GAME OF THRONES JON ARRYN LIVES
by jman007
Summary: Thanks to G.R.R MARTIN for sharing your idea with the world...This Story is inspired by Martin and cbstevp who wrote the fanfic story Ned Stark lives...So what if Jon Arryn lives to play the game
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

JON ARRYN LIVES

JON ARRYN

The Book of the Seven-Pointed Star says that Truth is the Path to the freedom of life. Jon Arryn Lord of the Vale, Warden of the East, and Hand of the King did not feel free. He felt trapped by his position, titles, responsibilities and the truth. He felt more in line with the words of Maester Phillip the Wise and Just. A famous Maester who lived two hundred years ago and studied to be a Septon first and then a Maester. His words, "The truth is like a crown…and heavy is the head of him who bears both."

That fit his current predicament. Jon had served the present King, Robert of House Baratheon for the past Seventeen years. Before that Jon mentored Robert as a Ward at the Eyrie. As a boy Robert and Eddard had been like sons to him. It was during the reign of the Mad King Aerys Targaryen; he liked to burn anyone he considered to be an enemy alive with Wild Fire. When Prince Rhaegar kidnapped Robert's betrothed Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell and then the Mad King killed Lord Rickard Stark and his son Brandon. Jon fought beside his wards Robert, Eddard and his friend Hoster Tully to free the realm from the madness of Aerys Targaryen.

There are times Jon feels like a failure. Robert always loved to drink and bed women. He tried to steer Robert from his vices, but Robert always did as he pleased. Now as King even more so; he spent gold faster than it came in. "Ned why didn't you take the Iron Throne?" Jon asks sitting at his desk staring at a book which contained all the Great Houses of Westeros and the people born to that House. There is a knock at his door, "Enter…" To Jon's surprise it is his wife Lysa Arryn nee' Tully.

Lysa hadn't spoken to Jon in days. Ever since he told her that he was going to send their son to be a Ward of Stannis Baratheon; she threw a tantrum the likes he had not witnessed since the day they married. Over the years Jon had tried to make Lysa happy. The woman could be irrational at times. He even made her childhood friend Petyr Baelish Master of Coin.

"To what do I owe this visit?"

She is carrying a cup on a saucer, "I thought I would bring you some tea." He stands up to take the cup and waits until she is seated, "I also wanted to apologize for my behavior."

This shocked Jon, she never apologized, "Who are you and what have done with my wife Lysa Arryn."

"I am serios Jon…I have been thinking about it and well…I see the wisdom in sending our son to ward with Stannis…You are my husband and lord and I apologize."

"Thank you…"

"Drink your tea and come to bed…"

He sighs, "In a minute I am almost finished…"

When she leaves Jon raises the cup to his lips, "I would not drink that if I were you." A young boy says.

Jon grabs his chest, "By the gods you scared me." He looks at the boy, "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"My name is Thelyn…I have been hiding behind the curtain…" He looks to be eleven name days old. Dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes.

Jon stares at him, "You're one of Varys' little birds, aren't you?"

"I am. Lord Varys had us watching you ever since you visited that boy Gendry on the Street of Steel."

"Why?"

"For your protection…Anyway your wife poisoned your tea…"

"Why would she…"

Thelyn interrupts him, "You need to speak with Lord Varys…I must go now."

"Wait!" Thelyn did not wait but ran for the door and opened it.

"Hey!" The Captain of Jon's House Guard yells, "My Lord are you alright?" Addyson asks.

"I am."  
"Who was that? And how did he get in here?"

"Never mind that…Addyson fetch the Maester…"

"At this hour My Lord?"

"Bring him here without fail." A few hours later the broad-shouldered Addyson returns with a grumpy Grand Maester Pycelle, "Well!" Jon Arryn impatiently asks.

Pycelle drops some of the tea into a clear liquid in a glass vile. After explaining what he was told Pycelle sent Addyson to fetch the things he needed to test the tea. "If the liquid turns black then yes my lord there is poison in the tea…" Jon lowers his head as the liquid turns black. "Definitely poison My Lord."

Addyson's hand flies to his sword, "Who would dare try to assassinate My Lord?" He asks in an angry voice.

"Addyson keep your voice down." Jon says, "The walls have ears." He looks at Pycelle, "Would you swear testimony to this when I call on you."

He hesitates, "Of course My Lord…But I must ask…Who do you suspect?"

Jon looks at him and can hear the fear in his voice, "For now I wish to keep this to myself…I must gather more evidence. The culprit may not have been working alone. I must also swear the two of you to secrecy."

After they swear Jon leaves his solar and goes to his own bed. Sleep does not come to him and he sends a message to Varys to meet him in the catacombs beneath the Red Keep; where Robert placed the old Dragon Skulls of the Targaryens. "Were you followed my Lord?" Varys asks. Varys the Master of Whispers. The royal spymaster, he has spy network that goes throughout Westeros and reaches to Essos across the Narrow sea.

"No I followed your instructions carefully…I am in your debt and that of the boy Thelyn."

"The realm would plunge into chaos without you My Lord."

"What reward would you have of me?"

"Nothing!"

"Well I wish to reward the boy at least." He hands Varys a letter, "Can you arrange for him to be sent to Lord Yohn Royce."

"I can, but why may I ask?"

"To be his Ward…That letter instructs Lord Royce to tutor the boy…Teach him to read and write, teach him the sword, the bow and so on…"

"Is there a knighthood in his future?"

"I want to give him a future…Now…tell me was my wife working alone?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question my Lord."

Jon turns away from Varys thinking. Long ago Lysa asked him to make Petyr Baelish Master of Coin. Before that Baelish had deflowered Lysa, Jon out of his friendship to Lord Hoster Tully married Lysa despite the fact she was not a maiden. "Petyr Baelish…" Jon says looking back to Varys.

"The man is ambitious my Lord. He couldn't have the woman he wanted so he settled for her sister."

"What else do you know?"

"Only that with you out of the way…Your wife is free to marry Lord Baelish. After a proper time of mourning."

Many questions are asked in Jon's mind. Questions about love, the future, and what to do now. Then his mind turns to Robin his son. He looks at Varys, "Do you know if they have been intimate, with each other?"

"They have my Lord on several occasions." Jon takes a seat on the stone protruding from the wall. He considers the possibility that Robin may not be his son. "The boy is innocent in all this my Lord…If that is where your mind is going."

He sighs, "Yes innocent." Jon steals himself and stands up, "I need your help Lord Varys."

The next day word is sent to Lysa that Jon had fallen sick. When she comes to his room Jon is lying on the bed. He is sweating, "What is wrong with him?"

"I know not My Lady…" Maester Pycelle says going along with the deception. "I will give him milk of the poppy…"

Jon coughs and she grabs his hand, "I am here Jon…Stay strong."

A few days pass before she is informed that Jon is dead. "Has the King been informed?"

"Yes My Lady…" Addyson replies walking her to Jon's room.

When she enters the room she gasps, because Jon is sitting on the side of the bed, "Jon! You're…you'ree…"

"Alive!"

"I was told you were dead."

"A lie to allow you and Baelish to think your plan was working."

"Plan? I don't know what you are talking about."

She sounds innocent, but Jon's anger enables him to do what must be done to get justice. "Of course you don't…I have had Baelish stripped of his titles…His head would be off his shoulders, but he confessed everything in exchange to be sent to the Night's Watch…Said it was all your idea; to poison me."

She rushes to him falling on her knees, "A lie! Petyr lies…It was all his idea!"

"I don't know who to believe."

She grabs his hands, "Me! Believe me!"

"I'm listening…" She tells him how she went to Petyr and told him of Jon's plan to send Robin to Stannis. Petyr convinced her that if she wanted to be free, then she would have to poison Jon; then they could be together. To keep suspicions away from her; she would have to blame the Lannisters. "Why the Lannisters?"

"Petyr knows that you know about the Queen and her children."

"Robin…Is he my son or Baelish's?"

She lowers her head and then looks at him, "How could you ask me that?"

"The truth woman…If you value your life."

"He's yours I swear by the gods old and new…"

"You will sign a confession of Baelish's crimes." When she is done Jon stands reaches to the night table and removes a document, "Sign it!" He commands.

"What is it?"

"An annulment of our marriage. I will not have your blood on my hands."

"Jon please!"

"Do me this kindness…I would be well within my rights to have you beheaded." Reluctantly she signs the papers, "Take Lady Tully to her room and guard the door." Jon goes to his solar in the tower of the Hand. Then he has his men summon Petyr Baelish.

"You wish to see me my Lord Hand. I am surprised to see you up. Your Lady wife said you had fallen ill." A man had been paid to summon Baelish to one of his brothels to sell the deception.

"Arrest him." Jon coldly commands.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Petyr Baelish…in the name of King Robert of House Baratheon. First of his name, Lord of the seven Kingdoms, Protector of the realm, King of the Andels and the first men…I Lord Jon Arryn Hand of the King, Warden of the East, Lord of the Vale; charge thee with conspiracy to murder and treason…and I sentence thee to die by beheading…"

"Treason! Murder! What proof do you have?"

Jon shows him a signed confession, "Lysa Tully confessed…"

"I demand a trial!"

"This is your trial…But I will send you to the wall if you answer just one question…Robin is he mine or yours…"

"Mine…She would take Moon Tea whenever she became pregnant with your child…"

Jon walks up to Baelish and punches him in the face. "Take him away…" For two days Jon grieves while Baelish languishes in the Black Cells. Robert had gone hunting and is away during all this.

"Jon! Jon what is happening?" Lysa asks when he comes with guards to her room.

"Justice…" He stops in the hallway and takes her hand, "Had you asked me to release you from our marriage I would have…I am not angry at that fact you are in love with someone else. Truth be told I never loved you either…What angers me is that you tried to kill me. What angers me is the fact that you killed my true children and tried to pass off that weakling as my son…"

"He is your son!" Jon smiles and keeps walking. Jon leads Lysa and his men to executioner's block where Petyr Baelish is waiting with Illyn Payne. "You promised me! You promised!"

"I lied." Jon coldly replies and nods at Payne. Lysa tries to rush to Petyr, but Jon's men hold her back. A voiceless scream escapes her mouth as she falls to her knees. "I am sending you back to your father with Robin…You can tell your family why I annulled our marriage…" Jon wasn't a heavy drinker, but after Addyson told him that Lysa was on her way to Riverrun with the escort he got drunk. That day the King returned from his hunt and demanded to see Jon. "Tell his grace…That I am presently drunk and when I am not drunk any more, I shall attend him…"

Addyson bows, "Yes my Lord…"

Many hours later Robert comes to see Jon, "Well I'll be damned…The Great Jon Arryn, drunk as a skunk…"

He looks at Robert, "Eyes am not in the muud for yous at the moment…And in my conduction…I mayz say some things I should not…"

"Well no one should drink alone…Allow me to join you my Hand." Since Jon was already drunk Robert catches up with him. Then they start singing lude songs and making jokes. "Tis iz nawt a sides I've seen of you…I like this Jon!"

He looks at Robert, "I likes thiz Jon too…"

They burst into laughter and Jon passes out. Robert shakes his head, "Can't hold your liquor…"

The next day Maester Pycelle gives Jon something for the headaches. Then Jon cleans up and goes to see Robert. They meet in his solar. "How do you feel?" Robert asks.

"I'll live thanks to Pycelle…"

"Aye he has delivered me from many a hangover…So tell me…Why did you have Baelish executed?"

"He conspired with my wife to poison me…" Jon bluntly says.

"That son of Bitch! Jon I am so sorry. What have you done with Lady Lysa?"

"I annulled our marriage and sent her back to her father…Along with her bastard."

"Bastard?" Jon tells him the rest, "Baelish got off too easy…If it were me, I would have tortured him slowly…" When he says this Jon cringes inside, knowing what he does about the Queen and her children. "…What about the boy Robin?" He asks drawing Jon away from his inner thoughts.

"I sent him with his mother. I can't let him inherit my titles knowing what I do…"

"Well now you can find you a proper wife…A young one to give you plenty of children…"

Jon sighs, "I am too full of hate right now to think about it…"

"Since I have you here…I want to talk about the future of my House."

"What of it?"

"If not for Rhaegar fucking Targaryen; Houses Baratheon and Stark would be allied in blood and marriage, Ned and I would be brothers by law. Well we still can be so to speak…I hear he has a daughter and I have a son…I will invite him and his daughter down to King's Landing and betroth our children. We can host a tourney to celebrate."

All Jon can do is smile as his mind races to stop this from happening. "How did your wife take the news?"

"gods…I haven't told the harpy yet…"

"Good luck with that." After his meeting with the King, Jon writes a letter and summons one of his men. "There is a merchant ship heading for White Harbor…Your passage has already been taken care of. Take this letter to Winterfell in the North and put it in the hands of Lord Eddard Stark…No one else! Do you understand me?"

"Of course my lord…"

"Go now the ship will leave as soon as you board it." The next thing Jon does is sign over all of Baelish's titles, wealth, land, and possessions with the exception of the brothels to Thelyn. Then he summons Tyrion Lannister to his solar.

"My Lord Hand you wished to see me?"

"Yes I did…Please be seated Lord Tyrion. You may have heard that Baelish conspired with my wife to poison me."

"I have heard that I am sorry. You are a good man."

"Thank you I try to be. Anyway I have given all of Baelish's wealth and possessions to the young man Varys used to save my life."

"A just reward."

"Everything that is but the brothels…I am signing them over to you."

"Me!"

"Well I can think of no one else so long as you agree to give fifteen percent portion of the profits to the King's Treasury."

"I say yes."

Jon slides the documents across the table, "Sign these and you will take possession of them."

Tyrion signs the papers, "Tell me Lord Arryn, what will become of Baelish's land and titles?" He asks as he signs the five papers.

"I am signing them over to the young man who saved my life."

"How generous of you."


	2. Chapter 2

CERSEI

The next morning after Maester Pycelle saw Jon Arryn he goes to see the Queen. Pycelle has always been on the Lannister payroll. "Are you sure?" Cersei asks pacing up and down.

"Very…Lord Arryn's man awoke me last night. I tested his tea. Someone tried to poison him."

She looks at the elderly man, "Does he suspect me?"

"I am not sure Your Grace…He would not divulge the information."

"Leave me I need to think." The thing about playing the Game of Thrones is not to panic. Cersei may be a Baratheon by marriage, but she is a Lannister through and through. Her father's lessons on legacy, being feared, and commanding respect, had taken root and she was not about to make a rash choice. She would pay off Jon Arryn's servants to spy for her and increase her own spy network in the red keep.

A few days later Cersei meets with her handmaiden, "Are you sure?"

"Yes my lady…It was Lady Lysa…She and Baelish conspired to poison Lord Arryn…He had him beheaded and sent Lady Lysa back to Riverrun."

Cersei dismisses her handmaiden and summons Lord Varys, "Lord Varys do you remember when my husband the King wished to dismiss you?"

"I do your grace."

"It was I who convinced him of your usefulness…You owe me everything…So this thing with Lysa Arryn. Tell me about it."

"Lord Arryn wanted to keep this as private as possible Your Grace. Petyr Baelish and Lady Arryn or Tully now conspired to poison Lord Arryn."

"Why?"

"He was planning on sending his son to ward with Lord Stannis…The boy still feeds at the breast and Lady Lysa has always been in love with Baelish."

"I heard he was in love or still in love with her sister Lady Catelyn."

"True…Baelish was always an ambitious man…His ambition caught the better of him."

Cersei stares at Varys, "Did you have something to do with Jon Arryn avoiding the poison?"

"I did your grace."

Cersei is angry, because if Jon had died then her secret would be safe. She secretly wondered if Varys knew. He probably did, but if he did, he is wise enough not to show it. "Why?"

"Because they were planning to blame his murder on your family." Cersei narrows her eyes, but Varys quickly adds, "It is a well-known fact that you have been trying to get your husband to name your father or brother Hand of the King in Lord Arryn's place."

"I want you to keep an eye on Lord Arryn and report everything he does from now on…"

"Yes your grace…"

"You may leave." She watches him and considers whether or not Varys has outlived his usefulness. "He knows." She whispers, but if he knows why hasn't he told the King or used the information to his advantage. Varys is one of those people who could hide his emotions. Little to nothing is known about his background. Cersei considers hiring assassins to take care of her Varys problem. He is an unknown in the game and Cersei could not have an unknown when everything depended on it.

She set aside the Varys problem for now and sends a message to her brother; Ser Jaime Lannister of the King's Guard. Often referred to as the Kingslayer Jaime had killed the Mad King and saved the people of King's Landing from a fiery death by Wild Fire. He told her that story during one of their nights of passion.

They meet in the old Dragon Tower; it is one of three places they meet to be intimate. The other two are Maegor's Tower and the Red Sept built by Baelor the blessed who later built the Great Sept. The Tower was built by Aegon the Conqueror to keep his Dragon close, but the smell became unbearable so the Dragon-pit was built. No one hardly ever goes into the tower. The perfect place for Cersei and Jaime to meet in private. As usual Robert is spending the night with some kitchen wench or castle maid.

"Cersei…" Jaime calls out.

"I am here." He runs into her arms and starts kissing her. Their incestuous relationship started when they were but nine. She pushes him away, "I did not call you here for that."

She can see he is disappointed, "What then?"

"Have you heard about Baelish and Lysa?"

"I have."

"The bitch and that bastard were planning to blame us for Jon Arryn's death."

"Mother fucker!"

"That is not the worst of it…He knows…Jon Arryn knows about us. He also knows that the children aren't Robert's."

"Damn…Better had he died from poison then."

"That is what I said."

"How did he find out?"

"Varys. I think he knows about us as well."

"Well I should kill them all then…Jon, Varys…"

"Don't joke like that."

"The only reason Robert is not dead is because of you…By now you would be Queen Regent and our children would be safe."

"I cannot live in a world without you. Let me handle this my way."

"Then why tell me if you don't want my help or council?"

"I wanted you to be aware of what is going on. I must go."

He grabs her arm, "Robert is with some woman…We have time."

She pulls away, "No!"

He grabs her and pulls her close, "No! You mean yes…I want you and want you now."

"Jaime stop it! We can't!"

He undoes his pants and raises her dress, "You say that all the time…" He leans her against the wall and enters her. He cups her breasts and kisses her passionately. Then he spins her around and takes her from behind. When their passions are fulfilled, she returns to her quarters. Cersei sleeps until midday, "My Queen the King wishes to see you." Her handmaiden says after Cersei awakens.

"I summoned you hours ago." Robert says sitting behind his desk.

"I had a rough night last night…I couldn't sleep."

"Well I called you here because it is time to plan our son's future."

"How so?"

"He's the crown prince…14 name days old and he is not betrothed."

Cersei frowns, "Joffrey is young…There is time for that."

"The time is now. I am sending a raven to Winterfell…My old friend Lord Stark has a daughter…"

She rolls her eyes, "The Starks…Them again? That family is cursed."

"Eddard Stark is my friend and closest ally next to Jon Arryn."

"And when was the last time you saw this friend?"

"I don't want to argue woman."

"There are other maidens in the south, why that House? Or does this have to do with your long-lost love again?"

Robert stands up, "As I said woman…I have no wish to argue. It will happen whether you like it or not. I am also planning a Tourney to announce the betrothal…You will have to host Lady Stark so get everything ready…"

Cersei leaves Robert's solar unhappy with this news. Then there is Jon Arryn, how will he handle this knowing her secret. ("Perhaps Varys still has his uses…") She thinks to herself needing information on the Stark family.

"You summoned me your Grace?" They meet in the garden this time.

"House Stark what can you tell me about them? More specifically Sansa Stark."

"Pretty young girl with her mother's hair and eyes. She has a talent for the harp and lute. Writes poetry, loves to make her own clothes. A bit sheltered by her father and mother. She just made her twelfth name day."

"Is she strong willed? Politically minded?"

"I know not your grace."

"Find out. And the rest of the Starks." Cersei listens for hours sizing up her enemies as she sees the Starks. Anyone who is not a Lannister is an enemy in her mind; as Cersei is always mindful of a prophecy, she received from a witch long ago. "Do the Starks have any rivals in the North?"

"House Bolton…Roose Bolton is the current Lord, he has a bastard son…Ramsey Snow by name. If not for the Starks the Boltons would rule the North…But there are the Karstarks and the Manderlys loyal to the Starks along with the rest of the North…The Boltons would never raise a sword against the Starks."

("Not without the proper backing.") Cersei thinks to herself. She dismisses Varys and considers every angle.


	3. Chapter 3

EDMURE

Family, Duty, Honor, these are the words of House Tully, the Lords of the Riverlands; their sigil is that of a fish on a blue and red field. During Roberts rebellion Hoster Tully called his Banners and supported Robert and his allies against the Targaryens. More recently Lord Hoster fell sick and the responsibility of ruling the Riverlands fell to his son Edmure Tully.

The youngest of Lord Hoster's children, Edmure's mother died giving birth to him. His father did not resent Edmure, but he did spoil Edmure as a child and allowed him to do as he pleased. As a result Edmure, in many ways is not ready to rule in his father's stead. He does have Maester Harland to advise him.

Edmure would rather bed house maids and female servants, hunt and attend balls, than deal with the day to day responsibilities of running his Family's domain. Edmure breaks his fast at his father's bedside then he goes to the Solar to deal with the days business. "A raven from the Twins."

Edmure blows an exaggerated breath, "What does the late Walder Frey want now?"

"He's getting married again My Lord…He asks Lord Hoster to attend."

Edmure frowns, "How many wives is that?"

"I believe this is the eighth."

"Well my father cannot attend he is ill."

"Of course my Lord, but you are the acting Lord of Riverrun…You could go in his place."

Edmure looks at him, "I would rather swim in the river naked during winter."

"It would go a long way to repairing the rift between our Houses."

"What do they call Walder Frey?"

"The late Walder Frey."

"Why?"

"Because he did not support your father during the war and came late to the Battle of the Trident."

"Right and you want me to go kiss his ass…"

"No my Lord…It is wisdom on your part…Show Lord Frey that you are not your father and when the next war comes up and there will be one…He will be more loyal to House Tully."

Edmure sighs, "Fine I'll go but not alone…I'm taking a hundred men with me."

"Very good my lord…A Raven just arrived from the Capital."

Edmure takes the note, "The Hand's sigil…Must be serious."

"Perhaps your sister has given Lord Arryn another child."

Edmure smiles and breaks the seal, "gods be good." He reads in silence.

"Well?"

"I can't believe it."

"What my Lord?" He hands the letter to the Maester, "This says Lord Arryn has annulled his marriage to your sister and is sending her back here to Riverrun. What in the world could have happened to make Lord Arryn do such a thing?"

"Until we know what is going on keep this from my father."

"Of course."

Edmure writes a letter making an inquiry to the annulment and sends it by Raven. A Raven, returns with a reply instructing Edmure to ask his sister. Three days after the Raven came, Lysa arrives at Riverrrun under the escort of ten men of the Vale. Edmure stands in the courtyard waiting. "Lord Edmure…I am Ser Harlan Hunter of the Vale…Lord Arryn charged me with delivering your sister to Riverrun…" He says as servants unpack the wheel house and help Lysa and son out.

"Welcome to Riverrun Ser Hunter as my guest."

"Unnecessary My Lord…We are not staying." He says from the back of his horse.

"May I speak with you in private before you go…"

"I afraid my Lord that I was told nothing in regards to Lord Arryn's annulment…Good day."

Edmure looks at Lysa who keeps her head down as she walks inside. When Edmure is told that his sister is settled he goes to see her. "Lysa…"

"I want to be alone now."

"I am sorry, but I need to know what happened. Why did Lord Arryn annul his marriage to you?"

"Ed, I do not wish to talk about it now please leave me in peace."

He sighs and goes to the servant's quarters where her handmaiden is unpacking. When Edmure enters the room the women in the room stop talking. "Priscilla I would speak with you in private…Leave us!" When the rest of the women are gone Edmure locks the door. "My sister will not tell me anything…So I ask you…Why did Lord Arryn annul his marriage?" She hesitates, "Speak up woman!"

"I…I can't break my lady's faith. She…"

"Is my sister…" He says interrupting her, "…and now under my roof. I am the Lord of Riverrun as my father is sick…Now tell me true!" She sighs, "I swear by the gods that no harm will come to you."

"She and Lord Baelish tried to poison Lord Arryn."

"What!"

"They conspired together. Baelish was executed and your Lady sister sent back here. Lord Arryn also disinherited her son…He may be the bastard of Lord Baelish."

Edmure walks up to her, "Never speak of this to anyone again."

"Yes my lord."

Edmure decides to give Lysa a few days, then he goes to see her. "Is it true?" Edmure asks. Lysa is sitting in the window staring at view of the river and forest.

She sighs and looks at Robin who is asleep on the bed. "Yes its true."

Edmure looks at Robin and then walks up to Lysa, "All of it?"

"All of it."

He sighs, "You are my sister and I will protect you. Father cannot hear any of this."

She smirks, "He probably already knows." She looks at him, "You know what he always says…There is nothing that goes on in this House that I am not aware of."

Edmure sighs, "gods help us. When you are ready to see him, I will go with you." A few days later she and Edmure go to see their father. Hoster Tully lies on his bed under many covers.

"Father." Lysa says.

He looks at her, "Lysa! Why are you here?"

"I…" She always feared her father. Catelyn was always his favorite, even though he sometimes said he didn't have a favorite Lysa and Edmure knew otherwise.

"Don't lie to me girl! There is nothing that is said or done in this House that I am not aware of…" He coughs, "You let that fool Baelish use you."

"He loved me! And I loved him!"

He coughs a laugh, "Baelish was a user. Love you don't know what love is. Love is what your mother and I had. We were betrothed…Forced to marry, but love came later. gods I wish she were here now." He tries to sit up and Edmure rushes to help him, "Family! Duty! Honor! Do you remember our words girl?"

"I am not a little girl…I am a grown woman now!"

He grunts and coughs, "Yes a grown woman who betrayed her husband, broke her vows and dishonored her family. There is a special place in the seven hells for what you did."

"What about what you did? Making me kill my unborn child."

"Lysa!" Edmure says not liking how this conversation is going.

"If there is a place in hell for me there is one for you."

He nods, "Perhaps… Family! You and your bastard can stay here…Duty! Edmure…make the arrangements to have my grandson given the Tully name…"

Lysa falls to his bedside and hugs him. "Thank you, father."

He pushes her away, "Honor…I never want to see your face again. You have dishonored our ancestors me, your dead mother, your sister, and your brother…Now leave me."

"Father please." She begs, but he lays back down and turns his head.

"Come Lysa." Edmure says grabbing her by the arms.

Over the next few days Edmure prepares to leave for the Twins, but goes to see Lysa two days before he must go. "How are you?"

"Full of regrets." She looks at him, "Do you think Petyr loved me?"

Edmure sighs, "No I don't…I never liked that weasel. Especially after what he did to you. Brandon Stark should have killed him."

She starts to cry, "I hate myself."

"You have a son to live for there is that to be thankful for. Just make sure he doesn't grow up to be like the father."

She looks at him, "Before…" She hesitates.

"What is it?"

"I have been thinking…Could you arrange for Robin to be Warded by someone who can make him into a man. A good man."

"Of course…Now I want you to get ready."

"Ready for what?'

"A wedding…You are coming with me to Walder Frey's Wedding." She starts laughing.

THE TWINS

Edmure rides in the wheel house with his sister and nephew as they make their way to the Twins. Stand Together are the words of House Frey. Walder Frey has a reputation and is not well regarded by the River Lords or any of the Lords of Westeros. His second son Ser Emmon Frey is married to Genna of House Lannister. They live in Casterly Rock.

The Twins called so because it is two castles connected by a bridge over the river. Because of its location and the only way to cross the river for a hundred miles around Walder Frey collects a toll from anyone who wishes to cross. This makes House Frey the second richest family in the Riverlands. Though no one would ever know this as Lord Frey is a frugal man. He keeps a tight hold on how he spends his wealth. Because of his many marriages and affairs Walder Frey has the largest family in the seven Kingdoms.

"Welcome Lord Edmure and Lady Arryn to my Home and my wedding. Receive now my protection and comfort."

"It is received Lord Walder and congratulations on your eighth marriage."

"It is Lady Tully now my Lord…" Lysa shamefully replies.

The words are said, the feast begins, and the gifts are given; toasts are made by all. During the feasting Edmure's eyes fall on a beauty among Walder's many daughters. She sits at a table with her blood siblings; quiet and demure. "Excuse me Lord Frey…The young redhead over there…What is her name?"

He snaps his finger and Maester Roman comes over, "The girl over there, what is her name again?"

"Rosalin My Lord born to your sixth wife Lady Bethany Rosby…"

He interrupts the Maester, "That will be all…Rosalin! Come here girl!" She shyly crosses the floor with all eyes on her. "Lord Edmure asked about you."

"My Lord." She says with a curtsy.

"Please sit…" Edmure stands up and allows her to be seated. The servants bring him another chair. "Rosalin…That is a beautiful name."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Of all my daughters and granddaughters she is the prettiest."

"What of my daughter Emily father?" Stephon Frey asks. He is seated next to his new Stepmother, being the eldest of Walder Frey's children.

"Oh yes and Emily…Betrothed to Lord Darry's son."

"Do you dance my lady?" Edmure asks.

"No my lord."

Edmure stands up, "A perfect time to learn…" He offers her his hand. She shyly takes it and Edmure signals the musicians to play. "Don't be nervous just follow my lead." At first, they are awkward because of Rosilin's nervousness, but eventually she catches on. When they are done everyone claps. Later there is a bedding ceremony, but Edmure does not participate. He remains in his seat talking with Rosilin.

The next day Edmure meets with Walder Frey in his study, "I got a screamer on my hands, did you hear her?"

"I'm afraid not lord Frey."

"I like the ones that scream…So what can I do for you my Lord?"

"I am returning to Riverrun today. But I was wondering if you would allow Rosilin to accompany me…Her brothers Perwyn, Benfry, Willamen, and Oliver can come as chaperones."

"So you fancy my daughter…Tell me Lord Edmure. How did your father take it when you told him you were coming to my wedding?"

"My father always says that there is nothing that goes on in his house that he is not aware of. That being said; if he had a problem with it, he did not bring it up."

"And what will he say when you come home with my daughter?"

"I will handle it when it comes up."

He grunts, "I don't want my daughter getting her hopes up and falling in love with you only to be cast aside."

"I'll renounce my titles before I let that happen."

"I pray to the gods that does not happen. As long as your intentions are true…she may accompany you."

They shake hands, "Thank you Lord Frey." As soon as they return to Riverrun Lord Hoster summons Edmure. He makes a fuss, but Edmure is able to convince his father to allow him to court Rosilin Frey.


	4. Chapter 4

TYRION

Tyrion leaves Lord Arryn's solar with the documents in hand feeling on top of the world. He now owns the most prestigious successful brothels in Westeros; because Baelish owns brothels in King's Landing, White Harbor, Lannisport, and Gulltown. He immediately heads for the clerk's office to file the papers. Then Tyrion with four guards makes his way to one of the brothels.

"Lord Tyrion…What brings you buy?" Olyvar asks. He runs things when Baelish is not around.

Tyrion shows him the papers, "By order of Lord Arryn I am now proprietor of this establishment and all brothels owned by Baelish…The ledger please…" Tyrion follows Olyvar to the office. He immediately goes through the books. "Baelish is richer than he let on…"

"Yes my Lord."

Tyrion grabs a book, "What is this?"

"His book of secrets…Information he kept on certain lords of King's Landing…Secrets."

Tyrion glances through the book looking at names. One name catches his attention, "That is utterly disgusting…" He says looking at Olyvar.

"You speak of Lord Dlynger…He has a thing for dead bodies…"

Tyrion looks at him, "How in the world…" His voice trails off.

"He only visits every six months…It takes two to set it up. Lord Baelish made sure he paid through the nose."

Tyrion closes the book, "Dylnger owns a diamond mine on claw isle…The largest diamond mine in Westeros…" He looks at Olyvar, "Tell me why didn't Baelish squeeze him?"

"Lord Baelish only took a small cut to satisfy Lord Dylyger's appetites…"

"Send for Dylnger…"

Dylnger is six feet tall with a balding head. He is well known for his swordsmanship and skill with blades. "Lord Tyrion…I had heard you have become the proprietor of Baelish's operations."

"I have please, take a seat…Olyvar wine please…" He shoves some papers across the table.

"What is this?"

"Transfer of ownership…You will sign over the diamond mines on Claw Isle to me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Your fetish with dead bodies…I am sure that you don't want the court or your wife to hear about this."

"Be careful imp! I am not a man to be trifled with…Baelish and I had an understanding and if you think to strongarm me…take this into consideration. I know your sister's secret."

"And what secret is that?"

"That she is fucking her brother and her children were all fathered by your brother the Kingslayer."

Tyrion smiles and starts whistling the Rains of Castamere. "I am sure you know this tune…Say you tell the King…He may or may not believe you…Worst case he does. How long do you think you will live before my father pays the debt to the man who told lies about his son and daughter?" He starts humming the Rains this time, "Sing with me I know you have heard it before…"

"You little shit!" Dylnger snatches the papers and signs them.

"Very good my Lord…Now stay away from the brothels we have no more business…"

He stands up, "You just earned an enemy imp."

"I'm a Lannister My Lord…Better to be my friend than an enemy." Tyrion squeezes a few more Lords for Shipping contracts, fishing vessels, and Land in the crownlands. Within a week Tyrion has enough businesses and wealth to rival his own family. Tyrion is in his room in the Red Keep. He is interviewing captains for a voyage to Old Valyria. The continent had been shattered by a chain of Volcanoes that exploded one after the other long ago. It was the birthplace of the Targaryens and the Capital of their Empire when they ruled Essos long ago.

There is a knock, "Lancel Lannister to see you My Lord…" A man by the name of Bronn announces.

Tyrion had hired his own personnel guards as he had made a few enemies over the past few weeks, "Cousin come in…It has been a while."

"The Queen sent me…She wishes to see you."

He smiles, by now tales of Tyrion's new found wealth has reached his sister's ears. Tyrion follows Lancel to Cersei's Quarters, "Dear sister you grow more beautiful every day." He says kissing her on the cheek.

"I hear you have come into some money."

"Is that what you hear?"

"How? How did you get Lord Dylnger to sign over his diamond mines? Lord Wagner his lands in the crownlands?"

"As you know Baelish owns the most prestigious brothels in Westeros…Turns out he also was a trafficker in information and secrets."

She flinches, "What kind of secrets?"

"The kind that the gods would frown upon. Secrets that would make ancestors roll in their graves…So I took advantage of…certain people."

"When father hears about this."

"I am sure he will, but my new found business ventures allow me freedom from his overbearing sense of disappointment in me…I am my own man now."

"Congratulations…I have a favor to ask."

Tyrion was taking a sip of wine when she said this and almost choked on it, "Did I just hear you right?" He asks after clearing his throat.

"You did…"

"Wait let me call Jaime I need a witness to this…My sister asking me for a favor."

"I am serious."

"Alright what is it?"

"I need you to buy the gold cloaks from Jon Arryn…"

Tyrion's mind races and he immediately figures out why she wants the Gold Cloaks, "Why not ask father?"

"Because he will ask questions I do not want to answer."

"What makes you think I won't ask?" She just stares at him, "Say I do this. What's in it for me?"

"I will be in your debt."

Tyrion smiles and takes a drink. He puts the cup down with a smile, "Alright…Here is my price. In front of Jaime and the children you will apologize to me for years of cruelty. You will say that you no longer blame me for our mother's death."

"But you are responsible."

Tyrion stands up, "Fine find another way to buy the loyalty of the Gold Cloaks."

"Alright! Alright!" She yells.

Tyrion turns to face her, "No more insults or arguing. No more calling me names to my face or behind my back."

She rolls her eyes, "Agreed."

Tyrion sniffs, "By the gods we are becoming a family…I can feel the love, can you?"

"When will you speak to Lord Janos?"

"Let us have dinner tonight and then tomorrow I will meet with Slynt." That night at dinner Cersei to the shock of Jaime and the children apologizes to Tyrion for years of cruelty.

"Okay what does he have on you?" Jaime asks after the children leave the table.

"Why do you assume I am blackmailing my sister?" Tyrion asks.

Jaime looks from Tyrion to Cersei, "Because if it wasn't for me and Aunt Genna, one of you would have killed the other by now."

Cersei stands up, "I am off to bed…Excuse me."

Jaime watches her leave, then he looks at Tyrion, "Spill it what is going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah right…I hear Lord Dylnger sold you his diamond mines."

"True."

"How did you pull that off…"

Tyrion tells him while he drinks cup after cup of wine, "Wow…And Baelish never used this information."

"My guess is that Baelish learned his lesson long ago with Brandon Stark. He was out of his league to try and blackmail the nobles whose secrets he had."

"But not you."

"Nope…I'm a Lannister."

"Careful little brother…Some of the Nobles in King's Landing are not to be underestimated."

"They can't touch me…I am a son of a powerful House, The King's brother by law and the Queen's sister by blood. Plus my elder brother is the best sword in the seven Kingdoms."

"One of the best."

True to his word Tyrion buys the loyalty of the Gold Cloaks from under Jon Arryn's nose and gives them to Cersei. He would have done it anyway to protect Jaime, but he wanted to see how far Cersei would go to get what she wanted. After securing a Captain bold enough to undertake a trip to Old Valyria Tyrion plans to go North to see the wall.

"Grand Maester Pycells to see you My Lord." Michael one of Tyrion's personnel guards says.

"Grand Maester to what do I owe this visit."

"An urgent message from Casterly Rock…Your father wants to see you immediately."

Tyrion sighs reading the message. He balls it up and leaves the next day with fifty men. "I thought the point of you becoming independently wealthy is so that you don't have to answer to your father anymore." Bronn says.

"That is the point. I am going because I want to go not because he commanded that I come."

"Wouldn't you make more of a statement by not going?"

"Hold!" Tyrion commands to his men. They are heading for the Dragon's Gate. "Change of plans gents…" Tyrion writes a letter and sends a man with the letter to Casterly Rock. Then he takes a ship North to Eastwatch by the Sea the way he intended to.

**_To Tywin Lannister Lord of Casterly Rock_**

**_ Greetings Father. I hope this letter finds you well. I received your summons, but it came at an inopportune time…You see I had already made plans to head to the Night's Watch and see the wall. I have always wanted to piss off the top of the wall and see the greatest structure ever built by man. When I return I will stop at Casterly Rock…_**

**_With Regards Your Son_**

**_Tyrion Lannister_**

Tyrion laughs as he imagines how his father will take the letter.


	5. Chapter 5

EDDARD

The Starks of Winterfell have always ruled the North; before and after the Targaryen conquest of Westeros. Torrhen Stark the last King in the North bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror when he saw his Dragons. From then on, every Lord of Winterfell has held the title Warden of the North. Lord Eddard Stark fought beside Robert Baratheon, Hoster Tully, and Jon Arryn to avenge his father and brother who were murdered by the Mad King. He also fought to recover his sister who was kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

Ned as everyone called him, had a good reputation as an honorable man. As the Lord of Winterfell it was up to Eddard to keep the King's Peace, rule in his name, and dispense justice when necessary, from their castle of Winterfell.

The gates of Winterfell open and Lord Eddard Stark rides out with his sons Robb(16), Bran(8) his bastard Jon Snow(16), his ward Theon Greyjoy(17), His Master of Arms Ser Rodrik Cassel and twenty men. His Lady Wife Catelyn Stark had protested Bran going with them, but he was of age and as the Starks say. 'Winter is Coming' There House words. The sigil of House Stark is a grey Dire Wolf head facing right on a field of white.

A man had been caught deserting the Night's Watch and Lord Stark had to issue the King's justice. They followed the old ways in the North and the old gods. They ride for two miles and find the man guarded by four men of House Stark and two men of the Watch.

"What's your name boy?"

"Will My Lord…"

"Why did you desert your post?"

He seems afraid. Ned knew fear when he saw it. He had seen it many times on the battlefield. "I know it was wrong of me…" He replies in a shaky tone of voice, "…I wish to the gods I had not. But…but I saw them."

"Saw what?" Ser Rodrick asks.

"They were dead! Then they were walking around with blue eyes…I saw the White Walkers…" They all exchange looks, "…I should have told my brothers. I should have warned them, but I was afraid."

Ned sighs and looks at Theon who is holding his great Valyrian steel sword, Ice. He takes the sword, "Have you any last words?"

"Tell my family in White Harbor…That I died fighting Wildlings."

"As you wish…" They force him to his knees, "…In the name of King Robert of the House Baratheon. First of his name, King of the Andels and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm. I Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North do hereby sentence you to die." He beheads the man with one swing and looks at Rodrik. "White Walkers."

"He could have been lying." Theon says.

"Fear drove him to desert. He wasn't lying…" As Theon cleans the sword Ned walks over to Bran. "How do you feel lad…Be truthful."

He hunches his shoulders, "I don't know…" He looks at his father, "Did you have to kill him?"

"A man noble or low born is expected to keep his vows…That is what a real man does. We have laws and when you break the law…I did my duty. Do you know why?"

"Our way is the old way." Bran replies

Ned nods in approval, "Aye he who passes the sentence must swing the sword." He places his hand on his shoulder, "Do you still wish to be a Knight?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes a Knight must draw his sword to defend his liege-lord, his King, or the smallfolk…This will not be the last time you see blood and death."

"Yes father."

"Mount up…It is time to go home."

On the way home they discover a dead Dire Wolf, she had been killed trying to kill a large Stag. And she had just given birth to a liter of pups. Theon and Ser Rodrick suggested killing them. Bran pleads for their life. In the end Jon convinces his father that it is an omen and that the Stark children are meant to have them. As they are leaving Jon hears a whimper and discovers a sixth wolf pup. He names him ghost for the color of his fur.

What Will had said haunts Eddard and it is amplified by the fact that they found a Dire Wolf south of the wall. Reports had been coming from all over the North of Wildlings the people who live beyond the wall coming south in large groups of no more than nine. As Ned thinks on these things he sits under the weir-tree. Unlike the men of the South, the Northerners do not build temples to their gods, they pray under the heart-trees the embodiment of the old gods.

His peaceful meditation is interrupted by the footsteps of his wife Catelyn Stark. "Everytime I come here I feel like a Stranger."

He smiles standing up to greet her, "You're not a stranger…You are my wife and a Stark for a long time now."

"A Stark who loves you." They share a kiss under the heart tree.

"So what brings my lady wife out here?"

"A Raven from the Capital…The King summons you to King's Landing."

He takes the letter and reads silently, "By the gods why now of all times?"

"Our daughter…Queen of the seven Kingdoms."

Eddard runs a hand through his hair, "Well I suppose we should bring Bran with us…Arya and Rickon can stay here with Robb…Perhaps Theon can come with us."

"Actually another Raven arrived from Riverrun…My father has fallen ill and Jon Arryn has annulled his Marriage to my sister. She is back at Riverrun."

He frowns, "gods why?"

"Edmure does not say, but we should stop at Riverrun on the way South."

"What of the boy Robin?"

"No word on him either…"

They go back to the keep and summon the children to tell them the news. Sansa(12) is excited at the prospect of marrying Prince Joffrey and becoming Queen of the Seven Kingdoms one day. Arya (10) teases her about it, but the two are separated before the argument can escalate. "I want to go too." Rickon(6) the youngest pouts.

"I need you here my little warrior to help your brother."

Later Eddard meets in private with Robb, Theon, and Jon, "Are you really going to allow Sansa to marry Prince Joffrey…I hear he's a prick."

"The Future Lord of Winterfell shouldn't listen to gossip." Ned replies.

"Father what of me? I am sixteen now and you said you would think about it."

He sighs, "Jon…You will always have a place here."

"No disrespect father, but if your Lady wife had her way; I would be on the first ship out of White Harbor heading east."

Lady Catelyn Stark did not hide the fact that she had no love for Jon Snow. Bastards are given the last name of the region they live; hence the name Snow. "The Watch…is no place for you."

"Tell me then where do I belong."

"Here with us ya dummy…" Robb says.

Jon had been asking to Join the Watch since he turned 14. Life had not been easy for the boy thanks to Lady Stark. But it was all Ned's fault and he often wanted to tell everyone the truth, but he could not and would not risk it. But maybe the Night's Watch was the answer and it would free him to finally reveal the truth. Jon would be safe and no one could touch him.

The arrival of Eddard's younger brother from the Night's Watch the next day was a sign and he finally agrees to allow Jon to go with his Uncle to Castle Black and take the vow. "You sure you want to do this?" Benjen Stark asks.

"Didn't you say that the Watch needs more men?"

"Aye…Winter is Coming…Strange rumors from beyond the wall."

"Mance Rayder again?"

"Aye the King beyond the wall…We caught a few Wildlings on our side of the Wall. They say Mance Rayder has gathered all the Free Folk together and is planning to march south."

"How many men man the wall?" Eddard asks.

"We got…about four hundred at Castle Black…Three at Shadow Tower and two hundred at East Watch…"

"And the rumors about the Wight Walkers?" He just looks at his brother.

Two days later Eddard is ready to leave with his wife Catelyn, Sansa, Bran, Theon, Jory Cassel, Sansa's friend Jayne Pool, Septa Modane, and fifty of his guards. They also bring the Dire Wolves Lady and Summer. Benjen and Jon are leaving for Castle Black. "While I am away you are acting Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North…Remember what I taught you."

"Yes sir…" They hug, "Be safe on the road."

Cat walks up to Robb, "Make sure Arya behaves and does her lessons."

"Yes mother."

"Come we will try to reach Castle Cerwyn before nightfall." Eddard says after all the goodbyes are said. At the King's Road Benjen's group separates from Ned's. He rides up to Jon before riding off, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

He nods, "I'm sure."

"I'll miss you." They stare at each other, "What?"

Jon looks at Benjen who stops to look back, "My mother…Please tell me who she was."

He sighs, "It will be a while before Sansa marries the Prince. When things are settled in the Capital, I will sail to Eastwatch and then travel to Castle Black…We'll have a drink and I will tell you everything."

A mile from Castle Cerwyn a rider gallops up to Eddard's group, "Lord Stark…Thank the seven I caught you…My name is Roland my Lord…I serve Lord Arryn…I came by ship to White Harbor and then rode hard for Winterfell, but by the time I got there…You had gone. Your Lord Son told me…" He hands him the letter, "Lord Arryn told me put this in your hands alone."

"Get some rest and food…"

"Thank you, my lord."

Castle Cerwyn is a few miles south of Winterfell. House Cerwyn's sigil is that of a black and white battle axe on a field of silver. Their House words, 'Honed and Ready'. Eddard finds a quiet place to read the letter while his family is settled in for the Night.

**_To Lord Eddard of House Stark_**

**_ Ned, I hope this letter finds you and yours well. I wish I could say these things face to face, but this will have to do for now. After you read this letter destroy it. By now you may have heard that I annulled my marriage to your wife's sister…She tried to poison me and conspired with Petyr Baelish to do it. I had him beheaded and sent her and Robin who is actually Baelish's bastard to live with Lysa's father._**

**_ Give your wife my regards and again I apologize for telling you like this. I suppose it makes it easier for me to write about this next piece of news. By now you have received a summons from King Robert to come to the Capital with your daughter Sansa. As he wishes to announce the betrothal of Prince Joffrey to Lady Sansa of Winterfell…_**

**_ Ned I am asking you not to come. It turns out that the Queen has been unfaithful to the King. Not only has she been unfaithful, all of the Queen's children are bastards by her own brother Ser Jaime Lannister. I would not say these things if they were not true…may the gods help me. I don't know what I can do for the King…He is not the man you or I remember…I will square things away with Robert, but please do as I ask…Stay safe son_**

**_Your friend_**

**_Jon Arryn_**

Eddard reads the letter two more times and sits staring at the wall. Later he goes to Lord Cerwyn's Solar and summons his Lady wife. "Ned!" He does not acknowledge her the first time his name is called. "Ned are you alright?"

He smirks taking her hands, "No!" He replies handing her the letter, "Read and then we can talk…" He watches her as she reads in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

CATELYN

Catelyn Stark had been raised to be a lady, faithful to her husband, and how to run a home. As a girl she had always expected to marry the son of one of her father's bannermen, but her father's ambitions went beyond the Riverlands and he sought a relationship with House Stark of the North. When Catelyn Tully met Brandon Stark, it was love at first sight for the both of them. Their romance if ever written about could be made legendary.

At last it was not meant to be as Brandon left with his father to go before the Mad King concerning Lyanna Stark who had been kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Both men died horribly at his hands and Cat as everyone called her was given to Eddard Stark. Brandon's younger brother and now heir to Winterfell. Over time Catelyn falls in love with Eddard and forgives him for his unfaithfulness during the war. They have five children together.

When her husband received the summons to come to the Capital with their daughter Cat couldn't be happier for her family. Her daughter Sansa was to be engaged to Prince Joffrey and one day she would be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. This news was darkened by her father's illness and Jon Arryn's annulment of his marriage to her sister Lysa.

"Poison!" Catelyn says after reading half the letter. She looks at her husband Eddard Stark. "Could this be a mistake?"

"Jon would not lie or make up such a thing. Keep reading my love."

She does and gasps. She reads the second part of the letter two more times and drops it. Ned picks it up and throws it in the fire. "We can't allow Sansa to marry…marry a bastard!"

"No we cannot."

"Ned what will you do?" She fearfully asks.

He sighs, "We will go on to Riverrun, but after a day I will continue to King's Landing alone."

"Ned you can't."

"I must, my friends are in danger."

"You will be in danger if you go down there."

He takes her hands, "We aren't dealing with the mad King."

"No the Lannisters and they will do anything to hold the power they have. Have you forgotten what Tywin Lannister did? They call it the Rains of Castamere."

"I have not forgotten…But Jon was like a father to me and Robert a brother. Also it would be cowardice of me to remain in the North and not face Robert…tell him why. And in all good conscious I can't allow Jon to face his wrath alone…" She walks away in sadness not agreeing with his logic. "Cat!" He calls to her. With all her heart she wishes to run back into his arms, but she does not and keeps going.

All night she thinks about it and the next morning after breaking their fast she approaches Ned. "I am sorry…If you must go…go, but promise me you will come back to me."

"I will do my best."

"What of Sansa? She will be broken hearted."

"We have to tell her the truth and swear her to secrecy."

"Ned."

"Winter is Coming Cat…We have sheltered Sansa long enough. She needs to know the truth if she is going to have peace with it."

They make camp after a full day of traveling. After the tents are set up Sansa is called to her parent's tent. "We have something to tell you." Cat says holding Ned's hand.

"What is it?"

"Take a seat Sansa…" Ned commands.

"When we reach Riverrun, I will go on alone to the Capital. You and your brother will return to Winterfell."

"But why?" She asks, "The King wants me for his son Prince Joffrey."

"We received a letter from the Hand of the King Jon Arryn…He was like a father to me. In the letter he reveals that the Queen betrayed King Robert…Her children are all bastards fathered by her own brother Ser Jaime Lannister."

"That is not possible!" She protests, "Gossip and lies."

Catelyn takes her hand, "We wish it were just gossip and lies, but Jon Arryn is an honorable man. He would not spread false rumors and lies."

Ned stands up, "Sansa you cannot repeat this to anyone."

She cries placing her head into her mother's chest, "I was going to be Queen."

"I know...My dear girl…Life is full of disappointments and setbacks. You are our daughter…A Stark and a Tully…Be strong…No tears or sad face." It was hard to be strong knowing what they did especially for Sansa. As they travel she tries not to show her sadness.

RIVERRUN

They finally reach Cat's childhood home. As she approaches the riverbed castle all her childhood memories come flooding back. Memories of swimming in the river, playing with her sister and brother. Then that year Petyr Baelish came to Ward with them. He tried so hard to get Cat to like him. She liked him, but only as a friend. Her eyes tear up as she thinks of that duel between Brandon Stark and Baelish…

(RIVERRUN 18 ½ YEARS AGO

** Cat stands in disbelief as her childhood friend Petyr Baelish challenges her betrothed Brandon Stark to a duel for her hand. She always knew that he loved her, but she never thought he would go this far. It was a romantic gesture, but Cat had no romantic feelings for Petyr Baelish. She had met and fallen in love with Brandon Stark. _"I love her and I am willing to fight for her!"_ He declares to everyone gathered.**

**_"I accept his challenge..."_**** Brandon responds.**

**_"No...Petyr don't do this..."_**

**_"I must..."_**

**Lysa runs out of the hall in tears. _"Lysa!"_ Catelyn calls. She looks at her father Lord Hoster Tully, _"Father please stop this."_**

**_"Some people must learn the hard way..."_**** Hoster Tully coldly replies. He is still upset about Baelish deflowering his other daughter Lysa Tully who just ran out of the main hall.**

**_"Brandon please...If you love me..."_**** Cat begs**

**He grabs her hands, _"I do love you and that is why I must do this..."_**

**They all gather in the courtyard to witness the duel. Petyr charges Brandon roaring at the top of his lungs. Anyone with an eye for swordsmanship can see that Baelish had been training, but clearly Brandon is the better swordsman and is toying with Baelish. He doesn't allow Baelish to land a blow, but he does allow him to show off his skills. Then Baelish makes the mistake of trying to use a dirty trick to land a blow.**

**It works, _"Seems I have drawn first blood..."_ He arrogantly mocks.**

**Brandon goes into a blind rage and attacks Baelish with everything he has. He disarms Baelish and slashes him from neck to navel. Down he goes and Brandon is ready to finish him off when Catelyn runs into the arena. _"Brandon please! Spare him...He's just a boy trying to be something he is not...Spare him I beg you...")_**

PRESENT

Catelyn wipes her eyes thinking back on the situation. Considering how Petyr turned out and the fact that he tried to poison Jon Arryn; she wished she had let Brandon kill him. When they enter the courtyard Cat smiles at seeing her brother Edmure. Her Uncle Brynden the Blackfish is present as well. No sign of Lysa; others are present, like Maester Harland and men wearing the sigil of House Frey. Finally there is a beautiful reheaded woman standing with Edmure. Lysa is not present.

"Cat!"

They Embrace, "Ed!"

"I'd like to introduce my fiancé Lady Rosilin of House Frey. These are her brothers, Perwyn, Benfry, Willamen, and Oliver Frey."

Cat smiles, "House Frey? Fiance?"

She curtsies, "Lord and Lady Stark."

As Ed and Eddard greet each other Cat walks up to her Uncle. "Uncle!"

"Little Cat…Welcome back." They hug.

"This a welcome surprise."

"My Lady…" Maester Harland says.

"Where is Lysa?"

"In her old room, She, hardly ever leaves it."

After everyone is settled Cat, takes Sansa and Bran to see their Grandfather. "Cat…My little Cat has come home."

She kisses his forehead, "Not so little anymore father. These are my children. This is Sansa…My eldest daughter."

"My gods she looks just like you…So beautiful."

"It's nice to meet you grandfather."

He takes a ring on a chain from beneath his shirt, "Here take it my child, it belonged to my wife your grandmother."

"Thank you."

"And this is Bran…"

He smiles, "He looks like a younger version of his Uncle Brandon."

"Grandfather."

Later Catelyn goes to see her sister Lysa, "Hello Lysa."

She turns to look at her and then turns back to the window, "Big sister come home. What are you doing here? Come to gloat."

She sighs, "Why would I gloat?"

"Because father gave you everything. I was the middle child who fell in love with the wrong man."

Catelyn crosses the floor, "What happened to us? We were close once. We did everything together and told one another everything."

Lysa turns to face her teary eyed, "Petyr happened to us."

Cat tries to speak, "I…"

"No! I know he always loved you. He used me to try and make you jealous. I thought I loved him. He used that love to make me hate you."

Cat walks across the room and sits beside her, "I wish…"

"Me too."

She takes Lysa's hand, "Neither of us can change the past. But maybe we can build a better future for the two of us." They hug.

Lysa smiles, "I would like that. About Jon Arryn…"

"You don't have to tell me anything. Baelish was a monster and it is done with."

"Family…" Lysa says.

"Duty…" Cat says with a smile.

"Honor." Lysa says finishing the family motto.

They hug again, "Where is Robin?"

"I sent him to be a Ward of Lord Blackwood…Perhaps they can undo the harm I did to Robin make a man of him."

After talking with Lysa Catelyn takes Sansa and Bran on a tour of the castle. Riverrun is the third largest castle in the Riverlands. It is surrounded by a River and sits on a small island; which would make laying siege to the Castle nearly impossible. During the reign of Harren the Great Riverrun was one of the few castles he did not rule.

"Do you have to go?" Cat asks as she and Eddard get ready for bed.

"Jon is a smart man…I will be safe. Cat we discussed this."

"And I still don't like it." He kisses her goodnight. She tries to sleep, but sleep does not come.

"Cat are you still awake?" He asks getting up to go to the privy.

She just smiles and when he comes back, Catelyn is standing by the bed naked. "You are just as beautiful as the day we met." They make love and the next day Ned leaves with half his men and Jory Cassel.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Sorry about that…Here you go enjoy_**

DAENARYS

The lineage of House Targaryen can be traced back to the days of the Ghiscari Empire. It was the Targaryens who overthrew that Empire and ruled the East from their ancestral lands of Valyria. Then came the Doom. What was left of the Targaryens fled to a small Island off the coast of Westeros. There they built Dragonstone castle.

When Aegon Targaryen came of age he married his sisters Rhaenys and Visenya. All three were Dragon riders. Aegon began conquering the lands of Westeros and established the rule of the Seven Kingdoms. Many years later the Targaryens fell into obscurity with the loss of their Dragons and the rule of Aerys Targaryen who eventually became known as the Mad King.

Houses, Baratheon, Stark, Arryn, and Tully united together in what became known as Robert's Rebellion. They won and Queen Rhaella fled the Capital with her son Prince Viserys and her unborn daughter Daenarys Targaryen. When Daenarys was born a great storm raged outside the Castle of Dragonstone; her mother died in childbirth.

A month after her birth, the two remaining Targaryens had to flee Dragonstone. They fled to Braavos and bought a small house to avoid attracting attention. Viserys was much like his father in attitude. He was arrogant, rude, and quick to anger. He approached the Iron Bank of Braavos for a loan thinking his name alone would get him what he wanted. He left cursing and threatening the Lords of the Iron Bank.

When his sister was old enough Viserys began traveling from city to city selling what little precious things he and his sister had. He was trying to convince the Nobles of the East to help him regain his birthright. As time passed Prince Viserys became paranoid and dismissed their loyal servants and guards.

Dany as many came to call her followed her brother shyly and in fear. He was more of a Tyrant to Dany than a brother. He often abused her verbally and sometimes physically; especially when she questioned him or got the nerve to talk back. "Do you want me to wake the Dragon." Was his favorite thing to say. Then the assassination attempts started, but Viserys and Dany was always able to stay one step ahead of them.

PENTOS

"Where are we?" Dany asks to their escort, earning a look of disapproval from Viserys. The man escorting them through the city refers to himself as Strong Belwas. He was a former Pit-Fighter of Meereen and now serves the Magister of Pentos.

"Pentos Little Princess…My Employer sent me to find the two Last Targaryens."

"And who is your Employer?" Viserys asks.

"Magister Ilyrio Mopatis."

Viserys smiles, "I have heard that name on the tongues of many Nobles across Essos."

They finally arrive on horseback at Mopatis' mansion. There are flowers of all kinds decorating the main entrance. The servants are dressed in fine clothes of black and white; they wear jewelry of gold, silver, diamond, ruby, and sapphire. The guards are dressed all in black and carry long spears.

"Your employer must be rich." Dany says taking in everything.

"Extremely Your Grace."

"Dany be quiet!" Viserys barks.

"It is quite alright my Prince…Women are inquisitive and I enjoy the sound of a woman's voice."

They are greeted by Mopatis' Major-Domo. He takes them to the main hall and introduces them to Ilyrio Mopatis. "You are a big man." Dany says.

"Dany!" Viserys yells disapprovingly.

Mopatis laughs, "That I am Princess…I am not at all offended. The truth is the truth. I like to eat…You see I come from humble beginnings and when I made my fortune I swore that I would never be hungry again."

"Your man saved us from an Assassination attempt. He is very good with a sword."

"I bought Belwas from his master for twenty thousand gold harpies and gave him his freedom."

"And why have you bought us here?"

"Dine with me this evening and I shall tell you. For now my servants are yours to command…My home is yours…Go where you wish do as you wish."

Daenarys is taken to her own quarters, it is very lavish. A sitting room, a bathing room with a huge tub in the floor. Marble floors and wall, glass windows decorated with mermaids and Dragons. Silk sheets on the bed a study as well. There is a balcony with a view of the ocean. "All this is for me?"

"Yes My Princess."

"And who are you?"

"My name is Doreah Your Grace…Magister Mopatis assigned me to serve you. I shall draw you a bath…" After bathing Doreah helps Daenarys get dressed. Later she is escorted to dinner by Viserys. At dinner Mopatis reveals his intentions to help Viserys get the Iron Throne. A year would pass before anything significant would happen. Mopatis arranges for Daenarys to marry Khal Drogo of the Dothraki.

"Who is Khal Drogo?" Dany and Mopatis are walking alone in the garden.

"He is the Khal of Khals…The Dothraki are Horse lords, some consider them savages. They are feared by all the free cities."

"Why?"

"They are the greatest warriors in the world…No one not even the Golden Company would face them in open combat. Khal Drogo is looking for a bride, someone exotic. I have good relations with the Dothraki and I have been singing your praises into Khal Drogo's ear. He is intrigued and so if he likes you the two of you will marry. Then he will help your brother take back your family's legacy."

"How many men does this Khal Drogo have?"

"Sixty thousand riders strong."

"Have you told my brother about this?"

"Not yet. I wanted to tell you first, but when I do I ask that you pretend not to know."

Dany thinks about what she was just told. Part of her is relieved, because Viserys has often told her of how their father married his sister. A practice the Targaryens have done for years and he sometimes hinted that he would have to marry her. "You mentioned the Golden Company."

"A mercenary army…Long ago the Blackfyres that survived the Dance of Dragons fled East and started the Golden Company. They have never broken a contract. Their army numbers twenty thousand strong."

"Why not hire them to fight for my brother?"

He smiles, "You are very clever Princess…As we speak the Golden Company has a contract with Myr and is fighting in the disputed lands…I would wait, but your brother is impatient."

At dinner Mopatis introduces Dany and Viserys to Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. "Mormont?" Viserys asks staring at him, "If my memory serves me right the Mormonts are sworn to House Stark…My enemy…The Wolves who accused my beloved brother of kidnapping that bitch and raping her."

"I am of House Mormont Your Grace…I am living in exile."

"Why?"

"I married the wrong woman…Beautiful woman, but she has expensive tastes and desires. Because of her I emptied the family vaults and then when I caught poachers on my land I sold them into slavery. Lord Stark called for justice…my head actually. Slavery is against the law. I and my fled to Pentos. She left me a few months later…"

"Ser Jeor is a great warrior and I thought he would be of use to you as an advisor Your Grace."

"Swear to serve me Ser Knight and I will give you back that which was taken from you."

A few days later Khal Drogo arrives to meet Daenarys and her brother. The meeting goes well and a week later Dany marries Khal Drogo. The Dothraki have no inhibitions when it comes to sex. A few fights break out and people die to which Mopatis explains that if there are no more than three deaths at a Dothraki wedding it is a dull affair.

As the hours pass by Daenarys is nervous about bedding Khal Drogo. Every now and then she looks at him, but he never looks at her. Soon the gifts are given and Mopatis gives Dany three petrified Dragon eggs. "Where did you get them My Lord?" She asks.

"They were given to me and I was instructed to give them to you as a wedding gift." Mopatis had given his word to not reveal where they came from.

When all the gifts are given Khal Drogo stands up and escorts Dany to his gift for her. A white stallion. She looks at Ser Jorah who is well versed in the Dothraki tongue. "Help me Ser Knight…How do I say thank you in Dothraki?"

"There is no word for it in Dothraki Khaleesi. When the Dothraki give a gift…No gratitude is expected."

Daenarys grew up without a mother and Viserys' explanation on sex and marriage were vague and unfulfilling. He never told her about the pain the first time. There were moments of pleasure, but Drogo treated her like his property. Then there is the language barrier, as she did not know how to speak the language.

Soon the Dothraki are on the move. Along the way Viserys complains about Khal Drogo going the wrong way with his army. As they travel Daenarys finds a way to please Khal Drogo and for the first time they make love as man and wife. As they travel she befriends Ser Jorah and many of the Dothraki traveling with them. Daenarys starts to come out of her shyness and becomes more confident in herself. She even stands up to Viserys who became angry when she ordered the Khalassar to stop and take a break in their journey.

She asks her handmaiden Irri to teach her the Dothraki language and by the time they reach the city of Vaes Dothrak, she can speak the basics of the language. On occasions Dany stares into the fire of a pit or candle and sees visions about the Dragon eggs.


	8. Chapter 8

RAMSEY

The forest echoes with the barking of dogs as a man by the name of Reek runs for his life. Reek is not his real name it was given to him by Ramsey Snow the Bastard of the Dread Fort. Doyle is a Wilding whom Ramsey caught on his father's lands. For the past few days Ramsey tortured the poor man in the dungeons of the Dread Fort. But no matter what was done to him, Doyle would not scream or break.

"I am bored with this…So I tell ya what…I'm gonna let you go…So to speak…You are going to run and I am going to hunt you. If you can get away you win."

Ramsey was the kind of person who took pleasure in inflicting pain on others. He loves to play mind games and finds sexual pleasure in it all. The Kennel Master's daughter is just like him and together they take sport in hunting people. Ramsey pauses and nocks an arrow, then he shoots through the trees. "Come Myranda we are gaining on him…"

Eventually the Hounds corner the man in a tree. "Well that is not fair…" Before Ramsey can nock, an arrow Doyle leaps down from the tree tackling Ramsey. They wrestle across the ground with Myranda holding the dogs back.

"Get him! Kill that Wilding piece of shit!"

When they separate Doyle is holding Ramsey's sword, "Lover he has your sword."

"Let me the fuck go or I'll run ya Noble crazy ass through."

"Oh he has balls, this one." Ramsey draws two daggers, "I'll make a new deal with you…Lay one scratch on me and I swear on my father I'll let you go…"

"How about I kill you, the dogs, and the bitch?" With a roar and side swing Doyle attacks. Ramsey uses his dagger to redirect the sword. Then he swings his left dagger and catches Doyle on the arm. Ramsey laughs as he kicks Doyle in the balls and plunges his daggers into his shoulders. "Fuck you!" Doyle says falling to his knees.

"Let the Hounds finish him lover…"

"Excellent idea Myranda…Kill! Kill! Kill!" As the dogs, pounce on Doyle Ramsey and Myranda start kissing and make love by the tree. Then the two return to the Dread Fort with their Hounds. The words of House Bolton are, 'Our Blades are Sharp'; their sigil is that of a flayed man on crossing beams in an X. And even though flaying is outlawed in the North the Boltons still secretly practice it. Long ago the Boltons were Kings and challenged the Starks for supremacy of the North. Eventually the Boltons bent the knee to the Starks.

"Welcome home My Lord." Maester Wolkan says greeting Ramsey as he rides through the gates with Myranda and the Hounds. "Your Lord father awaits you in the main hall with Lord Whitehill and his family."

"Tell my father I shall join him shortly. I need to get cleaned up first."

"You've been hunting again." Roose Bolton Lord of the Dread Fort says.

"Yes father…I have."

"Without me!" The owner of the voice is Gryff Whitehill youngest son of Ludd Whitehill.

"Gryff you son of Bitch!" They interlock arms as Lord Ludd clears his throat.

"So Lord Whitehill why have you come to me?"

"Those fucking Forresters again My Lord."

"What is this time?" Ramsey asks, "They won't give you anymore tree seedlings?"

"My daughter ran away and married that shit Asher Forrester."

Roose hunches his shoulders, "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Come with us before the Starks my Lord…She is my daughter and she married without my permission."

Maester Walken clears his throat, "Where is the young lady now?"

"Hold up at Ironrath."

"Then by now they have consummated their marriage. In the eyes of gods and men they are man and wife."

"Marriages can be annulled!" Ludd yells.

"Or you can demand that the Forresters sign over the eastern woods to you in payment for routing tradition." Roose says. Ludd smiles and leaves with Roose Bolton for Winterfell to present their case to Robb Stark acting Lord of Winterfell. Torrhen Whitehill goes with him while Gryff remains at the Dread Fort.

"You know we can't allow the Forresters to take your sister…They have to pay in blood." Ramsey says.

"The Whore went willing!" Gryff replies as they sit at morning meal.

"Still…Robb Stark will summon Lord Forrester to Winterfell…And when they come out we will be there to ambush them." Gryff smiles, but as quickly as the smile appears, it vanishes just as fast. "What!"

"If we attack the Forresters the wrath of the Starks will come down on us."

"We can disguise ourselves as bandits…"

Gryff smiles again, "I like that idea…"

Ramsey and Gryff hire forty sell swords then they ride through the countryside towards the Wolfswood and lie in wait near the road that veers off the King's Road towards Ironrath home of the Forresters. Many nights pass and then on the fourth day the Banners of House Forrester can be seen coming down the road.

"Get ready." Ramsey whispers to his men.

"How many?" Gryff asks. A man farther down signals that there are twenty men.

"Now!" Ramsey screams. Arrows fly killing the two men in the Vanguard.

"Ambush!" Lord Gregor yells.

All hell breaks out as arrows fly swords clash and men die screaming. Ramsey gallops towards Gregor and the two fight from horseback. Gregor had already killed three men. During their melee Gregor knocks Ramsey from his horse. When he hits the ground he swings his sword cutting off the Horse's legs. As the horse comes down with Gregor on it; Ramsey rolls out of the way. He stands up smiling as Lord Gregor is pinned under his horse.

He removes his mask, "Hello Lord Gregor."

"The Bastard of the Dread Fort."

With a sadistic smile Ramsey plunges his sword into Gregor's head and twists the blade. His moment of victory is short lived as a war cry echoes through the woods. Fifty Forrester men on horseback flanks Ramsey's men. "Come on we have to go!" Gryff says pulling Ramsey away. They manage to get horses and scramble to leave.

As they gallop away Gryff is shot in the back and falls from his horse. Ramsey keeps riding east with five men following close behind him. They fire arrows at him, one catches him in the arm. Then after a mile his horse takes two arrows in the flank. Down they go, but Ramsey is able to roll away and draw his sword.

The pursuers Surround him, "Come on you fuckers, I'll kill you all and flay you! Send your skins to your mothers…"

One of the men points his crossbow at Ramsey and shoots him in the leg. Then he trots his horse up to him and kicks him in the face. "Bring the bastard!" The man commands.

Ramsey is in and out of consciousness as he is carried on horseback to the ambush sight. He hears muffled voices and then he hears a man say, "Asher bring him back to Ironrath…I will ride on to Winterfell…Keep the bastard there until I have words with Lord Stark…"

"Aye!" Asher replies.

"And keep him alive!"

Ramsey smiles as they ride back North through the Wolfswood. They stop once to rest the horses for a few hours, before moving on.

IRONRATH

During the whole trip Ramsey pretends to be unconscious, that is until he is dropped to the ground. He laughs, "Is this how you treat guests Lord Forrester?"

"No this is how we treat enemies and prisoners."

"No!" A woman screams running out to the horse that carries Lord Gregor's dead body.

"Mother please don't." Asher says.

"Lady Forrester…Don't weep I can comfort you from now on…Just show me to your bed." A man walks up to Ramsey and punches him in the face.

Then she pulls away from her son Asher and walks up to Ramsey, "You killed my husband dog of the Dread Fort and I will have justice."

"Mother! Rodrik wants us to keep him alive for now."

"Your father isn't even in the ground yet and your brother thinks he can order me around as Lord of Ironrath."

"I want revenge as well, but let's get it the right way…It's what father would have wanted."

"Best listen to your son My Lady, my father is not someone to trifle with and killing me will earn you his wrath."

"Take this bastard to the dungeons!" Asher orders.

"What of your mother? I can be of great comfort."

"I hope your prize is worth all this." Ramsey hears Lady Elissa Forrester say as they drag him away.

Ramsey is given no food or water for the first day. When they finally bring him food it is bread and dried meat with water. "What no eggs?" The guard does not answer. Night falls and Ramsey hears a familiar voice.

"When my father hears of this all your heads will swing!"

"Gryff old man!" He is thrown into the cell next to Ramsey's.

"You son of bitch! You left me!"

"Best be quiet my friend…The walls have ears…" Taking his meaning Gryff remains quiet. Three more days pass by before both men are taken from their cells. They are bathed, chained, gagged, and then placed in an Iron cage wagon with three sell swords.

"Where are you taking us?" Gryff asks before they gag him.

"To Winterfell you piece of shit." A man answers.


	9. Chapter 9

ROBB

Robb Stark heir of Winterfell and the eldest child of Lord and Lady Stark. Unlike his father Robb was raised to be a leader of men. Eddard had to feel his way through it as Lordship was thrust upon him. He worked hard to master the sword, learn about the Banners of House Stark. The Great Lords allied to them by marriage. How to issue justice to the smallfolk and such. Now with his father gone Robb has to implement his lessons from day to day. Things ate easier with Maester Luwin advising him.

With his parents gone Robb must make sure that his younger siblings Arya and Rickon are learning their lessons. In his spare time Robb gets a taste of what it would be like to be a father one day. After evening meal Robb asks Maester Luwin to join him in the Solar. "So what do you think of me hiring a sword-master to teach Arya?"

"What about Ser Rodrik?"

"I already asked him…I would have to hire someone from the east…A Braavosi or someone from Dorne."

"You know how your mother feels about her daughter learning such things."

"I do. Did you know that before he left, Jon had a sword made for Arya?"

He sighs, "Yes I know and thank the gods your Lady Mother hasn't found out."

"She calls it needle."

He sighs, "Perhaps a Braavosi…Your mother will be gone for some months."

"Good make the inquiries." The next day after his lessons, Robb takes Rickon riding in the woods. Theon is with them, "Alright hold the reigns and guide the horse." Robb has Rickon sitting in front of him.

"When will I get my own horse?"

Robb smiles, "When you turn eight name days old." That is when Robb is struck in the shoulder by an arrow.

Rickon screams, "Robb!" Theon yells ducking under another arrow. He rolls off his horse and hides behind a tree. Theon nocks an arrow and fires killing a man who runs toward Robb. "Robb get up, I'll cover you."

Robb slowly gets up and pulls Rickon off the horse and uses it as a shield to find cover. Robb signals to Theon and shakes his head and signals back. Robb closes his eyes and signals with his hands differently. Theon rolls his eyes and nods.

"Give us the horses and we'll let you live!" A voice shouts out from afar.

"Go your way and we won't kill you." Theon yells back.

Robb breaks the arrow in his shoulder, "Look Rickon I need you to stay here…Okay."

"Don't leave me."

"Be strong! What is our sigil?"

He sniffs an answer, "The Dire Wolf."

"Do Dire Wolves cry?"

"No."

He kisses his forehead, "That is my brave wolf. Stay here and keep quiet." With an injured arm Robb sneaks through the trees and finds two men hiding behind a rock. He draws his dagger and judges the distance. "Old gods make my aim true." He prays before throwing the dagger. It flies through the air and strikes the nearest man in the head.

"Barro! No! You, highborn southern shit!" The other man screams and is shot in the neck by Theon. Using himself as bait Robb draws out the other man who is killed by Theon as well. Then they hear Rickon scream.

When they arrive a woman is holding a dagger to his throat, "Let my brother go!" Robb commands.

"I will, but first we talk."

Robb looks at Theon, "You got her?"

"You bet your ass I got her."

"Talk I'm listening."

"Spare my life."

"Why you attacked us."

"Weren't my idea My Lord…We were just trying to get as far south as south goes…It was Barro's idea to attack ya – he wanted the horses."

"Spare me…I'll give ya what all men want."

Theon laughs, "We've seen prettier."

"I will serve your House My Lord…" She slowly pulls the dagger away from his throat and lets Rickon go. "My life is in your hands My Lord."

Robb stares at her, "Well Lord Stark."

Robb bends down and hugs Rickon, "Are you alright?" He shakes his head, "My brave little brother." He looks at Theon and then at the woman. "What's your name?"

"Osha My Lord."

"Alright Osha. Swear by the old gods you will never raise a hand to us or betray us."

"I swear, by the gods old and new."

They take Osha back to Winterfell and she is put to work under guard. A week later, riders bearing the sigils of Houses Bolton and Whitehill approach Winterfell. "Lords Bolton and Whitehill…Welcome to Winterfell…What may I do for you as Lord of Winterfell in my father's absence?"

Ludd takes a step forward and presents his grievances against House Forrester. "I would like the marriage annulled, but since it is done, my daughter has betrayed me, and House Forrester has forsaken all customs and ignored my rights as a father…I demand that the eastern fields of the Ironwoods forest be signed over to me and my heirs in perpetuity."

Robb sighs his arm is in a sling. Maester Luwin sits at his side. "I will send a Raven to Ironrath and demand that Lord Gregor come to Winterfell so that this matter can be settled. In the meantime I offer you the hospitality of Winterfell."

The next day Lady Catelyn returns with Sansa, Bran, and twenty-five Stark men. "Mother! What are doing back here? Where is father?"

"Come we must talk in private." They go to the solar with Maester Luwin. When they are alone Cat tells Robb and Luwin about the letter Jon Arryn sent. "Your father insisted he go on to King's Landing."

"This is serious disobeying a royal command is one thing." Luwin says, "Accusing the Queen of infidelity is another; especially without proof."

"Maester Luwin do you think Jon Arryn would make such an accusation if it were not true?"

"No I suppose not."

"Perhaps I should send more men to King's Landing." Robb says.

"No! For now we let your father and Jon Arryn handle this."

"I do not like this mother."

"Neither do I. What was said in here must never leave this room."' Robb tells his mother about the problem brewing with the Boltons, Whitehills, and Forresters. "By the gods why this? Why now?"

"We are waiting for Lord Gregor's arrival." Luwin says.

Lord Gregor does not arrive, it is his eldest son, Rodrik Forrester, "Lord Rodrik. We were expecting your father…Lord Gregor."

"I will explain, but please summon Lords Bolton and Whitehill."

When the two men enter the hall and see Rodrik, Ludd expresses his outrage, "Your Lord Father was summoned and a boy comes in his place! You see the disrespect the Forresters have for me and now you Lord Stark!"

"Lord Ludd, will you allow the Heir of Ironrath to speak?"

"Sure I am up for a good lie!"

Robb nods to Rodrik, "Thank you Lord Stark. My father is not here because he is dead!" He allows the silence to build before continuing, "He and his men were ambushed on the way to Winterfell by Sell-Swords. My brother Asher came up with the idea to follow my father with a larger force in case of Bolton or Whitehill treachery."

Roose Bolton remains quiet, but Ludd Whitehill fills the hall with his outrage, "You dare accuse us? Boy! Without proof!"

"We took four men prisoner. A fifth was taken after I ordered the first four taken back to Ironrath. We found the coward hiding in the bush wounded. Three were Sell-Swords, they confessed who hired them in exchange for mercy."

"Who were the other two men?" Lady Catelyn asks.

Rodrik looks at Roose Bolton, "The Bastard of the Dread Fort. Ramsey Bolton." Then he looks at Lord Ludd, "And his partner in crime Gryff Whitehill."

"Lies! If my son is not returned forthwith there will be war!"

Robb stands up, but his mother grabs his arm. "Robb!"

He looks at her and she sighs and resumes her place still seated on his left. "There will be no war Lord Whitehill. You and yours would not survive it."

"Are you threatening me boy?" Roose Bolton takes his arm, looks at Ludd and shakes his head.

"A boy does not stand before you Lord Ludd! The heir of Winterfell and the current Lord of House Stark and Warden of the North does, along with all that comes with those titles in my father's absence." Next to him his mother smiles and raises her head with pride. "I am only stating the facts if you take a military stance." Robb looks at Rodrik, "Now…Lord Rodrik you have my condolences on your father."

"Thank you my Lord."

"I ask that send a letter to Ironrath instructing your brother to bring all prisoners taken in the ambush to Winterfell. In the meantime the hospitality of Winterfell is for you and your men."

"I'll not stay in the same castle with a Forrester!" Ludd says speaking up, "My men and I will be at the Inn in Wintertown…"

"As you wish Lord Whitehill, but I must warn you to keep your men in check. I will not tolerate any disruption of the peace here."

"I always keep my people in check…My Lord!"

"Lord Bolton!" Robb calls before he leaves, "A word in private if you please." It is hard to get a read on Roose Bolton, the man lives up to his reputation as an emotionless husk of a man. Even Catelyn Stark is unable to break his mask of neutrality. His responses are brief and lack detail. It takes three days for a Raven to reach Ironrath. Another two weeks for Ser Royland Degore Master-at-Arms at Ironrath to arrive with the prisoners. He has a hundred heavily armed men with him; Lord Galbart Glover rides with them as well since House Forrester is a banner to House Glover.

"My son!" Lord Whitehill yells running up to the caged wagon. He is chained and gagged. Roose Bolton looks at his son and shakes his head. "Are you alright boy?" He looks at Ser Royland, "I demand that you remove these chains and the gag."

"I take my commands from the Lord of Ironrath." He replies dismounting his horse.

Rodrik looks at Robb, "My Lord?"

"Bring them to the hall I will question the sell-swords privately in my solar." While Robb questions the Sell-Swords the others wait in the main hall. Then Robb joins them a few hours later. "Lords Bolton and Whitehill. Your sons have disturbed the King's Peace."

"What about the Forresters? Asher Forrester married my daughter without my consent!"

"True! And the Forresters will pay in gold…"

"Not good enough!"

"I know what you really want Lord Ludd and you won't get it. Your son spilled blood."

"A lie!" Gryff yells.

"We were trying to help them." Ramsey says speaking up.

"Explain yourself." Robb commands.

"We had heard there were brigands in the countryside. We came upon them as they were attacking Lord Gregor's group."

"Alone?" Rodrik asks. "Where were your men?"

"We got separated from them." Gryff says.

"The two of you should become actors and tour Westeros." Ser Royland says speaking up.

"I have questioned the Sell-Swords…They say you paid them."

"Lies!" Ramsey barks.

"My Lord if I may."

"Who are you?"

"Gared Tuttle My Lord Squire to Lord Gregor may the gods grant him rest. I saw Ramsey Snow kill Lord Gregor with my own eyes."

"The evidence is stacked against you Lords Gryff and Snow…The punishment is death."

"If this is a trial then I demand to take the Black." Gryff responds.

Robb looks at Rodrik Forrester who nods. "Well Lord Snow?" Robb asks looking at him.

"I demand a trial by combat."

"There is no evidence against my son or Lord Ramsey." Ludd says speaking up.

"No evidence….We have the testimony…"

He interrupts Catelyn, "Of a couple of Sell-Swords and a boy who squires for House Forrester…Not a real witness who has no connection to House Forrester."

"I will testify." Maester Wolken says entering the main hall.

"Identify yourself." Robb commands.

"I am Maester Wolken of the Dread Fort…"

"And you would testify against your own House?" Maester Luwin asks.

"Yes I will…On many occasions I have been threatened by the Bastard of the Dread Fort. He hit me once. I live in constant fear for my life. I have seen Ramsey Snow hunt men and women like dogs. I have seen him Flay men in the dungeons of the Dread Fort…"

"What of Lord Bolton?" Cat asks.

"I have never seen him Flay anyone…If he does he is more discreet than his bastard. Lord Bolton turns a blind eye to his son's activities."

"You lying dog!" Ramsey says.

"Yes Lords Snow and Gryff hired the Sell-Swords to attack Lord Gregor when he left Ironrath."

"As I said I demand a trial by combat and I name my father as my Champion."

"Name me Champion!" A few people yell.

"I disserve to be Champion my Lord…It was my father who was murdered."

Robb nods, "So be it." He looks at Roose Bolton. "Lord Bolton will you champion your son?"

"No!" He coldly replies.

"Then I name Locke as my Champion."

Locke is the Man-at-Arms for the Dread Fort. He looks at Roose Bolton, "No!" Roose coldly says, "You got yourself into this…Now get yourself out of it."

"Father!"

"You are my son…I have never denied that. There comes a time in every man's life when he must pay for his actions. This your time."

"Fine I will fight for myself…" Ramsey declares.

Robb, Catelyn, Maester Luwin, Royland, Lord Glover and a few others try to convince Rodrik to choose a Champion to fight on his behalf, but he refuses. The next morning everyone gathers in the courtyard to witness the duel. Catelyn insists that Arya and Rickon remain in their rooms until the duel is over. Bran is allowed to attend as he had witnessed a beheading by his father. Sansa because of her age.

Ser Rodrik wears leather armor for mobility, but his grieves are metal and he is armed with a sword and shield. He fights with his left hand to throw Ramsey off. Ramsey also wears leather armor and is armed with two swords. "May the gods bear witness as we do and may they grant victory to him of true heart.

"Time to die Forrester." Rodrik does not respond. "What no words before you die, give my regards to your father."

When he says nothing Ramsey smiles and attacks with his left. Rodrik blocks with his shield and swings his sword for Ramsey's arm. When Ramsey blocks with his left he spins around with his right, but Rodrik blocks with his sword dropping to one knee and uses his shield to go for Ramsey's legs. Ramsey leaps away and Rodrik rushes forward using his shield as a weapon knocking Ramsey off his feet.

As Ramsey stumbles Rodrik swings his sword catching Ramsey on his face. "Iron from Ice!" Ser Royland yells quoting the House words of the Forresters.

"Aye kill that dog!" Garret Tuttle yells.

"Remember what I taught you boy!" Locke yells.

"Now the fun begins." Ramsey says. He rushes forward sliding on his feet to his back and sticks his foot up to kick Rodrik in between his legs. Recognizing the maneuver Rodrik places his shield in the path of his foot and swings his sword. If Ramsey had not rolled out of the way, it would have been over with. Rodrik presses the attack while Ramsey is on the ground. He manages to slip his feet into Rodrik's legs and clip him. Down he goes and Ramsey swings wildly trying to draw blood.

They both separate and get to their feet. Rodrik throws his shield away and attacks. He stands sideways blocking forward then backwards and elbows Ramsey in the head. As he stumbles away Rodrik swings his sword again catching Ramsey across the back. Because of the leather armor he is not wounded, but the armor is ruined on the back.

Ramsey smiles and throws his right sword, not at Rodrik, but at Garret Tuttle. "No!" Ser Royland yells.

When Rodrik looks towards Garret, Ramsey rushes at him. He drops to his back and stabs his sword out over his head. He impales Ramsey on his sword. With his last strength Ramsey tries to kill Rodrik, but he rolls away and gets to his feet leaving the sword in Ramsey's stomach.

"Die bastard!" Rodrik says as he yanks the sword from his stomach and hits the ground.

Roose Bolton walks up to his son who is still alive and slits his throat. He remains kneeling by Ramsey's side, then he signals his men to take up his body. As they do Ramsey looks around the courtyard casting his eyes on Robb last. Without a word they leave Winterfell. Lord Ludd requests to escort his son to Castle Black. Robb allows it but sends twenty of his own men to make sure he gets there.

A few days later a man by the name of Syrio Ferrel arrives at Winterfell. "Mother may I introduce Syrio Ferrell First sword of Braavos. I bought him here to teach Arya."

"What! Not my daughter!" It takes some time, but Robb is able to convince his mother to allow it.


	10. Chapter 10

JON SNOW

Jon felt excitement as he made his way North with his Uncle to Castle Black. He would miss his half-siblings especially Arya, but he would no longer have to endure Lady Stark's condescension and low opinion of him. He always wanted his father Lord Eddard Stark to legitimize him. As Jon got older he realized it would never happen. On his 14th name day his Uncle Benjen came to Winterfell on business for the Watch. He asked his Uncle about the Night's Watch and the rest is history.

Jon smiles at the gift he gave Arya. A Braavosi style sword. He smiles remembering Arya's words, "Stick'em with the pointy end."

After a day of traveling Benjen's group makes camp for the night. Traveling with them are rangers of the Watch, criminals from the dungeons of Winterfell, Cerwyn, Torrhen's Square and White Harbor. There are soldiers from each castle to make sure the prisoners don't try to escape. A few people are joining the Watch of their own free will.

"Marlon, Don, Gunther take first watch." Benjen commands. As Benjen sits to eat Jon comes over.

"Hey newbie!" A man by the name Karl yells, "This is where Brothers of the watch eat…Go sit with them." He says pointing to the others.

Jon walks away embarrassed and joins the others, "My name is Arnold Bedkum."

"Jon Snow." He replies eating some of his mutton.

"That is the weirdest looking dog I've ever seen."

Jon pats Ghost on the head, "He's not a dog, he's a wolf."

"How in the fuck you make a wolf your pet?"

Jon explains how he, his father, and brothers found a dead Dire Wolf and her pups. "Where you from?" A burly man asks.

"Winterfell."

"What you did at Winterfell?"

Jon looks at the burly man, "I lived there."

"But your a bastard."

"Don't you know nothing? Sometimes high lords claim their Bastards. There is the Bastard of the Dread Fort. Um…"

Jon smiles, "The Bastard of House Mazin."

"Yeah that's the one."

"So why you join'n the watch?" Arnold asks.

"Because I want to." Because of the men traveling with them Jon does not have to take a Watch. The next morning as he is packing his horse Benjen walks up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…Why wouldn't I be?"

"Listen you're my nephew and I will watch out for if I can, but just because you're my nephew or the son of my brother doesn't mean things will be easy for you. You are going to have to prove yourself."

Jon nods, "I will."

"Good lad."

On they go ever North towards the wall and Castle Black. Jon befriends some of the new recruits but avoids those who broke the law and were given the choice to join the Night's Watch. When the wall comes into view Jon stares at it dumbfounded long with the other recruits. The new recruits gather in the courtyard to be addressed by the Lord Commander Jeor Mormont. Only his close friends call him the old bear. A large man with white hair and beard from age. His voice is deep and rough.

"Welcome to you new recruits. Welcome to Castle Black and the Night's Watch. Whatever you were out there in the world…Whatever you did no longer matters. We here are all brothers of the Watch. Or you will be when you say your vows. Deserters will be killed. Now let's see what you lot are made of."

"I am Ser Alliser Thorne…Master-at-Arms here at Castle Black. Get settled, gear up, and get your asses back out here."

An hour later Jon stands with the recruits as Arnold spars with one of the other recruits. "You'll do." Thorne says, "Next." Thorne has Arnold fight until someone can beat him.

After six men try Jon is called into arena. "Begin!" Thorne commands.

"I'll go easy on you." Arnold says. So far Arnold is the best. Arnold charges Jon, who blocks and side steps trying catch Arnold on the leg. Arnold blocks and backs away. "You got some skill."

"So do you…Who taught you to fight?"

"My Grandfather taught my father they both fought in the war." They fight back and forth; while Arnold has skill he lacks stamina. Jon wears him down and disarms him. "I yield!"

"You need to build up your stamina…Back in line. Next!"

One after the other Jon bests them all. Eventually Thorne makes him fight two and three men at a time. Then he signals a Ranger. "Let's see how you go up against someone with more experience. Lord Snow."

Jon sizes the man up. He is the same size as Jon only a little taller and older. The man has a scar on his cheek and his small finger on his right hand is missing. He charges Jon, who blocks, the man is fast. Jon goes on the defensive and then parries. He goes on the offense now. The Ranger's technical skills are superb. Jon blocks an attack, but he allows the sword to push his sword down instead of stopping the blow. He ducks and swings his sword landing a death blow on the man's midsection.

"Well played Lord Snow."

Jon is in the armory putting away his sword, "You must be the bastard of Winterfell I have heard so much about."

Jon turns to find a Dwarf dressed in expensive clothes behind him. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"What? Tell me you have never heard of the Imp of Casterly Rock."

Jon frowns remembering his lessons. The second son of Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock, "You're Tyrion Lannister."

"That is correct Bastard."

Jon gets angry, "Don't call me bastard!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings? I am a Dwarf, an Imp. And I am proud of that. Don't be ashamed of what you are bastard. People will use it against you, but if you claim what you are and wear it like armor. No one can use it against you."

Jon frowns, "And what would you know about being a bastard?"

"All Dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes."

Taking his meaning Jon sympathizes, "There is wisdom in your words. What are you doing here? Are you going to join the watch?"

Tyrion laughs, "The women from the Reach to the wall would cry their eyes out."

Jon smiles, "You're that good, or that big I should ask?"

"I could make a horse feel jealous." Tyrion walks up to Jon. "You are a virgin aren't you?"

Jon snorts, "No!" He responds defensively.

"Nothing to be ashamed of my boy. Word of advice…If you ever find love let your first time be with her and not some whore. Although joining the Night's Watch will make finding love a little hard."

"I told you I am not a virgin."

"And I am god in human form. If you're going to lie Jon Snow you need to practice."

"How did you know?"

"The best place in the world to learn to be a liar is in King's Landing…They teach you how to lie, how to discern a lie…And I am much older than you. Oh I hear we are to be family soon…Your sister will marry my wretched nephew."

"Oh yes…My father should be halfway to King's Landing by now."

"Pray to the gods Jon Snow that they deliver her from such a fate."

"I have heard things about Prince Joffrey. Are they true?"

"Depends on what you heard. At any rate I will try to look out for your sister in King's Landing."

"It would be appreciated Lord Tyrion." Tyrion turns to leave, "Wait! You never did say why you came to Castle Black."

"I didn't, did I? I came to see the wall and piss off the top of it." They both burst into laughter. Then Benjen enters the armory and berates Tyrion.

The next day Jon is in the courtyard for training. New recruits had arrived yesterday evening. "Name!" Ser Alliser Thorne demands.

"Samwell Tarly."

A few recruits laugh at his weight and mannerism. "Tarly, of Horn Hill?"

"Yes sir."

Alliser shakes his head, "Alright let's see your made of."

"Can't be much." A man named Grenn says, causing everyone to laugh. He arrived the same time as Jon. His words hit the nail on the head as Rast easily bests him. When Sam starts crying Ser Alliser commands Rast to beat him until he stands up. Jon takes pity on Sam and stops the abuse to Alliser's dismay. Eventually Jon befriends Sam and convinces the others to go easy on him during training sessions.


	11. Chapter 11

ARYA

Arya Stark is the third child of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark. At the age of ten she is as different from her sister Sansa as night is from day. While Sansa loves to learn how to be a proper lady, Arya is rebellious and wants to learn how to fight with weapons and ride horses. She is her Aunt Lyanna reborn in looks and attitude.

Family is very important to Arya. Which is why of all her siblings she and Jon are the closest. As Arya got older she started noticing how Jon was treated compared to her and their other siblings. She started speaking up for Jon whenever her mother or Sansa was too hard on him. When Jon started talking about joining the Night's Watch she grew angry and refused to talk to him for a few weeks. Eventually she calmed down and tried to change his mind, but couldn't and secretly she blamed her mother.

The day before Jon left to go to the wall Arya received a gift from Jon. The greatest gift anyone could give her. She named the sword Jon gave her Needle. Two days after her father and mother left with Sansa and Bran for the Capital Robb caught her practicing with it. "And where did you get that?" He asked entering the god's wood.

Arya looks at him, "Go away!"

"That is no way to speak to your older brother and Lord."

When Robb gets close she points her sword at him, "You are not a Lord."

"I am while father is away…" Arya gasps when Robb draws his sword and knocks needle from her hand in one move.

She tries to recover it, but he reaches the sword before her. They stare at each other. "How did you do that?" Robb keeps staring at her. "Fine! Jon gave it to me before he left."

"I guessed as much." Robb offers the sword, but pulls it away. "Promise not to stab anyone you are angry with."

"I promise." He hands the sword back, "Will you teach me?"

He sighs, "I would like that a lot, but I am far too busy as Lord of Winterfell." She pouts and kicks a rock. "Let me think about it…"Unbeknownst to Arya Robb meets with Maester Luwin after evening meal. "So what do you think of me hiring a sword-master to teach Arya?"

"What about Ser Rodrik?"

"He would never…I would have to hire someone from the east…A Braavosi or someone from Dorne."

"You know how your mother feels about her daughter learning such things."

"I do. Did you know that before he left, Jon had a sword made for Arya?"

He sighs, "Yes I know and thank the gods your Lady Mother hasn't found out."

"She calls it needle."

He sighs, "Perhaps a Braavosi…Your mother will be gone for some months."

"Good make the inquiries."

Arya is at her reading lessons with Septa Ronell who replaced Septa Modane who left with Sansa for King's Landing. Septa Ronell is younger and allows Arya more liberties. The young Septa had surprised Arya with a lesson on knife throwing. Sometimes she would practice with Arya in archery. "A woman must know how to defend herself as well." She said to Arya. Robb had taken Rickon riding in the woods.

"Arya!" Theon yells bursting into the room.

"Theon! What's wrong?"

"Come…Your brother Robb is wounded. We were ambushed by Wildlings."

"Will you have to take his arm off?" Arya asks later as Maester Luwin tends to the wound.

Theon grabs Arya by the head, "Take her to the dungeons." Robb says.

"Let me go!" Arya pulls herself free and punches Theon.

Luwin smiles, "No my little Lady he will not lose his arm."

Later Arya goes to see the Wildling Woman Osha. "What you staring at little Lady."

"My name is Arya."

"Lady Arya."

"I'm no lady."

Osha looks at her, "A woodling sprite or a Child of the forest…"

"No just Arya."

Osha tries to work, but finds Arya staring at her, "What you look'n at?"

"You?"

"Why you look'n at me?"

"Never seen a Wildling before."

Osha looks at Arya, "I never seen a high-born girl who didn't want to be a Lady before."

"Is it true Wilding?"

"Free Folk…Wilding is an insulting word!" Osha says interrupting.

"I apologize."

Osha looks at Arya. "Never thought I'd hear one of you southerners apologize to the likes of me."

"I'm not a southerner…I'm a northerner."

Arya jumps up and sits on the table, "If you're, from south of the wall; you're a southerner."

"So there are people who live south of me. Everything above the neck is considered the North…I am a Northerner." Osha hunches her shoulders, "So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"About Wil…I mean Free Folk women…They teach you how to fight."

"Aye we call'em spear women…Spear-wives if your married."

"I'm going to be a fighter."

"Really."

Arya!" Rickon yells entering the dining hall with Shaggy Dog.

"By the gods! What is he doing with a Dire Wolf?"

"We all have one. That's Shaggy Dog and mine is Nymeria…She's in the god's wood."

"Arya come on…The Boltons and Whitehills are coming up the road."

Arya, Rickon, and Shaggy Dog run to the courtyard to see why the Boltons and Whitehills have come to Winterfell. But, Septa Ronell is instructed to take Arya and Rickon to their rooms. "Do you know why the Boltons are here?"

"Maybe." Ronell playfully replies.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"If your Lord brother wanted you to know he would not have sent you to your room." At meal time Lord Bolton and Whitehill dine in the main hall at another table. The next day Arya is at lessons with Septa Ronell when Robb enters, "My Lord."  
"Septa…" Robb looks at Arya, "Arya come with me."

"Why?"

"A scout arrived today. Mother will be here in a few hours with Sansa and Bran."

Arya didn't know why her mother was back and she didn't care. She was happy that she was home. "Mother!" She rushes forward as soon as she is off her horse and leaps into her arms.

"By the gods you are getting big. Have mercy on an old woman."

"You're not old mother." Robb says walking up to her.

"Where is father?" Arya asks, but then Bran hits her and runs off. She gives chase, "You are so dead!" Later after catching her brother Arya goes to see Sansa with Nymeria, Sansa's Dire Wolf Lady is in the room. "What happened? Mother said father has business in King's Landing, but why are you here?"

"I can't tell you."

"Come on tell me. We are sisters…I'll tell you a secret if you tell me."

Sansa looks at Arya, "What secret could you possibly have?"

Arya closes the door, "I am a warg." It started two days after her parents left. At first Arya thought she was dreaming. Then one day she took a nap and found herself staring though Nymeria's eyes looking at herself as she slept. A few days later Arya asks Maester Luwin about wolf dreams and it leads her to an old book on Northern legends about Wargs.

Sansa laughs, "A what?"

"It's an old Northern Legend…I read in a book in the library; after I asked Maester Luwin about it. I can leave my body and enter Nymeria and see through her eyes…Once I did it on purpose."

"It has finally happened. My little sister has gone mad." Arya sits on the floor, "What are you doing?" Sansa jumps as Arya's eyes turn white. Then Nymeria leaps onto the bed and stares at Sansa. "Arya?" Sansa says looking into the wolf's familiar eyes. Then Nymeria's eyes return to normal and Arya wakes up.

"Believe me now?" Sansa just stares at her. "I'm still your sister." Still she remains silent. "I think Rikon can do it as well. He told me he had a dream he was Shaggy Dog. Say something?"

Sansa sits down looking at Arya, "Does it hurt?"

"No. but sometimes I do get dizzy and I use to feint when I did it, but I can control it now. So are you going to tell me?"

"If I tell you must swear to never tell another person."

"I swear."

"Even if you are angry at me."

"I swear by the gods old and new."

Sansa sighs, "Wait I will be right back." Lady tries to follow, "No Lady you stay." A few minutes later Sansa returns with her friend Jeyne Poole. In front of Arya she swears Jeyne to secrecy, "Alright…" She looks at Arya, "…Did a man come here looking for father?"

"Yes he did. Robb gave him a fresh horse and he rode after you."

"He caught us just as we arrived at Castle Cerwyn…Father and Mother called me to the Solar. Jon Arryn sent father a message about the Queen. Apparently Prince Joffrey is a bastard. So are his siblings."

"Bastards!" Arya says.

"Who fathered them?" Jeyne asks.

"That is where it gets weird. They were all fathered by the Queen's own brother."

"Ew!" Jeyne says.

"Then you can't marry Prince Joffrey." Arya says.

"Does the King know?" Jeyne asks.

"If he knew he would have killed Ser Jaime and sent the Queen into exile or kill her as well. There might be a war…" Arya says.

"Over this?" Jeyne asks.

"And why not? The King finds out that his wife has been unfaithful. His children were fathered by the Kingslayer the Queen's own brother…He executes them both. Lord Tywin would declare war. Remember the Rains of Castamere?"

"Still it would be House Lannister alone against House Baratheon, House Arryn, House Tully, and Stark."

"Don't forget about the Tyrells." Jeyne says.

Arya leaves Sansa's room after Jeyne leaves; swearing her to secrecy. Then she goes to see Bran who tells her about his Warging abilities. "I am Syrio Forel…" A few days later Arya meets him in the god's wood. The incident with Houses Bolton and Whitehill is over. Gryff had been sent to the Night's Watch while Ramsey Snow died in trial by combat. Everyone is talking about it and Arya gets her information by ease dropping.

"…First sword of Braavos."

"You talk funny."

"So do you." As he speaks he walks around Arya. Suddenly he spins around swinging his wooden sword; Arya ducks. "Very good." He walks away from her, but then he turns around throwing the other wooden sword at Arya. She catches it out of the air. "Good reflexes…A teacher could not hope for more. Every day at noon you will come here and we will dance the dance of death…"


	12. Chapter 12

STANNIS

DRAGONSTONE

The ancient castle of Dragonstone sits on an island and is considered one of the most impregnable fortresses in Westeros. The Castle has five towers, a narrow stairway that leads up to the main castle. The fortress sits high off the beach so the only way to assault it is from the stairway. Archers can pick off any opposing force. The fortress served as launching point for Aegon Targaryen all those years ago when he decided to conquer Westeros.

Stannis Baratheon; the second son of Steffon and Cassana Baratheon rules the island fortress. Stannis the stern as many refer to him, because of his attitude and unyielding resolve when it came to justice, the law, and life in general. Even though he held Storm's End and led the assault against the Greyjoys when they rebelled against his brother. All people speak of is Robert's victories against three armies in one day. His brother's victory over Jon Connington in the Step Stones and killing Rhaegar Targaryen on the battlefield.

Like Jon Arryn Stannis knows about Cersei and her children. He owed no loyalty to his brother Robert. A fool in Stannis' eyes; as the two have never been close. From the day Stannis learned of Cersei's treachery he had been planning his ascension to the Iron Throne. Then a priestess by the name of Melisandre came to Dragonstone. The Red Priestess as many called her had converted Stannis' wife, Uncle, brother, and many others to the faith of the lord of light.

Stannis himself still held to the New gods and the faith of the Seven. Both his wife and Melisandre had been trying to convert him. Stannis didn't believe until Melisandre started calling him the Prince that was Promised. Destined to rule the world and bring an end to the long night. "The Game is afoot my Lord." A spy in Robert's court says to Stannis in his solar.

"How so?"

"First Lady Arryn and Petyr Baelish tried to poison Jon Arryn…Their plan was foiled by the Spider. Lord Arryn annulled his marriage and Baelish was executed. King Robert sent a message to Lord Stark…He wants to betroth his son Prince Joffrey to Lady Stark of Winterfell…Lord Arryn sent a messenger by ship North. We believe this messenger was sent to warn Lord Stark."

"What of the Queen?"

"She is nervous…So much so that she has asked her brother to buy the loyalty of the City Watch."

"With Baelish dead…" His voice trails off, "If Baelish is dead who has been named Master of Coin?"

"No one the Hand is handling it himself…He seems to believe that Lord Janos Slynt is on his side."

"How was the imp able to pay off the Gold Cloaks?"

"Lord Arryn gave him all of Baelish's businesses…The brothels. Lord Tyrion seems to flourishing with his new businesses."

That is when his wife bursts in with Lady Melisandre. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Leave us!" Lady Selyse orders to the spy.

The man looks at Stannis and he nods, "It is happening isn't it?"

"What?" Stannis asks.

"My Lady allow me." Melisandre says placing a hand on her shoulder, "Someone tried to kill the Hand of the King didn't they?"

"How did you?"

"I saw it in the flames my Prince…The time is now. In the east, she who was born of the storm has married a powerful Dothraki Warlord…Here…The crowned Stag seeks to marry his lion cub to the wolf in the North…We must act now."

"Listen to her my husband…She speaks for the lord of light."

He sighs, "I must convince Renly to support me. He is the key to the Stormlords. They love him and my idiot brother has named him Lord of Storm's End over me."

"Get me the boy Edric Storm…And see how King's blood works in our favor."

"First you must burn the idols." Selyse says. Many people servants and soldiers alike living on Dragonstone still hold to the faith of the seven.

"I will think about it."

"You must!"

Melisandre raises her hand silencing Selyse, "We serve at your command my King." The two women leave.

The plan is to use blood magic to kill Robert, announce to the seven Kingdoms the Queen's treason and take the Iron Throne. And even though Stannis hates his brother for bedding a woman in his wedding bed the day he got married. He in all good conscious cannot have his brother killed for the throne. Stannis has one friend in all the world. Though he would never admit it; there is only one man he would confide in and that is The Onion Knight Ser Davos Seaworth.

Before he became a Knight Ser Davos was a smuggler. During the war, Storm's End was under siege; Ser Davos snuck through the fleet and entered the Castle with much needed supplies. Many saw Davos as a hero, but that did not stop Stannis from punishing him for smuggling. He did Knight Ser Davos for his actions.

After learning about the Queen Stannis returned to Dragonstone and ordered Davos to smuggle his spies in and out of the Red Keep. "My Lord you summoned me?" Davos asks entering the solar.

"Yes sit down." Davos was an honest man and always told the truth no matter what. It was one of the things Stannis admired about him. So he tells Davos his plans and the plans Melisandre and his wife have.

"Well My Lord…I have always known about the Queen and her children. Any fool with eyes can see that those children are not King Robert's. But no matter what Robert has done to you, he's still your brother."

"I know that…But if Jon Arryn tells him. Robert may decide to take another wife. If that happens and she gives him a son."

"Either way there would be a war. Especially if Robert kills Ser Jaime. Lord Tywin would not take kindly to that."

Stannis grunts, "Tywin would be crushed by the combined might of the Starks, the Tullys and House Arryn."

"There must be a way to get what you want without having to kill your brother."

They have mid-day meal together then Davos leaves to take care of business for Stannis. A few days later a raven arrives from a spy in the Riverlands. Lord Stark is heading to King's Landing alone. Stannis summons Melisandre. "I told you." She says after hearing the news. "We must act now…"

He sighs, "Is there time to get the boy?"

"No, but it can still be done if you are willing."

Stannis consents and gathers his household on the beach to burn the statues of the seven. "We offer these false idols to the lord of light. Lord of light save us. For the night is long and full of terrors" Some repeat her words and those who do not refuse to speak.

"Stop this madness!" Maester Cressen yells running through the crowd on the beach.

"It is not madness old man." Melisandre says. "It is the will of the lord of light. Far too long these false idles and priests have blinded man."

"You men were all born in the light of the seven! How can you forsake the gods of your fathers?"

"Enough Maester Cressen…We have seen the truth. The lord of light is the one god." Selyse says.

Later Stannis meets privately with Melisandre, "You say it is the Lord's will."

"It is…If you had acted when I said to act we could destroy all our enemies. Now the hour is late, and the night falls."

"What must I do?"

She sighs and walks away removing her robe and garments, "We don't have time to fetch the boy, but if you give yourself to me. I can do what must be done."

"I…I…am married." He replies staring at her naked body. Stannis' marriage to Selyse is an unhappy one. The two found love once, but Selyse lost their first child; a son. Then she lost two more sons. Finally Selyse gave birth to a daughter they named Shireen. And they were happy for a while; until Shireen was infected with Greyscale by a merchant's trick. Shireen was saved from the horrible disease, but it left her face scarred. As time passed by Stannis and Selyse grew apart.

"There is power in King's Blood…Watch and see yourself become King." Against his conscious Stannis makes love to her in the map room. After he summons Ser Davos and as he waits for his return Stannis goes to see his wife. "I have something to tell you."

"You don't…I already know. It is our Lord's will…"

Stannis looks at her, "You know?"

"Soon you will be King over all of Westeros. You will save us from the long night and rule the world." When Ser Davos returns and Stannis sends him on a mission with the red woman as he calls her.


	13. Chapter 13

JON ARRYN

As Hand of the King Jon has many duties; especially since his former Ward now King takes little to no interest in running his own kingdom. Jon had decided to confront the Queen first and then tell Robert. Hopefully she would listen to reason. If not Jon is prepared to have his men force her to leave before he tells Robert.

Jon walks with the head of his household guard to meet with the small council. When he enters the chambers Jon is shocked to find Robert present. "Your Grace." He says bowing. Robert rarely attends small council meetings. The small council is made up of the King's Youngest brother Prince Renly Baratheon the Master of Laws, Varys Master of Whispers, Grand Maester Pycele, Lord Commander Janos Slynt of the City Watch, Lord Commander Ser Barristan Selmy of the King's Guard. The Master of Ships Prince Stannis Baratheon serves from Dragonstone and the Master of Coin, but Jon has yet to fill that position.

"Yes come sit. We have much to discuss." Robert seems angry about something. "Show him."

Varys hands Jon Arryn a letter. He reads silently to himself, "Daenerys Targaryen."

"Yes a Targaryen bitch! She has married Khal Drogo of the Dothraki."

"So what." Jon replies.

"So what! I swore by the gods that I would hunt every fucking Targaryen down until they were all dead."

"It was Rhaegar that kidnapped Lyanna not his sister or his brother."

"And what would you have me do oh wise one of the mountains?"

"Do nothing! The Dothraki will never cross the narrow sea."

"They will if Viserys tells his sister to whisper into her huaband's ear…And what if that bitch starts breeding?"

"Viserys is a weak little boy pretending to be a man…Our spies say he is touched in the head…You know as well as I do that the Dothraki respect strength. They will never follow Viserys."

"Do you know who is backing those white-haired shits?"  
"That can be laid at your feet as well. I advised you to make the deal with Mopatis, but you would not listen to me as usual."

"Aye and I should send an assassin after his fat ass as well!"

Renly clears his throat, "That would not be wise brother. You try to kill Mopatis and the Prince of Pentos learns of it we will have another enemy on our hands."

Robert takes a drink, "Whatever! Viserys dies! His bitch little sister dies and if I have to kill this Khal Drogo as well then so be it…" He looks at Varys, "Make the arrangements."

Jon shakes his head and stands up, "I don't know where I went wrong with you. I said nothing when Gregor Clegane laid the Targaryen children at your feet. Ned said enough, but his words fell on def ears. Revenge has blinded you. And the Iron Throne has turned you into a fool."

"Careful! I'm still your King!"

"Yes, but perhaps Eddard should have been King. He certainly would have made a more honorable one."

"Get out of my sight old man! Before I say something I regret!"

And with that Jon leaves the room without bowing or showing Robert the respect he is due. He summons his chief steward Benard. "You summoned me My Lord?"

"Yes start packing my things…Tell the servants to do so discretely."

"My Lord?"

"I am resigning my commission and I am going home."

"Yes My Lord."

"Remember keep this quiet." After telling Robert, Jon will leave for the Eyrie. But first he must confront the Queen. He sends her a message requesting an audience. They meet in the garden, Jon is early. "Your Grace…Thank you for coming." He says standing up when she arrives.

"Your man said it was urgent."

"It is." There is no way to broach the subject in an easy manner and there is no sense in beating around the bush as some people say, so Jon dives right in. "I know about you and your brother."

She looks at him mischievously, "What about me and my brother?"

"I know that the two of you have been intimate on more than, one occasion and that all your children were fathered by him."

"So!"

"So? I am giving you a chance."

"A chance to do what?"  
"I must tell the King the truth and I am giving you a chance to leave here, with your brother before it is too late."

"You're a bigger fool than I thought. Why should I be afraid?"

"Because Robert…"

She interrupts him, "Is a bigger fool than you. Besides yourself who do think runs the seven Kingdoms?"

"You think you run the Kingdoms because Robert is in debt to your father?"

"I know it…Gold makes the world go around. My father gave Robert the seven Kingdoms. He gave him the most beautiful woman in Westeros. Probably the world. And how does he treat these gifts…The night of our wedding after going to the bedroom…He called me Lyanna."

Jon sighs, "I am sorry you had a bad marriage."

She laughs, "Bad marriage! When I became pregnant, I was so happy. I said this child will bring us close. Then I lost the baby. And did Robert comfort me? No he went hunting to clear his mind. He didn't even have the decency to tell me to my face. He sent Jaime to tell me…My brother comforted me…We made love on many occasions and yes Joffrey was conceived. Of course I had to seduce that fool and make him think the baby was his…It was after Joffrey was born that I swore I would never carry another child for him."

Jon shakes his head, "You admit all this."

"What do I have to fear…Jaime wanted so many times to kill that fat bastard."

"You think you are invincible because you are a Lannister. You are not…Leave King's Landing tonight." She just smiles as Jon bows and leaves.

As he is walking back to the tower of the Hand Jon's Steward runs up to him. "My Lord."

"What is it Benard?"

"Lord Stark awaits you in your solar."

"What!" Jon opens the door and to his shock Eddard Stark is waiting for him, "Of all the…What in the seven hells are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too. I got your letter."

"And I know the Warden of the North can read…I said not to come south."

"You think I would allow you to face this alone?"

"Ned…" Jon shakes his head and then he hugs him, "…Its good to see you."

"So you aren't mad?"

"I getting too old to be mad. Come lets talk." Jon has food bought and as they eat Jon tells Ned about his confrontation with the Queen.

"And she admitted it."

"Yes."

Ned shakes his head, "Jon if she admitted it, then she is up to something. And if that is the case she believes she has the upper hand."

"I bought the City Watch they are loyal to me. If it comes down to a fight I have the upper hand."

"How many Lannister men in the Capital?"

"Fifty…I have fifty and Renly has fifty men here as well."

"The City Watch?"

"Numbers Two Thousand men."

"Do you think she will leave?"

"I will have my men force her to leave if she does not."

"When do you want to confront Robert?"

"Tomorrow at mid-day." The next day Jon sends for Gendry. Then he has Lord Janos send a hundred men to force the Queen to leave the city with her children and Ser Jaime.

"It is done my Lord." Janos says lying to Jon. Jon is unaware that the Queen, her brother and children were taken to the Dragon Tower.

"Thank you that will be all. Come Ned time to face the King." With Gendry and six men they go to see King Robert. Robert is in his room with a chamber maid.

Ser Barristan is on duty, "My Lord Hand."

"Ser Barristan. You remember Lord Stark."

"Yes I do…Good to see you again my Lord."

"And you Ser Barristan."

"I need to see the King."

Barristan looks at the door, "He's…he's busy my Lord Hand."

"Ser Barristan I respect you, but I need to see the King now!" Jon Arryn forces his way in with Ned; the boy Gendry who is fourteen name days old is told to wait at the door.

"What is the meaning of this!" Robert angrily asks. Then he notices Ned, "Ned! Son of bitch you are here! Let me get dressed."

After everything is settled and Robert is dressed; he sits on the edge of his bed, "Ned it is good to see you old man…Where is Cat?"

Ned and Jon look at each other, "She is not here. Neither is my daughter."

"Oh! Why?"

"You see I cannot let my daughter marry…" He looks at Jon who nods, "…a bastard."

"What did you just say?"

Jon stands up, "Before you fly off the handle we have something to show you." He walks to the door, "Gendry you can come in now."

"Who is this?"

"Look at him really hard." Ned says.

"Black hair, blue eyes." Jon says, "Remind you of someone."

"So what I have bastards in the Stormlands and in the Eyrie, the Westerlands as well." He looks at the boy, "What's your name boy?"

"Gendry Your Grace."

"And no children with the Queen." Ned says.

"The two of you are trying my patience!"

"Rob…" Jon had not called him Rob since he was a boy. The only time Jon used it was to let Robert know he was serious.

He stands up, "You haven't called me that since, I was a young lad."

"Yes. I am sorry to tell you like this."

"Robert…"

"Where is that bitch?" Robert yells cutting Ned off.

"She's gone!" Jon says earning a look from Robert, "I sent her home to her father along with the Children and Jaime Lannister."

"Why would you…"

Whenever Robert had a certain look on his face he suddenly caught on to whatever Jon was trying to tell him. "Yes Jaime fathered them."

Robert was about to speak when a breeze blows through his bedroom. A shadow falls over the room accompanied by a chill. "What in the world!" Jon says.

"By the seven!" Robert says as a shadowy cloud flies in from the balcony; it takes the form of a man. Its hand becomes a blade and it slashes Robert across the throat. Blood gushes as he hits the floor and dies.

"Robert!" Ned yells.

"Guards!" Just as he yells for the guards; Ser Barristan rushes in.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I don't know…I have never seen anything like that in my life."

"A shadow." Jon Arryn whispers. That is when Ser Jaime enters with Lord Janos and fifty of the City Watch.

"What happened?" Jaime asks.

"You!" Jon Arryn says looking towards Jaime, "You are supposed to be gone."

"Lord Janos…In the name of Prince Joffrey I order you to arrest these men."

"Wait!" Ser Barristan says.

"These men murdered the King." Jaime says, "Arrest them at once!" Janos' men point their spears at Jon, Ned, and Gendry.


	14. Chapter 14

JAIME

Ser Jaime Lannister is the eldest son of Tywin Lannister and a younger twin to Queen Cesrei. Baratheon. The Youngest man to ever be Knighted and serve in the King's Guard. Jaime had served the Mad King, but Jaime's Knighthood was just a way to keep his father in line after Tywin Lannister resigned from being Hand of the King.

Kingslayer is the name Jaime Lannister earned when he killed Aerys Targaryen. King Robert Baratheon thanked him by allowing him to serve on his King's Guard. Over the years Robert lives up to his reputation in regards to women and ventually Jaime began to regret his decision to serve. On many occasions he wanted to kill Robert for way he treated his sister. If not for Cersei Robert would be dead by now.

Jaime is in the training yard of the King's Guard. "Ser Jaime!" A Lannister man yells running up to him.

"What is it?"

"The Queen sent me to fetch you."

Jaime follows the man to the Queen's quarters were Lord Janos is waiting with six men. "What is all this?"

"The Queen awaits you My Lord she will explain."

"Cersei what is happening?"

"A moment ago Jon Arryn confronted me with the truth. He told me to leave King's Landing willing. Tomorrow he plans to tell Robert everything."

"Perhaps we should leave King's Landing."

"No I have everything covered." She tells him her plan. Lord Janos had been promised a Lordship. Lannister men had hidden weapons with blood on them in the King's Solar and his quarters.

"And what if they find us?"

"No one ever goes into the Dragon tower. They won't."

Reluctantly Jaime agrees, "Alright, but I do not like this idea of killing Ser Barristan I respect him too much."

"If he is on duty tomorrow, it must be; no witnesses."

Jaime, Cersei, Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are escorted by their own men and the Gold Cloaks to the Dragon's Tower to hide. They also have the handmaidens, and servants to the Queen. "Momma, why are we here?" Tommen asks.

"There are bad people in the palace and your father asked us to wait here until it is safe."

Jaime smiles at her ingenuity. Living in King's Landing teaches you an important skill needed to survive the Game of Thrones and that is how to lie. They wait all night with trusted spies delivering messages to the Queen. "What is it?" Jaime asks after noticing the look on her face. They go to a corner to speak in private.

"Eddard Stark is here…now in the Red Keep."

"Stark? Oh yes Robert asked him to come with his daughter."

"He came with twenty-five men. Neither his daughter or his wife is with him."

"This complicates things. Perhaps we should rethink this plan of yours."

"No we stay the course and see this through. If everything works out Joffrey will be King by tomorrow."

"And if you are wrong our heads will roll."

To keep the children entertained the Queen has a juggler to distract them. The next day the time passes by slowly. Then Janos arrives with fifty men, "It is time your grace."

"Is the palace surrounded?"

"Yes my lady."

Jaime belts his sword, "Let's go." They travel from the Dragon's Tower down a hallway to the main keep. Meanwhile Arryn and Stark men are slaughtered by Gold Cloaks in the barracks near the Tower of the Hand. As they approach the King's Quarters Jaime's heart starts to beat. Of all the men in the realm he respects Ser Barristan the most. The man is known throughout Westeros as one of the best swords in the Seven Kingdoms. Jaime also has that reputation and he had instructed the men with him to leave Ser Barristan to him.

Ser Barristan's hand flies to his sword and so does Jaime's, but Barristan does not rush Jaime and men approaching him he bursts into the King's chambers. Jaime rushes forward and stops in the door at the sight he comes upon. Robert Baratheon lies dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Jon Arryn, Eddard Stark, and a young boy stands over the body.

"What happened?" Jaime asks.

"You!" Jon Arryn says looking towards Jaime, "You are supposed to be gone."

Jaime had to think quickly and he did, "Lord Janos…In the name of Prince Joffrey I order you to arrest these men."

"Wait!" Ser Barristan says.

"These men murdered the King. Lord Varys got wind of a plot to kill the King and we arrived just in time." Jaime says, "Arrest them at once!" Janos' men point their spears at Jon, Ned, and Gendry.

"How could we have killed the King if we are unarmed?" Jon Arryn says.

"Ser Barristan you are an honorable man…Don't let this happen."

"Take them away!" Lord Janos commands.

Jaime looks at Ser Barristan, "You know they didn't do this. No one is allowed to be alone with the King armed." As they talk men are searching the room pretending to look for weapons. Others take up the King's body to be laid to rest.

"My Lords look what I found." A Gold Cloak says holding a dagger with fresh blood on it.

"Perhaps they are not as innocent as you thought Lord Commander." Jaime walks away his heart pounding. Not only did Cersei's plan work, Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn had been implicated in the murder. But who was the other young man. Just then the bells ring. "What is happening? Jaime asks to a man running by.

"Fire by the grain mill My Lord." Jaime goes running to look for Loras. A fire is a good distraction to escape the city.

There were two fires, one by the mill and the other by the docks. Cersei wastes no time in calling the small council for Joffrey's coronation as King. "My Queen may I speak…" Ser Barristan asks in the small council chambers.

"No you may not. My husband your King died on your watch Ser Barristan."

"I would like to speak with Lords Arryn and Stark."

"You may not and for now you are relieved of duty until further notice."

"Only the King can…"

"The King is dead! I am the Queen and soon my son will be coronated to be King you are dismissed Ser Barristan."

He turns on his heels and leaves, "Sir Jaime I name you acting Lord Commander of the King's Guard."

"Thank you your Grace." The plans are discussed for King Robert's funeral and for Prince Joffrey's coronation. Both to happen in the same day.

"Perhaps we should cancel the Tourney considering the King's death."

"No…We can use the Tourney to mark my son's Coronation as King." The door opens and in walks a Gold Cloak to whisper into Lord Janos' ear. "What is Lord Janos?"

"Lord Renly is not in the castle…He is nowhere to be found."

"Suspicious the King's brother would leave and not stay for his brother's funeral." Maester Pycel says.

"I believe Ser Loras started those fires so that they can escape the city."

"We will need a new Master of Laws and Coin. I think the post of Hand of the King should go to my father Lord Tywin."

"Your Grace…" Pycel says speaking up, "Concerning Lords Arryn and Stark. Since Lord Arryn annulled his marriage and he has no legal heirs we must assign someone new as Warden of the East and Lord of the Vale."

"That position will go to Lord Janos Slynt send the Ravens…"

"Thank you your Grace." Janos replies gratefully.

"The North is another problem. House Stark…"

"Eddard Stark is a traitor! And if the Starks step out of line we will crush them." Joffrey boldly says.

After the meeting Jaime and Cersei meet privately and start kissing, "That was brilliant!" Jaime says.

"Yes I know."

"You know a storm is coming. No one will believe that Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark conspired to kill Robert."

"What really happened?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Jaime goes to see Jon Arryn first, but changes his mind, his curiosity about the boy in the room is too great. When Jaime looks at him, he immediately recognizes him as one of Robert's numerous bastards. "What's your name boy?"

"Gendry."

The guard punches him in the face, "You are addressing Ser Jaime Lannister acting Lord of the King's Guard boy."

Gendry spits blood from his mouth and stares at them. "That's enough! Leave us." Jaime commands just before the guard hits him again. "You got balls kid…Just like your father."

"I didn't kill the King! Nor did Lord Arryn and Stark."

"Really what happened?" Jaime leaves Gendry not knowing whether or not to believe his story sounded farfetched, a shadow indeed. Jaime goes to see Jon Arryn next.

"What do you want Kingslayer?"

Jaime stares at him for a few seconds, "How did the King die?"

"Apparently the man who was like a father to him and the other who was like a brother conspired together to kill him."

Jaime smiles, "I didn't know you had it in you to make light of something so serious."

"You tell me something and I will tell you what happened. Quid pro quo Kingslayer."

"Alright go."

"How did Cersei convince Janos Slynt to turn on me?"

"She paid him twice as much and promised him Lordship of the Vale."

Jon Arryn grunts, "My banners are loyal do you think they will accept Janos as their Lord. Or believe that I conspired with Eddard Stark to kill the King?"

"I answered your question, now answer mine."

"A shadow killed Robert." He coldly replies.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"I only wish. A shadow came into the room, it took the form of a man and it killed Robert; then it vanished. Now tell me. How long have you and Cersei been lovers?"

It takes all of Jaime's might not to punch him in the face. "This game is over enjoy the rest of your life."

"Stannis already knows about you and your sister!" Jaime stops and turns to face him. "That's right…He was with me when I visited the boy Gendry. Stannis will go to war. The North will go to war when they learn you have arrested Lord Stark. You and your sister are doomed; Your entire House for that fact."

"Never underestimate a Lannister."

"I know, you Lannisters always pay your debts. Not this time. Stannis will destroy you and he won't be alone." Jaime walks away not so confident in his statement. He goes to see Eddard Stark who tells him the same story. All three men couldn't have come up with such a fanciful tale in such a short amount of time. Jaime knew in his heart that they didn't do it. And if that is the case then the Shadow assassin story is true and someone is using magic to play the game of thrones.

The bells ring signifying the King's death. In the same day Prince Joffrey is crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms. "I want them dead!" Joffrey yells at his first small council meeting.

"Perhaps a trial first your grace." Varys says, "These men are powerful in their own right."

"They killed my father…I cannot appear to be weak. A King must be strong!"

"You are the son of Robert Baratheon my son…" Cersei says speaking up. "…Of course you are strong. His blood flows through your veins, despite their guilt Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark can be used to keep the Vale and the North in line."

"They will bend the knee or I will raise my armies and crush them."

"Robb Stark is a boy." Janos says. "We don't have worry about him."

"House Lannister cannot stand against the Vale and the North alone if it comes to war." Jaime says, "We need allies who will fight for us."

"My Grandfather and Uncle Lord Stannis will fight for me…"

Looks are exchanged, "We have reason to believe Stannis may be plotting against you to take the Throne." Cersei says.

"Why would he want my throne?" Joffrey asks.

"Jealousy!" Cersei quickly answers, "Your Uncle has always been jealous of your father."

"Perhaps we can find an ally with House Tyrell." Pycel offers.

"House Tyrell is sworn to the crown, they will fight for me or I will name someone else Warden of the South." Joffrey declares.

"That would be your right My King, but Lord Mace Tyrell has a daughter, I hear Margaery Tyrell is very beautiful, offer them a marriage alliance. What better way to secure their loyalty." Pycel says.

"Marriage!" Joffrey repeats.

"A King needs a Queen your Grace." Jaime says.

"Very well then…Send the Raven and make the offer."

Jaime notices that Cersei is staring angrily at Pycel for his suggestion. Cersei has always been over protective of her children. "In regards to Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark."

"I will strip them of their titles." Joffrey says, "If they want mercy they will confess their crimes."

"And if not?" Varys asks.

"Torture them until they do confess."

They also discuss Daenarys Targaryen. Joffrey orders them to go ahead with the assassination of Daenarys Targaryen. Ser Barristan is dismissed from his position for his failure to protect the King. Then later Joffrey attends the Tourney to honor his coronation. Jaime is named Lord Commander of the King's Guard.


	15. Chapter 15

DAENARYS

She was finally coming into her own. Daenaerys was more confident in herself and becoming her own woman. She has a man who loves her and she him. Their relationship had blossomed and Khal Drogo started treating Dany like a wife and not his property. For many months she lived in fear, because Khals were known to share their wives with their bloodriders. To her relief Khal Drogo did not do this. Also Daenarys no longer feared her brother as he was not the Dragon he always claimed to be. She was starting to believe that she was the last Dragon not Viserys.

When Daenarys learned that she was going to be a mother she became overjoyed. The elders and prominent men of the Dothraki gather in the temple of the Dosh Khaleen. The widows of the dead Khals who preside over the city of Vaes Dothrak. Before all those gathered Daenarys eats a horse heart and she names her son Rhaego. The Dosh Khaleen proclaim that he will be the Stallion that mounts the world.

Because she is a Princess and is married to Khal Drogo the Dothraki refer to her as Khaleesi. The closest thing to saying Queen or Princess. It really means She who is ridden by the Khal. A gentler translation is she who rides beside the Khal. "Is it true what they say about my father?"

Jorah Mormont often referred to by the Dothraki as Jorah the Andel walks with her through the open market of Vaes Dothrak. "What do they say about your father Khaleesi?"

They are not alone, Dany's handmaidens and a few Dothraki bodyguards are present as well. "Viserys says he was a good King who was betrayed by those he called friends."

He grunts, "I did not know your father personally, but I know what was said of him. I fought with my father and Lord Stark to bring him down. They often referred to Aerys as the Mad King. In his later years he became paranoid and suspicious of everyone."

"So he did burn people alive."

"Yes and many say he enjoyed it."

"And my brother? He did kidnap and rape Lyanna Stark."

"So it would seem…I personally found it hard to believe considering your brother's reputation. But perhaps, he had gone mad as well."

A tear falls down Daenerys' cheek, "I guess Viserys and I are truly the last of our house."

"Not so Khaleesi…You are with child. And there is your Great Uncle Aemon Targaryen of the Night's Watch."

"Aemon Targaryen?"

"He was meant to be King, but he did not want it…He studied at the Citadel to become a Maester, then he joined the Night's Watch to keep those away who wished him to become King."

Dany smiles rubbing her stomach, "I wish I could meet him."

"Perhaps you can send him a letter."

Daenerys returns to her hut she shares with Khal Drogo and starts working on the letter.

**_To My Kinsman Aemon Targaryen_**

**_ I hope this letter finds you well. I hope it reaches you. My name is Daenarys Targaryen…I am writing you because I was under the belief that I and my brother Viserys were the last of our House. When I learned of your existence I decided to write you. I hope you will write me back. There is so much I can learn from you about my family. You may or may not have heard I am married…Also I am with child…His name is Rhaego after my brother Rhaegar."_**

**_With regards,_**

**_Your Great Niece_**

**_ Daenarys Stormborn of the Dothraki_**

She smiles as Khal Drogo enters, **_"What are you doing Moon of my life?" _**He asks in Dothraki.

**_"Ser Jorah told me about a kinsman of mine named A…A…" _**She switches to the Common Tongue. "Aemon Targaryen…"

"Aid-men?"

She smiles, "Ae…mon."

"Aemon."

**_"Yes." _**She replies in Dothraki kissing him.

**_"I think Jorah the Andel is in love with you…"_**

She looks at him, **_"If I didn't know any better I would say that my sun and stars is jealous…"_**

**_ "Dothraki man knows no jealousy…If another man wants you he would have to kill me to get to you…"_**

"They would fail miserably…" He looks at her and she repeats it in Dothraki as best she can. **_"Any man who would try would die in the attempt." _**

They kiss, **_"How is my son?"_**

**_ "Growing stronger every day."_**

"Read…me…letter."

She wraps her arms around him, "Read the letter to me."

"To me…"

That night the Dothraki gather in the temple to celebrate. There is drinking, laughing, and food. A few fights break out. "Khaleesi!"

Dany looks to the owner of the familiar voice, "Magister Ilyrio!" They hug.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yes I am to be a mother."

"Traditionally the Dothraki name their children before they are born."

She smiles, "His name is Rhaego."

"Ah a strong Targaryen name…Khal Drogo does not object."

"No."

"And how is your brother the Prince fairing?"

Mopatis gets his answer when Viserys enters the temple, "Dany! Where is my sister?"

"Good gods he's drunk."

Dany looks at Jorah, "Ser Jorah stop him before he does something stupid."

"My Prince."

Viserys draws his sword, "Don't touch me! You, filthy traitor. I am here for the celebration. Dany!"

"Look where you are…They will kill is all."

"This is their holy city. They can't spill blood its against the law."

"Viserys stop."

"There she is…My baby sister." He looks at Khal Drogo, "I gave you my sister and you promised me an army; to take back my crown. Don't you savages keep your word. Or does honor mean nothing to you."

"Your Grace…" Mopatis says speaking up.

"Shut up fat man! Or I will open you up and gut you like the worm you are!"

"Viserys please!"

He points the sword at her, "Tell him that I want what he promised me or I will take my sister and leave. He can have the baby. I will give it to him now if he so desires." Khal Drogo responds in Dothraki. What did he say?"

"He say you shall what was promised. A crown of gold so marvelous all who look upon it will marvel."

Viserys smiles lowering his sword as Khal Drogo joins Daenerys. "Well that is reasonable of him." With nod to his bloodriders they grab Viserys. "Let me go! I am the blood of the Dragon! I am the…" They break his arm.

"I shall give you a crown!" Khal Drogo says. He walks up to the fire pit and dumps the food in the pot out. Then he places his gold belt inside while Khal Drogo's riders hold Viserys down.

"No you can't do this…I am a king! Dany tell them to stop. Dany please!"

"Ask for mercy Khaleesi…Khal Drogo will listen to you." Mopatis says.

With the cold feral eyes of a Dragon, Dany looks at Mopatis in a way she had never done before, causing him to flinch. She loves her brother, but he had threatened her unborn son and there are some things a Dragon cannot forgive. She watches as Khal Drogo pours the melted gold over Viserys' head. "Look away Khaleesi." Ser Jorah says.

"No…" She replies, "…He was not a Dragon. A Dragon cannot be killed by fire." Later when she and Khal Drogo are alone she asks, **_"My sun and stars…What did you do with his body?"_**

He looks at her, **_"Is the moon of life angry at me for what I did?"_**

**_ "No…He threatened our unborn son and that I do not forgive."_**

**_ "Neither do I…I had him buried in the Western custom of your people."_**

**_ "The Dothraki are my people now and you my family…Let them keep their throne of a thousand swords…"_**

The next day Daenarys goes through the market again looking for someone to send her letter with to Aemon. She would have sent it by Mopatis, but he left before the sun came up. "Wine! I have the finest wine from the arbor…Wine from Dorne."

Intrigued Dany approaches the man, "I would like some of that wine good sir."

"Greetings good lady."

"Sir you are addressing the Khaleesi…Wife of Khal Drogo."

She smiles when the man learns who she is, "This swill is not worthy of the wife of the Great Khal." He says throwing the wine out. "Here Arbor gold…The finest wine in the world." He hands a barrel to her bodyguard Rakharo.

"Rakharo!" Ser Jorah calls walking up, "Put the barrel down."

"Good day sir."

"Open it I am thirsty."

"This is a gift for the Khaleesi…It would be rude."

"Open it anyway! Here now!"

Reluctantly the wine merchant obeys, "Is everything alright?" Dany asks.

Jorah takes the cup and smells, "Arbor gold…The finest." He looks at the man as he smells it, "Perhaps you should taste it."

Dany looks at Jorah and then the Wine Merchant. Her pleasant demeanor vanishes. "I would be a poor merchant to drink my own wares."

"You will drink it now sir!" Dany commands.

Instead of drinking the man throws the wine cup away and runs, but Rakharo uncoils his whip and catches him by the foot with one move. Later Dany is in the temple of the Khal Dosheen. The man is tied to the main post. "I thought Robert Baratheon would leave us alone. Leave me alone." She says in sad tone of voice.

"You are a Targaryen by birth Khaleesi…You have married a powerful Khal and you carry the next Khal of Khals within you…Robert Baratheon considers you a threat."

"The Dothraki will never…" She is cut off as Khal Drogo enters.

"Are you alright moon of my Life?" She nods and they kiss. Then he turns his attention to Ser Jorah, **_"I heard what you did Jorah the Andel…You may choose any horse from our herds as your mount. This is my gift to you…"_**

**_ "I am honored my Khal."_**

He walks up to the naked wine Merchant, **_"And this shall be the gift to my wife and son…I shall cross the poisoned water as no Khal has done before…I shall kill the children of the Andels and the First men in their iron suits and tare down their stone houses…I swear by the mother of all gods and the great Stallion who rides in the eternal lands…As sun rises and sets may the stars bare witness…I Khal Drogo son of Khal Bharbo will do this…"_**

Khal Drogo wanted revenge and so did Daenerys. The King of Westeros will drown in a sea of blood when they got finished with them. Dany had resigned to let the Iron Throne go since Viserys after Viserys died, but she and Khal Drogo would take everything and make them all bend the knee. Two days later Khal Drogo rides ahead of his Khalasar with Dany and his Bloodriders. The man who tried to poison Dany is pulled behind her horse butt naked. She looks back at him, "How long do you think he will last?" She asks Ser Jorah.

"I once saw a man last a week."

After several miles they make camp, "Where are we going?"

"Probably a nearby city or town to sack it and take slaves and plunder."

She looks at him, "Why?

"Slaves to sell to the great cities and get gold to buy ships Khaleesi."


	16. Chapter 16

AEGON VI

MOPATIS

Ilyrio Mopatis had come to Vaes Dothrak to try and convince Khal Drogo to keep his word. With Viserys' death Mopatis' plans to put a Targaryen back on the throne are somewhat ruined. The next day before sunrise he leaves Vaes Dothrak for Pentos. ("Perhaps it is for the best."). He thinks to himself because Viserys was mad after all; impulsive, given to mood swings, and arrogant.

Daenerys' reaction to her brother surprised him. The cold stare she gave Mopatis when he suggested that she intervene. Mopatis' spies reported that Daenaerys had grown more confident. They even witnessed her stand up to her brother. It didn't matter because no one in Westeros would support her as Queen. And with Viserys dead Khal Drogo was now free of his promise.

"Oh well all is not lost." Mopatis says out loud.

"Master did you say something?" A servant asks.

"Thinking out loud again."

By the second week Mopatis had reached Meereen; his ship the Merry Bell is waiting to take him back to Pentos. Also waiting is one of his agents. "My Lord news from Vaes Dothrak…Someone tried to kill Daenerys Targaryen."

"What!"

"Yes…The assassin tried to use poison. He failed. Khal Drogo is planning to sail west."

"Shit!" Mopatis responds like this because now the Dothraki will plunder and raid to get slaves, sell them for gold to buy ships and that is exactly what he was trying to avoid. "Change of plans. Captain set sail for Mopatis Isle." Mopatis owns an island off the coast near Pentos. No one is allowed there and it is the perfect place to hide someone he did not want seen by anyone. Mopatis always plans ahead and he regrets backing Prince Viserys.

THE CASTLE OF MOPATIS ISLAND

AEGON THE VI

Aegon Targaryen the Sixth of his name is the youngest son born to Prince Rhaegar and his wife Princess Elia Targaryen nee' Martell. During the sacking of King's Landing baby Aegon was switched and taken to safety. The Targaryen killed by Ser Gregor Clegane is actually a bastard taken from a brothel. His eyes colored to make him pass for a Targaryen. Aegon himself has the Targaryen violet eyes, but his hair is dark like his mother's and his skin is olive colored. His grandfather the Mad King often referred to Aegon and his siblings as mongrels.

Aegon grew up with servants to care for him, a Maester to educate him, several sword masters to teach him to fight, and a Septa to teach him the Faith of the seven. Aegon is kind hearted, but at times he can be strong and merciless when he needs to be. From the moment he could understand he was told who he was.

The courtyard echoes with the sound of steel on steel, practice swords. Aegon wears full padding as he spars against his sword Master Jon Connington. Jon was dismissed from Aerys' service after he failed to defeat Robert in the famous Battle of the Bells in the Step Stones. A series of Islands between the Disputed Lands of Essos and Dorne. Some say these Islands are all that is left of the Land bridge that was destroyed by the Children of the Forest long ago.

Aegon is now eighteen name days old. He has a runner's build which comes from hours of sword drilling. He had been trained in Westerosi, Braavosi, Dothraki and even Pit fighting styles of combat. Aegon parries a side attack and dances away. He thrusts for Jon's neck, but it is blocked. Aegon rolls to the left and sweeps Jon's leg.

"I yield!" He says as Aegon places his knee in Jon's chest and his sword to his throat. Aegon smiles, it is the first time he had bested Jon. He helps him up, "Well done my Prince."

"Thank you." After his training session Aegon has free time to do as he pleases. He goes to the library to read. Aegon is addicted to reading. He especially enjoys reading books about his namesake Aegon the Conqueror. This time he takes a book about the Blackfyre rebellion against the Targaryens.

Rhaenyra Targaryen and her half brother Aegon fought for control of the Seven Kingdoms. Both of them believed that they should sit on the Iron Throne. Civil broke out all across the Seven Kingdoms as people chose sides. Eventually Rhaenyra was defeated and killed by her brother's Dragon. Later with armed guards Aegon decides to go swimming before evening meal.

After an hour Aegon comes out of the water to find Septa Lemore waiting. Despite the garments of her station, Lemore's beauty is undiminished. And her figure catches the eye of any man. Lemore was chosen to be a mother figure to Aegon as he grew up. "Septa Lemore this is a pleasant surprise. What brings you to the beach?"

"I've come to tell you my Prince that Ilyrio Mopatis is here."

He frowns, "Has something happened?"

"I am not sure he wants to see you immediately."

Aegon bathes first then dresses for dinner in the Great Hall. "Septa Lemore please take a seat." Aegon says and signals the servants to set a place for her.

"Thank you my Prince."

Septa's don't usually eat with nobles. "So Magister Mopatis…What brings you by?"

He takes a drink first, "I came to inform you of some recent developments, but when I arrived I received more shocking news."

"Good or bad?" Jon Connington asks.

"A bit of both…" He clears his throat, "First…Robert Baratheon is dead."

"Very good news." Jon Connington says.

"How did he die?" Aegon asks.

"Assassinated…The stories vary and I don't believe one of them. Apparently Lords Arryn and Stark killed the King along with Robert's bastard. A boy named Gendry."

Connington shakes his head, "An obvious lie! Someone framed them."

"What really happened?" Maester Darren asks. He is present because his council would be needed.

"This is where it gets weird…My agents say that Lords Arryn, Stark and the Bastard claim King Robert was killed by a shadow."

"A Shadow?" Aegon skeptically asks.

"Blood Magic…Which can be traced back to Stannis and a Priestess of R'hillor who dabbles in the art of magic."

"Great."

"An enemy who kills with magic…" Aegon says, "Can she be dealt with?"

"Oh yes I have sent a message to the Faceless Men to deal with this woman." Mopatis replies.

"Then the time has come to reveal myself to the World." Aegon says.

Mopatis clears his throat, "There is one other thing Your Grace."

Aegon narrows his eyes, he had told Mopatis long ago not to keep secrets from him. "What is it?" He listens as Mopatis tells him about Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen. His Uncle and Aunt.

"You snake!" Connington yells interrupting.

"How could you keep something like this from the Prince? Lemore asks.

"Silence!" Aegon says in a commanding tone. He had been taught from early on that he was destined to be a King. "I was taught that a Prince…A King does not respond in anger. I asked you long ago Magister not to keep any secrets from me."

"I apologize your grace, but may I explain."

"Speak!"

Mopatis takes another drink, "When Lord Varys sent you to me I had no idea that your Aunt and Uncle survived the sacking of King's Landing."

"What of the Spider?" Connington asks, "Doesn't he know everything?"

"Lord Varys tried to save as many of the Targaryens as he could especially the children. As I told you before when Lord Tywin entered the city your sister was with her mother. You had been left in her room asleep under guards. Varys has allies who helped switch you with another baby. There was no time to save your mother or sister. When Varys' people went for the Queen, she had already been taken away by those loyal to her…Many years later your Uncle had developed a reputation throughout Essos. The Beggar King they called him. I took them in and they had been living with me for a year…I did not tell them about you well because your Uncle was touched with madness…"

"And you have been waiting to see if I would turn out like my Grandfather and father." Aegon says interrupting Mopatis.

"Yes…Anyway your Aunt had been spared and showed no signs of madness…Prince Viserys was arrogant and suspicious…I could not tell him about you. He would have saw you as a threat; believing he and his sister were the last Targaryens. So I arranged a marriage contract with Khal Drogo of the Dothraki…In exchange for Daenerys Targaryen Khal Drogo would fight for Prince Viserys to take back the Seven Kingdoms…"

He goes on to tell them how he had gone to Vaes Dothrak to convince Khal Drogo to keep his word. Then he tells them of Daenerys' pregnancy, Viserys' death at the hands of Khal Drogo, and the assassination attempt on her life. "Let me guess." Jon Connington says interrupting him. "This Khal Drogo wants revenge and now the Dothraki are running amuck across Essos to get slaves and plunder to buy ships."

"Yes."

"What game are you playing Mopatis?" Jon asks.

Before he can answer Aegon stands up, "I will not be anyone's puppet or game piece sir…You made this mess. Now fix it! But do so without me!" Aegon walks away ignoring his name being called by several people. He goes to the balcony of his room staring at the sky.

"Are you alright?" Lemore asks from behind.

"I am…thinking of what I want to do next."

"Mopatis' motives have selfish intentions in them, but he also has genuine motives and he means you no harm."

"I don't trust him or this Varys. Not anymore…" He turns to face her, "…All my life I believed I was the last of my family. And now…" A takes a deep breath to keep from crying. A Prince cannot show weakness.

"You are a Prince destined to be a King. Turn the tables and use Mopatis and Varys for your benefit."

He smiles, "Thank you for your council Septa Lemore. I will ponder your words and decide what I want to do."

"My Prince."

She leaves and Aegon smiles. He never knew his mother, but fate it seems gave him one in the form of Septa Lemore. After many hours of self-inner inspection Aegon comes up with a plan of his own. His inner circle is still waiting in the main hall. "I aught to remove your fucking head!" Connington yells.

"That is enough!" Aegon says making his presence known.

"My Prince!"

"Grace!" He says correcting Conning, "I am a King and from now on you will refer to me as such. Now we need allies…"

"Yes your Grace…I…" Mopatis interrupts him.

"I am speaking Magister!" Aegon says raising his voice.

"Of course forgive me your Grace."

"Now the first thing. Magister Mopatis…you will send an emissary to Dorne and let the Prince of Dorne know of my existence."

"Of course Your grace, but if I may. Septa Lemore would best be suited for that."

Aegon looks at her, "Why?"

Mopatis looks at her as well, "It is your past milady."

She sighs, "I should go because before I was a Septa Prince Oberyn and I were lovers. My daughter Serella is Oberyn's bastard. He will believe me."

Aegon did not want to be separated from Lemore, but she is the only person who can convince the Martells that he is the last son of Prince Rhaegar. He sets aside his feelings "Alright go…Tell the Martells that I am willing to marry Prince Doran's daughter Princess Arianne. In order to reassure relations between our houses."

"I will leave right away your Grace."

"We will try to secure the Golden Company before the Dothraki cross the sea…When they do I will challenge Khal Drogo to the death." Everyone objects but Aegon raises his hand to silence them. "I will not have a civil war with my Aunt and her husband. Had you been truthful from the start Magister this would not be."

The next two days are used to prepare to leave. "I'm afraid I have more bad news Your Grace." Mopatis says as they are getting ready to board the ship Red Dragon.

When Mopatis says this Aegon becomes angry, but he does not show it, "What is it?"

"My agents inform me that Khal Drogo is dead."

"That is good news." Jon Connington says speaking up, "Now you don't have to fight him Your Grace."  
"Its not that simple…With Khal Drogo dead there will be a civil war. The strongest Khal will emerge and become the new Khal."

"What happens to my Aunt?"

"Well if she follows the traditions of the Dothraki, she will return to Vaes Dothrak and join the Dosh Khaleen. Every widow of a Khal is expected to join them."

"I want you to reach out to my Aunt and rescue her from the Dosh Khaleen."

"As you command your Grace."


	17. Chapter 17

VARYS PART I

Varys' life story is one of ups and downs. He started out as a slave from Lys traveling with a group of performers. They traveled from town to town, city to city performing for the people. Varys learned how to become other people and disguise himself as an actor. It was in the city of Myr that Varys' life took a turn for the worst. A sorcerer living in the city paid Varys' master a lot of gold to buy him. Upon acquiring Varys the sorcerer gave Varys a potion that rendered him from moving. He then proceeded to remove his manhood and throw it into the fire. Varys heard a voice answer the man from the fire.

When the man was done with Varys who threw him into the streets to die. But Varys did not die, he resolved to live. Using his body Varys would offer himself to anyone who would use him for pleasure. Eventually he saved up enough money to live better and became a professional thief. His wealth and talents grew and Varys was a master of disguises and could get away with his schemes.

At the age of eighteen he met a young man who would become his best friend. It was Ilyrio Mopatis and the two men became partners. They also started collecting secrets and building a spy network. Mopatis eventually rose to become Magister of Pentos. Varys traveled to Westeros and expanded his spy network. Eventually he became Master of Whispers to King Aerys Targaryen and then Robert Baratheon.

When Robert rejected Mopatis' offer; he asked his friend to help him get revenge by placing the Targaryens back on the Iron Throne. Varys had already been scheming to put the Targaryens back on the throne, but with Mopatis' help Varys' chances increased dramatically. Varys is in his office reading a report from one of his agents across the sea. His old master the man who sold him to the sorcerer is dead. Now Varys had one more person on his revenge list. The sorcerer who mutilated him and turned him into a Eunuch.

"Farewell Lucas I hope you suffer in the afterlife." Varys says. He leaves his room to attend the small council meeting. As he approaches the council chambers Varys hopes that King Joffrey will not be present. Since becoming King; Joffrey had been whatever he wants whenever. He spends his time killing rabbits and other animals with his new crossbow. His favorite activity is overseeing the torture of Gendry, Lords Arryn and Stark.

To Varys' disappointment Joffrey is present. "Let is begin. The fools in the dungeons refuse to confess their crimes."

"Your Grace…Have you considered the possibility that they may be telling the truth."

"A shadow!" Cersei says, "You believe a shadow killed my husband?"

"There is no such thing as magic." Grand Maester Pycel says.

Varys look at Pycel, "I am not from Westeros…I am from Lys originally…Believe me when I say I have seen those who practice the arts. Blood magic is real and Stannis has a priestess who dabbles in the art."

"I want Stannis dead along with his red bitch." Joffrey says.

"Easier said than done your Grace." Varys says, "The recent tourney has almost emptied the treasury."

"Fine!" He looks at his mother, "Mother send a raven to Grandfather about another loan. What else?"

"News from the east. The assassination attempt on Daenarys Targaryen has failed and last report says she is with child."

"The Targaryen girl is half a world away…We have closer threats to us." Cersei says, "Any word on Renly or Stannis' movements?"

"Renly has declared himself King. Over eighty percent of the Stormlords support him over Stannis, that gives him about seventy-six thousand men. There is also talk in the Reach that the Tyrells are considering supporting him. A marriage alliance…Lady Margaery will marry Renly."

"Send word to my Grandfather to call his banners…If we strike first then we will have the upper hand."

"Robb Stark has called his banners…The Young Lord did not take kindly of to the news of his father's arrest. Perhaps we should let Lord Stark and Arryn go."

"They are more valuable to us as hostages." Cersei says.

"What of Lord Janos?"

"Gone to the Vale to take his place as Warden of the East."

"If the Stark boy does not bend the knee then I will send him his father's head."

"Your Grace you cannot." Maester Pycel says.

"I cannot! You dare tell me what I may or may not do! I am the King!"

"Of course you are my son…I am sure the Grand Maester didn't mean anything by it."

"I certainly did not your Grace. It is my job to offer advise in these troubling times."

"If Robb Stark does not bend the knee and fight for me then I will send him his father's head."

"And Lord Arryn?" Varys asks.

"I have stripped Jon Arryn of his titles. He is nothing, tomorrow his head will roll for his treason."

Varys doesn't agree, but says nothing. Like Aerys Joffrey is unfit to rule. After the meeting Varys decides to save Jon Arryn, Eddard Stark and the boy Gendry. He stood idly by while the Mad King burned Rickard Stark alive and hung Brandon Stark. He was not going to let this mad king have Stark or Arryn. They were too valuable alive. Varys summons a boy by the name of Arthur, "Is he still there?"

"Yes sir…He is still in the dungeons. You must hurry though."

"Why?"

"There is a man by the name of Yoren, he is from the Night's Watch and has come to collectr men for the watch."

"Yes that is a problem." Varys had to move quickly if he wanted to save all three men. He hands Arthur a letter, "Deliver this to Captain Hudsen of the City Watch."

"Yes sir."

"Find out if there are any Pentoshi ships in the bay and here this is for you." He gives Arthur two gold Dragons. Next Varys disguises himself and heads for the dungeons. There is a redheaded man with a white stripe in his hair. His legs and ankles are shackled. "Good evening sir. Will you tell me your name?"

"A man is known as Jaqen H'ghar."

Varys smile, "Valar Morghulis."

Jaqen nods, "Valar Dohaeris."

"And how does a man like you wind up in the dungeons of the Red Keep."

"A man is on a quest."

"What kind of quest may I ask?"

"A man is not at liberty to say."

"I would like to hire you."

"And to whom do you wish to give the gift of death to?"

"No one. I want you to rescue three men being held in the torture chambers beneath the dungeons."

"Only death may pay for life."

"So be it."

"The names of these men?"  
"Lords Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark and a bastard by the name of Gendry. It must be done tonight. How much?"

"A hundred thousand per name."

Varys takes a bag of gold out, "I can pay you this now and the three hundred thousand will be deposited with the Iron Bank within eight weeks."

"We have a deal."

"A row boat will await you on the side of the Keep to take the men to a ship named the Runner. Here is a map. Do you need anything else from me?"

"A man has all he needs."

With their freedom secure Varys must now look to his own future. He decides to head East to Pentos. He did not want to be around when the country erupted into war again. By sunset Varys leaves the city driving a cart disguised as a merchant on his way to Duskendale.

VARYS PART II JAQEN H'GHAR

Jaqen H'ghar is a member of the Faceless Men. The Faceless Men are the best assassins in the world and the most expensive. The order started out during the reign of the Targaryens in the east. Whenever slaves wished death the Faceless Men would grant them freedom from the pains of their life. After the Doom of Valyria the slaves of Valyria founded the Free City of Braavos. The order of the Faceless Men established their headquarters the House of Black and White in the city.

Jaqen himself was once a slave, but he found his way to Braavos as Slavery is outlawed in the city. He joined the Faceless Men and eventually avenged his sister's death. Jaqen had been sent to find and protect the Prince that was Promised. His eight-month search led him to Westeros. He intentionally got himself caught and thrown into the Dungeon to take the Black, his plans are now interrupted by a job offer from the Master of Whispers. It is the code of the Faceless Men that no matter what an initiate, acolyte, master, or Elder is doing he or she must take all contracts of death.

The code of the Faceless Men also stated that only death can pay for life. In place of the three men Jaqen had been contracted to rescue, three must die in their place. So he waits until midnight and the changing of the guard. Jaqen removes a metal pin hidden in his hair. He bends it with his teeth and then picks the locks on his wrists and then his ankles. Once free he stands up, stretches and goes to the door to listen.

When he is sure there is no one in the hall, Jaqen picks the lock to his cell. He sneaks through the dungeons from shadow to shadow until he finds a guard walking around the dungeons. Jaqen breaks his neck and takes the man back to his cell. He removes his armor and places his clothes on the man. Then Jaqen changes his face and places the helmet on his head.

There are two men guarding the door to the torture chamber. Jaqen slits their throats and opens the door. He drags each man in one at a time. "Who are you?" Jon Arryn asks in a weak voice.

"Drink this first…Answers to questions will come later."

"What was that?" Jon asks as all his pains vanish.

"Put that on." He commands, then he goes to Eddard Stark and does the same and finally he tends to Gendry. Then they help Jaqen to place the men on the torture racks. "Come and stay quiet."

"Why are you helping us?"

"The Eunuch paid a man to help you."

"Varys." Jon says.

They leave the torture chamber via a secret passageway. "How did you know about that?" Jon asks.

"A man is trained to know how to find secret passages yes." The passageway takes them upstairs to the throne room. From there they follow Jaqen to a side hall that leads to a chained gate. The bells start ringing. They finally make it to the row boat by a small forgotten dock. "Into the boat." Jaqen commands. "A ship named the Runner will take you Jon Arryn to the Gull Town and then you Lord Stark to White Harbor…"

"What about me?" Gendry asks.

"You are coming with me." Lord Stark says.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Jon asks.

"A man's path in life takes him to many places…Here we part ways."

"At least tell us your name?"

"A man is called Jaqen H'ghar…Valar Morghulis."

Jon recognizes those words as he has traveled the east before becoming the Lord of the Vale, "You are a Faceless Man aren't you?" Jaqen just smiles, "Valar Dohaeris."

And with that Jon and Eddard row the boat away from the small dock. Meanwhile Jaqen vanishes into the night changing to look like a woman. By sunrise he is a Knight with armor and a horse heading North to continue his quest. If the information he acquired is correct then the Prince is in the North at Winterfell. He should have gone with Eddard Stark, but he did not want the Lord of Winterfell to know yet. And there is a chance that the bastard of Winterfell may not be the one he is looking for. Jaqen had to be cautious, especially since that last piece of information turned out to be false.

JOFFREY

Joffrey is furious upon learning that three prisoners had escaped the torture chamber. "Hang them all!" He commands.

"But my King we are innocent." One of the guards says begging on his knees.

"You failed your King and three prisoners escaped…I will not tolerate failure! Take them away! Ser Payne see to their deaths as once." That is when Queen Regent Cersei enters the chambers. "Mother what are you doing down here? This is no place for the Queen Regent."

"I came to tell you personally that Varys is missing. No one can find him."

"Then he was the one who set them free. I want a bounty placed on his head. One thousand gold Dragons."

"We will need a new Masters of Coin, Laws, Ships, and Whispers."

"Any word from my grandfather?"

"He is sending the gold and gathering his armies at Deep Den."

"Good! What are we going to do about Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark."

Cersei smiles, "I have a surprise waiting for Stark when he reaches White Harbor…"

"How do you know they left by ship?"

"Woman's intuition. Listen to your mother and you will become the greatest ruler this country has ever had."

"What about Jon Arryn?"

She sighs, "Don't worry about him. The Lannisters always pay their debts."


	18. Chapter 18

RENLY

The moment Robert died one of Renly's spies came running to him in his solar. "My Lord…" He says gasping for breath.

"What is it?"

"Your brother…the King is dead!"

"What!"

"They…have…arrested, Lords Arryn and Stark for his murder. And a boy by the name of Gendry."

"Find Ser Loras quickly." Renly had to move fast or find himself under House arrest or worse. It is obvious that the Lannisters are behind his brother's death. He just hoped that Cersei was fool enough to believe that he believed her children belonged to Robert and would over look him.

"I heard we should leave now!" Loras says rushing into his solar. Loras is a Knight of House Tyrell and is often referred to as the Knight of Flowers; their sigil being that of Golden Flower in bloom on a field of green.

"Tell me your ship is still docked in the harbor."

"It is."

The two men leave with Renly's personal guard of fifty men and twelve personal servants. They use the catacombs to avoid the King's Guard, the Lannister men, and the City Watch. "My Lord the Gold Cloaks have the palace surrounded." A man says returning from scouting ahead.

"Stay here…" Loras says, "…I have an idea. But first get rid of any clothing with the Baratheon sigil on it."

"Wait!' Renly says, he looks at his two best soldiers, "Samuel, Troy go with Ser Loras." He wanted to say more, Renly wanted to tell him to be safe in an affectionate manner, but he could not. Not in front of his men. They wait for two hours then Samuel returns alone.

"Follow me My Lord."

"What happened?"

"We set fire to the docks and then the grain mill Ser Loras and Troy are getting us horses."

They come out of the Catacombs near the gardens and then make their way to the Dragon Pit where Ser Loras and Troy are waiting with the horses. "Come we ride…" They head south towards the Stormlands and safety.

After stopping to make camp the men gather around Renly, "My good men…My brother your King is dead. Murdered by Queen Cersei to keep her secret from getting out."

"What secret is that My Lord?" A man asks.

"Her children are bastards fathered by her own brother Ser Jaime Lannister." The men grumble amongst themselves.

"Infidels!" One man screams.

"The whore!" Troy yells.

"King Robert's blood must be avenged." A man says.

"Aye!" All the men shout.

"And it will."

"My Lord." A man says speaking up, "With the King dead and the Queen's children bastards, who will be King?"

"The crown would fall to Stannis." Samuel says.

Another man spits, "Stannis…to the seven hells with him."

"Take care how speak sir. My brother is of House Baratheon. Our words are…Ours is the Fury."

"I ask your forgiveness my lord if you are offended, but I would rather have a pig as my King than Stannis. And I am sure I am not the only man who feels that way common or Noble."

"You should be our King!" Troy says drawing his sword and dropping to one knee, "Hail King Renly!"

Ser Loras draws his sword and falls to one knee, "Hail King Renly!"

"Hail the King…May his reign be long." Samuel says.

"My good men rise. If you would have me as your King then so be it. But first we must get to the Stormlands to make it official." As they travel Renly and Loras share secret glances. They ride through the Kingswood towards the castle Bronzegate; the trip took one week. Lord Farlyn Buckler is Lord of Bronzegate. A young man who just came into his title with his father's recent passing. Their words, No one can Take the Bronzegate.

"Welcome!" Farlyn says hugging Renly. The two had been friends since childhood. Renly had attended the funeral of Farlyn's father before Robert's death. "May I introduce my fiancé Lady Heather Eroll of Haystack Hall."

"My Lady it is an honor to meet you."

Farlyn already knows about Renly's preferences to men, "This is Ser Loras of House Tyrell."

"Welcome My Lord." They go to the main hall and food is bought for the weary travelers. There Renly tells Farlyn about Robert's death. "So passes a legend…" He raises his glass, "…To King Robert."

"King Robert!" Everyone repeats.

Farlyn looks at Renly, "What will you do now my friend? If what you say about the Queen and her children are true then that makes Stannis King."

"There is another choice for King." Loras says speaking up, "And he sits before you."

When Farlyn smiles Renly smiles, "Are you sure you want this? It will mean that you will have to face your brother. He has allies in the Stormlands despite what people say about him."

"Do I have your support my friend?"

"That is not a question you have to ask, but you need to ride for Storm's End."

"Today I will go."

"My fiancé has a ship…" He says looking at her.

"It is yours if you want your grace. I can speak for my father and brothers…House Eroll is at your command."

"I need to send a Raven to High Garden. My sister is unwed you will need a Queen and with a marriage alliance House Tyrell and the Reach will support you."

"Rest and refresh yourselves while the Ravens are sent and then on the evening tide you can set sail for Storm's End. I will accompany you."

"Nonsense stay here, marry your fiancé and soon…A war is coming."

That evening the Storm's Wind sets sail for Storm's End and Renly is able to sneak some alone time with Loras. "How can suggest a marriage to your sister?"

"How else am I supposed to secure House Tyrell's allegiance for you? Do you think Cersei is sitting by while you and Stannis gear up for war to take the Iron Throne? By now she has sent ravens to her father Lord Tywin. He will call his banners. As for my house, if Cersei is smart she will ask my Father for my sister."

"Since when have you become so politically minded?"

"From years of watching you in King's Landing."

Soon they arrive at Storm's End, the ancestral home of House Baratheon. "Where is Ser Penrose?" Renly asks entering the main hall of the castle.

"He's dead My Lord…Lord Stannis came with a Red Woman…Melisandre by name, they took him."

"How?"

"They came in through a secret passage…Ser Penrose died trying to stop them." Renly wonders what Stannis wants his bastard nephew. He sets the matter aside for now and prepares to receive his banners. A Raven arrives as House Tyrell accepts the marriage alliance. Margaery Tyrell arrives with her father Lord Mace Tyrell, her mother Lady Alerie, her brother Garlan Tyrell, and Grandmother Lady Olenna Tyrell.

"We got an offer from the Lannisters. We have decided to accept your offer." Mace Tyrell says in the main hall of Storm's End.

"I thank you…"

"And we have a way to increase your odds of victory."

"How so?" Renly asks intrigued.

"My son Willas is not promised to anyone. We plan to make an offer of marriage to House Stark for Lady Sansa."

Renly smiles, "Good idea, but I wouldn't count on them accepting. The Starks are well known for their honor and they will not overlook the fact that I am placing myself above Stannis to become King."

"With our combined might we can overwhelm any adversary. After we defeat your brother and take King's Landing the Starks will see things our way." Loras arrogantly says.

"I have over eighty thousand men at my command…How many can you field."

"We won't need the whole army…My father and I will only call forty thousand of our troops…The rest will defend the Reach. That will give you a hundred and twenty thousand men your Grace."

With a plan in place the wedding proceeds two days later. "Lord Tarly…Welcome I am surprised to see you here." Renly says at the head table with Margaery at his left. "Lord Tyrell said that you do not support my claim as King."

"I am a man of honor Your Grace and you cannot be King before Stannis. I am sorry."

"A shame you will be missed on the battlefield. As the only man to ever best Robert in battle I could have used a veteran of your reputation against my brother."

"Well with the host you have assembled you won't need my help and if you take King' Landing I will come and bend the knee."

"You mean when Lord Tarly." Margaery says.

"Your Graces." He says bowing and leaves. The night comes for Renly to consummate his marriage, but he cannot because of his preferences.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N; Glad everyone is enjoying this fanfic thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts...I will be introducing a new Character soon hope you guys like her…Oh shout out to the Guest who wants to correct me about Coronations…A coronation know it all, is a ceremony to Crown someone King or Queen_**

GENDRY, EDDARD AND JON ARRYN

GENDRY

Gendry preferred the land than to being on a ship. But as time passes he quickly finds his sea legs. "Feeling better lad?" Eddard Stark asks taking a seat on barrel next to Gendry.

"I am thankyou my Lord."

Gendry feels awkward talking to high born noble Lord. "You make the same face Robert did when he had a question he wasn't sure how to ask…Ask me anything lad."

"What was he like? My father I mean. My mother never spoke of him. I've heard the stories, but they were just stories what was he really like?"

Eddard smiles, "He looked a lot like you at your age. He was a good friend to have and woe unto you if you made him an enemy. He loved life, drinking, and women. Strong as an ox. Robert said what was on his mind especially if he was angry. He lived up to his House's words…Ours is the Fury."

"I wish I could have spoken to him." He looks at Lord Stark, "What will happen to me now?"

"What do you want to happen?"

He sighs, "I don't know I was hoping to open up my own smithy…Marry a woman and have some kids…Make a name for myself, but now all that seems lost."

"Lord Arryn tells me you are a Black Smith."

"Yes sir."

"Well…You can finish your apprenticeship at Winterfell. We have a Blacksmith and afterwards I will help you make those plans come true."

"I don't know what to say sir."

"Say yes…Your father was my best friend and well…you are his blood. I owe it to Robert."

"Then I say yes." When his mother died Gendry felt lost as she was his world, then he got an apprenticeship with Tobho Mott. He learned quickly and Mott often commented that Gendry had the skill to surpass him one day. Then Lords Arryn and Stannis came to see him, first they were together, then Lord Arryn came a second time alone. Then he was summoned to the Red Keep and bought before the King who turned out to be his father.

Gendry determined in himself that he would live up to his father's name. The one he had before he became a drunken fat King. He would be the strongest and bravest man who ever lived. When he was arrested Gendry was sure his life was over, then that strange man rescued him, along with Lords Arryn and Stark from the Torture chambers. Now once again his life would turn around for the better.

JON ARRYN

"Looking forward to going home?" Ned asks walking up to Jon who is standing at the head of the ship staring North. They were just now sailing pass Dragonstone. The Captain would drop Jon Arryn at Gulltown.

"Yes I am."

"About Gendry…I would like to take him with me."

Jon smiles, "I had a feeling you would." Then he remembers something he had been wanting to ask Ned. "Eddard."

Ned smiles, "The only time you refer to me like that is when it is something serious."

"I have been wondering about your bastard." He notices Ned tense up.

"What about him?"

"As a lad you have never visited brothels."

"There are none in the Eyrie."

"You know what I mean. I have been thinking about it for some time now…And the thought of you breaking your wedding vows…I just don't see it."

"Perhaps I am not as strong as you thought I was when it comes to women."

"Ned look at me." He does and Jon stares into his eyes, "Who is Jon's mother?"

He sighs, "Swear to me that you will never tell another living soul."

"I swear."

"Lyanna is his mother."

Jon thinks about it, "Rhaegar is his father isn't he?"

"Aye."

Ned looks into his eye, "Did Rhaegar really kidnap her?"

"No…"

Jon listens as Eddard tells him the whole story, "Where is the lad now?"

"He…he…is with the Night's Watch."

"Ned!"

"He wanted to go." Ned replies defensively.

"You know the Night's watch isn't what it used to be."

"I know, but the Wildlings are gathering to attack it soon."

"He deserves to know the truth."

"And I intend to tell him. I will go to Winterfell and see if I can stop Robb from going to war. Then I am off to Castle Black." They talk for many more hours before eating and retiring for the night.

After three days at sea they finally make it to Gulltown. The Captain insists on sending his man to the Castle to tell Lord Gerold Grafton about Jon Arryn, just in case the Lannisters have spies or assassins in the city. An hour later Gerold Grafton the II heir of Gulltown arrives with a hundred men to escort Lord Jon Arryn.

"When you reach White Harbor send a Raven." Jon Arryn says, "And when you reach Winterfell send another."

"I will."

Jon and Eddard had discussed how they will support Stannis when the time came. "Welcome My Lord…I am Gerold the Second…My father awaits you My Lord." Gerold has a hundred men with him.

"I cannot believe the Lannisters would go so far." Gerold the first says in the main hall of Castle Gull.

"Believe it."

"What will do now My Lord?"

"Send Ravens to all the Lords of the Vale and tell them that I Jon Arryn have returned and expect them to fulfill their vows to me."

"Yes My Lord at once."

The next day Jon Arryn leaves with an escort of a hundred men for the Eyrie. The Eyrie sits on a mountain and is one of the most formidable fortresses in the Westeros next to Dragonstone. In order to reach the Vale one must pass through a valley with walls of stone and raised land to the left and right. Then there is the bloody gate. "Home." Jon Arryn whispers as he rides through the bloody gate.

Everyone is present to greet him, including Mya Stone another of Robert's Bastards. "Welcome home My Lord." His Castellan says in greeting.

"It is good be home Fedrick."

The Master at Arms walks up, "My Lord we have a home coming gift so to speak."

They drag Janos Slynt into main hall of the Eyrie, "I demand that you release me now! I have been named…"

He goes quiet when he sees Jon Arryn sitting on the Weirwood throne. "Hello Lord Janos it is good to see you again."

"Lord Arryn…How…"

"How!" Arryn jumps up, "If not for Lord Varys I would be dead…If not for your treachery…Tell me Slynt what did Cersei promise you?"

"This my Lord." Ser Templeton says handing a document to Jon.

Jon reads and starts laughing, "Wardenship of the Vale…You are a bigger fool than I thought Janos. Only the gods know why I trusted you."

"I can be of use to you my lord."

"You had your chance Lord Janos…And you chose the wrong side." He looks at his men and they open the infamous Moon Door.

"No! Please! I can be a spy for you! I know things…Please my Lord don't kill me."

When he starts crying Jon shakes his head and signals them to throw him through the moon door.

EDDARD

The Runner does not wait for the tide it immediately casts off and heads North towards White Harbor. The Captain had been well paid to deliver the passengers to their destinations. The ship leaves the Bay of Crabs rounds the coast and heads North. It sails pass the Fingers, and turns in towards the Three Sisters Islands. After three more days they arrive at White Harbor.

Eddard and Gendry are taken by escort to New Castle home of the Manderlys. "Thank the gods you escaped My Lord. Your Son has summoned all his banners…I sent my son to represent House Manderly. Shall I send a Raven to Winterfell?"

"Yes send it I will leave with Gendry here tomorrow."

The next day with an escort of a hundred men Ned leaves White Harbor. "How far is Winterfell?" Gendry asks riding beside Eddard.

"A few miles Northwest of here. Just follow the river."

That night after making camp Ned's group is attacked by two hundred Bolton men. "Gendry!" He had taken a war hammer from the armory at New Castle and uses it to smash men two and three at a time. "Like father like son." Eddard says as the battle madness comes on him and he kills five men before he is stabbed in the leg.

"Lord Stark!" Gendry cries.

"Gendry Run! Run and don't look back!" Eddard manages to remove a dagger from his belt and throw it into the back of one of the men chasing Gendry on horseback.

"Lord Stark Welcome back to the North."

"I know you…Roose Bolton's man…Locke."

"I'm glad you remember me my Lord…Stand his mightiness up."

They take Eddard to the Dread Fort, "Lord Stark."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"While you were in the south my son…Well he's dead thanks to your son. I am throwing my lot in with the Lannisters…If we win I will be Lord and Warden of the North…If not at least my son is avenged." Ned is forced aboard a ship, among a fleet of ships that takes the Bolton Army south; six thousand strong.


	20. Chapter 20

ROBB

The godswood echoes with the howl of the Dire Wolves Grey Wind, Nymeria, Summer, and Shaggy Dog. They howl at the big bright moon in the sky. Is this a dream? Robb's mind asks from within his Dire Wolf Grey Wind. The beast like instincts overwhelm him. The scraps given to the wolves are not very fulfilling. Then his nose catches the scent of prey. Grey Wind runs through the woods and catches a rabbit. The taste of fresh blood on the tongue and the meat. Oh the meat…

Robb awakens in a cold sweat. It felt so real his dream of looking through Grey Wind's eyes. This is the third time it has happened. Unable to sleep he grabs a book off the night table perhaps the accounting of Winterfell's food stores would put him to sleep. After an hour he puts the book down and goes for a walk. The only people up are guards watching over their Lords and loved ones as they sleep. Robb is saluted by a guard as he passes by.

"Can't sleep my Lord."

Robb turns to find Osha sitting on the rail overlooking the training yard. "I am not the only one."

She looks at him, "Are ya having wolf dreams as well?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Your brother Bran he is called…He has the wolf Dreams a well and more. Your sister the wild one Arya and the little one."

"Rickon."

"Yes that is his name. And though she will never admit it…The Lady Sansa as well."

"How do you know so much?"

"I am of the North am I not? I know the old legends as well as you. Wargs you and your blood kin be. Long ago the First Men made peace with the Children of the Forest. Some of them married the immortal folk and bore children. Greenseers and Wargs. Some wargs can only bond with one animal. The more powerful ones can see through the eyes of many animals."

"They say Bran the Builder the founder of my House possessed powerful magic."

"Aye…We Free Folk know the legend. It was said of Bran the Builder that he could speak to Giants. Command the ice and snow and see through the eyes of the animals. He had Dire Wolf Winter by name…This very castle is named after his wolf. He took the Dire Wolf as his symbol."

Robb smiles, "Sigil."

"Sigil." She stands up, "The wolves have stopped howling I will try to sleep now." She pauses, "You should speak with your brothers and sisters My Lord."

"I will, thank you Osha." The next morning after meal Robb calls his brothers and sisters. Rickon is not present as he is too young to understand and unable to keep such a secret. They meet in the godswood, "Have any of you been having Wolf Dreams?"

"You have them?" Both Arya and Bran asks at the same time.

"Yes." Robb cautiously replies shocked by their enthusiasm. He looks at Sansa who seems ashamed, "Sansa?"

"I don't want to talk about this." She says looking away.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of." Arya says.

"We won't think of you any differently." Robb says, "Now tell us can you do it as well?"

She sighs, "Yes…I can enter Lady's mind, but not just her, sometimes birds, cats, the dogs."

"Wow!" Arya says amazed, "I can only do it with Nymeria." She looks at Robb, "Please we cannot tell mother or anyone else."

"Yes you're right, we are all sworn to secrecy."

"Here you are!" Theon says walking towards the weir-tree. "Maester Luwin sent me to fetch you Lord Stark."

Robb looks at his siblings before leaving and follows Theon to his mother's bed chamber. "Mother! Is she sick?" Robb asks worried.

"No just with child." She replies.

"By the gods! Congratulations I hope it is another boy."

"Shut your mouth it's going to be a girl." Maester Luwin says.

"Whatever he or she is I pray that the baby comes out as healthy as all of you did."

"I say boy." Theon says.

"Well considering your age my lady and I pray you forgive me…I recommend lots of rest."

"I can never be angry with you Maester Luwin."

"We should have a feast when Father returns to celebrate."

"Well I don't want the children to know until their father hears the news."

A few weeks later a Raven arrives from King's Landing. Robb is in the solar with Maester Luwin going over the business for the day. "A message from the Capital."

"I pray your father is on his way home."

**_To all Lords and Ladies of Westeros_**

**_ Let it be known that King Robert Baratheon is dead…Killed by an assassin…King Joffrey commands all Lords and Ladies to come to the Capital and swear oaths of fealty…Long may he reign._**

"If Joffrey is King then your father is being held captive along with Jon Arryn."

"He should not have gone in the first place." Robb says a little angry.

"What will you do My Lord…If you go to King's Landing you will never leave."

Robb strengthens himself and calms his nerves, he knows what he must do, "I am going to King's Landing, but not alone. Summon the Banners."

Luwin hesitates, "Perhaps you should consult your mother My Lord."

Robb gets offended, but does not show it, "Why? Am I not the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North."

"You are my Lord."

"My father is being held prisoner and I must respond in strength. Summon the Banners Maester Luwin."

"As you command my Lord."

While Maester Luwin heads for the Raven's tower Robb makes his way to his mother's room. "Robb what is it? The children still asking questions…"

"No…A raven came from King's Landing…King Robert is dead. Joffrey is King now."

"By the gods no." She closes her eyes for a few seconds, then she looks at Robb. "What are you going to do? Or what have you done?"

"I ordered Maester Luwin to summon the banners."

"Robb."

"Mother you know as well as I do that if Joffrey is King…They are holding my father…your husband. As Lord of Winterfell I must show strength."

She closes her eyes again and takes a deep breath, "At least send a message to the Capital inquiring about your father."

Robb agrees, "What shall we tell my brothers and sisters?"

She sighs, "Gods help me…Call them. We will tell them together."

"Father!" Sansa says after being told. Catelyn told them about the baby first.

"Are we going to war?" Arya asks.

"I have called our Banners as a show of strength…If the Lannisters don't release our father…Then yes we will declare war."

"We can't fight them alone." Bran says.

"Your Uncle Edmure will help us."

"What about the Tyrells, the Martells and Arryns?" Bran asks, "Who will they support?"

"House Arryn will most likely fight with us…The Martells will stay out of it, they hate the Lannisters. The Tyrells are an unknown." Catelyn says giving her opiion.

"Is father going to die?" Rickon asks lying beside his mother.

"No Rickon not if I can help it." Robb replies.

One by one the Lords of the North converge on Winterfell. House Bolton does not show up. "Roose Bolton may still be upset about his son." Maester Luwin says whispering to Robb.

"As long as he stays in his castle and don't cause trouble. If he does…" Robb stands up, "My Lords I thank you all for coming. Your loyalty is appreciated. But what you may not know is that Lord Jon Arryn recently discovered that Queen Cersei had been unfaithful to King Robert. All her children are bastards fathered by her own brother." The hall echoes with voices as conversations break out all over the hall. "My Lords and Lady Mormont!" Robb says raising his hand.

"My father received a letter from Lord Arryn. He had been summoned to King's Landing to betroth my sister to the bastard Prince Joffrey…When my father learned of this he sent my mother, sister, and brother back home and went to King's Landing to help his friends…Now Joffrey summons us to King's Landing to bend the knee…

Before you all arrived a Raven was sent to King's Landing inquiring after my father…I received a message back!" Robb raises the letter, "It says…Come to King's Landing and bend the knee or I will send you your father's head!"

The Lords of the North burst into an uproar, "Fuck Joffrey!" Someone yells.

"Death to the Lannisters!" Someone else screams.

"Winter has come for House Lannister."

Great Jon Umber stands up, "My Lords! There is but one thing we must do. I say we ally with House Tully and Stark…And we give those shits a war they will never forget!"

"AYE!" They all yell.

"Gather your troops my Lords and Lady Mormont we march south." Robb leaves at night and heads for Moat Cailin. Where the rest of the Northern forces converge. He leaves Bran in charge of Winterfell with Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrick as councilors. A week after Robb leaves a Raven arrives from White Harbor; somehow Eddard had escaped and is on his way home. As Lord of Winterfell Bran shares the news with his mother and siblings.

GENDRY

Gendry pushed his horse as hard as he could, but he could not lose his pursuers so he ditches the horse and hides letting them chase a rider-less Horse. After a few hours on foot Gendry finds a small village. "Please help me sir." He says to a man on the side of his house cutting wood.

"Good gods you scared me."

"I…am…sorry…" Gendry says out of breath. "My name is Gendry Waters…I was traveling with Lord Stark…We escaped the Red Keep. We were ambushed by Bolton men. They captured Lord Stark. Please I must get to Winterfell."

The man takes Gendry inside and gives him food. Soon his son returns to hide Gendry as Bolton men enter the village. "We are looking for a bastard! Gendry by name…Turn him over if he is hiding here and we will give two hundred gold dragons."

"This is Manderly lands leave now or face Lord Manderly's wrath." A man says. The rest of the villagers gather around and shout them out of the village. A few days later Gendry is taken from his hiding place.

"You really King Robert's son?" A young girl asks.

"Darly! Please forgive my daughter."

"It is alright…" Gendry looks at her, "His bastard my lady." She giggles at being called lady.

"Follow the river…it forks, but there is bridge at the fork. Go left and stay on the east side of the river. Winterfell is about two miles from it."

"Thank you so much I will not forget your kindness." They give Gendry a new horse and he rides off traveling at night and hiding during the day. After a week he finally reaches Winterfell.

"Who goes there!" A man on the wall asks.

"My name is Gendry Waters…King Robert was my father…I escaped the Red Keep with Lord Eddard Stark…While we traveled we were ambushed by Bolton men. I need to speak with Lord Robb Stark."

They let him in to speak with Bran, who informs him that Robb had left for Moat Cailin. When Lady Catelyn hears about Gendry she insists on speaking with him and leaves her bed. Maester Luwin not wanting her to risk her health or the baby's places her in a wheeled chair so that she can get around. Gendry tells them everything, how they escaped, the journey North, how they left Lord Arryn at Gulltown, and the promise Lord Stark made.

"Those damned Boltons." Cat says.

"I am sorry my lady…I would have stayed and fought, but Lord Stark ordered me to run."

"Nothing to forgive my boy…You will receive all my husband promised."

"Ser Rodrick send a messenger to Robb and Moat Cailin telling him everything that has happened and send some men to the Dread Fort." Bran commands. Catelyn smiles at her son's maturity and nods to Ser Rodrik when he looks at her.

"You heard the Lord of Winterfell."

ROBB

Everyday troops arrive at Moat Cailin from all over the North. Robb is overjoyed when he receives the message that his father had escaped. He had decided to wait for more news before marching on to Riverrun. Then a messenger arrives and tells Robb about Gendry, his father, and the Boltons. "Fucking Boltons." Great Jon says.

"Aye…Pass the word on Lord Umber we march on to Riverrun…"


	21. Chapter 21

TYRION

Tyrion traveled to Shadow Tower where a ship is waiting to take him to Lannisport and from there he would head to Casterly Rock. By now his father would be furious with him. He was actually looking forward to this confrontation. His ship the Little Lion sails out of the Bay of Ice around Bear Island.

By the third day they pass Stoney Shore. Soon his ship sails pass Blaze Water Bay which marks the end of the Northern territory and enters the watery domains of the Riverlands. By the end of the second week Tyrion nears the Iron Isles. The Little Lion turns towards the coast as it passes Fair Isle, a banner to House Lannister lives on the Island.

The ship rounds a piece of land protruding out from the coast and into Lion's bay. Tyrion was finally home after a two-week trip by sea to East Watch. A five-day trip to Castle Black, four to Shadow Tower and then two weeks by sea to his home. Casterly Rock sits on a cliff over looking the sea and the city of Lannisport.

As Tyrion disembarks he notices the activity in and around the city. On a stretch of land conscripts are drilling with swords, arrows, spears, and maces. Something is happening. Tyrion rides by horse from Lannisport to Casterly Rock with Bronn and fifty men of his personal guards. When he rides into the courtyard his uncle Emmon Frey is waiting.

Tyrion was not fond of Emmon Frey, like all Freys he thinks too much of himself. Especially since he married his Aunt. "Lord Tyrion."

"Uncle. What is with all the training?"

"You haven't heard? King Robert is dead."

"Shit!" Tyrion says.

"Your Lord Father left me here to raise up reserve troops."

Tyrion makes his way inside, "Who are we going to war against?" Bronn asks.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Who knows what about whom."

Tyrion finds his Aunt taking care of things as usual when her brothers were away. In Tywin's absence she became a general demanding everything run smoothly. "Tell Lord Lefford to evacuate all commoners to Lannisport…The Starks will march South and I don't want anyone caught unawares."

"Yes My Lady." Maester Harwin replies.

"Aunt Genna beautiful as always…" Tyrion says walking up to her.

She is six feet tall on the plump side, but her beauty has not been diminished by her weight or her age. Her golden hair is mostly grey, "Don't Aunt Genna me! Where have you been?"

"East Watch by the sea, Castle Black, and finally Shadow Tower…All Castles of the Night Watch. I sailed up the coast and here I am."

"Your father summoned you over a month ago."

"I know."

She shakes her head, "You are playing with fire Tyrion."

"I am my own man now Aunty…I no longer have to answer to father for this or that. Aren't you happy for me?"

She smiles and kisses him on the forehead, "Don't forget where you came from Tyrion."

"Never." They start walking through the massive castle. Most of the furniture in Casterly Rock is made of solid gold. "Tell me about Robert."

She sighs, "Too many rumors, but the ones that stand out are that Robert was killed by Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark."

"No one will believe that."

"Your sister and brother seems to believe it and they were caught standing over the King's body with one of his bastards."

"What is the other rumor?"

"A shadow killed him."

Tyrion stops and looks up at her, "A shadow?"

"Sent by Stannis some whisper…Blood magic."

"I didn't know Stannis was capable of it."

"Not him a priestess who follows him. Then there is Renly Baratheon."

Tyrion frowns, "Renly?"

"Yes…He has declared himself King. House Tyrell supports him."

"Why?"

"Marriage alliance." Tyrion starts laughing, "What is so funny?"

"Let's just say Aunty that Renly prefers what is in a man's pants than under a lady's dress."

"You had better get to your father. He won't admit it, but he's going to need you, especially during these times."

"Yes I know…I will leave in the morning, but I will send a Raven ahead of me."

The next morning after breaking his fast with Genna and two of her four children, he leaves for Silverhill. Tyrion travels the Golden Road and turns south after entering the Mountains. Soon he reaches Silverhill. The Castle is situated so that if Tywin needs to march North and face Robb Stark and the Riverlords he can. Or he can turn South and fight Renly or East to reinforce the Capital. Tyrwin is in the main hall of the Castle going over maps with his brother Kevan. "When Jaime arrives he can take command of 32,000 of our troops."

"And I say we should attack while time is on our side brother."

Tyrion hears the last part of Kevan's advice, "Hello Father, Uncle."

Tywin looks at him, "Leaves us all of you." He commands.

As the Lords, Commanders, Captains, and Knights leave they salute. "I sent for you over a month ago."

"And as I said in my letter I had plans that could not be put off."

"And while you have galivanting in the North things have been happening."

"I know I stopped at Casterly Rock on the way here…Aunt Genna told me about Robert."

He grunts and pours Tyrion a goblet of wine, "Not just Robert. Renly Baratheon has declared himself King. The Tyrells have allied themselves with Renly. Stannis is outnumbered, but he has Dragonstone a bastion that can withstand siege for years if properly stocked with food." He hands Tyrion a letter, "Read and tell me what you know of that." Tyrion reads out loud.

**_To all the Lords and Ladies of Westeros_**

**_ Let it be known that my brother King Robert of House Baratheon your former King, has no true heirs…The Whore Cersei Baratheon nee' Lannister gave herself to her brother Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer and produced the bastards Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. They share no blood with me and therefore Joffrey has no right to the Iron Throne._**

**_ I ask in the name of the Lord of light that you declare for the one true King of Westeros. Stannis Baratheon…First of his name King of the Andels…_**

Tyrion stops reading, "Blah, blah, blah…"

"Is it true?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you are closer to Jaime than anyone…He has never been to a brothel so far as I know. So I want you to look me in my eyes and tell me the truth."

Tyrion stares at his father, "I think you already know the truth."

"I want a straight answer Tyrion."

"Yes its true…I caught them once in the grotto near the beach. Jaime claimed he was going hunting. You had sent me to find Cersei."

"Fools!"

"Do hate them now? Your perfect Jaime and beloved Cersei…"

Tywin takes the letter and burns it, "The Targaryens did as much during their reign…I do not like it, but Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are the future of this House. Our legacy despite Jaime and Cersei's stupidity…"

"That legacy is about to come crashing down…To preserve what we have, don't you think it prudent to surrender the crown to…I guess Renly he has more troops."

"And become the laughing stock of the seven Kingdoms. No! I would rather die fighting. Tell me do you think Renly or Stannis would allow us to live in peace?"

Tyrion takes a drink, "Renly would, he has a softer heart than Stannis."

"True, but I do not underestimate my enemies and Renly is a fool if he underestimates Stannis."

"You have a point, but I enjoy life and I would like to live as long as possible. So long as we are speaking truths how much longer will you keep the mines a secret."

Tywin looks at Tyrion, "How long have you known about that?"

"Since my last visit to the rock, but I suspected long before that."

"Its a good thing you recently acquired a diamond mine."

"I am not signing it over to you."

"No I don't expect you to. But I do expect you to go to King's Landing."

"Why?"

"To rule in my name as Hand of the King. Your sister arrested Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark, then somehow they escaped along with one of Robert's Bastards…Varys seems to have gone missing as well."

"He was probably behind it."

"Yes…I am trusting you to restore order in the Capital. Exceed my expectations as you did with the cisterns and sewers of Casterly Rock."

"I will…"

"And since you have come into so much money I need you to pay half of what is owed to the Iron Bank…I will take care of the rest. We can't have the Iron Bank looking over our shoulders while there is war brewing."

He sighs, "Fine!"

Tyrion turns to leave, "And another thing, you had best not take any whores to court or else."

"Don't threaten me father…I have just as much money as you."

"Is that what you think?"

Tyrion leaves and orders his servants to prepare his things. The next day as he is leaving Jaime is coming. "Brother!"

"Tyrion!"

They hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Father sent for me. Apparently my skills with a sword are needed."

"Jaime…He knows about you and Cersei."

Jaime smiles, "How did he take it?"

"Better than I thought he would."

"Let me guess, legacy!"

"Yes our famous legacy." Tyrion pats him on the arm, "Good luck."

Tyrion's group turns North to the Golden Road and then east towards King's Landing. Tyrion is anxious to see the look on Cersei's face when he arrives with Father's orders naming him Hand of the King. "Found one!" Bronn says entering Tyrion's tent with a woman. They make camp a mile and half after reaching the Golden Road.

"Well done…Leave us."

"Right…I think I'll go find me one."

"And what is your name my dear?"

"Shae! My little Lion."

"Little Lion. I have a ship named the Little Lion." He says undressing Shae.

"Is it a big ship my Lord?"

"The biggest!" Tyrion says guiding her hand to his cock.


	22. Chapter 22

JON SNOW

Life at Castle Black is hard for Jon especially with Ser Alliser Thorne always berating Jon at every turn. Despite this he endures everything he must to be counted as a brother of the watch. Then Gryff Whitehill shows up, "You must be the bastard of Winterfell…" He says in the training yard. He points his sword at Jon, "I want you bastard."

"Begin!" Ser Alliser commands.

With a roar Gryff charges him, but Jon blocks the first attack, then he dodges the second leaning back and third ducking. Jon counters and presses with his own counter attack. For a while it seems that two are evenly matched. Then Jon steps into Gryff's guard after blocking and punches him in the face. As Gryff staggers Jon shoulders him and down he goes.

"Do you yield?" Jon asks standing over Gryff.

"I'd rather fuck a goat." Gryff replies kicking Jon in between the legs. As Jon falls to his knees Gryff stands up raising his sword for a blow, but it is blocked by Ser Alliser.

"Let that be a lesson for all of you. Your enemy will not fight fair." He looks at Gryff, "Lord Whitehill you have watch on the wall until midnight." During Gryff's watch Benjen Stark's horse appears without him.

The day finally comes for Jon and the rest of the new recruits to say their vows. Jon is excited expecting to be chosen for a Ranger. When he is chosen for the Stewards, Ser Alliser smiles, while Gryff laughs. He had been chosen for the Rangers. Jon complains, but Sam pulls him aside to speak with him, "Jon calm down."

"Calm down…I'm the best damn swordsman they have."

"Yes but the Lord Commander chose you. Don't you see what he's doing? He's grooming you for leadership. Yes you fetch his meals, empty his chamber pot, but you will be involved with everything. You'll go where he goes and hear everything."

Jon calms down as Sam's words sink in. "Thank you Sam."

"You're still a maid." Gryff says passing by.

"And you are a murderer given a free pass." Jon replies. The time finally comes and Jon along with Sam go beyond the wall to say their vows before the heart tree; Gryff had already said his vows before the Heart Tree. Jon and Sam say at the same time; "May the old gods bear witness to my vow. Night gathers and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, from this night and all the nights to come."

"Welcome brothers." One of the veterans says standing nearby.

Suddenly Ghost Jon's Dire Wolf appears carrying a man's arm. "Ghost come here." Jon commands. They find the dead body of a ranger named Othar. Later Jeor Mormont summons Jon to his solar. "Pour me some of that ale, pour yourself some and take a seat." Jon does it and sits down, "A Raven arrived from the Capital…King Robert is dead." He says handing Jon the message.

"What about my father?" Jon asks, "This says nothing about him."

Mormont takes out another message, "This one arrived from Winterfell."

**_Jon_**

**_By now you have heard that King Robert is dead…Joffrey is a bastard and has no right to the Iron Throne. Father knew the truth and is probably being held captive in the Capital…I am calling my banners…I wish you were at my side…I will write you again as soon as I can._**

**_Take Care _**

**_Your Brother Robb_**

"Your father is a great man…A powerful Lord. The Lannisters would be fools to harm him." Jon stands up, "I hope your not thinking about doing something foolish. You have said your vows to the Watch…"

Jon leaves feeling conflicted, part of him wants to go and fight at Robb's side, but he made a vow. Later he speaks with Maester Aemon who gives him some good advice. Then Thorne taunts Jon by calling his father a murderer. Jon tries to attack Thorne, but Sam, Pyp, Gren, and Adleson stop him. Jon is placed under house arrest. That night Ghost howls and scratches the door.

"Ghost…What's wrong boy?"

Jon gets up and follows Ghost to the Lord Commander's quarters. When he enters the room all seems quiet, "Ghost stay. Lord Commander?" The door closes behind Jon and when he turns he sees Othar walking. The dead man roars and attacks Jon. He fights back, but how do you kill someone who is already dead.

"Snow!" Jeor Mormont says walking out of his room.

Jon gets away from the Wight and throws a torch at it. It howls as it bursts into flames. Jon becomes a hero among his brothers of the Watch, the first man in ages to kill a Wight and saving Lord Commander Jeor's life. As a reward Mormont gives him is sword Long Claw which is made of Valyrian steel, Mormont had changed the pummel and placed a wolf's head on it.

A few weeks later Jon receives a letter from Bran acting Lord of Winterfell. "Good news?" Sam asks.

"My father and Jon Arryn have escaped King's Landing…He is on his way home." Jon and Sam walk to the main hall where Jeor has summoned all the men of the watch.

"My brothers…The legends have come back to life, the dead are stirring, the Wildings are gathering, and I was almost killed by a fucking dead man. Are we the men of the Night's Watch?"

"AYE!" They all reply.

"Aye we are the men of the watch…The shield that guards the realms of men…I am leading a host of three hundred men beyond the wall…We will face the White Walkers, the Wildings and we will find Benjen Stark dead or alive…In my absence I leave Ser Alliser in charge…Obey him as you would me."

Two days later Mormont rides beyond the wall with three hundred men at his back. Gryff is left at Castle Black to avoid anymore conflicts between him and Jon. Beyond the wall the snows are always falling. From the wall they head Northwest towards Craster's Keep. It is at Craster's that Jon comes face to face with some hard truths.

JAQEN

Sunrise and Jaqen leaves the windmill where a man stays raising horses for the Night's Watch. "Thank you good sir for the bed…" Jaqen says giving the man a few gold Dragons.

"Thank you Ser Knight and good luck."

Jacqen mounts his horse and rides off. By sunset he arrives at Castle Black. Ser Alliser had been sent to King's Landing to lay the arm of Othar at Joffrey's feet and ask for support for the wall. So Bowen Marsh greets him. "Your timing couldn't be better Ser…"

"Valyn Mor. I hail from Braavos." As Valyn Mor Jaqen listens to stories about recent events. Things like Joffrey's parentage, bets on what house will support Stannis, Renly, and Joffrey. Rumors of Targaryens in the East, and Jon Snow saving Lord Commander Mormont's life. "I would like to meet this Jon Snow…Is he here?" Valyn asks.

"He's gone and riddance…" Gryff says, "I hope the bastard dies north of the wall."

"You are just jealous Gryff because he bested you in the courtyard." A man says causing the hall to erupt in laughter.

"Jon Snow went with Lord Commander Mormont North of the wall." Someone else says.

Two days later Jacqen sneaks away from Castle Black after learning that the Nightfort another castle on the wall which is unused has a passage to the other side of the wall. Using sleep darts Jaqen knocks out the men on patrol and heads west. He leaves his Ser Valyn persona behind and becomes a lowly commoner changing his face. Once on the other side of the wall Jaqen makes his way back east through the forest. He picks up the Night Watch's trail and follows it to Craster's Keep. Jaqen spies on the place from afar and leaves when sees that Jon Snow and his companions had left. He finds the trail a few minutes later and increases his pace.

FIST OF THE FIRST MEN

Eventually they make it to the Fist of the First Men. Jeor has them start building trenches, barricades, traps, and catapults. "The Half Hand is out here…" Jeor says with Jon standing at his side. He looks at Gren, "Gren! Light the signal."

"Yes my Lord."

"We will wait for him to return."

Four days pass before a horn sounds twice signaling the Half Hand and his men coming. "I see fires burning all night in the Frost Fangs from sun down to sun up. We tracked a group of Wildings but they vanished…May have known we were following." The Half Hand is a legendary Ranger for the Watch. A scruffy looking man known for his sword and survival skills.

"A few good men could get close…Maybe sneak in and kill Mance Rayder without anyone knowing. Kill Mance and the Wildings will turn on each other."

"A good plan." Jeor replies.

"Lord Commander I would like to volunteer to go with the Half Hand."

He looks Jon and sighs, "Alright I hope you make a better Ranger than a Steward."

Jon smiles, "Yes My Lord." Off they go to try and sneak into the ranks of the Wildlings and kill Mance Rayder the King beyond the Wall. As they travel Jon tries to keep his mind on his duties, but he is distracted by what he saw at Craster's Keep and what is happening with Robb and his family. After eight days they come across some Wildling scouts. They manage to kill all but one who turns out to be a woman. It is Jon's first time killing a man.

"What's your name girl?" The Half Hand demands.

"Your mother's cunt."

"Watch your mouth bitch." A man says slapping her.

"That's enough!" Jon says.

"What do we do with her?" Another man asks.

"I say we have a little fun."

The Half Hand looks at the man who spoke and punches him in the face. The woman laughs, "Go scout ahead!" He commands.

The man is slow to get up, "Alone?"

"Yeah alone!" They return their attention to the woman, "Well she has to die."

"Or someone can take her back to camp." Jon says. "Hold her until the deed is done. Then let her go."

The Half Hand looks at him, "A soft heart is an enemy to duty…But you are right. I hate killing women to…Even savages. Take her back to camp Jon Snow." Jon frowns, "It's your idea."

Jon heads back southeast towards the Fist. He has the woman tied to a rope. "Snow…does that mean you're a bastard."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!" She says mocking him, "My name is Ygritte by the way. If your men are planning to kill Mance Rayder…It won't work." Jon remains quiet, "Don't ya want to know why?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"My people will see you coming."

"Why is that?"

"We have Wargs?"

Jon stops and looks at her, "No such thing as Wargs."

"And there is no such thing as White Walkers, Ice Spiders, Giants, and the Children of the Forest. You know nothing Jon Snow." He stares at her, "You saw them haven't you? The White walkers." He looks away and keeps walking, "If ya let me go Jon Snow…I'll give ya me cunt. It's got red hair on it like the hair of me head."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!" She mocks again, "I know you men of the watch can't be with women. Come on let's do it I won't tell."

"By the gods your man must have killed himself…You talk too much."

"You know nothing Jon Snow, men love the sound of my voice."

"Men also like peace and quiet." On they go until sunset.

"You should build a fire."

"Why so you can signal your friends?"

"You'll have to get close Jon Snow to keep warm. Your cock will fall off if ya don't keep it warm." Jon looks away blushing, "My gods your blushing. Don't ever think I've seen a man blush before."

They lay down and Ygritte shoves her butt into his crotch, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Getting warm I'm cold…Next to fire body heat is the best out here."

"Just be still…" Jon tries not to, but he gets aroused.

"Is that a knife jabbing me ass or are ya just happy to be this close Jon Snow." He backs away, "That's a mighty big snake your hiding under all those furs My Lord Snow." The next morning Ygritte manages to escape, Jon tries to catch her, but he is caught by the Wildings himself. Ygritte is with them.

"Ya better watch this one Lord of Bones he is hiding a mighty piece of wood in his pants…" They all laugh. To Jon's disappointment the Half Hand had been captured as well. The rest of his men are dead.


	23. Chapter 23

THE FALCON AND THE LADY

THE LADY

Isabella Volane was born in the free city of Volantis. A bright young woman and only child growing up; she loved to read, do math, star gaze, learn new languages, and write poetry. A very intelligent woman with a forward-thinking mind and views. Isabella grew up to be a beautiful woman sought after by many young nobles, but her father wanted to use her beauty to add on to his political influence. At the age of sixteen she promised to a man old enough to be her father.

Isabella tried to obey her father, but she wanted love. She stole her dowry and with her mother's help she ran away from the engagement. Isabella found her way to Braavos, after buying some sell swords to protect her. She used what was left of her gold and possessions to buy a ship and start a shipping business. As time passed her father sent two teams of men to bring her back, they failed both times.

In four years she turned one ship into a fleet and owned a large shipping and fishing company. Because of her success Isabella found herself as a Banker with the Iron Bank. As she built a life for herself Isabella searched for love on her terms, but never found someone who would accept a woman on equal terms. Those who did eventually became intimidated by her intelligence.

Isabella made a few enemies and was always able to outmaneuver them. Eventually she turns her eyes to Westeros to find love. She is six and half feet tall with violet eyes as most High born nobles of Volantis have Targaryen blood. Her hair is Raven black and long, her skin is light. "His name is Jon Arryn…" A woman she refers to as the Hand of Bella says; her real name is Corell. Bella is fluent in many different languages and had been raised and trained by Isabella herself, "…Lord of the Vale, Warden of the East, Hand of the King, he recently annulled his marriage to his wife."

She frowns, "Why?"

"Apparently she tried to poison him."

"My gods! Why did she try to poison him?"

"It seems she was in love with someone else. He's forty and six name days old."

"Who else?"

"Robb Stark of Winterfell…Heir to the Lord of Winterfell Eddard Stark. He's sixteen name days old."

Isabella is twenty and six, "Still a boy…Who else?"

"Lord Tywin Lannister…Widower, but I don't think you want to go down that road."

"Why not?" Isabella keeps her face the same as she listens to the Reigns of Castemere. "Next!" She is told about Willas Tyrell, Prince Doran, Tyrion Lannister, Roose Bolton and many others. She sighs, "Well Lords Willas Tyrell and Jon Arryn sound the most interesting." Isabella puts her affairs in order and sets sail for the Capital. Before leaving she writes a letter to her mother Shanell.

**_To my beloved Mother Lady Shanell Volane_**

**_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I am doing well…I haven't found love yet and so I am headed to Westeros. There are many eligible Lords there and I pray I find what I am looking for. I will write you again when I reach the Capital…Give father my regards. _**

**_With Love Your daughter_**

**_Isabella Volane_**

Upon arriving in the Capital, her ship the Star of Volane remains docked while the Hand of Bella goes ashore. Her spymaster also goes ashore to get an update on current events in Westeros. What Isabella doesn't know is that Jon Arryn had been accused of Killing the King and had escaped King's Landing a few weeks ago.

The Hand of Bella returns a few hours later and tells her everything. Her Spymaster Lynel returns an hour after Corell. "Do you think he killed the King?" Isabella asks Lynel.

He sighs, "He and Eddard Stark were found over the body. They also found a bloody dagger in the room. Hard to say, I would have to look the man in the eye."

Isabella nods and looks at Corell, "Impressions of the King?"

"Spoiled, given to mood swings. He smiles nicely enough and he puts on a good act, but pull back the skin and you find a snake smiling at you ready to bite. I did not reveal that you are a woman, he is intrigued to meet you. I wouldn't though…He recently had all of King Robert's Bastards in the city killed. They ranged from ages eight months to fifteen."

"There is a war brewing…Perhaps we should turn back East until it is resolved." Lynel suggests.

"I haven't come this far to let the rumors of a war turn me around."

"Well if you are determined to see this through we are closer to Gulltown than the Reach."

She summons Captain Xavier Thalos by pulling a string, "You summoned me My Lady?"

"Yes Captain Thalos set sail for Gulltown."

"Aye M'Lady."

Three days later the Star of Volane drops anchor in the Bay of Crabs near Gulltown. Isabella disembarks with her Hand, Spymaster, Captain of her Guard Mario Baz, six servants, and fifty men. Ahead of her, she sends a gift of books, spices, a hunting Falcon, and a horse as a gift to Jon Arryn. While traveling to the Eyrie with a paid guide Isabella's group is ambushed by Hill Tribesmen. Both she and Corell shoot men down with their bows.

JON ARRYN

"What is all this?" Jon Arryn asks walking out to the courtyard with Maester Horhis.

A man with dark skin bows, "I am Chief Steward to Lady Isabella Volane…She sends me ahead to present you Lord Arryn with a gift of introduction." As he calls out the gifts the servants open them, "Books from the east…Lady Volane is aware of my Lord's love of books. Spices from the East." Two men carry a cage on a stand forward, it is covered. "A hunting falcon for my Lord and this horse…"

"Thank your lady for me."

"She is a few days behind me with her entourage. She wishes to meet Lord Arryn and offer a business deal."

Five days later Isabella Volane arrives. "Are we hosting royalty?" Maester Horhis asks in whisper.

Jon smiles, then he gets a look at Isabella as she dismounts her horse. She rides side saddle, but has a bow and quiver strapped to her back. She wears a beautiful blue gown, with blue riding gloves. Her hair is in a braid draped across her shoulder. "By the gods I wish I wasn't a Maester." Horhis says whispering to Jon.

"May I present Lady Isabella Volane."

She curtsies, "My Lord."

"Lady Volane. Welcome to my home…I was surprised to receive your gift."

"I hope you liked them."

"I do."

"This is Corell my Hand or the Hand of Bella as I call her, my Spymaster Lynell and the Captain of my guard Mario Baz. I am interested in expanding my business into Westeros and I thought I would start in the Vale." He could tell she was lying or hiding something, but Jon wasn't the type to call a lady a liar to her face. His attraction for her was quickly vanishing. Then she added, "I have other reasons for being here and I will reveal them at the right time."

Did she say that to save face or did she read him in a way that he gave away his dissatisfaction with her telling half the truth. Jon smiles intrigued. A new game had to played and he was extremely curious. "Let me offer you guest rights and the hospitality of the Eyrie."

"Thank you my Lord…"

After getting settled in Jon takes her on a tour of the Eyrie. They talk politics of the Westeros, Volantis, and Braavos. Jon shares a few personal stories and Isabella does as well; and finally they talk about business. "I find you charming my Lord, but I must ask and please don't be offended."

He smiles, "My Lady I don't think you can offend me."

"I have heard rumors about you and…Well the murder of King Robert." They stop in the library. "And before I invest in your province I have to look you in the eyes and ask. Are you guilty?"

He stares at her, "Would you believe me if I told you the truth? Do you know the truth when you hear it?"

"I have always prided myself on being able to ferrite out the truth from a lie when I hear it."

He sighs, "Very well, but you may think me a crazy person when I tell you this." He tells her about Eddard, Gendry and the day the confronted the King with the truth.

She smiles warmly at Jon, "Magic is not unheard of in the east. And killing a man in the way you just described is not unheard of. In Volantis a Triarch was murdered in the same way. Someone else was accused and was executed. The real culprits never caught."

Later Jon is alone in his office going over taxes for the Vale and the cost of gathering an army, "You seem distracted my Lord." Maester Horhis says.

"Am I…I apologize."

"If I spent as much time as you have been with such a beauty I would be distracted as well. But be careful we hardly know anything about this woman."

He sighs, "I know, my heart says one thing, and my mind another, and then there is the other brain most men think with."

"Let me make some inquiries."

A few weeks later Jon receives a message from Robb Stark, "The Boltons have kidnapped Eddard Stark…Robb Stark has summoned his banners and is marching towards Riverrun." He says to his Household council and Lords in the main hall.

"I advise waiting and seeing what happens between Stannis and Renly. Then we support the winner."

Jon looks at Ser Templeton. "Where is the honor in that? Stannis is the rightful King."

"Forgive me my Lord, but honor means nothing when you are outnumbered. If we support Stannis we can only bring thirty thousand troops to his cause. He has what six houses supporting him. That gives him anywhere from ten to twenty thousand men. If we were still allied with Houses Stark and Tully then I would say yes…"

"There is a solution to that problem…Lord Stark has a sister. Lady Sansa…They say she is very beautiful." Horhis councils.

Jon looks at him, "A child from all accounts…No! And alliance or not I would support the Starks and Tully's to honor Ned and Lord Hoster. As for the Baratheons…May the gods help them if either spills his brother's blood."

"Blood has already been spilled my Lord. Stannis killed his brother with blood magic. Can we really support such a man?" Lord Royce asks.

"I pray Stannis is being manipulated by this Red Priestess."

"If that is the case, then we must support Renly." Ser Vardis says.

"Prepare your armies, but we will wait for now."

After the meeting Jon is invited to a private dinner in the garden. She appears in a red gown, her hair is flowing freely, and Isabella is adorned with sapphire jewels. Jon is blown away, "If I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to court me."

She smiles, "I prepared for us a salad and shrimp pie."

"Shrimp pie is my favorite."

"Yes I know."

"You cook."

"They say the best way to a man's heart is his stomach."

Jon pulls out her chair. "True enough but my mind must also be indulged. You know so much about me and I don't know enough about you."

"I am an open book My Lord ask me anything." They talk about her family, her life, and travels.

"Okay what are you after?" Jon asks after she gives detailed answers to previous question.

"You my Lord…I am an ambitious woman as I have told you. I am very intelligent and smart. In the past it has scared men away…I want to be treated as a woman, as a Lady, not a man's property or trophy. I have dreams equal to that of any man's."

"I am old enough…"

She cuts him off, "To find love and be happy with a woman who won't try to poison you. Or marry a woman to appease your Banner Lords." Jon smiles, "May I ask, about your previous wife. Did you love her?"

He sighs, "When she became pregnant with our first child. Then she lost the baby and…" Jon is unable to say anymore.

"I am sorry I asked. I hope your experience with…her doesn't turn you off to the idea of finding love again."

He reaches across the table and takes her hand. "It has not, but I am cautious."

"Is there any hope for me?"

Jon smiles, "I would say yes." They stand halfway up from their chairs and share a kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

THE REEDS

Jojen eldest son of Howland Reed stands before their father with his sister Meera Reed. When the Raven arrived from Winterfell summoning Lord Howland, he left for Winterfell. When he returned Howland gathered twelve hundred crannogmen to head for Moat Cailin. "The time has come father." Jojen says to his father.

He sighs, "You don't have to go."

"If I don't Brandon Stark will not reach his destiny and all will be lost."

Father and son hug, then he looks at his sister. "Take care of your brother."

"I always do father."

"Are you sure the two of you won't come with me to Moat Cailin."

"Spending that time with you father won't make what must be done any easier."

He nods, "Very well then."

And with their father's blessing Jojen and Meera Reed leave their ancestral home of Greywater Watch. The Sigil of House Reed is that of a black lizard-lion chasing its tail on a field of green. Their words, We, know the Way. Next to House Mormont the Reeds are the most loyal Banners to the Starks. Howland Reed himself is a personal friend to Lord Eddard Stark.

They travel through the Marshlands avoiding Moat Cailin and their father's army. Eventually they enter the Barrowlands avoiding the King's Road. Meera hunts rabbit to augment their food supplies. Within a week they reach the river and wait while men from Deep Wood Moat march by. At midnight they cross the river and head for Winterfell. In all their journey takes eleven days to reach Winterfell.

When Jojen enters Winterfell Bran recognizes him from his dream, but does not react. Later after Jojen and Meera are settled in Jojen goes to the godswood. "Hello Bran..." Jojen says sensing his presence. "…I am glad you had the presence of mind not to let on that we had met."

"You knew I would come?"

"Yes."

"How come I saw you in my dreams?"

Jojen turns to face him, "Your brothers and sisters are Wargs, but you are something else altogether."

"What am I?"

"You saw what you are meant to be in your visions."

"You mean the three eyed Raven?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

"I do not have all the answers I am just a guide to help you reach your destiny."

He can tell Bran is thinking about something. "My brother Jon is he a Warg?"

Jojen smiles, "Jon is the light that will save us all from the long night."

"What does that mean?"

"So many questions and all will be answered when you learn the path you must take. Come we have spoken on these things enough. Will show me around Winterfell?" Jojen follows Bran around the castle. He even climbs with Bran and is able to keep up. The two young men sit in the window of the Broken Tower.

"You're a good climber."

"Growing up in the Marshes you learn many things."

"Is it true Greywater Watch floats around?"

Jojen smiles, "Yes it does."

"Wow to live in a floating castle."

"Bran!" Sansa calls from below.

"We had best go this way. My mother probably sent her to spy on me."

Later Jojen enters the library and finds Osha with Maester Luwin. He is teaching her to read. "Hello Maester Luwin, Osha…"

When Jojen says her name she whips her head in his direction, "How do you know my name boy?"

He smiles, "I have known your name since I was eight name days old."

Her eyes narrow, "You, ah greenseer aint ya?"

"You are a greenseer aren't you?" Maester Luwin says correcting her grammer.

"That's what I meant."

"I am."

"And whatcha…What are you doing here?"

"Walking the path to my destiny."

Maester Luwin looks at him, "And what does that mean?"

"We all walk a path in life. Was yours Maester Luwin to become a Maester?"

He nods, "Aye it was."

Jojen sits down, "See all people have a path to walk good or bad."

MEERA

Meera tries to connect with Sansa, but they have nothing in common. One day she goes to the godswood to find Arya training with Syrio. She watches from the side, as they move gracefully from one pose to another. When they are done Arya walks up to Meera, "Are you any good with that spear?"

Meera smiles and takes a fighting stance, "Remember what I taught you, be like the wind, like water."

She surprises Arya with her speed, but Arya is just as fast twisting and leaning her body, dodging Meera's attacks in ways Meera did not think was possible. Meera has experience and sometimes uses her spear as a staff. She manages to shove Arya and then sweep her legs with the blunted end of her spear. Arya rolls away and gets to her feet.

"Fancy moves."

"Thank you." Arya replies smiling.

Meera is more cautious and using more of a defensive style. Eventually Arya spins into her. There is an opening, so Meera swings the bladed end of her spear. Arya drops to her back sticking her foot up and kicks the spear out of Meera's hand. She flips up to her feet and sticks her sword in Meera's face. "Dead!"

Meera smiles breathing heavy, "I suppose I am."

Arya looks at Syrio, "How did I do?"

"Sloppy you need more work."

"But I won!" Arya protests.

"You were showing off…Showing off will get you killed little wolf."

Arya folds her arms, "Not today."

Syrio smiles, "You are learning little wolf."

"May I train with you?"

"Syrio has two students now…You may train with us."

With Meera Arya found a kindred spirit as the two have a lot in common. A few days later the two sneak, out of the castle and go hunting. Meera teaches Arya how to track game and kill it. When Catelyn Stark finds out she is not pleased. "He's handsome." Meera says looking at Gendry who is working with Mikken in the forge.

"Who Gendry?" Arya says.

Meera looks at her, "By the old gods you like him."

"I do not!"

"You protest to much me thinks." Meera receives a punch to the arm. "Alright I'm sorry, have mercy on me." Arya rolls her eyes and leaves. Later Meera finds her practicing her bow in the godswood. "You are like the sister I always wanted." Meera says standing a few feet behind her.

She sighs and releases the tension in her bow string, "Sansa and I are sisters…I love my sister, but we have nothing in common. Then you come here and…"

"I actually have a crush on your brother Bran."

Arya smiles, "Yeah I think he likes you as well."

"Listen Arya…dark times are ahead, but know you have another sister in me."

Arya frowns, "What dark times?"


	25. Chapter 25

ARYA AND GENDRY

ARYA

Life can be confusing sometimes especially for a ten-year old getting ready to turn eleven. Arya wanted nothing to do with being a Lady of some House or some man's husband. "If they try to make me marry some Lord I will run away." Arya always says secretly. Then Gendry comes to Winterfell. Arya finds herself staring at him as she walks by the forge. One night she has a dream about kissing him.

"Your mind is not here you are elsewhere and when your mind is elsewhere you body becomes dead." Syrio says to her.

"Sorry…I can do better."

"We are done for the day. Go and deal with what has you distracted."

As Arya leaves Syrio stays to continue training with Meera. She rounds the corner and bumps into Gendry. "Excuse me…Um Lady Arya right."

"Just Arya."

"Are you alright just Arya."

She smiles, "I do not like being referred to as a Lady so call me Arya."

"As you wish."

"So you traveled with my father?"

"Yes."

"How did you meet?"

"You don't remember? You were there when I explained everything to your Mother."

She was trying to prolong their conversation, "Yes I was…I forgot sorry. So how old are you?"

"I made my fifteenth name day a few months ago."

"Gendry!" Mikken calls yelling his name.

"Sorry I have to go."

Arya watches him leave thinking about their age differences. She sighs and heads to the main hall thinking about his name day. "I wonder if he has a woman in King's Landing ." She hears a girl say.

Arya knows the he they are talking about. It seems that every young girl in Winterfell has gone bonkers over Gendry. Everyone, but Meera who likes Bran. Arya sits at the head table eating with her siblings. She watches as Sansa and Jayne giggle about something. "What are you two giggling about?"

"Reinah…" Reinah is the Stableman's daughter, she is 17. "…likes to bring Gendry his lunch. One time she spilled the drink on him…on purpose and was wiping her hands all over his chest."

"Her father caught her and well she is punished, cannot leave her room."

"Well Reinah was always fast…You know what they say about her." Jayne says.

"What do they say?" Arya asks.

"Your too young to hear such things."

"What she'd spread her legs for a horse if she liked him."

"Arya! If mother heard you saying such things."

"You won't tell."

"And why not?"

"Cause, I know your secret."

"You promised!" Sansa angrily replies.

"Aye I did. Now you promise me." Reluctantly Sansa complies. Later Arya goes to the kitchen and requests a special cake made. Then she goes to Robb's room and takes one of his old hunting coats he no longer wears. Early the next morning she waits by his room.

"My Lady." Gendry says when he opens the door.

"I told you call me Arya."

"Not proper you being the daughter of a Lord and me a commoner."

"And where is it written we can't be friends?"

"Nowhere!"

"Good…Now take these and happy name day…Sorry I missed it."

Gendry smiles, "Thank you…I guess."

One evening Arya is alone in the godswood practicing by herself. When she spins around she catches Bran and Gendry watching. She pauses, "Either of you care to spar with me."

"No!" Bran quickly replies, he had been beaten by Arya before and was not eager for a rematch.

"What about you?"

Gendry smiles, "I can use a sword, but I prefer to fight with a hammer…There is no such thing as practice hammer."

"Fine I didn't take you for a chicken."

"Wow is she always this cocky?" Gendry asks looking at Bran.

"Intolerably so." Bran replies.

"Buuuck…buck, buck, buck, buck, buck, buuuck!"

There is a sword rack near the wall. Gendry walks over and picks up a hand and half blade. Bran smiles running off. Arya takes her side stance as Gendry takes a more traditional fighting stance. "I have to warn you I have never lost a fight."

Arya smiles, "Neither have I."

"You have never killed someone I have."

"So what!"

"Fighting for your life teaches you to survive no matter what."

"And training helps you to prepare for that."

He shakes his head and attacks, surprising Arya with his speed despite his size. She glances the sword off her own practice blade and spins away, but Gendry follows swinging his own sword. She ducks barely missing the whack to the head. That is when Bran returns with Meera, Jojen, Rickon, Syrio, Mikken, Sansa who heard in passing, Jayne Pool, and many other young people.

Ser Rodrick walks into the godswood as well. People start cheering, some for Arya and others Gendry. Syrio remains quiet, but every now and then he raises an eyebrow or smiles. She ducks forward under his sword and twists coming back up, as if she is dancing and steps into Gendry's guard, but he catches her sword hand. Gendry brings his sword in, but she blocks it raising her foot catching him on the wrist.

Then she stomps on his foot, but Gendry does not release her wrist. He flips her over and stands over her with his sword pointed in her face. "That's enough!" Ser Rodrick yells, "Boy Arya Stark is the Daughter of…"

As Gendry backs away Arya shouts, "Don't interfere!" She gets up and picks up her sword. "The match isn't over yet."

"Yes it is I won." Gendry replies.

"I never yielded."

"I say it is over!" Ser Rodrick says imposing himself in between them.

"Forgive me my Lord." He looks at Arya, "My Lady…"

As the crowd disperses Syrio walks up to Arya and stares at her. "What?"  
"Now I see why the little wolf has been distracted…She fancies the blacksmith yes."

Arya frowns, "No!"

Syrio smiles and points his finger, "The dance of life and death can also be the dance of love and passion…Syrio has seen many a lovers' dance the way the two of you did."

"I am not in love with Gendry."

"Your mouth says no, your eyes say yes."

GENDRY

Gendry lies in bed thinking about his duel with Arya. The way she moved and responded to him. He shakes his head, but no matter how hard he tries not to think about it, the more he does. And when he closes his eyes he sees her face. "Oh gods help me she is a child." He whispers getting aroused. After tossing and turning most of the night he falls asleep.

"Morning!" Gendry says to Mikken.

"Good Morning. Sleep well? Cause you look awful."

He sighs, but before he can answer, "Gendry!" Maester Luwin says calling his name.

"Yes Maester."

"Come with me lad."

Gendry did not like the way he said that. "Where are we going?" He does not answer and leads Gendry to Lady Starks's bedroom. His heart starts pounding.

"Leave us!" Catelyn commands sitting up in the bed three months pregnant.

"My Lady."

She stares at him, "I hear you sparred with my daughter Arya."

"Yes…I mean yes My Lady."

"How old are you Gendry?"

"Ten and five name days old. I made my last name day a few months ago."

"Arya is ten and too young…"

Gendry is the son of Robert Baratheon so he speaks his mind no matter who he is speaking to, "Forgive me for interrupting my lady, but we are just friends."

"And see that it stays that way. There are other young girls living in Winterfell your age…I am not at the point of banning you from Arya, but don't think I won't. Keep your hands to yourself."

He clears his throat, "Yes My Lady. If I may say, before I go. I know about my father's reputation with women...I am not like that"

"I'm glad to hear it. Dismissed!"

Gendry leaves feeling many things, fear, anger, disappointment and regret. That night Gendry thinks about returning the hunting coat. Then he gets another idea, "Mikken! Can I have these scraps…" He asks the next day, they had stopped for midday meal.

"You don't have to ask me every time…Standing rule at Winterfell. Any metal scraps we can keep and use as we want."

Gendry takes the best pieces and melts them down to start on his project. Eventually the metal melts. He takes the mold and reshapes it for a young female. Then he pours the melted metal into the mold and lets them cool. While the metal cools he takes another mold to shape a helmet. "What ya doin?" Reiah asks.

"Oh high. I am making something."

"For me?" She seductively asks.

"I am sorry no."

She places her hands on he hips, "Who then?" She forcefully demands.

Gendry sighs, "Look you are a beautiful young girl, but…"

"But what?"

"Hello Gendry!" Sansa says walking up interrupting.

"Lady Sansa." Gendry says bowing.

She looks at Reiah, "Reiah would you saddle my horse for me I'm going riding with Jayne."

"I'm busy!"

"Now!" Sansa commands.

Reiah sneers and walks away, "Sorry about that."

"Thank you." Gendry gets back to work.

"I was passing by on my way to the Sept and saw." Gendry smiles and keeps working, "That is very small for a man…It wouldn't happen to be for my sister would it?"

"A present My Lady for her Name Day."

"Most girls like poetry and flowers, not Arya, this will win points with her."

"Its not that kind of gift."

"Sure…Word of advice Gendry…Finish learning your craft and leave Winterfell. Arya may like you, my brothers, and don't get me wrong I like you, but you and Arya may never be."

"Because I am a low born common bastard."

"Part of the reason…Also my mother will never allow it. Arya will fight to keep you, but in the end all it will cause is heartache and pain…"

Gendry didn't want that he thinks as Sansa walks away. But what could he do? An idea comes to his mind. Gendry is a talented blacksmith and he is able to finish his present just in time for Arya's name day celebration. She is presented with many gifts and smiles when she spots Gendry in line. He smiles back, but his smile vanishes when he spots Lady Catelyn looking.

"Happy name day My Lady."

Arya gasps after unwrapping the heavy sheet and paper. It is a full set of armor in Arya's size. The shoulder pads are wolf heads and so are the grieves. The breast plate has a Dire Wolf carved into it and there is a Dire wolf helm to match. "Thank you!" She says shocking everyone leaping onto Gendry and kissing him on the cheek.

CATELYN

"Ah young love." Maester Luwin says.

She looks at him and he raises his hands backing away, "Arya…" Catelyn and Arya are alone in her room after the celebration.

"Yes mother."

She sighs, "Do you like Gendry? Do you love him?"

"I…I…don't know what I feel…When he is around I get excited. I feel funny inside. I feel like those stupid girls in the books Sansa likes to read."

Catelyn sighs, "I guess it is that time for you and I to talk." After they talk Catelyn goes to her room pushed in the wheeled chair by Hordor. Gendry is waiting at the door.

"My Lady."

"It is late…Why are you here?"

"I came to say goodbye M'Lady…"

"Goodbye and where are you going?"

"South to fight for your son…"

"Gendry you are no soldier and…"

"And I do not wish to cause your House any Problems…I will fight for your son and if I survive maybe head east and become a Sell Sword." He hands her a letter, "If it is not to presumptuous would you give this to Arya…" Catelyn takes the letter. "If you feel the need to read it then by all means do so My Lady."

He turns to leave, "Gendry!"

"Yes Lady Stark."

She sighs, "Don't go." She tares the letter up. "Stay…Please stay."

He smiles, "I can't…Because…because I love your daughter…She doesn't see me as a bastard or a commoner…I am too old for her and she too young for me."

"Yes…But she will get older and in these coming days she will need her friend. She will need the man she loves."

"Has something happened?" Gendry asks picking up on the tone in her voice.

"There is something I must tell the children tomorrow." She says raising her hand to show Gendry a Raven's message.


	26. Chapter 26

MANCE

Mance Rayder was once a man of the Night's Watch. He was found as a baby by a Ranger and taken to Mow's Town to be raised. When he came of age Mance joined the Night's Watch. Many years later while out Ranging beyond the wall Mance is attacked by a Snow Bear. It would have killed him if not for a Wildling woman named Val. She killed the bear with her spear. Then she takes Mance back to her village where she tends his wounds.

Mance and Val fall in love. Val's mother Ola is a greenseer and tells Mance about his true heritage and his destiny as King beyond the wall. Mance to Val's broken heart returns to the Watch conflicted. On another mission Val is about to die at the hands of another Ranger. Mance kills the man and turns his back on the Watch.

Val and Mance marry in the old tradition before a Heart Tree. During this time Mance meets his closest ally and friend Tormund Giants' Bane; called so because he killed a Giant. The Giant's mate mistook him for one of her children and fed him at her breast. Vals' people have an alliance with the Giants.

The Giants were the first people Mance convinced to follow him as he learned their language from Tormund. The River Clan was next and then the Horn-foots. One by one Mance gathered the Free Folk clans together under one banner. Their goal is to get South before long Night came and them with blue eyes.

Mance is a natural leader and is the only thing keeping the Free Folk from slaughtering one another. The Elders gather together in the main tent eight days before Jon Snow is captured. "And I say we attack now!" Great Bear says. They call him Great Bear because he killed the Bear whose skin he now wears.

"Old gods help me I agree with Great Bear." Delba says.

"His wood that good?" Tormund Giant's Bane asks, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"You all elected me to be your King…Trust me."

The Lord of Bones also known as Rattleshirt, Chief of the Rock Bed Clan stands up, "I will wait three days and no more. Then me and mine will leave."

"You and yours will starve and freeze ya halfwit." Karsi says.

"What about tha fuck'n food?"

"Adults will start eating one meal a day…Children under 16 two meals."

"The Mad King Beyond the Wall I say." Rattleshirt says.

That is when the Giant Wun Wun speaks. Giants rarely spoke in the common tongue and when they did it was very few words. "We stay!"

Rattleshirt, called so because his armor is made from the bones of the men he has killed waves them off and leaves the tent. "I'm going scouting!" He announces as he leaves.

"Why are we really staying?" Tormund asks after everyone is gone.

"Because I asked him to." Ola says entering the tent of Elders.

Mance shakes his head, "What in the world are ya doing here woman? Ya supposed to be watching over me wife."

"I don't need watching over!" Val says following her mother in. She is five months pregnant.

Tormund shakes his head, "Tell me you're not following the advice of this old bitty."

Mance sighs, "Have you had any back pan since you've been following my advice?"

"That is beside the point."

"Who you calling Old Bitty? Ya Red headed half-witted milk drinking son of Bitch!"

"You ya Old bitty…"

"Alright gods!" Mance says.

"Ola is a greenseer, Mance! Listen to me…We won't survive if we attack the wall. Wait and the one who will help will come to us…Only after he appears do we march to the wall…And remember no matter what he does or says, do not kill him."

"You've had another vision?"

"Yes!"

"Who is this person who will help us?" Tormund asks.

She sighs, "All I know is that he is a great man. A Prince who will one day become a King who sits on a throne of thousand swords."

Mance frowns, "The Iron Throne."

"Say what now? You know what she talking about?"

"Aye I do…"

"Mance listen to me…If our people find out you been listening to a Greenseer this alliance will fall apart."

"No listen to me! When he comes show him that we are not the savages others claim we are…Show him why we are the Free Folk."

The Free Folk do not trust Greenseers and Wargs. Some Clans when they learned someone was one they banned them from their village. Eight days later at midday a boy by the name Duck nicknamed so because he loves to hunt and eat ducks; runs into Mance's tent. "Mance!"

"What is it Duck?" Mance had taken the boy under his wing because he is an Orphan and a Warg.

"The Lord of Bones is returning…He's got a prisoner. A crow!"

Mance looks at Ola, "Is this the one we have been waiting for?"

She nods, "Aye and remember no matter what. Don't kill'em."

Mance remains in his tent waiting. Soon Rattleshirt enters with Ygritte and four men. They have a boy who seems to be of ten and six name days old. "Lord of Bones." Tormund says.

"We captured a Crow."

"A skinny one at that."

"Thought he could be of use, killed the Half Hand this one."

Tormund stands up and looks down on the boy, "This little runt killed the Half Hand."

"Aye I did."

"And suppose we should trust you now Crow?"

He drops to one knee, "Your grace!" Everyone starts laughing, "I'm your Grace now?"

"Your too ugly to be Your Grace…" Mance says standing up and walking to the front of the tent. "I am Mance Rayder…Stand up lad."

"The King beyond the Wall."

"Aye I am King Beyond the Wall…I am not King because of who my father was or because I sit on some chair made of swords. My people chose me after I proved I was worthy of it. Now what be your name boy."

"Jon Snow."

"Jon Snow…" Mance looks back at Ola, "The Bastard of Winterfell." Jon frowns, "That's right…I know who you are. Ned Stark's bastard. Why did you kill the Half Hand?"

"He called me the son of traitor. They say my father killed Robert Baratheon."

"Old Robert is dead? That is news." Mance takes a step closer to Jon, "And I suppose just cause you killed the Half Hand you want to join us."

"Or you can let me go." They all laugh.

"And you run back to the Crows and tell them the Half Hand was killed by a one of us."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Problem is there is one person at Castle Black who will not believe you. Name is Maester Aemon…That old man is well known for his ability to sniff out a lie."

"I guess I have nowhere to go now do I."

"We could let you join us Jon Snow, but why should we trust you?"

"My brothers hate me, they call me the son of a traitor many of them. Then when we stopped at Craster's place…"

Mance stares at him and smiles, "You saw one of them didn't ya?"

Jon nods, "Aye I did. And the Lord Commander knew what Craster was doing…The Half Hand attacking me was the last straw."

"We shall see." They cut his ropes, give Jon some food, new clothes, and then he takes Jon on a tour of the camp. "Men, women, children, and the old. We are human beings, boy same as anyone who lives below the wall. And if we don't get below the wall they will all become soldiers for the Night King and his White Walkers." He grabs Jon and looks into his eyes, "The Night's Watch was meant to defend people from the White Walkers and over the years they forgot their true purpose."

He leaves Jon with Ygritte as they both seem taken with each other, "Well?" Ola asks.

"You say it is him?"

"I swear by the old gods…He will save us all."

Mance shakes his head, "A bastard cannot sit the Iron Throne."

Ola raises her head, "Have I ever been wrong?"

He sighs, "No."

"And I am not wrong now. He is the one. Give the order to march and when we do send him with Tormund and the others to climb the wall."

"And if he betrays us?"

"Oh he will and then he will help us."

FIST OF THE FIRST MEN

"They should have been back now." Jeor Mormont says.

"Perhaps we should send a group out to find them my Lord." Dunken says.

"I'll go!" Richard says standing nearby.

Jeor was about to respond when the horn sounds. One blast for returning Rangers. Jeor is relieved thinking the Half Hand's plan worked. Then the horn sounds again, two blasts for Wildlings. "To arms!" Jeor commands. The men rush to nock arrows man traps and catapults. Then dread fills his heart as in all his time as Lord Commander Jeor has never heard the horn blast three times.

"White Walkers!" Dunken yells.

A Storm of ice and fog rolls towards them and just before the storm reaches them, Gren and Pyp come running up the path. "They're coming! They're coming!"

"Where is Samwell Tarly?" Jeor asks.

"He was behind us, but when we turn to look he was not there."

"They're coming!" Arland yells cutting the rope and sending a barrage of heavy stones rolling down the path. The men cheer, but their cheers stop as the screeches and howls of the dead start again. "They're still coming!" Arland yells from his perch. He climbs down and joins the others.

"ARCHERS!" Jeor screams and they fire a swarm of flaming arrows into the horde of dead rushing them.

"CATAPULTS!" Ed yells and they fire flaming stones into the dead horde.

"They're coming up the side of the Mountain!" Another man yells.

Men of the Watch start dying six and nine at a time. Mormont cuts the head of a Wight and stabs his torch into the body. He looks around, "Set the fire traps!" Arland is stabbed, but he manages to throw his torch into the trench. A wall of fire bursts up killing hundreds of Wights. "We can't stay here…Gather the wounded we escape through the path."

There is a tunnel that goes through the fist of the first men. Jeor leads what is left of his men through the tunnel and down to the ground. "No one is following us." Gren says running up.

"Tend the wounded, Gren! Ed! See what you find for hunting around here we move in an hour."

Just as they are getting ready to leave, Gren and Ed return with a deer. "We will skin it when we stop to make camp. Move out!"

A few days later they find Samwell Tarly. Ghost saves him from a Wight, but Jeor sticks a torch in it. "Samwell by the gods you are alive…But tell me you sent the Ravens off."

"No my lord…I couldn't get to them."

He sighs, "You had one job Sam…Look! We are all that is left." Jeor says addressing the men. "We must get back to the wall and warm them about what is coming."

MANCE

As Jon travels with the Free Folk Mance gets to know him. He can see something special in Jon, but how can a bastard, take the Iron Throne let alone save the Free Folk and all of Westeros from what is coming. "Who was your mother?" Mance asks.

"I don't know Lord Stark never told me about her. He did promise that the next time I saw him he would tell me who she is."

"She must have been something else to make the honorable Lord Stark break his vows." When they make camp scouts return and take Mance to the Fist of the First Men. Jon goes with them.

"Looks like a battle happened here." Tormund says.

"Aye and looks like the crows lost." Rattleshirt replies.

Mance bends down and examines the dismembered bodies, "Burn them all." He looks at Tormund, "You ready for a climb?"

"I am…"

"Take the little crow with you."

"And if he betrays us."

"Kill him."

After Tormund and the others leave Mance goes to see Ola, "Did I just send my best friend to his death?"

"Maybe…maybe not…If he dies on the other side of the wall at least he won't become a Wight."


	27. Chapter 27

JOFFREY

ROOSE BOLTON

The fleet carrying the Bolton army had finally arrived, the fleet is made up of twelve royal ships and the rest are merchant ships commandeered on the Queen's orders. Roose Bolton sends a man to the Red Keep to announce their arrival. "Bring Lord Stark up." Roose commands after the man returns.

"The gods look poorly on traitors Roose." Ned say.

"Maybe, but me and mine have served under the heal of the Starks long enough…Either this war will destroy House Stark or me. I side with Lannisters in these times."

They are met by Ser Lancel Lannister, "Welcome Lord Bolton…The Queen Regent wants the prisoner bought to her first."

They meet her in the Hand's Solar, "Your Grace Roose Bolton."

He bows, "My Queen…The things I have heard said about your beauty do not do you justice."

"Thank you Lord Bolton. Now if you be so kind as to show him to me."

They drag him in, "Bow before your queen." Lancel commands.

Eddard just stares, then Roose punches him in the gut. "So proud Lord Stark."

"Not pride. I simply don't recognize you as my Queen. With Robert dead you are nothing…Less than nothing. And your son stands on equal ground with you." She slaps him.

"Take him away." She commands. "Thank you Lord Bolton."

"A simple thank you will not suffice…You made promises."

"And a Lannister always pays her debts."

"If you can win this war."

"My father…"

"Has enemies everywhere and not a single ally."

"Then why help me?"

"Revenge…and before I die I want to hit the Starks where it hurts. But if we win…A new chapter for House Bolton."

"In deed."

JOFFREY

There is unrest in the Capital. After Jon Arryn, Eddard Stark, and Gendry escaped Joffrey had the men guarding them executed. Then he ordered the Gold Cloaks to find and kill all of Robert's bastards in the city. The people of the city tare down the Baratheon banners and burn dummies of Joffrey. Because of the unrest the royal guard suggests that he remain in the Red Keep.

After his coronation Sandor Clegane is made a member of the King's Guard. Ser Jaime Lannister is made Lord Commander of the King's Guard in Ser Barristan Selmy's place. Eventually Jaime is called to the battlefield by his father Lord Tywin Lannister. Joffrey is not pleased as he had ordered his Grandfather to come to the Capital with his entire army.

House Tyrell had refused the King's offer for a marriage alliance and sided with King Renly Baratheon. To say Joffrey didn't take the news well is an understatement. "I have news your Grace." Cersei says standing in the doorway to his room.

"Oh mother…What is it?"

She walks up to him, "Roose Bolton is here with his army and they bought us a gift."

He looks at her, "What gift?"

"Eddard Stark."

"Stark!" Joffrey smiles, "Finally justice."

"Or we can use this to sue for peace."

"Peace! Peace! Are you serious? My father was murdered by Ned Stark."

"We cannot fight Your Uncles effectively if we have to worry about the Starks, Tullys, and Jon Arryn."

"If Grandfather is the man the legends says he is then we won't have to worry about anything."

"What do they say about the Lannisters?"

"Lannisters always pay their debts."

"Right we make peace with the North and all their allies for now. We can focus on Renly as he is the greater threat. When Renly and the Tyrells are defeated we will make the Starks, the Tullys, and Jon Arryn suffer."

"Fine!" Joffrey goes to court excited because the traitor Eddard Stark will be humiliated and humbled.

"Your Grace may I present Lord Roose Bolton."

"My King. I bring my army six thousand Northerners to fight for the one true King of Westeros."

"Your loyalty is appreciated in these troubling times Lord Bolton, I name you friend of the crown." Joffrey smiles as they bring Eddard Stark before him in chains.

"Eddard Stark…I have been looking forward to meeting you again…Kneel before your King!" He does not obey. Joffrey jumps up, "I said kneel!"

"I don't kneel to bastards." He replies, that is when Roose punches him.

"If you value your life you will confess your crimes and kneel!"

"I confess…I confess you are a bastard. I confess…"

"Guards take him away!" Cersei yells.

"No! No…Ser Ilyn, bring me his head."

"But Your Grace." Maester Pycel says.

"I am the King! Behead him here and now!"

"Joffrey!" Cersei says, but she receives a stern look from him.

Joffrey watches as Eddard Stark is forced to his knees. Then Ilyn Payne takes his sword and with one swing beheads Eddard Stark. "So shall it be to all my enemies. Send that to Robb Stark." The women of court are mortified by what they just witnessed.

"Ser Alliser Thorne of the Night's Watch!" Lancel announces.

"Ser Alliser what brings you here?"

"White walkers Your Grace." He replies throwing a hand at the Joffrey's feet. A woman screams.

"What is that?"

"The severed arm of Wight Your Grace…It attacked Lord Jeor Mormont in his quarters. We are in desperate need of men your grace. I ask that you set aside your differences with your enemies and send us reinforcements."

"Did you see this dead man attack Lord Mormont with your own eyes?" Maester Pycel asks.

"No I did not, I was told it happened."

Pycel was about to say something else, but Joffrey raises his hand, "If you have not noticed Ser Alliser I am at war with people trying to take my crown away."

"Its not just the White Walkers My King…It's the Wildlings as well. They massing in great numbers beyond the wall to attack us. If we fall."

"Grand Maester Pycel." Joffrey says interrupting him, "Isn't true that the old legends say, White Walkers cannot pass beyond the wall."

"So it says Your Grace."

Joffrey flicks his hand, "There you go Ser Alliser…If the white Walkers are real they can't get pass the wall. As for the Wildlings their nothing but animals, but if its more men you need. Empty the dungeons and take them all with my blessing."

"I'm afraid Your Grace that it won't be enough…We need fighting men…Soldiers."

After court Joffrey attends the small council meeting. Roose Bolton is invited to attend, "With all due respect Your Grace, killing Eddard Stark."

"Will send a message to the other Houses. If you defy me, you die!" He looks at Roose Bolton, "How many men did you bring with Lord Bolton?"

"Six thousand your grace."

"I appoint you Lord Commander of the Royal army." Joffrey looks at Pycel again. "Has there been any reply from my Grandfather?"

"No your Grace."

Joffrey slams his fist on the table, "I ordered him to come to the capital days ago…"

"Your Grace…If I am reading the movements of Robb Stark correctly he was waiting to see who wins between Your Uncles. When news of his father's death reaches his ears he may attack."

"He's just a boy with no military experience."

"He has advisors around him with military experience Your Grace."

"I will here no more of this! It is done! Now what other business needs my attention?"

CERSEI

After the meeting Cersei lingers to speak with Roose Bolton, "As much as I enjoyed watching Ned Star's head roll, the old man is right. All the North will come after us."

"What's done is done, besides I have a secret weapon ready for anyone who attacks the city."

"What weapon? You didn't mention it during the meeting."

Cersei smiles taking a drink, "Wild Fire." Later Cersei goes to room and sleeps with her cousin Lancel. She misses Jaime and had begged him to stay and defy their father, but he insisted on going. The next day she meets with the Pyromancer. "How many jars have you created?"

"A hundred so far m'lady. We make about enough for twenty jars each day." Roose Bolton is with her.

She looks at him, "Any of your men have experience with Catapults?"

"Of course Your grace."

"Set them to the task of training others…When Renly comes he will get the surprise of his life.


	28. Chapter 28

HOUSE BARATHEON

STANNIS

Stannis had wanted to bring Renly into the fold or lure him to Dragonstone and hold him hostage. Then all the Lords of the Vale would rally to him, but Melisandre and his wife insisted on killing Robert and as he thought the Stormlords rallied to Renly. Not only that Renly had convinced the Tyrells to support him through a marriage alliance.

"I told you this would happen!" He yells knocking over the map markers of Renly and House Tyrell.

"All is not lost my King." Melisandre says. "We have the boy…Now is the time to…"

"And I say we kill Renly!" Queen Selyse says interrupting.

Stannis goes to the opening in the Map room and stares out at the sea. That is when Stannis' Squire Matthos Seaworth enters the room. "Begging Your pardon Your Grace. There is news from the Capital. Eddard Stark has been executed."

"I thought he escaped." Selyse says.

"He did my Queen, but the Boltons have betrayed the Starks they were waiting in ambush for him a few miles outside of White Harbor."

"Stark will either join me or my brother…This issue with my brother must be resolved now."

"Then let me…"

"No!" Stannis says cutting Melisandre off, "I need the loyalty of the Stormlords. Send a message to my brother I wish to negotiate."

"And if he says no?" Selyse asks.

"We will come to that bridge when we cross it."

A Raven is sent and then two days Later Stannis sets sail for Storm's End.

RENLY

**_To My Brother Renly _**

**_ Renly of House Baratheon…Brother this has gone on long enough, By the laws of men and god I should be King after Robert. Power and ambition has blinded you let is me meet face to face and settle this…_**

**_With Regards_**

**_Your Brother_**

**_Stannis of House Baratheon the One true King of Westeros_**

Renly reads the letter before his advisors, "Why should meet with the pretender?" Loras says, "I say we attack him now."

"Attack Dragonstone…The Castle is a fortress and can withstand assault for years." Lord Morrigen says.

"Stannis is coming out of his castle and when he does we attack him."

"Where is the honor in that brother?" Garlan Tyrell asks.

Renly looks at the Captain of his King's Guard Lady Brienne of Tarth. She had won Renly's tourney and asked to be a member of his guard. She was made Captain. Serving with her are Ser Loras Tyrell, Ser Robar Royce, Ser Emmon Col, Ser Dathyn Morrigan, Ser Alister Rowan, and Ser Ethan of Caron.

"What do you think Lady Brienne?"

She blushes, "I say meet with him and challenge him to a duel not to the death. Chose a Champion your grace. Winner take all."

"You would risk the crown in a duel?" Loras asks.

"Better than slaughtering our countrymen on the battlefield…You have seen me fight Your Grace. If Stannis accepts chose me! He will underestimate me and that will be his downfall."

"I like it." Garlan says, "Its bold and Stannis will make the mistake of underestimating Lady Brienne."

"I should champion you, My King." Loras says.

A man walks in and hands Garlan a note, "What is it Ser Garlan?"

"News from the Capital…The Boltons have betrayed the Starks. Roose Bolton has bought six thousand men to Joffrey's cause and Eddard Stark has been executed."

"My King we take advantage now!" Lord Morrigan says, "Robb Stark will attack…"

"Yes he will…Send a Raven I will meet with Stannis."

A few days later Renly rides out with twenty men and his King's Guard. "Hello brother."

Stannis nods, "Renly."

He smiles, "Just as warm as always. You asked for this meeting. What do you want?"

"I am sure you have heard by now that Eddard Stark is dead."

"I have."

"While we quarrel Stark marches his army…Bend the knee to me and I will name you my heir, until I have a son of my own."

"I have a counter offer. I do not wish to see the good men fighting for you killed in needless battle. Name your champion and I will name mine winner take all."

Stannis looks at Melisandre and Ser Davos. They both shake their heads no, "And If my Champion wins you will bend the knee?"

"I swear by the new and old gods. But if my Champion wins you will bend the knee."

"There is only one god Lord Renly and you defy his will."

"I agree to your terms and I will fight myself."

Renly smiles, "Lady Brienne!"

"Is this a joke?"

"No brother Lady Brienne is very good with the sword. If you do not wish to face her yield or choose another Champion."

They face off in a ring of twenty men, ten for Renly and ten for Stannis. Stannis is a Veteran and experienced with a sword. Brienne is taller and possibly stronger if not as strong as Stannis. Swords clash and ring echoing across the field as they fight. Stannis lands the first blow on the shoulder, but Brienne kicks him and lands her own blow on the leg. They separate, size each other up and move in to attack.

Brienne stays on the offensive while Stannis adapts a more defensive style waiting for and opening to attack. He even tries to wear Brienne down, but the Amazon like woman seems to have unlimited energy. Eventually Brienne disarms Stannis, "I yield!" He says his pride hurt and feeling shame at losing to a woman.

"You swore brother…Now bend the knee."

Stannis drops to one knee, "My King." Those fighting for Renly cheer.

"Hail Lady Brienne!" Renly says.

STANNIS

"I thought you said I was the lord's chosen, if I am why did I lose?"

"You are."

They are returning to their ship, "Do what you did before to get rid of Robert…Do it to Renly."

"I can't your body won't be able to take it. But I can use the boy I bought him with us."

"Do it!"

RENLY

Renly is in his tent with Brienne helping him to undress. "You did well Lady Brienne."

"Thank you Your Grace. Do you think Stannis will honor his word and fight for you?"

"It doesn't matter his men saw him yield to you…He is humiliated…There is no coming back from that. Tomorrow we march on King's Landing."

The wind starts blowing and the candles flicker, "My King." Margaery Tyrell says entering the tent. That is when a shadow rises up like smoke from under the bottom of the tent. It takes the shape of a man. "By the gods what is that?" Margaery says.

The Shadow stabs Renly in the back, "NO!" Brienne yells.

Ser Emmon and Ser Robar enter the tent and see the King dead at Brienne's feet. "Traitorous whore!" Ser Emmon yells, both men draw their swords.

"No wait!" Margaery says.

They shove Margaery to the side and attack Brienne. "I did not do this!" Brienne says defending herself.

"Ser Emmon! Ser Robar! Stop this!" Margaery commands getting to her knees and holding the table.

Brienne backhands Robar in the face, then she slashes Emmon across the neck killing him. With a roar she strikes Robar in the head, the blade goes through his helm and blood runs down his face. Brienne leaves her sword in Robar's head, then with a teary face kneels beside Renly's dead body. "You have to leave…Lady Brienne go!"

"I am Lord Commander of the King's Guard. I failed my King…"

"And you will be a dead Lord Commander…Live to avenge my husband now go."

"It is my duty to protect you my Queen."

"I admire your loyalty Lady Brienne, but my crown died with my husband, go and swear to me that you will avenge him."

"I swear by the gods old and new…" Brienne yanks her sword from Robar's head and leaves through the back of the tent.

STANNIS

Stannis' agents spread the word that Brienne of Tarth had been paid a lot of gold by the Lannisters to kill Renly. The Stormlords loved Renly and to get revenge on the Lannisters they all swear fealty to Stannis. "I swear by the gods old and new to serve Stannis…" Lord Morrigan says, "…First of his name, the one true King of Westeros."

"I accept your oath Lord Morrigan arise."

"If it please you my King I offer you this gift. Garlan, Margaery, and Loras Tyrell."

Stannis walks up to them, "Bow before your King." Melisandre says.

"Fuck you!" Garlan replies.

Loras spits in Stannis' face, his men draw their swords, "No! He's more valuable alive…They all are…Mace Tyrell will fight for me or lose three of his children." He looks at Ser Davos, "Ser Davos have your son Dale take them back to Dragonstone…"

"The dungeons your Grace."

"No place them all in one room…If they behave feed them, bathe, etc. If they misbehave the dungeons with them all…" Most of the other Tyrell men had escaped. Those that did not are burned at the stake to appease the lord of light.

Having received news of his daughter Lord Selwyn Tarth comes before Stannis, "Your Grace." He is as tall as his daughter with shoulder length hair, his left ear is missing from a terrible duel he fought long ago.

"Arise Lord Tarth."

"I have heard rumors from Evenfall that my daughter is accused of killing King Renly."

"Renly was no King." Emory Florent says.

"I meant no disrespect…It was ever my daughter's dream to be a Knight…She and your brother were good friends, she would never kill him."

"And yet she ran, before that she killed Ser Emmory and Ser Robar."

"All I know is that my daughter is innocent…I ask as a loyal supporter that you lift the bounty on her head and allow her to come home."

Stannis grunts, "It was not too long ago that you supported my brother's false claim."

"Like House Morrigan, Caron and all the others who now fight for you Your Grace."

"I will recant the warrant and ask that she bought back alive to stand trial…If she is innocent she will be freed."

"Thank you your Grace may the seven grant you victory."

"I do not follow the false gods anymore Lord Selwyn. I follow the lord of light."

"Of course your grace."


	29. Chapter 29

THE YOUNG WOLF

Robb Stark is still at Riverrun waiting to see how things play out between Stannis and Renly. Everyone believes that Renly will win as he has the greater numbers. Even though Robb is inexperienced in battle he knows that it is not how many men you have but how you use them. There is a knock as his door. "Come in."

It is his Uncles Lord Edmure and Ser Brynden the Blackfish Tully, "I am sorry nephew, but we have bad news…"

"What is it?" Robb fearfully asks.

"Your…your…I can't do this." Edmure says walking away.

"Is it my father?" Robb asks hoping it is not.

"I afraid so lad, Joffrey had him beheaded."

Before the tears can fall from Robb's eyes he stands and turns away from the Blackfish, "I need to be alone now."

"Right I'll make sure you are not disturbed, but hurry, the Lords know and are gathering in the main hall."

When the door closes Robb bursts into tears. He goes from one emotion to the next. He takes a dagger out and runs it across his hand, "I swear by the old and new gods that the Lannisters will pay in blood…Father I will avenge you." Robb looks at the map and makes a plan. Then he washes his face and heads for the main hall.

As he walks to his seat at the head table many condolences are offered. "My Lords…The Lannisters have drawn first blood. And if it is blood they want. We will give it to them."

A cheer erupts in the hall, "My Lord are we going to support Renly or Stannis?" Lord Glover asks.

Before Robb can answer Lord Umber stands up, "Forgive me Lord Stark, but this is what I say to Renly, Stannis, and Joffrey…" He spits and many men cheer, "Fuck the Iron Throne. Why should I let any southern prick rule over me and mine? It was the Dragons we bowed to and they are all dead." He draws his sword, "There is the only King I mean to bend the knee to and he is sitting right there!" He stabs his sword into the floor taking knee, "The King in the North!"

"The King in the North!" A few men of the North repeat.

Theon stands up, "Am I your brother?"

"From this day until my last."

"And you are my King. The King in the North!"

Edmure stands up, "You are my sister's son and I would be honored to call you my King."

The riverlords join in, "The King in the North!" Everyone repeats. While the Army prepares to leave Robb writes a letter to his mother Lady Catelyn Stark.

**_Dearest Mother_**

**_ I hope this letter finds you well…I wish I can deliver this news to you face to face…My Father, Your Husband Lord Eddard Stark has been unjustly beheaded by the bastard Joffrey…I swear by the gods old and new his blood will be avenged a thousand times over. You should also know that the Northern and River Lords have named me King in the North…I will win this war mother and I will come home to you all…Give my love to Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon…_**

**_With deepest affection and love_**

**_Your Son_**

**_The King in the North Robb Stark_**

He writes a second letter to Jon and a third to Lord Jon Arryn; then with his squire's help Robb dresses in his armor.

WINTERFELL

Catelyn receives the message two days before Arya's name day celebration. "I am so sorry My Lady."

"I wish to be alone Maester."

"Forgive me my lady but that is not wise, especially in your condition after receiving such news."

Several hours pass before she stirs, "I will tell the children after Arya's name day celebration."

"Very wise my Lady."

"Summon Hordor I wish to visit the Sept and then the godswood."

"Not wise to kneel my lady…"

"I will sit and pray."

Two days later Catelyn sits at the main table with Arya as the people of Winterfell present Arya with her gifts. Then she notices Arya who seems to be even more excited. She looks into the crowd and spots Gendry. Cat decides that it is time she had the talk with Arya about boys and such. After they have a heart to heart Catelyn doesn't know how to feel about Gendry. He is the son of a King, but a bastard all the same. "By the gods why can't men control themselves?" She says out loud as Hordor pushes her up the hall to her room.

"Hordor!" He says.

When they arrive Gendry is waiting, "My Lady."

"It is late…Why are you here?"

"I came to say goodbye M'Lady…"

"Goodbye and where are you going?"

"South to fight for your son…"

"Gendry you are no soldier and…"

"And I do not wish to cause your House any Problems…I will fight for your son and if I survive maybe head east and become a Sell Sword." He hands her a letter, "If it is not to presumptuous would you give this to Arya…" Catelyn takes the letter. "If you feel the need to read it then by all means do so My Lady."

As he turns to leave Catelyn is assaulted by a barrage of emotions. All she wants is Arya's happiness and Arya will need all the friends she can especially after she tells her and her siblings the news, "Gendry!"

He stops and turns around, "Yes Lady Stark."

She sighs, "Don't go." She tears the letter up. "Stay…Please stay."

"I can't…Because…because I love your daughter…She doesn't see me as a bastard or a commoner…I am too old for her and she too young for me."

His confession shocks her to the point that she is impressed he would admit it, "Yes…But she will get older and in these coming days she will need her friend. She will need the man she loves."

"Has something happened?"

He is intuitive she thinks to herself, "There is something I must tell the children tomorrow." She says raising her hand to show Gendry a Raven's message. She allows him to read it.

"I am so sorry My Lady."

"Thank you for saying that."

"I should never have left him.  
"Nonsense…I want you there when I tell them."

"Yes My Lady."

The next morning after breaking their fast she orders the children to stay in the main hall. The servants and staff of Winterfell will be told afterwards. "Children I have some news."

"Is it about father?" Bran asks.

She wipes a tear away, "Yes." She says in a shaky voice.

"No! By the gods no!" Sansa says.

"Joffrey…Your father was beheaded on Joffrey's orders."

"No!" Sansa screams.

"Father!" Rickon says crying into his mother's lap.

She looks at Arya who has a blank stare on her face, "I'm gonna kill them! I'm gonna kill'em all!"

"Arya!" Cat says waving her to come to her, "Come here my baby girl."

"No!" She tries to run, but Gendry is standing not far behind her and she runs right into him and starts crying. "I hate them! Joffrey! The Queen, all the Lannisters I want them to die!" She says balling into his chest.

"Your father was a good man." Gendry says. They all spend the day together talking and remembering past times. Later before evening meal Cat summons the Household and tells them the news.

GOLDEN TOOTH

Robb marches his army to lay siege to Golden Tooth the seat of House Lefford. The Leffords are the richest family in the West second only to the Lannisters and tied with House Tyrell. Instructions had already been given to the men how to set the camp up. As the camp is built out of arrow and catapult range Robb issue orders out.

"Ser Brynden you will lead the Calvary charge with me…" He hands him a letter, "Here are your orders read them in private and burn them." He looks at Theon, "Theon take command of the Archers." He hands Theon a letter as well, "Your orders read them and burn them."

He places Lord Umber in charge of the catapults and Lord Glover in charge of the infantry troops, "I see the wisdom in your plans and troop placements…" The Blackfish says, "…But aren't we a little spread out…"

"The enemy won't see it trust me."

"You have made the camp the bait."

"Aye…" Robb replies with a fire in his eyes. Robb makes sure that everyone is following his orders and not deviating from them. Some complain, but with a few stern words Robb makes sure they obey. They had arrived at sunrise and at sunset the bombardment of Golden Tooth begins.

LEO LEFFORD

Lord Leo Lefford is six feet tall with a bald head. His wife had died giving birth to their daughter Alyssa Lefford. It is often said that Golden Tooth is the gateway to the West at least from the North and the Riverlands. "My lord!" The Captain of the Household Guard yells running into the Sept.

"I am praying can't you see that?"

"Forgive me my Lord, but the castle is under siege…The Northern and River armies are making camp just out of bow and catapult range."

Lefford goes to the battlements and uses a spy glass. Just as his man said the enemy is setting up Camp; blocking off all exits out of the Mountain. Golden Tooth sits on the side of a Mountain. Laying siege to the castle is not impossible, but costly. "Call in all the workers and miners and send word to Lord Tywin."

TYWIN

Tywin had sent Jaime with 32,000 men to take Harrenhal from Lady Whent. A few days ago he received news about Eddard Starks beheading. A fool move in his book, but what's done is done. "My Lord…" Lord Serret of Silverhill bursts into the Solar.

"What is it?

"News from Golden Tooth…It is under siege."

"How many men?" Tywin asks taking the scroll.

"Rivermen and Northerners…thirty-five thousand strong…No sign of Jon Arryn's forces."

"Stupid boy allows his emotions to drive him…Very well then…Give the sound to march." Tywin's army is closer to Golden Tooth than Jaime's

ROBB

Every night at sunset Lord Umber lights up the night sky bombarding Golden Tooth. "Are the men ready?" Robb asks the Blackfish.

"In place and ready to attack."

Robb looks up at the sky, "Send the signal…After an hour sound retreat." As five thousand men assault the Castle Robb urges his horse away with Grey Wind at his side. It is the fourth day of their siege. An hour later Robb's forces withdraw from the castle. Over seven hundred men had been lost. As they withdraw a cheer can be heard from Golden Tooth.

Two days later a scout rides hard for the camp. Robb is in the command tent going over messages when the scout enters. "Your Grace! Tywin Lannister's forces are three days march from us."

"How many?"

"Forty thousand strong."

Robb stands up and grabs his sword, "Send the signal all troops into position."

"Yes Your Grace."

Robb rides to where his Calvary forces are positioned. "What if Tywin attacks in the daylight?" The Blackfish asks.

"Then we light the fires and make the smoke." As Robb hopes Tywin attacks two hours after sunset. He sends his Calvary forces for the main camp. "Well done Lord Tywin…" Robb looks at Lord Rodrick Forrester, "Send the signal…Archers!"

"ARCHERS!" Theon screams when he receives the signal. They fire into the charging Calvary. Horses make terrible screeches as they are hit by a hail of arrows. Men cry out in the darkness, begging for help if they are wounded. Some are forever made still by the arrows.

"Light the Fires!" Lord Glover yells.

Robb's strategy is a mixture of gorilla warfare, modern, and traps. "My King…The main force is located near the right of the Mountain."

"Sound the attack." Tywin's Calvary forces are cut off by a wall of fire and are being pummeled by Theon's arrow attack. He has catapults positioned to attack the castle, but Robb also has catapults in a position to attack Tywin's main forces. Just before they reach Tywin's main force ten Catapults fire two rounds into Tywin's forces.

Robb's main goal is to capture Tywin Lannister. They run through Tywin's army like fire through a wheat field. "THE KING IN THE NORTH!" They yell as they charge the main force. The battle of Golden Tooth lasts all night and half the day. An hour after midday the Northmen and River Lords cheer as what is left of Tywin's army retreats.

Robb sits on a stump cleaning his sword with Grey Wind at his side. Four men approach dragging Tywin Lannister. A large group follows chanting "The King in the North! The King in the North! The Lion has fallen by the King in the North!"

They force Tywin to his knees, "Lord Tywin…I have heard so many stories about you…The Rains of Castamere…I am not impressed."

"Neither am I boy…"

"You call me boy. This boy lured you into a trap and you are now prisoner for the time being."

They stare at each other, "You intend on killing me."

"Your bastard Grandson killed my father."

"If you expect me to beg for my life I won't…Just know the Lannisters always pay their debts."

"So does House Stark…" Robb looks at his Squire, "Bring me Ice." An hour later Olyvar Frey returns with the Great Sword Ice. "Lord Tywin Lannister for crimes against House Stark and the North I Robb Stark the King in the North sentence you to die!" He raises the sword and brings the blade down. His men cheer as Tywin's head hits the ground. "For you father." Robb whispers. They rest for two days then Robb orders his forces to march on Harrenhal, just as they get ready to march they are joined by Jon Arryn's army.

**_My Dearest Mother_**

**_ Victory! I am alive and well. We have won our first victory against the Lannisters. We also captured and executed Tywin Lannister…His head will be sent Joffrey and his body to Jaime Lannister…Lord Arryn has joined us; his people have named him King of the Vale…I will write again when we reach Harrenhal…Give Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon my love…Take care of yourself_**

**_With Love _**

**_Your son Robb Stark_**


	30. Chapter 30

HAND OF THE KING

**_To Lord Jon Arryn Warden of the East and Lord of the Vale_**

**_ I write this letter with a heavy heart. My father Lord Eddard Stark has been beheaded on Joffrey's orders. In response the Lords of the North and the Riverlands has named me their King. I will take my army and attack Golden Tooth…I cannot wait for you…If we survive I look forward to fighting at your side…_**

**_With Regards Robb Stark_**

The Vale is celebrating the wedding of Lord Jon Arryn and Isabella Volane when Robb Stark's message arrives. Jon and Isabella are in the wedding chamber. There is knock at the door, "Do you have to answer it?"

"We are at war." Jon gets up and makes sure Isabella is covered before answering the door.

"My Lord this just arrived."

Jon reads the letter, "Tell the Lords to assemble in the main hall."

"I say if the North and Riverlands can declare their independence then so can we…" Lord Royce says, "Hail the King of the Vale!"

"Hail King Arryn."

Jon looks at Isabella and she nods. Jon stands up, "If this is your will so be it I will be your King."

The next day the Knights of the Vale march towards the Riverlands to aid the King in the North. Isabella insists on coming with Jon Arryn. Out of respect for her he allows it. Not that he could have stopped her from going. Thirty thousand mounted soldiers ride through the bloody gate towards the Riverlands.

The journey takes a week and by the time they reach Golden Tooth the battle is decided. "Your Grace…His Grace the King of the Vale."

"Welcome Your Grace."

Jon smiles, "Your Grace…May I introduce my wife and Queen, Isabella Arryn."

"I am glad you found love."

"Leave us I wish to speak with the King in the North alone." Jon commands to everyone.

"Its good to see you Jon…I mean your grace." The Blackfish says.

"And you as well."

He leans in, "Tell me does she have a sister."

Jon pats him on the shoulder. "Would you like some wine."

"Yes thank you." Jon takes a sip after Robb offers him the goblet, "I hear you won a great victory."

"Tywin Lannister is dead."

Jon sighs, "Your father was like a son to me."

"I know he told me."

"What is your next move?"

"Harrenhal…I want to drive Jaime Lannister back to King's Landing with the rest of his army. Then the west is open for the pickings."

"I saw Lannister men hanging from trees…I want revenge as well, but remember the small folk did not kill your father. The men fighting for Joffrey are doing so because they are made to do so. They have sworn oaths to their Lords same as our people."

Jon sighs, "You are right. I just…"

"I know believe me I know. I knew your father and he would be proud of you."

The next day the combined forces of the Vale, the North and the Riverlands march to Harrenhal. When they reach a village near Acorn Hall word is received that Renly is dead. "Stannis now has the Stormlords and the Tyrells…" Lord Royce says. "…He will attack King's Landing and then come for us."

"If he can take King's Landing." The Blackfish says.

"Tywin Lannister took it." Lord Umber says.

"And now he's dead." Lady Mormont says causing everyone to laugh.

"Stannis will go for King's Landing first…" Robb says.

"I agree…" Jon Arryn says speaking up. "…Whatever happens his forces will be spent if he can take the city."

"So what, we wait at Harrenhal?" Edmure asks.

"Yes…Stannis will not rest until we bend the knee as well." Jon Arryn says. Later Jon goes to his tent where his wife is waiting.

"What happened?" Isabella asks.

Jon smiles, "I'm surprised you weren't at the meeting." He tells her about what was discussed.

"What if we hired a sell sword army to fight for Stannis…But they are really fighting for us. When the time is right they strike from within."

Jon smiles, "Good plan just one problem…Stannis does not trust Sell Swords."

"Oh…Well there is the Faceless Men…Hire them to kill his witch."

Jon sighs, "Assassins are dishonorable."

"So is using magic to kill in order to get what you want." She replies running her hands through his hair.

They kiss, "I suppose so."

"Is that a yes."

"No, but keep trying to convince me." Five days later they reach Harrenhal. Before leaving Jaime Lannister ordered his people to burn as much of Harrenhal as possible.

TYRION

Tyrion arrives in King's Landing to find a city in turmoil. He arrives two weeks after leaving on his father orders. No one knows that Tyrion is on the way. They are stopped by Gold Cloaks, "Halt identify yourselves." The man commands.

Before approaching the city Tyrion had his men take down their banners. He looks at Bronn who throws the man one of the Banners, "That should tell you who we are." Bronn says.

Tyrion tosses the man a gold Dragon, "My good man who is charge of the Gold Cloaks?"

"His name is Locke…Rightly mean fellow…A Northerner serving Roose Bolton." The man tells him other things as well.

He tosses the man another coin, "Do try to keep my presence to yourself." Tyrion has Shae placed in an inn until he is settled in the Tower of the Hand. "I will be using the lower levels…" He says to his servants. "Bronn would you be so kind as to find Grand Maester Pycel and bring him here."

"Sure."

Bronn returns two hours later, "Lord Tyrion! What are you doing here? And in the Hand of the King's Tower no less"

"My father sent me…Tell me Pycel is it true the King ordered the death of Robert's Bastards?"

"It is true My Lord."

"And did you advise him not to do such a thing?"

"I did, but King Joffrey is strong willed and he is the King."

"I see…Go to the small council chambers…"

"I take orders from the Queen Regent."

Tyrion smiles, "Now you take orders from the Hand of the King. Bronn escort my friend here to council chambers and if he tries to leave…Kill him." Tyrion says with a wink.

"Just one moment! The King made Lord Tywin Hand of the King."

"Ah and he made me acting Hand." He gives Pycel the letter, "Read that while you wait." Tyrion looks at Podrick, "Pod call Lord Roose Bolton, Locke, and save the King for last."

"What are you doing here?" Joffrey asks.

"I am to be your new Hand until my father arrives." Tyrion says getting up and walking to the small council chambers.

"The Seven hells you are."

"The Seven hells I am." Tyrion takes a seat and so does Joffrey after telling Ser Hightower to fetch his mother. "Now first order of business…" He looks at Locke, "Locke is it?"

"Lord Commander Locke of the City Watch."

"Not anymore I am naming Bronn here Lord Commander of the City Watch."

"Why?"

"Your tactics are too brutal sir…Flaying prisoners."

"Sends a message."

"A message of what? That you are an ass?"

He jumps up, "Look Imp!" Roose grabs his arm.

"Call me Imp again. You will refer to me as Lord Hand or Hand…" He storms out of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Hello dear sister." Tyrion says as Roose Bolton hands her the document.

"Leave us!" Everyone, but Joffrey leaves.

"Widow life suits you…Dear sister I would say that you have gotten even more beautiful since Robert's untimely demise."

"I don't want you as My Hand." Joffrey says.

"Well what other choice is there? You ordered the murder of innocent children."

"One bastard already killed my father, what if the others were plotting against me."

Tyrion nods, "Good excuse may have worked if your men had not killed a baby and children under five…"

"I am the King!" He yells.

"Ah so you think you can do what you want when you want. The Mad King thought that way and look what happened to him."

"How dare you!"

Cersei grabs Joffrey by the shoulders, "Please my sweet son let me talk to your Uncle in private."

Joffrey stares at Tyrion, "Run along now and do as your mother says."

"Despite what you think of him…He's still King."

Tyrion sighs and takes a drink, "You always did wear blinders when it came to him. The people hate him."

"I know!"

"On my way to the Keep I saw men burning a dummy of Joffrey. This situation needs to be fixed."

"How?"

"First Joffrey will issue a statement denouncing what those men did…Then he will have them publicly executed. Next he will make restitution to the families and make a public apology."

"Yes we can say that they did it to gain the King's favor."

"Perhaps there is a brain under all that golden hair."

"Be careful little brother."

He smiles, "A harmless joke. I apologize."

"Locke is…"

"A thug!" Tyrion says interrupting.

"Or is he loyal to me and you want to fill the small council with people loyal to you."

He raises his glass, "I came to help Cersei…Don't get in my way."

"Don't get in mine. I am still Queen Regent."

"And as soon as we find Joffrey a bride, you will be nothing."

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

Tyrion smiles and stands up, "As much as I am enjoying this I have things to do." It was a fight, but Cersei to Tyrion's surprise convinces Joffrey to condemn the men, execute them, and make a public apology. With Bronn, Podrick, Roose, Sandor, and Locke at his side he inspects the defenses.

"Whether it is Renly or Stannis they will hit us at the Mud Gate." Sandor says.

"I agree it's the weakest." Roose says.

Tyrion stares at the battlements, "What is with all the Catapults?"

"The Queen has a secret weapon."

"What?" Tyrion asks.

"Wild Fire." Sandor replies.

"Fuck me!" Bronn says.

Tyrion and the others follow the Pyromancer to the store room where they are keeping the Wild Fire. "How many jars?" Tyrion asks.

"Two thousand my Lord…"

"No more Pyromancer you will stop making Wild Fire."

"There is enough of this shit to level the city." Sandor says.

"One wrong arrow and we all go meet the gods." Bronn says.

"I have a plan, but I need to know how many ships we have."

"Twelve…Stannis took the rest for his fleet." Tyrion tells them his plan for defending the city. Even Roose had to admit that it was better than Cersei's plan. Next Tyrion receives news that Renly is dead. This excites Joffrey, but Tyrion does not see this as good sign. If Renly had won and managed to enter the city he would have been merciful. Stannis now has a hundred thousand troops and the Tyrells fighting for him.

"Our agents say Stannis has Ser Garlan, Ser Loras, and Lady Margaery as hostages." A man by the name of Fedrick says. He is an information broker. Tyrion had made him Master of Whispers.

"If only we could rescue them Mace Tyrell would be very grateful."

"I heard that a Faceless Man helped Lords Arryn and Stark escape King's Landing."

Tyrion smiles, "Make inquiries."

"It will be expensive."

"Isn't everything? Do it." Since Tyrion had come to King's Landing the people had calmed down some. They had stopped burning Baratheon banners and dummies of Joffrey. More people were signing up to join the defense force Tyrion had started. And the plans to defend the city are coming along well. Tyrion is spending a quiet evening alone with Shae. The two had grown very close as they traveled.

"You're not really going to fight are you?" Shae asks lying in his arms.

He sighs, "If I must."

"Promise me you will survive."

"I will do my best."

The next day as they are breaking their fast Bronn enters, "Bronn what brings you by?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news…My men caught a man entering the city, he was tied to his horse." Bronn signals the Gold Cloaks and they bring in a man wearing bloody armor and carrying a bloody bag.

"My Lord…I was at the battle of Golden Tooth…With Lord Tywin…We lost."

Tyrion stands up looking at the bloody bag, "What is in the bag."

"Lord Tywin's head…The King in the North beheaded him."

Tyrion feels many things, he and his father were never close, but that never stopped Tyrion from trying to prove himself. He looks into the bag, "My gods!"

"I'm sorry my Lord…The siege of Golden Tooth was trap."

"Where is the rest of his body?"

"They sent it to your brother Ser Jaime."

Tyrion closes his eyes, "Please gods, I hope Jaime isn't foolish enough to attack Stark's army."

Shae places a hand on Tyrion's shoulder, "I am so sorry My Lord."

He kisses her hand, "Bronn take that to the Grand Maester…Pod find my sister and the King bring them here."

"What about me my lord?" The man asks.

"Get yourself to a bath, clean clothes, and food…Tell no one of this."

An hour later Cersei arrives and ten minutes later Joffrey arrives, "You try my patience Uncle."

"I know you hate me Your Grace, but this is not the time. We have word…Robb Stark laid siege to Golden Tooth…Your Grandfather went to relieve that siege…"

"What happened?" Cersei demands.

"He's dead…Our father was captured and beheaded…Robb Stark calls himself the King in the North."

Cersei falls to her knees crying, "Father!" She looks at Tyrion, "Any word on Jaime?"

"None I will send men to find out. If Jaime is smart he'll retreat to King's Landing…But you know how Jaime is…He may charge the Stark and Tully forces."

Joffrey is the first to leave. Before Cersei introduced Joffrey to his Grandfather all he ever wanted to be was like his father Robert; afterwards all he wanted was to be like Tywin Lannister. Feared respected, and powerful. Now the great Tywin Lannister is dead. To everyone's relief Jaime had the sense to retreat to King's Landing with his men.

Jaime and Tyrion hug, then he greets Cersei, Joffrey, and the children. "Uncle Kevan…I thank the gods you are alive."

"So do I."

Later Jaime, Cersei, Joffrey, Lancel, and Kevan meet in the King's Solar. "It was a trap…We sent our Calvary to attack the main camp hoping to catch them off guard…Our Calvary was decimated by an arrow attack. Then we were cut off by a wall of fire. Robb Stark is a…unconventional battle tactician. I led the Calvary charge and was able to slip through their lines and make it to Harrenhal."

He looks at Jaime, "A few days later a man arrived tied to his horse with father's body…I would have attacked the Stark Forces, but Uncle Kevan advised me to retreat to King's Landing."

"Cowards!" Joffrey yells, "You retreat from a boy."

Jaime looks at him, "Perhaps you wish to lead our forces your grace and take the field against the Young Wolf." Joffrey hesitates, "I thought not…Now be silent!"

"You can't speak to me like that, I'm your King."

Jaime ignores him and looks at Tyrion, "How are the defenses?"

"We are ready. As ready as we are going to get, you and your men will make a difference."

"With father dead, Jaime you are the Lord of Casterly Rock." Cersei says.

He shakes his head, "I told you before…I don't want it. I never have and as a member of the King's Guard I can't inherit. By the laws of men, the Titles pass to Tyrion."

"You know very well that father never wanted that!" Cersei says raising her voice.

"I can dismiss you from the Guard Uncle."

"Do what you want. You are the King, but I will not take it."

"Now is not the time for this." Kevan says, "We must memorialize your father and be ready for an attack from Stannis."


	31. Chapter 31

OBERYN

Dorne is one of the only Kingdoms of Westeros free of the Iron Throne. Ruled by House Martell whose members are referred to as Princes and Princesses. Founded long ago by Prince Mors and Princess Nymeria she helped Mors conquer and form the Kingdom of Dorne. During the Targaryen conquest Dorne was able to repel two invasions one by Dragon and another by land.

Over the years there were three more invasions and all of them failed. Eventually the Targaryens made a marriage offer from King Daeron II of House Targaryen. He married Princess Myriah Martell on equal terms. Many years later Princess Elia Martell married Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. She died during the sacking of King's Landing.

Elia is survived by two brothers Prince Doran, ruler of Dorne and Prince Oberyn. The brothers are as different as the wind is from water. Doran is more temperate and will resort to violence as a last course of action. Oberyn is a man of action, quick to settle matters with violence. When Robert's rebellion started Oberyn was traveling from city to city in Essos. He was in Qarth when news reached him. By the time he got home it was too late.

For a time Oberyn was angry with his brother for not calling the Banners, but Prince Doran's logic and wisdom win Oberyn over. A few years later Oberyn marries Dornay Blackmont. Oberyn is very promiscuous with both women and men. Unlike the rest of Westeros Dorne does not look down on bastards. And Oberyn has many bastards all he has claimed.

When Robert died Oberyn hosts a feast that lasts a week. Upon learning the rumors about Cersei and her children he raised a goblet and said, "The gods are just." Then he learns of Tywin Lannister's death. Oberyn is sad, because he wanted to kill the man who ordered the death of his beloved sister. Oberyn is known as the Red Viper, because of his love of poisons and coating the blades of his weapons with them.

As a skilled warrior Oberyn practices everyday to keep his skills and reflexes sharp. He is in the training yard of Sunspear sparring against four men at once. "My Prince." His Valet says interrupting. Oberyn kicks one man to ground. Uses his spear to sweep the feet from under another and stabs his practice spear into the ground; leaning against the spear he performs a spinning kick knocking out the last two men.

Oberyn yanks the spear out of the ground and spins into his Valet swinging the spear. It stops an inch from the man's face, but he does not flinch. "What did I say about interrupting my training?"

"Forgive me my Prince…But there is a Septa here asking to see you."

He frowns, "Don't recall bedding any Septas. She got a name?"

"She said to tell you that her name is Lemore."

Oberyn follows his Valet to find Lemore waiting in the library, "Even in those Septa robes you are a beauty to behold."

She turns smiling, "And the Prince has not lost his tongue for flattery."

"Leave us." The Valet bows and leaves the library. Oberyn walks up to her and removes her head piece. Then he takes out the pin holding her hair up. When he tries to kiss her she places a finger on his lips.

"I did not come here for that My Prince."

"That is extremely disappointing." She backs away and folds the page over in the book she was reading. "Why are you here?"

"How is Serella?"

"Fine studying to be a Maester."

"The Citadel taking women now?"

"Not that I know of. She disguised herself as a man to gain entry."

"Impressive…When did you last hear from her."

"A week ago. So are you going to tell me why you are here?"

"I was sent by my King."

"Which King? Tell me you're not serving Stannis or Renly."

"You haven't heard…Renly is dead."

"Oh so it is Stannis."

She sighs, "It is complicated, but I ask that you keep an open mind."

"I'm listening."

"My King is Aegon Targaryen the Sixth of his name. Only surviving son of Prince Rhaegar and Elia Targaryen."

Oberyn stares at her, "That is not funny."

"I would not make jokes about such a thing."

"My sister and her children were murdered by the Mountain and Ser Armory Lorch."

"The Spider…Varys he switched the babies. Aegon was taken to a friend and raised in secret." Oberyn turns away, "Oberyn I am not lying. You know me. That is why I was sent. Aegon seeks to renew an alliance with House Martell. He will marry your brother's daughter Princess Arianne Martell."

Oberyn takes a seat, "Elia." He whispers.

She takes a seat and grabs his hand, "Will you help us?"

Oberyn smiles, "Who is us?"

"Jon Connington, Varys, Magister Mopatis of Pentos, and several others."

He sighs, "I believe you…But even if I take you before my brother House Martell is your only ally."

"Not so…Aegon and Jon Connington are headed to the Undisputed lands to hire the Golden Company."

"The full might of Dorne and the Golden Company will give us sixty thousand men."

"Enough to get revenge on the Lannisters and take the Capital."

Oberyn smiles, "Come let's go see my brother." Prince Doran is sitting in his wheeled chair on a balcony overlooking the water gardens. Doran suffers from extreme gout. As Oberyn approaches with Lemore and his niece Princess Arianne, Doran's bodyguard Aero Hotah whispers to him.

"Brother! Daughter! What brings the two of you here this fine day?"

"My Prince may I present Septa Lemore."

"Serella's mother."

She bows, "My Prince."

"Lemore or Septa Lemore has news for us." Everyone present listens as she recounts what was said to Oberyn.

"No!" Arianne says, "No! I will not!"

"Calm down my child I have not even given my answer."

"The time has come brother. Stannis will assault King's Landing…Arryn, the Starks and the Tullys are in rebellion. The Lannisters stand alone."

He sighs, "Arianne. I would not ask this of you, but the time has come."

"We help this Aegon, but if I do not like him, I will walk away." She replies.

"Fair enough." Doran looks at Lemore. "Will this be acceptable to your King?"

"Yes."

The banner Lords of House Martell are summoned to Sunspear. Within two weeks' time the Lords arrive. "We will need more allies if we are to wage war." Lord Yronwood says.

"King Aegon is seeking to hire the Golden Company…There army is 20,000 strong, four thousand mounted lances, five hundred Elephants, 3,500 archers and 12,000 infantry."

"We will fight but not until we know that the Golden Company is on our side."

With a plan agreed upon the Sand Snakes are summoned. The Sand Snakes are made up of the deadliest female warriors in all of Dorne. Most of them are Oberyn's bastards. Two are the bastards of Oberyn's friend and ally Lord Blackmont. The Sand Snakes are summoned to find Aegon and protect him. Oberyn, Arianne, Lemore, and the Sand Snakes board a ship to find Aegon and present terms of alliance.


	32. Chapter 32

DAENARYS

PENTOS

Varys had finally made it to Pentos, unaware of the fact that Eddard Stark had been captured and is on his way back to King's Landing. A common mistake among many people is underestimating Cersei Lannister. During his voyage by sea Varys stayed in his cabin. He hated traveling by ship and most of the time he got sea sick. This time he bought medicine to keep his stomach from turning.

Pentos sits across the Narrow Sea directly from King's Landing. But one must sail around Sharp Point castle to do so. The trip takes four days and in disguise, Mopatis is not home, but his Steward knows Varys and prepares a room for him. Five days pass before Mopatis returns. "Varys!" They hug, "As happy as I am to see you my friend…What are you doing here?"

"Well let me tell you. Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark were found with Robert's dead body."

"I had heard about as much. Do you think they did it?"

"No of course not, Stannis and his Red priestess is behind that."

"Yes and I have hired the Faceless Men to take care of her."

"Good…Now how is Prince Viserys and Daenarys?"

He shakes his head, "Its all gone to hell my friend."

"How?" Mopatis tells him about Viserys' death, the failed assassination, Khal Drogo's rage, and finally his death. "Dam, but what has become of the Princess?"

"By Dothraki custom she must join the Dosh Kholeen."

"What of the baby?"

"If they don't kill him when he is born, he will be raised by a Dothraki warrior…Maybe the new the Khal might adopt him it is not unheard of, but rarely happens."

"You have told Aegon and put that plan into motion haven't you?"

"What other choice did I have? And speaking of such the King has commanded me to try and rescue her from the Dosh Khaleen."

"Will you?"

"I must if I am to stay in his favor…The wheels are in motion.

DAENARYS

Daenarys did not return to the Dosh Khaleen. With Khal Drogo's death the Dothraki broke into different factions warring on each other. Daenarys had finally found love and promised the world, only to have ripped from her, by betrayal. It seemed that every time something good happened to her something bad would come along to take it. On top of losing Khal Drogo Dany had lost the baby Rhaego. She sits on a log thinking about her life. "I am the blood of the Dragon!" She says to herself. Dany stands up, it was time to see if the words of her House were true or not.

She walks back to small camp and those Dothraki who remained loyal to her. Some stayed out of fear, others curiosity to see what the silvered haired widow of Khal Drogo would do next. She walks right up to Ser Jorah. "Khaleesi…"

"Ser Jorah gather some men and have them build a funeral pyre for Khal Drogo. When it is done place his body on it."

"Yes Khaleesi."

She had smothered him herself not wishing to see her beloved live in a catatonic state. Daenarys would never again give away her trust so easily. It would have to be earned. A life lesson she would take to heart. Many hours later Jorah Mormont came to tell her. "It is finished my Queen."

She nods and walks over to the priestess who betrayed her, "What will you do with me now."

Daenarys smiles, "Fire and Blood…" Despite her bravado Dany can tell the priestess knows what she means by those words and that she is afraid. "Bring her!" Dany coldly commands. She looks at Rakharro. **_"Place the eggs on the Pyre." _**She commands in Dothraki.

"Khal Drogo will have no use for them in the Night Lands Khaleesi…Sell them and buy an army."

"They were not given to me Ser Jorah to sell."

"Please Khaleesi don't ask me to watch you walk into the fire."

She touches the side of his face, "I know what I am doing." Dany stands before the Dothraki and slaves still with her. "I am Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen…The blood of the Dragon of Old Valyria…You shall be my Khalesar…There are no slaves here all are free remove your collars…I swear this our enemies shall die screaming."

"You will not hear me scream!" The Priestess Mirri Maz Duur yells.

"I shall hear you scream. Only its not your screams I am after."

On her orders Jorah lights the wood piled a foot high that goes around the pyre and connects on the other side. As the flames rise Mirri starts chanting then her chants become screams of pain. Daenarys starts walking towards the fire. She crosses into the circle of flames with her dress dragging. Her clothes start to burn and she can feel the heat, but is unharmed. She walks into the center of the fire and gasps because the eggs seem to be feeding off the heat.

The eggs become transparent and Dany can now see Dragon embryos inside moving. The flames get brighter and she has to cover her eyes. The fire burns all night and in the early morning hours she sits in the ashes. The fire has died down, Daenarys herself is covered in ash, but otherwise she is unharmed. She cradles a black baby Dragon in her arm. A second Dragon perches on her shoulder and the third on her leg. Ser Jorah drops to one knee, "Blood of my Blood." The rest of her followers bow as well. In the sky a comet streaks across the sky.

Two days later Dany leads her Khalasar into the red waste to avoid other Dothraki warlords. She names the Dragons Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion; for her husband, still born son, and dead brother. She tries to feed the Dragons, but they refuse to eat. It worries her and so does the fact that there isn't enough food for her people and the horses.

After a few miles Daenarys orders her three remaining Bloodriders Rakharo, Arro, and Kovarro to ride far and wide in search of life or sanctuary of any kind. Rhakaro's horse returns riderless. His head had been severed. She promises her maid Irri vengeance and that he will receive full death rights. Kovarro returns next having found nothing.

Then Arro returns, **_"Tell me you found something."_**

**_"Yes Khaleesi…There is a dead city not far from here…No one lives there…No one that I saw…Beyond that is a city called Qarth…"_**

"Have you ever heard of this Qarth?" She asks looking at Jorah.

"Yes I have Khaleesi…They say it is the Greatest city that ever was or will be…But be cautious, if we go there your Dragons will attract attention."

She decides to head for the Dead City. "Stay together!" Dany commands as they enter the city.

There is a well, but Jorah suggests testing the water on one of the horses. When the Horse drinks and does not die or get sick the people quench their parched tongues. After resting Dany orders Jorah, Kovarro, and Arro to look for anything useful. They find a treasure horde after many hours of searching. "Pirates!" Ser Jorah says.

"Why would Pirates hide their gold here?"

"Far from the sea…A dead city is the perfect hiding place and no one really travels the Red Waste."

"Except us." Daenarys responds.

"It may be booby trapped." Jorah says.

Dany picks up a rock and throws it. Dozens of arrows fly back and forth across the room. Eventually they trip all the traps and take as much gold as they can carry before leaving. There is also a hidden food cache they steal from.

QARTH

The City of Qarth is protected by high walls, and the land before the city is often referred to as the Garden of Bones. The Council of Thirteen are the rulers of Qarth and are very selective about who they allow to enter their city. Because of the City's remoteness it has stood independent since the days of the Ghiscari Empire.

When Daenarys approaches the city with her Khalasar the Thirteen come out with a hundred soldiers to greet them. "I am Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen…My people and I are travel worn. May we have sanctuary in your city."

"Welcome to Qarth I am the Spice King. One of the Thirteen…We are the rulers of Qarth the Greatest City that ever was or will be."

"I am humbled by the splender of your city."

"Yes but before we allow you and your horde…"

Dany frowns and looks at the people behind her, "Horde?"

"Any group of Dothraki no matter how small is considered a Horde…So before we allow you into our city…We would like to see your Dragons."

"Why?"

"As an act of good will. No one has seen a Dragon in decades if what your man said was correct you have three such miracle with you."

She smiles, even though she is angry at Arro for mentioning her Dragons which are hidden in small covered wooden cages. ""It would be my pleasure, but first will you allow us to enter." An argument starts and threats are made, "What if we paid you in gold." She says as the Spice King turns away from her.

He stops and looks at her, "Gold?"

"Yes Gold."

"And where did you get this gold from?"

Before she answers Ser Jorah whispers into her ear, "I saved as much of it as I could from my wedding to Khal Drogo. Magister Ilyrio Mopatis of Pentos gifted it to me for my wedding day."

"I know of the man."

"I will vouch for her." A tall man of dark skin says stepping forward. "I invoke Sumai…" He says running a blade across his hand. Daenarys and her people are allowed in the city.

VAES DOTHRAK

Strong Belwas had been sent by Mopatis to try a rescue Daenarys Targaryen from the Dosh Khaleen. Weapons are not allowed to be carried in the city so Belwas and his men must leave their weapons at the City Armory. They make their way to the open market. **_"Jewelry from the great craftsmen of Braavos…" _**A merchant says yelling in Dothraki.

**_"I seek jewelry from Pentos…The Spicy kind." _**

"Strong Belwas…What brings you here?"

"In private." They go to his tent, "Danearys Targaryen…is she here?"

"No she is not."

"Have you heard anything or do you know if she is still alive?"

"I heard a rumor of a bloodrider, Rakharo by name…He road with Khal Drogo…The Princess' protector. He was killed a week ago by Khal Jhaqo on the edge of the Red Waste near the Khazan Pass."

"The red waste, by the gods she, did not go in there."

"It is close to the place where Khal Drogo fell…Lhazar I would try to track near there."

"Seems I have no choice…I will need more horses, men, food, and water…Also I need to send a message to the Master."

Belwas' journey leads him to the Dead City, but as they approach they spot a caravan heading towards the city. "What is a Merchant Caravan doing this far in the Waste?" A man asks.

"They are not Merchants…They're Pirates…They are probably using the city to stash their treasure."

"One man can sneak in look around."

"Or we kill them take the treasure for ourselves." Another man says.

Belwas shakes his head, "No if she was here then she may have moved on…" He looks at a man by the name of Sar, "Sar…scout around and see if you pick up a trail. If you do we will follow that and leave at night."


	33. Chapter 33

EURON

Many years ago, after the Greyjoys rebelled against King Robert Baratheon. Euron Greyjoy brother of Balon Greyjoy, raped his brother Victarion's wife. He was sent into exile. Euron traveled the world and learned many things in his travels. He often worked as a pirate or sell sword. Eventually, he was able to buy his own ship and acquire a crew. He named it the Crow's Eye after one of his many nicknames.

Euron had just made a large score and is unloading his cargo for sale in New Ghis. "Jargo tell the men we sail in two days…Those not on aboard will be left behind."

"Where we go'n Captain?"

He smiles, "Home! The time of Euron Greyjoy has arrived." He had heard that Robert Baratheon is dead.

Two days later, with sails at full and oars out the Crow's Eye leaves New Ghis and heads for open water. They sail West towards the Summer Islands and stop to take on fresh water and supplies. From New Ghis to the Summer Islands had taken four weeks. They leave after four days and sail pass the southern coast of Westeros.

The trip takes another month as Euron keeps men on the oars at all times. When he arrives in the territorial waters of the Iron Islands his ship is stopped by Lord Barn Drumm, "Son of a Mermaid…Euron Fucking Greyjoy."

"Lord Barn Drumm."

The sigil of House Drumm is a white skeleton's hand on a field of red; their words we are the hand of the Drowned god. "You have a good memory old man."

"Who you calling old ya son of a bitch!"

Euron takes him to his cabin where they drink, "Arbor gold…Good wine."

"Attacked a Merchant ship sailing away from the Arbor."

"Old Redwyne didn't chase you down."

Euron takes a drink, "No."

"Damn if this don't be a good time to be plundering. All the Kingdoms accept Dorne are at war."

"Balon was always weak…He led us into that war against Robert. Many cautioned him not to, his own son Rodrik told him as much, and so did the Reader."

"I seem to remember you being for the war."

Euron laughs, "I was an idiot…I still am." They both laugh this time, "I came to challenge my brother and become King."

"Well ya have my support. And many others I reckon."

"Where be old Victarion?"

"That big bastard is away hunting merchant ships up North around Cape Cracken and the Saltspear."

"If memory serves right Balon has one son left."

"Aye Theon still being held as a ward of the Starks."

"And a daughter…Yara…what became of her?"

"Turned into quit the woman and a fearsome bitch…She has her own ship and crew."

With Lord Drumm's help Euron travels from island to island gathering supporters. He even convinces the Damphair Aeron Greyjoy the high priest of the drowned god to support him. With his supporters Euron heads for Castle Pyke and the seat of power for the Iron Isles. He bursts into the main hall where Balon is eating.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Hello brother!"

"Euron! What are you doing back here?"

"It's King Euron now brother."

YARA

She is five feet eight inches tall, with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She is often referred to as the Witch of the Sea, because of her ruthlessness and skill with weapons. Her favorite weapons are her fighting axes. Captain of the Black Widow Yara and her crew are out hunting for merchant ships stupid enough to wonder too close to the Iron Isles. The only people the Iron Born trade with are pirates. The only ships the Iron Born do not attack are Braavosi, and ships bearing the personal sigil of Magister Ilyrio Mopatis.

Yara is on deck in an intense game of axe throwing with her second mate and lover Qarl. "Ship ahoy!" The man in the crow's nest screams.

"I guess we can call this a draw." Qarl says.

"I was on the verge of winning, you are lucky as usual." She replies. Yara snatches the spyglass from her cabin boy and stares out to sea. "That is Merlon's ship the Wave Master."

"Thank the Drowned god I found you Yara." Merlon says coming aboard the Black Widow.

"Merlon what's wrong?"

"He's back…Euron Greyjoy is back."

"Euron!" Qarl says.

"Aye. He took your father hostage…The Damphair is supporting that bastard so is Lord Drumm."

"How many ships does he have?"

"Don't know…My crew and I barely got away from Pyke."

"Oars out sails full!" Yara commands.

"Where we going Captain?"

"To find my Uncle Victarion…"

VICTARION

He is a mountain among men in his own right. Victarion Greyjoy stands at six feet eight inches tall, with broad shoulders and thick arms. He likes to wield a heavy war axe and can split a man in half with one swing. He is known to dive into the water and fight sharks with his spear. Victarion commands twelve ships. His ship is the Red Fury.

"My Lord…" His second mate says entering Victarion's cabin.

"What is it?"

"The Black Widow and the Wave Master are approaching us."

The Red Fury is anchored off the shore by the Rills just south of Stoney Shore getting fresh water. Victarion stands on deck as his niece and Captain Merlon board his ship. "Niece what brings you here?"

"Euron Greyjoy Uncle…"

His face becomes enraged, "What!"

EURON

Euron had destroyed the Reader's fleet. The Reader is Lord Rodrik Harlaw Lord of Ten Towers and Yara's Uncle on her mother's side, he has the most ships on the Iron Isles. Euron knew he would never support him, so in a sneak attack Euron and his supporters cripple Yara and Victarion's greatest ally. As the ships burn Euron places his fleet around Ten Towers.

"Another message from the castle my King…Lord Harlaw wishes to talk."

"Fuck that old man."

"Ship ahoy!"

Euron looks through his spyglass, "The Red Fury!" He says recognizing his brother's ship. The ship comes plowing towards Euron's fleet, then a small figure jumps off the ship. "Fire at will!" Euron commands. Suddenly the Red Fury bursts into flames as it bares down on the crow's eye. When the ship hits it fires javelins at other ships. When the chaos is over Euron is taken aboard Barn's ship.

"A ship picked up that man who jumped before the crash…" Barn says as Euron comes aboard, "I sent ships after it."

"Recall them…I have other plans that must be carried out."


	34. Chapter 34

TALISA

HARRENHAL

The ancient ruins of Harrenhal serves as a base for the Stark, Tully, and Arryn alliance. Supplies arrive every day from the Riverlands, the Vale, and the North to feed the massive army. The fire started by Ser Jaime Lannister before he left was not too bad and much was salvaged. The well had been filled with dung so water is bought in from elsewhere.

Among the people at Harrenhal is Talisa Maegyr, a healer by trade. Talisa hails from the free city of Volantis. As a child her brother almost drowned and was saved by a slave. Witnessing what the slave did, had a profound impact on Talisa and she decided to forsake the life of a noble and become a healer. After many years of study Talisa came to Westeros. When the war broke out she was in White Harbor helping the poor. Talisa followed the army in the support camp and to give aid.

She wanted to help the wounded no matter who they fought for, but the Stark and Tully men began hanging and killing enemy troops who were wounded. Talisa was tempted to abandon the Starks, but her friend Noel convinced her to stay.

The wounded from the battle of Golden Tooth were still coming in. At least those who would be able to heal and fight again. Those who could not travel were taken to Pink Maiden. Scouts are being sent out as far as Bitterbridge, Hayford Castle, Dusken Dale, and Stoney Sept. Sometimes these scouts would fight with enemy scouts and sometimes get wounded.

The wounded are kept in one of the three great halls of the ruined fortress. The fourth hall is unusable. "Talisa!" A man by the name Qyburn calls.

"Yes." She pauses, "What are you doing?"

"I call it a blood transfer…" He has rubber tube going into the arm of one man. Blood is flowing into the body of the other. "…This man will die, but now I can operate safely. Here help me administer milk of the poppy."

"I have never seen a technique like this before."

"In my studies I learned that people can give blood to other people, but only if they are compatible."

"How do you know if they are compatible?"

"I devised a liquid, I use to test blood. If the liquid turns red not compatible…If it turns green when I place a drop of blood from each person they are compatible."

Talisa straps down the man he needs to operate on. "I told you about this!" Maester Horhis yells, "Now I will bring this before the King!"

The man lives, but Qyburn is called before the King in the North and the King of the Vale. "This man is not even a Maester…He was excommunicated from the order for unorthodox experiments."

"What do you have to say for yourself Qyburn?" Robb asks

"I am a curious man Your Grace…My methods are proven and I would not try them on the living unless I knew they work. The man they bought here was bleeding on the inside…I used the blood transfer technique to keep him alive until the problem was fixed."

Robb and Jon Arryn whisper among to each other and as they talk Talisa enters the room, "I am sorry My Lady, but this is a private session." The soldier says.

"Your Graces may I speak on behalf of Qyburn?"

"Who are you?" Jon asks as Talisa and Robb make eye contact.

"I am a healer Your Grace…I have worked with Qyburn…He is a very talented Maester."

"He's no Maester and a healer should know her place!"

Talisa looks at Horhis, "And a you should not be threatened by someone who knows something you do not."

"How dare you?"

"Your Graces the man would have died if not for Qyburn."

Robb fails to notice Jon Arryn looking at him. He shakes his head, "Dear Lady have you ever witnessed Qyburn performing experiments on our men?"

"No Your Grace he has not and I have worked with him on many occasions."

"Yes but he has experimented on people before."

"I will admit that I have conducted experiments, but I did so on those who were beyond hope of saving."

This time Robb notices Jon looking at him, "Yes…Uh he can stay, but you will be supervised and if someone dies under your care you will be dismissed."

"Thank you Your Graces."

"Your Majesties I object." Horhis says

"Noted." Jon Arryn replies.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." Qyburn says to Talisa.

"You are welcome."

"Excuse me." Robb says walking up. Qyburn bows and leaves.

Talisa blushes, "Your Grace."

"You didn't tell us your name."

"I didn't?"

"No, but it must be as beautiful as you are."

"I should warn you Your Grace that I am not one of those women who are easily taken in by flattery…Even if it comes from a King."

"You must be of Noble birth…A commoner would not speak to a Maester the way you did."

She smiles, "Well if you will excuse me I must be getting back." Talisa continues to smile as she walks away.

Later Talisa is heading for her quarters she shares with seven other healers. When she arrives Robb Stark is waiting for her. "Your Grace."

"My name is Robb and no one is around so you can call me Robb."

"Even in private it would be considered rude."

"So will you tell me your name or not?"

She walks pass him and opens the door, "My name is Talisa." Then she closes the door.

"You didn't give me your family name!" Robb yells through the door. She smiles and notices the other healers of different ages looking at her.

"What?"

Talisa is checking a wound, "You are from Volantis are you not?"

She looks up to find the Queen of the Vale standing over her, "Your Grace."

Isabella raises her hand, "No please continue."

"Yes…Oh yes I am from Volantis."

"So am I? So what are you running from? Overbearing father…A betrothal you don't want?"

"No nothing so dramatic…Your Grace."

"Call me Isabella. I am still getting use to the Queen thing."

They go to another man as Talisa works she tells Isabella about her past. Over the next few days Isabella and Talisa become friends. One morning Talisa goes to the solar to break her fast with Isabella and King Arryn. To her surprise Robb shows up. "You didn't tell me he was going to be here." Talisa says whispering.

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Ladies…" Jon says holding the chair out for Isabella. Jon does the same for Talisa.

When they finish eating Isabella and Jon leave Talisa and Robb alone. "Maegyr…Talisa Maegyr of Volantis."

"Yes that is my name."

"Why are you giving me a hard time?" Robb asks.

"I didn't know I was supposed to make things easy for you."

"Ah so you are interested." She smiles looking away, "You have a beautiful smile."

"I am sure you have used that line on many conquests."

"My father always taught me to be respectful of women…Don't do to a young woman what you wouldn't want done to your sister or mother. I have two sisters."

"What are their names?"

"Sansa and Arya. My mother is Lady Catelyn Stark."

"Only the two siblings?"

"There is Bran, Rickon, and Jon…I would love you to meet them someday." Talisa and Robb walk side by side through the ruins of Harrenhal. "Has he eaten?" Robb asks Olyvar.

"Yes he has my King."

"Who?" Talisa asks.

They enter a pen where Grey Wind is kept, "Oh my goodness!" Talisa says in shock.

"His name is Grey Wind…Don't worry he only eats people he doesn't like."

She looks at him as Grey Wind licks her hand, "You are funny." She rubs his fur and scratches his ears. "How long have you had him?"

"Since he was a pup. My father…" Robb hesitates.

"I heard about your father I'm sorry."

"He was a good man. And he did not deserve to die like that."

"No one does. All we can do is live in honor of their memory."

Robb looks at Talisa, he leans in and kisses her. She backs away staring at him and then kisses him back. "What about your banner lords?"

"What about them?"

"You are their King. I am sure they would want you to consider their daughters."

"Hard to consider them when I am in love with someone else."

"We just met."

"Have we? It feels like I have known you all my life. My sister Sansa believes in love at first sight."

"What do you believe in?"

Robb kisses her again, "That if I don't make you my wife I will die on the inside."

She smiles and kisses him. A few days later Robb and Talisa marry, none of his banners protest too much, but that is because Isabella had been singing Talisa's praises to them for the past few days.


	35. Chapter 35

THE FIRST BATTLE OF BLACKWATER

DRAGONSTONE

Stannis meets one last time with his advisors to go over strategy. "Has there been any word from Ser Imry Florent?" Stannis asks.

"Yes My Lord…The Tyrells are cooperating their army is marching on Harrenhal as we speak." Ser Davos replies. Stannis to the objections of his wife and many others made Davos his Hand.

"Good…I know many of you wish to divide our forces, but I do not wish chaos to take hold of the city. I especially don't want any of my men raping and louting. All we need do is take the Red Keep."

"Your Grace if may, perhaps mercy for Joffrey and his siblings." Ser Davos says.

"You would show mercy to that pretender?" Lord Axell asks.

"He is just a child my Lord…They are innocent in all this."

"He wares the crown…Joffrey must accept all that comes along with it." Stannis replies, "But we will show mercy to Tommen and his sister Myrcella."

"After they renounce their false gods and confess their true parentage." Melisandre says.

Stannis nods in agreement. The plan is to throw his entire army at the Mud Gate. Stannis looks at Davos, "Lord Davos what do you think of the plan?"

He sighs, "I am no military strategist your grace."

"Tell me anyway."

"Well…Tywin Lannister underestimated the Young Wolf and it cost him his head. The King is a military veteran, but you are dealing with younger men with fresh ideas about war."

"Who?" Lord Axell asks, "Jaime Lannister…he's a highborn thug with a sword. He is no planner. Kevan Lannister is a follower not a leader, and the imp is a drunken man whoring fool."

Davos nods, "Aye everything you said is true. Do you remember what else they say about Tyrion Lannister?"

"Tell me." He arrogantly commands.

"Tyrion Lannister likes to read." Some people laugh, "Aye laugh, but you know what they put in books. Everything from love ballets to the battle strategies of past Lords. Tyrion Lannister is a well, read man. A well-read man is a smart man. And that type of man should not be underestimated. Our agents say that they have been concentrating their defenses at the Mud Gate. They're expecting us to attack the gate. I say we do something they aren't expecting…"

"Such as?" Melisandre asks.

"Again I am no strategist, but I would not send my entire army at the Mud Gate…There is the Dragon Gate. The King's Gate…Divide our forces or attack in waves."

"I hate to admit it Your Grace, but Ser Davos has a point." Lord Morrigan says, "We should attack in waves or drop our troops off at Rosby, use it as base and attack the city from the North."

Stannis sighs, "I do not want a long drawn out siege. The Mud Gate is the easiest way to victory. We will attack in waves. Dismissed, Ser Davos you stay."

"I foresee a Great victory." Melisandre says as the Lords and Captains leave the great map room.

Stannis looks at Davos, "You did well Ser Davos. And stop underestimating yourself. You are a Knight and now my Hand."

"Yes your Grace. I will try from now on."

"Is the boy ready?" Stannis asks looking at Melisandre.

"He's still recovering from the last blood ritual, but he will be and soon."

Davos shakes his head, "Must we do this Your Grace? This woman shames your honor with her…"

"Enough Ser Davos!" Stannis says raising his voice, "I told you before not to speak against the Lady Melisandre."

"Apologies Your Grace, but the boy is your blood."

"A bastard! With King's blood." Melisandre says.

"His name is Edric! And if you're going to kill him for this crazy plan of yours then call him by his name." Davos looks at her and then gets close to whisper to Stannis. He gives Melisandre one last look then he leaves.

"What did he say?" Melisandre asks. Stannis turns away, "You don't have to say anything. You wish to leave me behind Your grace, because of the rumors." She walks up behind him and places her hand on his shoulders, "I will stay go without me. The people must see this as your victory. They must come to see you for your greatness. And when the time comes they will see you as their one true King."

KING'S LANDING

Tyrion calls Jaime, Kevan, Cersei, and Joffrey to a secret meeting in the Tower of the Hand. "Good you are all here. I just received word that Stannis will leave Dragonstone in two more days."

"What of the Tyrells?" Jaime asks.

"The Tyrell army is marching towards Harrenhal to fight the two Kings, Robb Stark and Jon Arryn."

Joffrey smirks, "When I see Stannis, I'll give him red a smile."

"Of course, you will my love."

"Yes, I'm sure Stannis is pissing his pants…" Tyrion says ignoring Joffrey's stare. "The moment I arrived here I have been preparing for the worst. I have had teams of men cutting off certain sections of the catacombs beneath the city and laying down booby traps…If Stannis gets into the city we will have an escape route."

"Good planning Tyrion." Jaime says.

"With the defense you have set up. I don't think Stannis will get into the city." Kevan says.

"Mistakes can be made Uncle, but thank you." Tyrion hands Jaime a letter.

"What's this?"

"Special orders for the King's Guard…Read them and burn them."

Over the next two days Tyrion spends his free time with Shae. She already knows about the escape route. "Do you think we will win?" She asks lying in his arms.

Tyrion sighs, "One can only hope. At least Stannis doesn't think any of us are dangerous enough to send a shadow after." They start kissing and that is when the bells start ringing. "Shit!" Tyrion jumps up, "Remember what I told you?"

"I do now go…And win the day for your House and King Joffrey."

When Tyrion enters the main room of his quarters Podrick is waiting with his armor. They dress and go to the main hall where they are joined by Joffrey, Jaime, Sandor, Bronn and the rest of the King's Guard. They go to the battlements over the mud gate. "Bronn!"

"Right I'm off…Don't do anything stupid."

The drums start echoing across the water from Stannis' fleet. "Where is our fleet?" Joffrey asks.

Tyrion looks at him, "Do you really think twelve ships will make a difference against two thousand?"

"Here they come!" Jaime says.

Tyrion looks at Joffrey, "Your Grace…You want to give the order to fire at will."

Joffrey smiles, "FIRE AT WILL!"

DAVOS

Stannis has his forces divided into five waves. Davos and his son Dale command the first wave. "Dale signal the fleet we are only sending half our men ashore…"

"Why?"

"A gut feeling and I always follow my gut." Hundreds of row boats carry men to the beach to storm the Mud gate. Just as they reach the beach, the catapults begin hurling flaming barrels of oil. Men cry out as they are burned alive and others are shot down by arrows.

Darrion of House Estermont leads the charge across the beach. "Use your shields!" Darrion runs across the beach watching where the barrels might land to avoid them. He makes it to a point on the beach where the range is too short for the catapults to fire. He ducks behind his shield and gasps at the Mud Gate. It is covered with stones and rocks. "Shit!"

"What do we do now?" A man asks joining Darrion.

"We fall back. FALL BACK!"

Davos helps a man to board his ship the Onion. "What's happening?"

"The Mud Gate…They have the Mud Gate covered with rocks and stones."

"Damn!" Stannis looks at his son, "Signal the Light of the Sea…Tell the King what is happening and sound a withdraw." A horn is blown for Davos' forces to withdraw.

STANNIS

"My King Ser Davos' ship is signaling." A man says reading the light flashes from the lantern, "Mud Gate covered by stones…Withdrawing from attack."

"Coward!" Axell says, "My King give me…"

Stannis raises his hand, "Ser Davos is many things…A coward is not one of them. Signal Lord Morrigan…His group is to go up the Blackwater Rush and attack the King's Gate from the River Bank." The Signal is sent, Morrigan commands the second wave.

TYRION

All around him men cheer as the first wave withdraws, "They're retreating." Joffrey says.

"No…" Tyrion replies, "…They are regrouping." He takes a spy glass and points it towards the mouth of the river. "Stannis doesn't give up easily…He's sending troops up the river."

"What now?" Joffrey asks.

"I have a surprise on the river as well."

Lord Morrigan leads his forces up the river. Tyrion has a ship on the river loaded with Wild Fire. The hole is unplugged via a rope held by a man. The Wild Fire dumps into the river. A signal is sent and an archer fires a flaming arrow at the river. The wild fire is ignited and the night lights up. Ships are burned out from the bottom and sink. Men cry out, but a few manage to make it ashore only to be greeted by a hail of arrows. Tyrion has a thousand archers near the river bank and five thousand mounted lances led by Locke Roose's man.

Tyrion looks at the archer, "Fire the arrow." He shoots straight up, signaling the ship.

STANNIS

Stannis watches helplessly as Lord Morrigan's forces die burning on their ships. "Perhaps it was a mistake leaving the Lady Melisandre behind." Lord Axel says.

Stannis looks at him, "My King!" Matthos yells running up.

"What is it?"

"The rear guard is signaling a ship is approaching."

Stannis is in the third wave. Suddenly there is a huge green explosion that destroys half the fifth and a small portion of the fourth wave. "By god!" Axell says looking at Stannis, "Your Grace maybe we should withdraw. Save what is left of this army."

Stannis is proud and he would not be outsmarted by Dwarf in battle. "Signal what is left of the fleet. Have them regroup at Rosby. Tell Lord Davos to recover as many survivors as he can. Then send a message to Lord Tyrell to redirect his army to King's Landing…"

HARRENHAL

Mace Tyrell had assembled his army to attack Harrenhal. Imry Florent had been sent to make sure Mace Tyrell did as he had been commanded. When they arrive Mace sends only five thousand men to attack the ruins of Harrenhal. "What do you think you are doing Lord Tyrell?"

"Having my men attack Harrenhal as you can see."

"Order a full attack now!"

"I command these men and I shall lead them as I see fit."

"Remember Lord Tyrell we have your children."

"What kind of a Knight are you to threaten a man's children?"

"The Kind of Knight who serves the one true King and the lord of light."

After a few minutes Mace calls for a retreat. Imry and Mace argue in the command tent when Imry's squire enters, "My Lord urgent message from the King."

"What is it now?" Mace asks.

"The battle of Blackwater is not going well. The King wants us to march on King's Landing."

ROBB

Robb watches from the battlements with Talisa, Jon Arryn, and Isabella as the Tyrell forces march away. "They're leaving." Isabella says,

"Aye…Stannis' attack on King's Landing must not be going well for the Tyrells to leave."

"A pity, I was looking forward to our counter attack." Jon says.

THE WAIF

The Faceless Men had been hired by Ilyrio Mopatis to kill the Red Woman. They had also been hired to rescue the Tyrell children from Dragonstone by Tyrion Lannister. The Elders of the Faceless Men send a young woman called the Waif. She is five and half feet tall with short cropped blonde hair and blue eyes. She is also charged with finding Jaqen H'ghar and learning what became of him.

The Waif arrived in Westeros a week before the battle. She had learned that Jacqen had been in the prison and had killed four men. He also aided in the escape of three men from the castle. After figuring that Jacqen had gone North, the Waif kills one of Stannis' agents and leaves the city after the assuming his identity.

By ship the Waif makes her way to Dragonstone, and disembarks as the ship is inspected. She now moves around the castle disguised as a soldier. After gathering all the information she needs, the Waif makes her move. There are two guards at Lady Margaery's door at all times. The Waif kills the two men easily enough. Then she picks the lock and enters the room.

The maid servant is combing Margaery's hair when the Waif enters the room. She puts the maid asleep with a dart to the neck. "Amylee are you."

Waif places a hand over her mouth, "Do not scream." Margaery nods, "Good this one is known as the Waif and she is not here to harm you…" She convinces Margaery to dress in armor. Then they sneak to a room shared by Garlen and Loras.

When Loras sees Margaery he laughs, "I will remember this day for all time, my sister in men's armor.

"Shut up!"

"Quiet and get dressed." The Waif orders. She leads them to a secret passage and freedom. "You aren't coming with us?" Garlan asks.

"I have another contract here to fulfill…Row the boat south, there is a ship waiting to take you to High Garden." She waits until they are out of sight. No sooner had she returned to the fortress did the bells start ringing.

"What is happening?" Selyse asks with Melisandre at her side.

"The Tyrells have escaped!" The Waif says disguised as a soldier.

"Impossible!"

"They may be hiding among the soldiers check everyone and place men on the towers use the spyglasses to search the surrounding waters."

MACE

Tyrion Lannister had promised that he would arrange the rescue of his children. It had been months since he heard anything. If not for their capture, House Tyrell would have waited to see which side won and bend the knee to whoever won. When Stannis commanded it, the Tyrell army marched on Harrenhal; while he attacked King's Landing.

Mace secretly enjoyed the fact that Stannis had failed to take the city and now needed his help to do so. The Tyrell army had stopped at Sow's Horn; a small town with a tower keep ruled, in the crownlands. House Hogg who is sworn to King Joffrey rules the town. Lord Hogg had evacuated his people to King's Landing, because of the two Kings and their army at Harrenhal.

"Why are we stopping?" Imry Florent demands entering Mace Tyrell's tent.

"My army needs to rest we are not immortals or gods."

"You are delaying! I cannot wait to tell the King about your subtle acts of defiance…" As he rants Imry fails to notice a man enter the tent and hand Mace a message. It had been sent from High Garden to Tumbleton, and then a rider made his way to the Tyrell Camp to deliver the message. Mace made sure his son Willas, who is at High Garden always knew where the army was in case a message needed to be sent.

He smiles reading the message, "What is it?" Imry asks after finally noticing the man.

"The best news ever." Mace stands up, "Guards!"

"What news? Why are you calling the guards?"

Four Tyrell men enter the tent, "In the name of King Joffrey seize him!"

"Have you lost your mind old man?"

"No I haven't…You see Lord Tyrion promised to have my children freed from Dragonstone, on the condition that I would change sides if he was able to deliver."

"Don't be a fool Tyrell…Stannis is the one true King."

"And he will pay for threatening the lives of my children…Remove his head and send it to Stannis. Then have a rider sent to the Capital, and tell the King; that House Tyrell fights for him."

STANNIS

Stannis keeps his forces on their ships until the Tyrell army arrives. He is going over losses with Axell and Davos. "We lost a seventy-nine row boats, over three thousand men on the beach, on the river we lost everything. Twenty thousand men and fifty ships. The Wild Fire attack cost us 37 galleys and over two thousand men."

Stannis looks at Axell, "Any word on the Tyrell forces?"

"None yet your Grace, but their march should have bought them to anywhere from Sow's Horn to Hayford."

Matthos enters the cabin, "Begging your pardon your grace…"

"What is it?"

"An urgent message from Dragonstone."

Stannis takes the letter, "My King what does it say?" Ser Davos asks. The message had come by ship and arrives a few days before Mace Tyrell learns about his children.

"The Tyrell children have escaped Dragonstone, and someone tried to kill Lady Melisandre."

"Did they catch the infidel?" Axell asks.

"No!" He looks at Davos, "Ser Davos signal the fleet we are leaving."

"But my King!"

He looks at Axell, "But what? I have no leverage to keep Mace Tyrell loyal and as soon as he hears that his children are free he will either switch sides or turn back to High Garden."

"I'll send the signal Your Grace."

TYRION

The people cheer as Mace Tyrell and his army enter the city. They parade through the streets throwing food packages and coins to the people. "I don't trust them!" Cersei whispers to Tyrion.

"Cersei stop it." Jaime says.

She looks at him, "We need allies." Tyrion replies, "I came through for Lord Tyrell and they show their gratitude by giving us their army."

"They should earn their boons and my son. To marry that little slut to Joffrey."

"Mother we won and Stannis has left with his tail between his legs."

Mace Tyrell enters the courtyard at the head of his army. "First time I ever been a fight and didn't get blood on my sword." Jaime says. Before the court Mace bends the knee to Joffrey and Joffrey announces his betrothal to Margaery Tyrell. She is on the way to the capital so that they can be married immediately.

ROBB

When scouts report to Robb and Jon Arryn, that Stannis is fleeing back to Dragonstone, and that the Tyrells have switched sides. Robb starts sneaking his men out of Harrenhal at night five thousand at a time. They are marching back west to lure the Tyrell and Lannister forces out on the battlefield. The army is to meet at Pink Maiden.

"The Tyrells will want to secure their alliance with Joffrey, before they do anymore fighting." Robb says in a meeting with Jon Arryn and their Lords.

"Perhaps we can send out a party to intercept Margaery Tyrell before she arrives at King's Landing." The Blackfish says.

"They would be stupid to send her by land…Most likely they'll send her by sea with the Redwyne and Lannister fleet." Jon says.

"Then we follow the plan and when the army is assembled we hit the Lannisters where it will hurt the most. Cornfeild." Robb says placing a Stark, Tully, and Arryn marker over the castle on the map. House Swyft rules Cornfeild and supplies food to most of the West.


	36. Chapter 36

AEGON

PENTOS

**_To My Lord Magister Mopatis_**

**_ Master I have tracked Daenarys Targaryen to the city of Qarth. There has been a cue in the city. The Council of Thirteen is dead. Queen Daenarys has claimed the city as her own. She has placed a new council to rule in her name and has gone to Astapor to buy the Unsullied. When we arrived in Qarth she had already left. _**

**_ Upon arriving in Astapor the city had been sacked. Queen Daenarys has three Dragons hatched from the eggs you gave her. She tricked Krazyns mo Nakloz into selling her the Unsullied and proceeded to kill all the Masters. She freed the slaves and set up a new government to rule in her name. I am sending Rugar to you…He will give you a more detailed description of what happened. I am continuing to follow her and I will contact you again when I catch up. _**

**_With Regards your humble servant_**

**_S X B_**

****The letter had been written by someone else, but Belwas signed it himself. It was an hour before sunrise when the message arrived. The servants woke Mopatis, "Damn!" He says rushing from his room to wake Varys. "Varys my friend get up."

"What is it?"

"Here read."

Varys splashes his face with water, before taking the note and reading it. "My gods! What will you do?"

"I must get to the King and explain this. I can only hope Lord Strickland doesn't know, if does he will tell the King."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No I need you to wait here. When Rugar arrives send him to me in Myr. When Belwas sends the next message I want you to go to Queen Daenarys…Pledge yourself to her services and find out her true intentions."

"You think she is after the Iron Throne?"

"I don't know, maybe she is. I am more concerned about the slave trade she is disrupting."

"I thought you were against slavery."

"I am, but imagine what the Free Cities will do if she is on a quest to end slavery."

"Right…"

MYR

There is always a conflict in the disputed lands between Volantis, Myr, Tyrosh, and Lys. On more than one occasion the Triachs of Volantis have tried to claim dominion over Myr or Tyrosh and sometimes Lys. Tyrosh has an alliance with Pentos, so for many years Volantis has left them alone. Myr is known for its ability to make glass; a secret they share with no one. They also have large accounts with the Iron Bank of Braavos. This enables them to hire the Golden Company for protection or hire the Faceless Men to get rid of political enemies in other cities.

Recently the Island nation of Lys sent an army to attack Myr. The Golden company was called in and war ensued. The war had been going on for the past six months. Eventually the Lys withdrew their armies and the war is slowly coming to an end.

Because of the Lysian navy Aegon had to travel by land to Myr. He had been in the city for several months waiting for the war to end and approach the Lord Commander of the Golden Company. Eventually they are granted an audience. "Lord Commander. May I present his Grace…Aegon Targaryen the sixth of his name and his Hand Jon Connington."

They meet in the command tent which is extravagantly decorated in gold and red blue. Some of the furniture is trimmed in gold, "Welcome your grace, my lord please be seated. Would you like some wine? Abor Gold." He asks signaling the servant to pour him some.

"I do not take wine until our business is concluded."

"As you wish. So what may I do for the two of you?"

"We wish to hire you." Jon replies.

"For what purpose?"

"I am the rightful heir to the Iron throne…We wish to hire you to fight my enemies Westeros. And help reclaim my family's legacy."

"I see…" He takes a drink from his goblet, "I guess you Targaryens will now try to conquer the world."

Aegon and Jon exchange looks, "Targaryens? Are you referring to Daenarys Targaryen?"

"Yes."

"Her husband Khal Drogo is dead."

"Yes, but…Oh I see you haven't heard."

"Heard what?" Aegon asks.

"Your Aunt Daenarys Targaryen…She showed up in Qarth with three baby Dragons."

"Dragons!" Aegon exclaims.

"Yes Dragons. There was a power struggle among the Council of Thirteen and Daenarys Targaryen emerged as the city's new ruler. She set up a new council and freed the slaves of Qarth."

Aegon interrupts him, "Wait where did she get the Dragons?"

"I do not know. Anyway she left Qarth and sailed to Astapor where she tricked Kraznys mo Noklas into selling her the Unsullied army. Eight thousand strong."

"How did she trick him?" Jon asks.

"She offered one of her Dragons as payment, then when the deal was done she ordered the Dragon to kill Kraznys. She then ordered the Unsullied to kill the Masters of Astapor."

"Where is she now?" Aegon asks.

"Don't know."

Aegon and Jon whisper to each other, "About the contract?" Aegon asks.

"How much are you offering?"

"Fifty thousand now…You fight for us until the Iron Throne is mine and all my enemies are defeated. When it is done, you will be paid another two hundred and fifty thousand."

"Do you have any allies in Westeros?"

"House Martell…I have sent an agent to negotiate terms with them."

"Very well if you can convince the Martells to fight with us. I will accept your contract."

"Until then." Aegon leaves the tent not knowing what to think of the news he just heard. "Dragons!" He looks at Jon Connington, "Do you believe him?"

"Why would he lie?"

Aegon smiles, "Perhaps I will be a Dragon rider like my ancestors of old."

"That would be something my King, but remember. Your Aunt does not know you exist and we do not know her intentions for overthrowing these cities."

"The Targaryens use to rule all of Essos…Perhaps she seeks to rebuild the old Valyrian Empire."

"We will know the truth soon enough."

A few days later Lemore arrives with Prince Oberyn, Arianne and the Sand Snakes. "My King may introduce Prince Oberyn, his niece Princess Arianne heir of Dorne, and the Sand Snakes…" As she calles their names they step forward or nods to Aegon. "…Ladies Nym, Obara, Ella, Loreza, Obella, Dorea, and Tyene."

"Welcome all of you…And Princess Arianne, your beauty…"

She interrupts him, "With all due respect your grace…I have heard it all before. I am the heir of Sunspear and future ruler of Dorne, I told my father to help you because you have Martell blood flowing in your veins. But I am not going to give up my future to marry you. Trust, love, and respect must be earned."

"I agree Princess, all I ask is the chance to do that."

The next day they go to meet with Strickland. The terms of the contract are settled and the gold paid. As the Golden Company loads their horses and Elephants onto the ships Mopatis arrives. "Magister, I've been expecting you."

"Your Grace…I have come to tell you…"

"I already know about my Aunt…Do you know her intentions?"  
"I have a friend who will pledge himself to her and find that out."

"What has been happening in Westeros?" News from Westeros arrives late depending on far one is in Essos, but since Mopatis lives in Pentos, he can get news within a week's time after it happens. "So Stannis was defeated by Tyrion Lannister."

"The Battle of Blackwater they call it your grace."

"So stark and Arryn have declared their independence…"

"Yes."

He sighs, "We have a lot of work to do." The ships are loaded and they set sail for Dorne.


	37. Chapter 37

JON SNOW AND BRAN

SAM

On his first visit to Craster's Keep Samwell Tarly met a young woman by the name of Gilly. Sam wanted to help her, but could not. He left the Keep thinking about Gilly the whole time. Sam to his own surprise had survived the White Walker assault on the Fist of the First Men. Upon returning to Craster's Keep, Gilly had given birth to a baby boy. While at the Keep there was a mutiny and Lord Commnader Mormont was killed along with many others and Craster himself.

Sam and Gilly escaped, but were soon confronted by a Walker who wanted Gilly's baby. Using Dragon-glass Sam killed the Walker, and led Gilly to the Nightfort, where they were able to cross the wall and make it to Castle Black. Sam stands before Maester Aemon explaining all this to him with Gilly. "Do you remember your vows Samwell Tarly?"

"Yes I do Maester…Night gathers and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men…" Sam stops there, "The realms of men." He nods to Gilly, "That means her Maester. The wall was not built to keep men out. Night is gathering and the dead are coming for all us…I saw them at the Fist of the First Men…And a White Walker came for her baby…I swear by the old gods."

"I believe you Samwell Traly…What is your name girl?"

"Gilly…Mas…I mean May…ster."

"Gilly like the Gilly flower. Beautiful…Gilly you shall be our guest."

"Thank you."

"Sam take a letter…By last count I believe we have fifty Ravens…Make sure they are well fed…For all shall fly tonight."

JON

Jon had been sent with Tormund Giant's Bane to climb the wall and attack Castle Black from the south while the army of the Free Folk attacks from the North. As Jon travels with Tormund's group he befriends Tormund and falls in love with Ygritte. He also befriends a Wildling named Mor. Jon is conflicted, his loyalty to the Night's Watch is in conflict with his love for Ygritte. The only one in the group who does not trust Jon is the Warg Orell.

They reach the wall near Sable Hall and climb there. During the climb a chunk of ice breaks away from the wall. Jon and Ygritte are connected to Orell, who cuts the rope to save himself and the those on their rope. He mainly cuts the rope to try and kill Jon. Jon is able to catch hold of cliff. He pulls himself and Ygritte to safety. Seven men fell to their deaths.

When Jon reaches the top he punches Orell in the face. "You son of bitch!"

"If I hadn't we would all be dead!"

Tormund steps in between them, "Calm down lad your alive."

Jon walks away, back towards Ygritte and helps her up, "Are you alright?"

"Of course." She walks pass Jon, up to Orell and kicks him in the balls. Jon and everyone else laughs. "Its so beautiful." Ygritte says after rejoining Jon.

"So are you." They kiss with Orell watching them.

They spend the night in Sable Hall. While there Jon and Yrgitte find a private place to make love. At sunrise they head south to meet up with the others for the attack on Castle Black. Jon tries to distract himself with Ygritte, but as time passes he comes to the realization that he must somehow escape and warn the men of the Watch.

"There is an old man living alone." Orell says after returning to his mind. "He has eight horses."

"The old man is Ferson…We can go around."

"I say we kill'em and take the horses."

"No!" Jon protests.

"See I told ya…He's still a crow."

"We can use the horses."

"Aye and I say let the crow kill him." Jon looks at them and draws his sword. "See! A Crow through and through."

That is when Ygritte nocks an arrow and points it at Orell. "You lost your bloody mind?" Tormund asks.

"He's mine!"

It happened so fast it took a few seconds for Jon to register what was happening. Mor walks up to a man and slits his throat. Then he throws a dagger into Orell's head, as he is dying his eye turns white and the hawk dives on Mor, but he yanks a dagger from Orall and throws it up as the Hawk is diving. It hits the ground dead.

"What the fuck are ya do'n?"

Jon kills two men and Ygritte shoots down two others. Mor kills Tormund and then he rolls towards Ygritte kicking the bow from her hand. "NO!" Jon screams as he slits her throat. Jon drops his sword and kneels beside her now lifeless body.

"You loved her, but remember, love is the death of duty Jon Snow." Enraged Jon scoops up his sword and attacks Mor. Mor dodges his attacks and kicks Jon in the balls. Then he takes his sword. "Who are you?" Jon says cupping his groin fetal position.

Mor surprises Jon by removing his face. "A man is known as Jacqen H'ghar…"

They burn the bodies with the old man's help and then sit in his kitchen talking. "You're one of the Faceless Men aren't you?"

"It is so."

"Why did you help me?"

"Many questions Jon Snow…" Jacqen stands up, "…But first Jacqen H'ghar must know if you are the one…"

"The one what?"

"A cup if you please Ferson…Your hand."

Reluctantly Jon gives him his hand. He tries to pull away when Jacqen pulls out a dagger. He runs the blade across Jon's hand and drips the blood into the empty cup. Then Jacqen wraps his hand and removes a stick from the fire. He places the tip of the flaming stick in the cup and it belches fire. "What in the seven hells!" Jon says jumping up.

Jacqen smiles dropping to one knee, "My Prince I have found you."

Jon frowns, "Prince? I'm no Prince."

"You are more than you appear to be Jon Snow."

"You don't know me!"

"And do you know yourself?"

"Speak plainly! What is this all about?" Jon asks in frustration.

"Your destiny…All will reveal itself in time."

Jacqen grabs his cloak, "Where are you going?"

"To hunt down the other Wildlings yes."

"Alone?"

"Jacqen will find them and poison will do the rest. You must go to Castle Black. Jacqen will find you…I was sent to protect you."

"By whom?"

"When Jon Snow discovers his destiny Jacqen H'ghar will tell him all. Valor Morghulis…"

After thinking about what just happened Jon leaves for Castle Black on horseback. He arrives six days later. "Open the gate!" Someone yells.

"Well look whose back." Gryff says.

"Jon!" Sam yells running across the courtyard.

"Sam!"

Later Jon stands before the council. Alliser Thorne is acting Lord Commander. Jon tells them everything that happened from the moment they arrived at Craster's, "So you admit you killed the Half Hand."

"Yes he ordered me to do so, as a way to gain favor with the Free Folk."

"The Free Folk is it now?"

"Continue Jon Snow." Maester Aemon says. He tells them what he saw while among the Free Folk. The wargs, and people sent to climb the wall.

"How did you kill eight people?" Alliser asks.

"Seven died climbing the wall when the Ice broke off. The rest I killed in their sleep."

Maester Aemon smiles, "Jon Snow."

"Yes Maester."

"You have told the truth about Craster's, the Half Hand, the Free Folk, why lie about how those people died?"

Jon sighs, "I am sorry…They were killed, most of them, by a Faceless Man."

"What!"

"A Facelesss Man by the name of Jacqen H'ghar. When I refused to help them kill Ferson the man named Mor struck. We parted ways and I returned here to report what happened." Jo waits as the council whispers amongst themselves. "Will you be taking my head?" Jon boldly asks.

"No Jon Snow…We will not be taking your head today…You may go."

Jon leaves the main hall and finds Sam waiting for him. "These letters arrived for you while we were North of the wall." Jon goes to his room to read in private.

BRAN

WINTERFELL

Bran dreams of the sea coming to Winterfell and flooding the castle. He dreams of a Dragon at Winterfell then it leaves and goes to the wall. And as always he dreams of the three eyed Raven. The family gathers in Catelyn's room to listen to the latest letter from Robb.

**_My Dearest Mother_**

**_ I hope this letter finds you in good health. I have met a young lady by the name of Talisa Maegyr of Volantis. Mother I love her and we have married. I am sorry to tell you like this, but it felt right. I look forward to you meeting her and I hope the two of you become good friends…Give my love to my brothers and sisters_**

**_With love Your Son_**

**_Robb Stark_**

Sansa and Jayne giggle, "I can't believe Robb is married." Sansa says.

"Talisa sounds pretty." Bran says.

"I wonder if she is already pregnant this Talisa." Jayne says.

"gods I hope not." Catelyn says.

A few weeks later a Raven arrives from Castle Black. Bran is in the solar with Maester Luwin. "An urgent message from Castle Black My Prince." It was strange to Bran to be referred to as Prince and not Lord. When the North declared Robb King in the North, the titles of the House changed. Lady Catelyn was Queen Mother of the North. Sansa a Princess, Bran Prince Regent of the North and Winterfell. Arya a Princess as well; she hated the title more than she hated being called Lady. Of course Rickon liked being referred to as Prince Rickon.

**_To Prince Regent Bran Stark of Winterfell_**

**_ I Maester Aemon of Castle Black write this letter under the gravest and urgent circumstances. The Long Night is coming and with it the Dead. Lord Commander Mormont of the Night's Watch is dead. Murdered by his own men beyond the wall. Those who did not mutiny report that the Wildlings are gathering in great numbers to assault the wall. They also report that the White Walkers are coming for all of us. We implore you to send aid to the Watch immediately…_**

**_With Regards Maester Aemon of the Night's Watch_**

Bran looks at Maester Luwin, "What do we do?" Before he can answer, there is a knock at the door. "Enter!" It is Jojen Reed. "Jojen."

"May I speak with you in private my Prince."

Maester Luwin excuses himself, "The time has come."

"The time for what?"

"For you to walk the path to your destiny."

"Do you mean the three eyed Raven?"

"Yes."

"What must I do?"

Bran follows Jojen to the godswood. He places his hand on the weeping tree and is mentally assaulted by images of the past present and future. **_"Burn them all!" _**He sees the Mad King say. Then he sees a woman and a man of White hair marry before the Weir-tree. He sees a man with a flaming sword and a great light coming from the sword. He sees the night King and the army of the dead. Bran sees a great weir-tree on a hill beyond the wall

**_"Come to me Brandon Stark…" _**A voice says.

**_"Who are you?"_**

**_ "You know who I am…Come to me before it is too late."_**

**_ "Where are you?"_**

**_ "Beyond the wall North…Cold Hands will guide you, but you must hurry."_**

****Bran's mind returns to his body and looks at Jojen. Unable to speak Bran leaves him shaken up. "Well?" Jojen asks two days later.

"Well what?"

"You know what you must do. Do it!"

"You don't even know what I was asked to do."

Jojen smiles, "So you did speak with the Three Eyed Raven."

"Even if I did. How I am supposed to get beyond the wall?"

"The Free Folk is the answer…You are Prince Regent…Go to the wall and negotiate peace with them."

"With the Wildlings? Are you mad?"

"They are people too Bran. They love, hate, die, and breath the same air as we do. They worship the old gods same as we do. Just because they do not bend the knee, doesn't make them savages."

"I have to think about it."

"Don't think too long time is moving quickly. Powers both dark and of light seek to manipulate events. The Prince the true Prince will need you as the Three Eyed Raven."

As Bran thinks on what was said to him, he neglects his training, studies, and many other responsibilities. Sleep does not come that night, but he does arrive at a decision. "I am Prince Regent am I not Maester Luwin."

"You are."

"And it is within my power to make peace with the Free Folk. Is it not?"

"It is but…"

Bran cuts him off, "Then that is what I will do. Send a Raven to all the Lords of the North. I am making peace with the Free Folk."

"Perhaps you should consult your brother the King first or your mother."

"Time is against us…I do not want bloodshed, but perhaps the Free Folk will agree to an alliance to fight the White Walkers."

Maester Luwin sighs, "Perhaps there is wisdom in your words. Who shall we send to negotiate?"

"I will go myself."

Maester Luwin could not believe it and to say that Lady Catelyn Stark did not take it well wad an understatement. "Are you trying to send me to an early grave. No! Seven hells no!"

"Mother I am the Prince of Winterfell and Regent of the North. I do not need your permission."

"How can you speak that way to me?"

He takes her hand, "Mother please try and understand. I must do this."

"Why?"

"Because it is my destiny…I don't have a good way to explain it, but I must go." He kisses her hand, "Please don't try to stop me…Jon is at Castle Black. He will help me."

"Go I am tired." She says closing her eyes.

Bran prepares to leave with Jojen, Meera, and a hundred men. As he prepares to leave many try to talk him out of it. People like Sansa, Arya, Ser Rodrick, Gendry, and Maester Luwin. The day Bran is to leave he goes to see his mother first. She kisses him and instructs Bran to write her as soon as he gets to Castle Black.


	38. Chapter 38

EURON

After taking control of the Iron Isles, Euron sails up the coast, heading North. His fleet sails up the river by Saltsspear to attack Torrhen's Square. The plan is to draw help from Winterfell to make it an easier target. As Euron and his men sail up the river they encounter people fishing along the river and kill them. They attack the castle and surrounding village at night.

Women and children are taken prisoner, some women are raped in the streets or their homes. Anyone over thirteen is killed. When night falls Lord Tallhart sends some men to fight off the invaders. They are slaughtered being outnumbered. When Stark forces arrive from Winterfell; a hundred men strong, Euron and his men have already fled.

"This is the man Ser Rodrick." Tallhart says introducing one of the small folk.

"My Lord."

"What happened my good man?"

"Bloody Iron Born…They were led by Euron Greyjoy I heard one of their men say."

Tallhart looks at Ser Rodrick, "I thought Euron Greyjoy had been exiled."

"So did I." He looks at the man, "Did you see which way they went?"

"They fled down river towards the sea with many of our people…Women and children."

WINTERFELL

As usual Arya is in the godswood with Syrio training. Catelyn Stark is only one month away from having the baby. With Bran gone Rickon spends most of his time with his mother; especially if he can't play with Arya. Technically he is Prince Regent of Winterfell and the North, but he is young and easily distracted. Sansa takes on the duties of Regent and Lady of the house. It was she who sent Ser Rodrick to Torrhen Square to repel the Iron Born.

Sansa finds she likes running things, giving commands, and making the day to day decisions; with Maester Luwin's help of course. It is the first day of the week and Sansa is with the Chief Steward and head cook to discuss this week's meals. "Fish for morning meal, with bread, cheese and boiled eggs…Midday meal, just make sandwiches…and for evening meal we'll have duck with brown gravy, baked potatoes, sliced carrots, and fresh bread. Milk for the children and I'll have orange juice, with lemons…Strawberry cakes for dessert."

"And your Mother Princess?"

Sansa likes her new title as Princess. Royalty without having to marry the bastard Joffrey. "Well just be ready to fix her favorites her cravings change from day to day." That is when the bells start ringing.

"The bells. We'll finish this later." Sansa rushes from the kitchen to find Brad Captain of the Guard while Ser Rodrik is away. "Brad what's happening?"

"Just some men returning Princess."

"So quickly?"

As the men ride through the gate, they start killing men at arms which causes Sansa to scream. "Run Princess!" Sansa runs through the Castle not looking back, suddenly something catches her feet and she hits the ground hard.

"Come here you little bitch!" A man says taking Sansa hostage. Some fight back, others are able to hide.

"Surrender! Or your little Princess here dies!" Euron yells out.

CATELYN

Catelyn is in her room with Rickon who is sleeping beside her. That is when Maetser Luwin enters her room with two Iron Born and Hordor. "Maester Luwin…" She notices the men, "Who are these men?"

"I'm sorry My Lady."

"Lord Barn Drumm of the Iron Isles at your service my Lady."

"As you can see Lady Catelyn is heavy pregnant and cannot be moved."

Drumm walks up to the bed and grabs Rickon, "Rickon! No! Please leave my son alone."

"Mother help me!"

"Get dressed and come downstairs."

Hordor carries her to the wheeled chair and rolls her outside. "Mother!" Sansa breaks away from the man holding her and runs up to Cat hugging her.

"Well you are just as beautiful as your daughter. And it looks like Old Ned got one in before he lost his head." His men laugh.

"I demand to know your name sir."

"Demand!" His men make mocking sounds. He bows, "Euron Greyjoy at your service."

"What do you want?"

"I want my nephew Theon Greyjoy."

"Theon is not here. He's south with my son fighting the Lannisters."

"Well the King in the North will just have to trade. His family for Theon." Euron looks at Drumm, "Did the old goat send off any Ravens?"

"Aye he did."

Euron walks up to Maester Luwin and slits his throat, "No!" Sansa screams.

Catelyn holds her children, "You monster!"

"Aye I am a monster m'lady so behave." That is when Mikken charges Euron tackling him.

"Mikken no!" Cat screams.

Euron stabs him in the gut, "Anybody else!" No one moves. "Good!" He looks at Catelyn, "You have five children or six if you count the brat in your belly, but I only see two."

"Bran has gone to the wall to negotiate with the Free Folk."

"Brave boy…Don't you have another daughter?"

"Arya."

"Where is she?"

"Hiding probably." Sansa says.

"Hiding where? She better come out or I start killing people."

"She's in the godswood." Gendry says.

Catelyn looks at him hurt by his betrayal, "Gendry!" Then Catelyn realizes why he said that.

Euron walks up to Gendry, "Why are you so eager to betray them? Who are you boy?"

"Name is Jojen Waters…And I don't want to die My Lord."

"I will go." The Damphair says, "Give me a chance to burn down that fucking tree of theirs. You three come with me."

"Please don't hurt my daughter." Catelyn says.

They wait as the Damphair walks over to the gate that leads to the godswood. When he opens the door Nymeria leaps out tackling the Damphair. He cries out, but the cries become gurgles as Nymeria rips out his throat.

"What the fuck!" Euron says as the next man is tackled by a black wolf. Lady tackles the second man. And the last is killed by Syrio Forel.

Gendry uses the distraction to grab his hammer which he keeps under the table. He uses it to bash Euron on the knee. He howls in pain and falls. Gendry would have finished him off, if not for Barn. "You fucking bastard!" He screams blocking Gendry's second attack. He kicks Gendry in between the legs, but is shot in the neck by an arrow from Arya on the wall.

All hell breaks out as the people of Winterfell fight for their Lords. Gendry snatches Catelyn up into his arms and runs for the godswood. Nymeria runs pass him and kills another man with Sansa following behind Gendry with Rickon. Syrio runs pass them and fights two men trying to stop them.

Meanwhile Arya fires a steady stream of arrows at the Iron Born. "You bitch!" A man yells after climbing onto the wall. Arya drops her bow and draws her sword. The man stops to laugh. Arya takes a sideways stance as the man advances. "I'm gonna take that sword and fuck you bloody."

Arya smiles, "Not Today."

The man roars charging Arya, but she is faster spinning around him and stabbing the man two times. Once in the leg and then in the back. He spins around swinging his sword. Arya ducks and comes up thrusting needle into his chin. As he hits the ground she takes his dagger and throws it at another man climbing the wall to the godswood. Then she climbs down to meet her Gendry and her family.

Many of the servants and guards lie dead in the courtyard; Lady Sansa's Dire Wolf lies among them. Euron sits on a wooden horse his leg throbbing from the broken knee. He drinks milk of the poppy to dull the pain. Soon the thumping of the battering ram stops and a man runs up. "My King they are not the godswood."

"What!"

"We searched everywhere."

"They must be hiding somewhere else. Or there is a secret passage in the godswood that leads to another part of the castle."

"My King! We only have twenty-three men left…" Euron had bought sixty with him. "…We need to leave."

"Tell the men to start a fire, burn as much as you can." They take all the horses, kill the dogs, take anything valuable, and start a fire before leaving. Euron is able to ride despite his leg. He keeps drinking milk of the poppy. When they stop one of his men sets his leg.

"You need a Maester." A man says.

"We get to the ships, then we find a Maester." Euron says.

CATELYN

There is a secret passage in the godswood and it leads to the crypts of Winterfell on the third level down. Catelyn looks at Arya who is cleaning blood off her sword. She closes her eyes trying not to imagine the worst. "Arya come here."

She confidently walks over to her. "Yes mother."

"Sansa take Rickon." She waits until they are out of earshot, "Sit down." She places an arm around her.

"What?"

"Nothing, just let me pretend you are my little girl; who I didn't just see cleaning blood off a sword just now." Then she looks at Gendry, "Gendry!"

"Yes Your Grace."

"Thank you. If not for you."

"No thanks required."

"Sit down!" Arya commands.

"Yes My Princess."

They wait many hours, then Arya looks at her mother, "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"I'm hungry too." Rickon says.

Arya stands up, "What are you doing?" Sansa asks.

"Going to see if they have left and if so gather some food."

Gendry stands up, "I'll go with you."

"No you will stay here and protect my family."

"Syrio is the best sword here…He should stay."

"He is right little wolf."

Catelyn grabs her hand, "Arya be careful."

"I will."

Catelyn does not protest, because Arya is the best at hiding and knows the castle better than anyone. A few hours pass before she returns with food and a few survivors. "They tried to burn down the castle. They set fire to Wintertown. They took all the horses, Osha is dead, Old Nan, and so is Hordor." Arya reports.

"Robert should have…" Catelyn angrily says, then she remembers Rickon sitting nearby.

"We are alive." Arya says.

"Yes that is all that matters."

Four days pass by before Ser Rodrick returns from Torrhen's square. "I should have been here My Lady."

"You can't be everywhere Ser Rodrick." Catelyn replies.

"We should head to Castle Cerwyn it's the closest" Ser Rodrick says. They pack as much food as they can before heading to Cerwyn Castle. When they arrive Maester Faswell sends a raven to Harrenhal, looks after Catelyn and tends the wounded. Lord Cerwyn sends masons to make repairs on Winterfell and the town.


	39. Chapter 39

YARA

Without her Uncle and his fleet Yara and Victarion's chances of defeating Euron Greyjoy are very slim. They sail away from the Iron Isles and hide near the Shield Islands. After a few days Yara takes a ship and sails back North. She is able to sneak onto Harlaw Island and into Ten Towers. "Uncle!" She cries entering his library through a secret passage

"My dear niece. I feared the worst." He stands up and grabs Yara hugging her. She enjoys the show of affection, but does not return it. "Hug me back child! Stop being so prideful." After he says that Yara participates.

"How is mother?"

"Still bad."

"What of Euron?"

"Gone North for some reason." She replies.

"I have spies in his fleet…He is heading North to try and take Winterfell. He wants to ransom the King's Family for Theon."

"Theon?"

"After your Uncle Victarion he is the only living male of House Greyjoy and most likely the greatest threat to his reign as King."

"I need to get to Theon."

"Be careful Yara, by now Euron has attacked Winterfell, and if he has succeeded then the King may trade you as well for his family."

"We shall see about that."

ROBB

Robb's army had successfully moved to Pink Maiden without the Lannisters knowing. He waits for a few days before marching West. Then he receives word from Winterfell that it had been attacked by the Iron Born. He summons Theon, "The Iron Born have attacked Winterfell." Jon Arryn is present

"I don't know what to say. Is my life in danger?" Theon fearfully asks.

"No…You know me better than that. And besides my family survived. They are safe and sound at Castle Cerwyn."

"I can't believe my father would…"

"Its not your father!" Robb says interrupting, "It's your Uncle Euron Greyjoy.

Theon takes a seat, "Euron!"

"Are you alright?"

"I am…What do you want to do?"

"I don't know…For now I am keeping this from my banner Lords."

"I can send a Raven to my Uncle the Reader…He will give me insight as to what is happening."

"Send the Raven."

Theon leaves the Solar, "I need to head back North and tend to my family." Robb says after Theon leaves.

"Go I will handle things here." Jon Arryn replies. "You may want to leave Theon here."

"Why?"

"He still has family. Yara and Victarion Greyjoy. They may come looking for him."

"If they are still alive. Very well then…What will you tell the Lords?"

"I will think of something…The truth also helps."

"Wait to here from Theon's Uncle before you do that. In the meantime just say that I am going on a special mission."

"Right…I hate lying."

"Don't win the war without me."

"Give your mother and family my regards." Robb leaves with Talisa and five thousand men the next day.

YARA

Yara stops at Seagard which is ruled by House Mallister. She gains an audience with Lord Mallister by rowing alone to shore with a flag of truce. After some words; Yara is granted safe passage and an escort to the King in the North encamped at Pink Maiden. When she arrives Yara is taken to see the King of the Vale Jon Arryn.

"Yara Greyjoy…I am sorry, but the King in the North has left on a secret mission."

They are talking alone in the solar of Pink Maiden's castle. "Let us not play games Your Grace. My Uncle Euron Greyjoy has attacked Winterfell by now and the Stark King has gone North to either make a deal or try to free his family."

"Neither actually. Your Uncle failed and the Starks are safe and sound."

"Thank the drowned god. And my brother Theon?"

"He is here. The King did not take him with him."

"Can I see my brother?" He is everything she imagined him to be. "Hello Theon."

"Who are you?"

"Tell me you don't remember your little sister?"

Theon makes a face, "Yara…Little Yara?"

"Not so little."

"Last time I saw you; you were fat little girl with pig tails."

"And you a fat little cry baby of a boy."

Jon Arryn stands up, "I'll give the two of you some privacy."

"Thank you Your Grace." Theon looks at Yara, "How is mother?"

She had been dreading that question and with a sad heart tells him of her decline since they lost their elder brothers and Theon was taken away. "I try to help her. I visit as much as I can."

Theon looks away, "Damn father and his war!" He says leaning on the desk.

"It's in the past. We must look to the future…You and me are the future of House Greyjoy. Theon…I need you to come with me."

"I can't…and you know why?"

"He can't keep you. Not after this."

"Maybe with the with Tully fleet and our ships we can hunt Euron down."

"Perhaps there is a little Iron Born in you after all."

They present Theon's idea to Jon Arryn, "Of course you can and I will add my fleet to yours as well."

"But what about the King?" Theon asks in disbelief.

Jon Arryn smiles, "King Robb left instructions that if your family came looking for you to release you."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome and Theon."

"Yes Your Grace."

"Eddard Stark was like a son to me. He raised you and that makes you family. Remember what he taught you. It will take you far in life."

"Thank you…"

With that Yara and Theon leave with hope that Euron will be hunted down and that they can reunite the Iron Born under House Greyjoy. Their journey takes a month; first, they must return to Seagard and Yara's ship, then sail south to meet up with Victarion. Then they sail back up North to Harlaw, where they are joined by the Tully fleet. The Tully fleet is only thirty ships, but enough to make a difference. With the fleet around Harlaw the Reader can rebuild his fleet without having to worry about an attack from Euron.

It is Theon who encourages his Uncle to try and build a thousand ships. Theon has a private meeting with his Uncles and sister. "There are rumors of Daenarys Targaryen in Meereen...Now I say we join up with her on the condition that she grant us our independence."

"We are Iron Born Theon...We do not sow and we do not ask anyone for anything...We pay the Iron Price."

"Aye and the last time we paid the Iron Price, I lost my brothers. And I was taken away from my family and home."

"Theon has a point Victarion." Rodrick Harlaw says speaking up. "We Iron Born must change or be forgotten. The old ways no longer work. We must find a new way. Even if it means making deals with those more powerful than us to get what we want."

Victarion looks at Yara, "What do you say niece?"

She sighs, "I hate begging for scraps from someone else's table, but if the rumors are to be believed. What choice do we have?"

Victarion looks at Theon, "It is always the hope of the older people that the next generation surpasses them. I will follow your lead Theon."

"Thank you Uncle."

"What about the Tully people?" Yara asks.

"I'll handle them." Theon says. Theon sends out Tully ships to scout for Euron and report back.


	40. Chapter 40

THE SECOND BATTLE OF BLACKWATER

MELISANDRE

Melisandre had foreseen her death in the fire and using her magic of illusion disguised one of the servants to take her place. When the assassin struck Melisandre was safe in another part of the castle. When Stannis returned to Dragonstone he handpicked every soldier to protect the Red Priestess. They also sent decoys to Storm's End to throw the assassin off.

"The time has come my King. The boy is ready." She takes Stannis' hand and runs a blade across it. Then she drops the blood into a goblet. "That the Dragon may obey you my King." She starts chanting over the goblet and then pours wine into the cup. The guards enter with Edric.

"Please uncle…Let me go." Edric begs.

"Drink this and we shall let you go." Edric hesitates, "Its not poison." She gives some to Stannis and he tastes it. "See."

Edric takes the goblet and drinks. As he drinks he suspiciously watches Melisandre and Stannis. "Come."

"But you said you would let me go."

"I did and I will." She leads him to the courtyard where a large stone Dragon sits. It is an exact replica of Balerion the Dread; the only difference is that the stone scales had been painted red.

"Why did you bring me here?" Edric asks.

"To release you. Face the Dragon."

"Why?"

"A ritual before you leave."

"This doesn't have anything to with leeches, does it?"

Melisandre smiles warmly, "No you will not have to endure that again." When his back is to her; she takes out a dagger and slits his throat. As the blood sprays onto the statue, Melisandre starts chanting. The blood starts bubbling and spreading across the statue and as it does, the stone melts away and becomes flesh. Smoke rises from the beast and it snorts smoke from its nostrils. The Island starts shaking and clouds gather around Dragonstone.

There is a loud roar as the Dragon becomes flesh and bone. It looks down on Edric's barely lifeless body and bathes him in fire before devouring him. The Dragon spreads its wings and then it notices a cow tied to a post. Still hungry it bathes the cow in fire and devours it as well. Melisandre looks at Stannis, "Now my King."

He walks up to the Dragon, it looks at him and roars. "You shall be my Dragon and your name will be Saphron to honor my father Steffon Baratheon."

"Do you feel him inside your mind My King?"

"I do…" For the next few days Stannis practices riding the Dragon and giving it mental commands which in a short time it learns to obey. After mastering his Dragon Saphron; Stannis summons his banners once again. Despite only having about thirty thousand men; their moral soars when they see Stannis' Dragon.

THE WAIF

She hated failing and killing the wrong person infuriated the Waif to no end. Patience wasn't one of her strong suits. Now Stannis has a Dragon and his army is getting ready to attack King's Landing. Perhaps during the chaos she would be able to strike. What the Waif lacked in patient she made up for with the thrill of the hunt. This allowed her to step back and make plans.

By the time the army was ready to leave she has a plan to get close to the Red Priestess. The Queen would have to die and the Waif would have to take her face. Ever since the fifth day after killing the decoy Melisandre the Waif had been studying the Queen to take her place. She slips something into her food to make her sick. When she is in the privy, the Waif strikes.

KING'S LANDING

TYRION

Many people had come to rely on Tyrion whether they wanted to admit it or not. The Tyrells had switched sides, but before they were willing to help the Lannisters in their war against the Two Kings. They wanted assurances and Joffrey had to marry Lady Margaery. When all the pomp and circumstance was done the Tyrells met with Joffrey, Tyrion, and the small council; Cersei was also present.

With the support of House Tyrell and the Reach the people of King's Landing were getting food, all in the name of Lady Margaery. The first meeting went well despite Cersei's subtle comments to stir things up. As time passed, a new game began to be played, a power struggle for Joffrey between Margaery and Cersei.

One particular point was on who should pay for the wedding. Cersei wanted to help pay some of the expense of the wedding. It was a way to gain favor from the people for House Lannister. Tyrion became frustrated because all this haggling was slowing things down. "What do you want Cersei?"

"What do I want? He asks. Are you blind?"

"I know what the Tyrells are doing." Tyrion replies, "But it makes Joffrey look good and gains us favor with the people."

"Father use to say the Lion's do not concern themselves with the opinions of the sheep."

"Yes, but we are not dealing with sheep exclusively are we? There are wolves, falcons, a Stag, and despite what you may think; Stannis is still a threat…We need the Tyrells so why do you insist on antagonizing them?"

"Our legacy…"

"Will survive!" Tyrion says interrupting her.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" Cersei asks looking at Jaime.

"Tyrion has a point. We need the Tyrells, more than they need us and your machinations aren't helping."

"Of course you take his side." Cersei says storming off.

Later Tyrion walks through the garden talking with Lady Olenna. "I thought that with your father dead House Lannister would fall into obscurity, but with you leading them the Lions have not lost all their bite."

"My father was an unyielding man. Brutal…I am not trying to be him. But if I must, I am ruthless when I need to be."

They stop walking, "When Margaery marries the King, she will be Queen. Cersei needs to find something else to occupy her time."

"Believe me Lady Olenna. I am working on it."

"We cannot have two Queens."

"Perhaps if Maragery talked with the King. She seems to have him wrapped around her finger."

When Joffrey starts talking about sending Cersei away she is not happy. The evening of the red storm clouds over Dragonstone an emergency meeting of the small council is called. "We all saw the storm, it was unnatural." Olenna says.

"Nothing but the weather." Maester Pycel says, "Red storm clouds are not unheard of…Perhaps it is a sign that the volcano upon which Dragonstone sits on is awakening."

"We need information." Tyrion says looking at Fredrick.

"Hard to get information out of Dragonstone, ever since the Battle of Blackwater. Last report said that someone tried to kill Stannis' Red Priestess."

"Tried?" Cersei asks.

"And failed Your Grace."

"What news of the Young Wolf and Jon Arryn." Mace asks.

"Robb Stark is on the move…He has moved his army west to Pink Maiden…However there has been a development with the Iron Born. Euron Greyjoy has declared himself King of the Iron Isles. He has destroyed Lord Harlaw's fleet and has attacked Winterfell."

"Tell me they're dead." Joffrey commands.

"No Your Grace. It would seem Bran Stark has gone to the wall to negotiate with the Free Folk. Lady Stark and her children escaped unscathed from Winterfell as we speak they have taken refuge in Castle Cerwyn." They discuss the news from Castle Black; about Lord Commander Mormont's death and other matters. The wedding is to take place in two days.

STANNIS

The Dragon Saphron lies on a wooden platform pulled by Stannis' command ship. Once again Stannis' fleet attacks King's Landing only this time they attack at early sunrise. "Ser Davos signal the fleet. Oars out. I will cut a path through the Redwyne fleet and make a hole for them at the mudgate."

"Yes my king."

Stannis uses a rope that is connected to Saphron's barge to get to the Dragon. He mounts his Dragon and takes off with the men cheering. The guards are just changing so the approaching fleet goes unnoticed. Unnoticed until one of the ships on the Blackwater bursts into flames. On Stannis' command the Dragon burns ship after ship as it makes its way to the Mud Gate. The bells start ringing as a massive hole is blown where the mud gate stands.

The men on duty start to panic. Men and women start running for their lives. "You will find the King in the garden." Melisandre had told Stannis. With a path open for his army Stannis flies around the Keep towards the garden.

JOFFREY

Joffrey is with Margaery having a private breakfast just the two of them. "I can't wait to be your wife…I…" That is when a roar echoes across the grounds of the Red Keep. Smoke rises in the distance. "What was that?" Margaery asks standing up.

"I don't know." Joffrey replies.

"Perhaps we had best get you inside Your Grace." Ser Oakheart says. Ser Mandon Moore is with him on duty. As they walk back to the main keep a wall of flames bursts up in front of them cutting off their path. Margaery screams as they are buffeted by a gust of wind. Then a large Red Dragon lands a few feet behind them.

"By the gods!" Ser Oakheart says.

Oakheart, Mandon, and Margaery's two guards draw their swords. The Dragon whips its tail knocking all four men off their feet. Stannis dismounts his Dragon and draws his sword. He runs his hand across the blade of his sword and it bursts into flames. Just as Ser Mandon gets to his knees Stannis beheads him. Ser Oakheart has recovered by now and charges Stannis. There is a shower of sparks when their swords hit. After three moves, Stannis' flaming sword goes through Ser Mandon's blade. When he impales him, Ser Mandon bursts into flames. The other guard drops his sword and falls to his knees.

The Dragon grabs one of Margaery's guards and shakes him until he dies. Then the Dragon tosses the man away. Joffrey shoves Margaery into Stannis and tries to run, but Saphron uses his tail and slams it down in front of him. Stannis walks pass Margaery towards Joffrey. "Please…spare me. You can have the Iron Throne." He begs.

Stannis sneers, "You cannot give me something that never belonged to you in the first place."

"Please Uncle. I am the son of your brother."

"We share no blood. Jaime Lannister is your father. All Baratheons are black of hair and blue of eyes. All I see before me is a lion. And a cowardly one at that." He swings his sword and beheads Joffrey. Stannis picks the head up and looks at Margaery.

"What are you going to do to me?"

JAIME

When the Dragon struck Jaime and Cersei are in the Dragon's tower. They had been able to carry on their relationship more freely with Robert dead. "What was that?" Cersei asks when the castle shakes.

"I don't know. Come on." They run back to the main part of the castle and find servants and soldiers running and screaming in a panic. Jaime grabs a man, "What is happening?"

"A Dragon! Stannis has a Dragon and he's attacking the castle."

"Joffrey!"

Cersei is about to run to the garden, but Jaime grabs her, "No! Ser Oakheart and Moore are with him. We must get to the rendezvous for the escape route just in case." The bells are ringing, then they stop.

"Ser Jaime!" Bronn yells running.

"Ser Bronn, where is my brother?"

"Waiting for you at the entrance to the catacombs. Stannis' men are inside the Castle. He sent me to find you."

"What about my children?" Cersei asks.

"Tommen and Myrcella are waiting there with him."

When they arrive; it is as Bronn had said Tyrion, is waiting with Tommen, Myrcella, Podrick, Sandor Clegane, Preston Greenfield, and a woman Cersei did not recognize. "Where is Joffrey?"

"Go I will catch up." Jaime says.

"No wait!" Tyrion says looking at Bronn. "Ser Bronn will you go with my brother?"

"Fine, but if I get killed I want all you owe me to go to my mother."

"Right."

"Come on." As they run off Tyrion leads them downstairs.

STANNIS

By now Stannis forces are inside the Keep slaughtering everyone they came into contact with. Those that surrender are allowed to live and taken prisoner. Ser Garlan and Loras try to rally the men, but are overwhelmed. "Ser Axell."

"My King we have captured Garlan and Loras Tyrell…"

Stannis has Margaery by the arm, "Add her to the Tyrell prisoners and hold on to this." He hands him Joffrey's head. Stannis with fifty men at his back returns to the Gardens where his Dragon is waiting. He mounts the Dragon and flies around the castle. Mace Tyrell and his men are mounting a counter attack near Maegor's holdfast. Another unused portion of the castle. He orders his Dragon to land on the battlements and it roars.

At the sight of the Dragon the Tyrell men drop their weapons and fall to their knees in fear. "I am Stannis Baratheon! First of his name…King of the Andels and the First Men…The one true lord of the seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm…You men fight for me now, but trust must be earned."

BRONN

Bronn and Jaime manage to kill two Baratheon men and take their armor. They hide the bodies and go looking for Joffrey. When they arrive in the garden they find Joffrey's headless body. They go down a hall to another part of the castle, when they run into Locke and four Bolton men. "Well, well, well, if aint the Kingslayer and Ser Bronn of the fucking Blackwater."

"Locke." Bronn says placing his hand on the dagger on his belt behind his back.

"Come with us we have an escape route."

"I don't think so…See when Stannis' Dragon attacked Lord Bolton changed sides. Sent me to find the Queen and her brats…" They draw their swords. "Now drop your weapons and tell us where Cersei and the others are hiding."

"Not a good place to have a fight. The hallway gives us the advantage." Bronn says.

"Or we can hold you here until Stannis' men come."

"You'll be dead long before that." Jaime replies.

DAVOS

Davos walks across the beach towards what is left of the Mud Gate. He has twenty men with him, "My Lord Hand." Matthos yells running up.

"What is it?"

"The King sent me to find you…The Castle is ours."

The men with Davos cheers, "Have we captured the Queen?"

"No, but Lord Axell has men looking for her and the rest of her family."

The dead and the wounded are already being attended to, as Davos walks through the side court. He enters the main castle and finds Bolton men helping Stannis' men to search the castle. Davos finds Stannis in the throne room standing in front of the Iron Throne. "Your Grace."

"Ser Davos…At last it is mine. The first day of my rule."

"Yes Your Grace…Congratulations my King. I saw the Boltons helping our people."

"You don't trust them." It was more of a statement than a question.

"In my experience trust must be earned. And they switch sides to quickly for my taste."

Stannis walks up the steps and sits down, "See that my Queen and daughter are bought here immediately."

"Begging your pardon Your Grace, but shouldn't we finish securing the castle first."

"Ser Axell is seeing to that."

MACE

"I demand to speak with Stannis!" Mace Tyrell yells

"Shut up! You, old fool!" A guard replies.

"How dare you!"

"Mace be quiet." Olenna says. Mace had not seen his sons since after the fighting started. His mother Olenna and his wife Alerie are with him. They are kept in Mace's room under guard. Several hours pass by before the door opens.

"I'm Ser Davos Seaworth Hand of the King. Lord Tyrell, Ladies, please come with me."

"Where are you taking us Ser Davos?" Mace asks.

"To see the King."

They are taken to the throne room, where Stannis sits on the Iron Throne. Margaery, Garlan, and Loras are present. "Father!" Margaery runs into his arms, "Mother! Grandmother!"

"Lord Tyrell."

"Stannis."

"You are addressing a King Lord Tyrell." Axell says.

"Not my King."

Stannis takes out Joffrey's head and throws it down the steps, "Is this your King?" Margaery screams. "That you would bend the knee to a bastard. Allow your daughter to marry a bastard."

"What do you want Stannis?" Olenna asks.

"Bend the knee to your rightful King and I will let you all live."

"Not just that. You will swear that we will remain the Lords of the Reach. The Foxes of House Florent have always wanted to unseat us."

"That is because it was unjustly given to your ancestors for their treachery." Axell says.

Stannis raises his hand, "I have no intention of removing your titles so long as you swear fealty."

Everyone but Loras bends the knee, "Loras!" Mace says.

"I will never bend the knee to you. You are no King! You are a kinslayer and a charlatan. You stole your crown from King Renly."

"By the laws of men and god. I am King! Renly was a usurper."

"And you couldn't defeat him on the battlefield, so you had your red bitch kill him through trickery."

"Perhaps some time in the dungeons will change your mind."

"Your grace please." Mace begs.

"He will stay in the dungeons, until he recants and bends the knee." Stannis says as they take Loras away. "In the meantime, my men have been unable to locate Cersei and her other bastards. Nor can they find the Imp and his brother. Did they tell you of their escape plans?"

"If they had, we would not be here now would we?" Olenna replies.


	41. Chapter 41

TYRION

"Follow me." Tyrion says after Jaime and Bronn leave. He leads them down to the lower levels where the Dragon Skulls are kept. Then they go to an iron door that had been recently installed by Tyrion's men. Tyrion opens the door. "We will wait here." Several hours pass by before Jaime and Bronn return.

"Where is Joffrey?" Cersei frantically asks. "Jaime!"

"Cersei…I'm sorry…He…He's…dead. Stannis beheaded him."

"JOFRREY!" She screams falling to her knees.

"Cersei, I'm sorry for your loss, but we can't stay here." Tyrion says.

Jaime scoops her up and carries her. "Lead the way."

An hour passes before Cersei tells Jaime to put her down. "Can we stop? I'm tired." Tommen says.

"And I'm hungry." Myrcella says.

"Right." Tyrion looks at Bronn, "Ser Bronn if you would. Pod go with him." They return a few hours later with two large sacks each. "First we eat. Then we change our clothes." As they eat Tyrion drinks wine from a skin. "Jaime." He says with a nod. They walk away from the others. "Did you see the Dragon?"

He shakes his head, "No, but the garden was on fire and I saw two large foot prints of some great beast. Where in seven hells did Stannis get a Dragon?"

"My guess his Red Woman had something to do with that."

They both look back at the others, "Look Tyrion…I'm not ungrateful, but it's a long way to Casterly Rock. Are we going to walk after we leave the catacombs?"

"No I paid a man to keep horses and a wagon for us, if Pycel followed orders he sent the Raven to the man in Hayford he is supposed to meet us with the supplies and horses." Just then an argument breaks out behind them. Podrick is holding Shae and Sandor is holding Cersei.

CERSEI

Her eldest son and child is dead. Just like the old woman told her long ago and Cersei wasn't even there for him. "I have to believe he died bravely." She whispers to herself.

"Mother did you say something?" Tommen asks.

"No my baby boy I did not." That is when Cersei notices Shae again and stares at her for a long time. "Who are you?"

"I am Shae. Lord Tyrion's maid."

Cersei smiles, "No you're not. You are one of his whores."

"Excuse me!"

Cersei stands up, "No I will not excuse you. He saves your wretched ass, but my son is dead."

"You don't know me Lady." Shae replies raising her voice.

"I do know you. You are nothing. My son was a King."

"A bad King from what I heard." That is when Cersei lunges at her, but at the last-minute Sandor grabs her.

"You bitch!"

"I'm not the one fucking my brother." Shae replies as Podrick holds her.

"What the hell is going on?" Jaime asks running back up with Tyrion.

"Ser Preston kill that bitch!"

"No one is going to going to kill anyone." Tyrion says.

"My son is dead and you bring that whore." Cersei says crying.

"Mother stop it!" Myrcella says.

Tyrion walks up Cersei, "Get a hold of yourself. Shae is not a whore…" He looks at her, "She is the woman I love."

"You aren't the first whore he's loved you know. But I will be damned if she sets foot in Casterly Rock."

"If you think you can survive without me Cersei, I will be glad to leave you here."

"Mother please!" Myrcella begs, "Its not Uncle's fault Joffrey is dead."

"Thank you dear child."

"We should get moving again." Sandor says.

On they go walking quietly.

JAIME

Jaime stays close to Cersei, but she doesn't want him too close. This angers him because everyone knows so why keep pretending. When Myrcella gets tired Sandor carries her in his arms. Jaime carries Tommen on his back after a while. Every mile they come to a door and Tyrion has to unlock the puzzle door to pass. "Can we stop and rest?" Cersei finally says.

"Pod there is a cache nearby with bedrolls we can sleep here."

"How long will your man wait?" Sandor asks.

"Forever if he has to, he has been well paid."

"And your sure no one can follow us?" Jaime asks.

"No one can follow us brother and no one can enter this tunnel from one of the other tunnels. Most are booby-trapped."

"It seems you have thought of everything Uncle." Myrcella says.

"Not everything child."

"Who can prepare for a Dragon?" Jaime says. He stands up, "I must go and relieve myself…Excuse me."

"Can I come?" Tommen asks.

"Sure stay close…" Jaime grabs a torch as the way behind and forward is dark.

"Don't go far!" Cersei says.

Jaime sets the torch on a hook and opens his pants. Tommen does the same, "Are…are you my father?"

Jaime looks at Tommen, "I am your Uncle. Why would you ask such a thing?"

He hunches his shoulders, "I heard servants talking a few weeks ago. And that Shae woman just said…She said I am not the one Forking my brother."

Jaime smiles, part of him is mad that Shae would say that in front of the Children. "Fucking is the word." He sighs, because Jaime is conflicted. Ever since Robert died Jaime wanted to tell the truth, but then Cersei pointed out that they would lose everything and then how would the children react to such news. "I am your Uncle…and I love you." It hurt more than anything not to claim his son.

"Then why do people say those things?"

"They are jealous of us. Our looks and wealth, they want what we have."

When they return Jaime pulls Shae on the side after Tyrion leaves to relieve himself. "Listen my brother loves you…So I am asking you to watch what you say around the children."

"I apologize. It was said in anger and I regret saying those words in front of them."

As they sleep Jaime takes the first watch. Bronn and Ser Preston the second. When everyone is fully rested they move on. It takes three days to reach the exit which opens in the Kingswood. Tyrion sends Bronn to find the man. He returns a few hours later with horses and a wagon. Cersei, the children, and Pod ride in the wagon while Tyrion and Shae share a horse. Ser Preston, Sandor, and Boros ride horses. The Kingsguard had to discard their armor so they wouldn't draw unwanted attention. All jewelry is hidden in a lock box and kept in a secret compartment in the wagon.

STANNIS

The throne room had recently been remodeled by Joffrey. The flowers and vine decorations had been removed. And since he has a Dragon Stannis has two of the largest skulls bought back up and sat beside his throne. "Your Grace may your reign be long." Pycel says to Stannis in the throne room.

"Grand Maester…I dismiss you from my service."

"My King?"

"You heard right Grand Maester you are dismissed."

"Your Grace every Grand Maester serves the Iron Throne…You sit on that throne."

"Yes and when my brother sat the Iron Throne you did not serve him. You served Cersei and the Lannisters. I am sure you knew about the Queen and her brother. You knew and said nothing."

"I assure you My King that I did not."

"I do not believe you. Your clothes being what they are have already been packed. A ship awaits you in the bay to take you to Old Town. You may go now."

"Please your grace."

"Guards take him away."

Roose Bolton steps forward and bows, "Rise! Roose Bolton, you turned on Robb Stark, you turned on the Lannisters. Why should I trust you."

"For the same reason you trusted those Lords who fought for Renly before he died. You need men."

"I can pardon you, but I cannot make you Lord and Warden of the North. Robb Stark is a battle veteran now. The Northern Lords love him. The Young Wolf who bested Tywin Lannister in battle. I can however make you Lord of Harrenhal."

"Thank you Your grace."

"Who are you?" Stannis asks.

"Fredrick Varn your Grace of Braavos…I was hired by Lord Tyrion to be Master of Whispers."

"Can I trust you?"

"As long as I am paid I am loyal. If you can't trust me, I can return to Braavos."

"I may have use for you stay." Afterwards Stannis meets with his small council. Roose Bolton is invited to sit on the council. They discuss many things. The Wildlings in the North, the Lannisters, the Starks, Jon Arryn, and the recent return of Euron Greyjoy to the Iron Isles. They also discuss Daenarys Targaryen and whether or not she is planning to cross the narrow sea.


	42. Chapter 42

BRAN

PART I

Bran had only heard stories about the wall. Now he looks at it for the first time. He is awestruck by the size of it. The largest wall in the world and it had been built by his ancestor Bran the Builder, the First King of Winterfell. "Wow." Meera says.

"Aye!" Bran and Jojen say at the same time.

Bran had bought Summer with him. "Welcome to Castle Black Prince Brandon." Alliser says entering the courtyard. "I am acting Lord Commander Alliser Thorne."

"Commander I would like to meet with the Senior members of the Watch later. But first I would like to get settled and speak with my brother Jon Snow."

"Of course my Prince."

Jojen is with Bran in his quarters in the King's Tower. "You will need Jon's help to convince the Free Folk to make peace." Jojen says.

"Of course." Bran had heard the stories of Jon killing the Half Hand and living among the Free Folk already.

"Jon Snow to see your grace." A guard says opening the door and stepping to the side.

"Jon!"

"Bran!" They hug, "My you have gotten big."

"And you have a mustache." They laugh, "This is Jojen Reed."

"Nice to meet you Lord Reed."

"You don't have to call me Lord."

"I am glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Bran explains everything that has been happening, most of which Jon already knows. "And your mother just let you leave like that?"

"Robb is in the South fighting a war…I am the Prince of Winterfell and the North. Jon I heard some of what you did…I will need your help to convince the Free Folk to make peace."

"I do not know that they will trust me. I did betray them."

"They will." Jojen says.

A while later Jon goes with Bran to meet with the senior members of the Night's Watch. "Madness!" Ser Alliser says, "Making peace with the Wildlings." He looks at Jon, "And I suppose this was your idea Lord Snow."

"Lord Thorne…This is my call. My brother is south fighting a war and…"

"And you are just a boy!"

"Acting Commander…" Maester Aemon says speaking up, "May I remind you that you are addressing the Prince of the North."

"I mean no disrespect, but someone wiser and older should be handling this."

"May I remind you Ser, that My Ancestor Bran the Builder founded this order and built the wall. And he did not build a wall 800 feet high to keep people out. It was built to stop the White Walkers." Bran throws a book onto the table, "And if you do not believe me read it for yourself. The Journals of Bran the Builder taken from the library at Winterfell. Those tunnels beneath the wall were made to give the Free Folk a way to escape should ever the Night King rise again."

"This is not your concern." Thorne replies. "The Night's watch does not answer to Kings, Queen's or Princes."

"In my brother's absence it is within my power to allow the Free Folk safety below the wall."

"True, but only with the consent of the Lord Commander and I am…"

"Acting Lord Commander." Bran says interrupting.

"Perhaps it is time we held an election for the new Lord Commander." Maester Aemon says.

Two days later the men of the watch gather to put forth candidates for the 998th Lord Commander. Gryff puts forth Alliser Thorne's name. Another man puts forth Ser Denise Allister. Just before they start the vote Samwell speaks up for Jon Snow. "Maester Aemon."

"Yes Samwell Tarly."

"I would like to put forth Jon Snow's name…He may be young, but he was chosen by Lord Mormont. He saw something in Jon. Jon is a leader, the leader we need. He went beyond the wall. Tis true he killed the Half Hand, but the Half Hand commanded him to do so. In order to gain the Wilding's Trust. If not for him we would not know Mance's plans to attack us. He may be a bastard, but House Stark is descended from a long line of Great Kings."

Bran is present and hearing Sam say such things about his half-brother swells Bran with great pride. The vote is close, but in the end Jon wins and is voted the 998th Lord Commander. "I thank you all who voted for me. I did not expect this. We have hard times ahead of us and even harder choices to make. My brother the Prince of Winterfell proposes that we make peace with the Free Folk." Jon picks up the book Bran had thrown on the table a few days ago. "We are the shield that guards the realms of men. All men…even the Free Folk. The dead are coming. Many of you have seen that…I myself saw it at Craster's Keep. If the Free Folk agree to help us fight the White Walkers, then we will make peace but if it is war they want. Then we will give them a war they will never forget."

"AYE!"

During the meeting Jon makes appointments. Afterwards he meets privately with Bran. "I have been meaning to ask you." Bran says, "Have you been having any wolf dreams?"

"Are you asking me if I am a Warg?"

"Yes."

"No I haven't. You?"

"I can warg into Summer. Robb, Sansa, Arya, and Rickon are wargs as well. Though I think Sansa is more powerful than the others."

"Does Lady Stark know?"

"We haven't told her yet."

Bran doesn't tell him about his destiny to become the three eyed Raven. Over the next few days they prepare for the worse when the Wildlings come. On the day the Wildings arrive Jon and Bran ride out with two Stark men and two men of the Night's Watch. They wait by the weir tree, but they don't have to wait long. Mance comes out of the forest with four men and one woman.

"Jon Snow. I see ya changed your cloak again."

"I was always a man of the Watch."

"I suppose so."

"This is my brother Prince Bran Stark of the North."

"Prince?" The woman named Karsi says.

"My brother Robb was named King in the North."

"Are we supposed to bend the knee now?" Rattleshirt asks.

"No."

"Where are Tormund and the others?"

"Seven men died climbing the wall when the ice broke. The rest died at the hands of Mor. He was a actually a faceless man."

"What the fuck is a faceless man?" Rattleshirt asks.

Mance explains it to him. "Why would a Faceless Man help you?" Mance asks after returning his attention to Jon Snow.

"He said someone hired him to protect me."

"Mance Rayder…In my brother's absence I rule the North. Jon here has been named Lord Commander of the Night's Watch."

"Well I'll be damned." Mance says.

"Together we are prepared to make peace with the Free Folk on the following terms." Jon lays out the terms of peace.

"If we don't agree?" Rattleshirt asks.

"You can try to force your way pass the wall. You will fail." Jon confidently says.

"We will discuss it and give you our answer at noon tomorrow."

PART II

ROBB

It takes Robb three weeks and four days rushing to get to Castle Cerwyn. When he arrives Robb is greeted by Sansa, Arya, and Rickon. "How could you just let him leave?" Robb asks after he is told about Bran. Talisa is with him and they talk in the main hall.

"I tried…We all tried to talk him out of it. But Bran insisted on going."

"Well I am glad you are all alright." After speaking with his siblings Robb goes to see his mother. "Mother!"

"My son…I am so glad you are alright. I am so proud of you."

"Mother I swear, when I am done with the Lannisters; I will hunt Euron Greyjoy down."

"Never mind all that." She looks at Talisa.

"Forgive my manners. Mother this is my wife. Talisa…Talisa our mother Lady Catelyn Stark."

"Lady Stark."

She smiles, "You heard my son. Call me mother. You are family now."

"Of course. I will help when your times comes."

"I would like that."

"And you can help me when my time comes."

"What!" Robb looks at Talisa and then his mother.

"I'm carrying your child."

"Our child." Robb says kissing her.

Two days later Robb leaves for Castle Black. Before he leaves he sends a Raven to Pinkmaiden for Jon Arryn. Robb stops at Winterfell to check on the repairs; he only stays for a few minutes. It takes him two weeks to reach Castle Black. When he arrives, neither Jon or Bran are there. The Free Folk are being allowed to pass south of the wall. "Your brother left two days after the Lord Commander." Ser Alliser says.

"Why did Jon leave?"

"He left with Mance Rayder leader of the Free Folk, five wildlings and five men of the watch. Two giants went with them as well. The boy Jojen Reed suggested that they try to capture a Wight to prove to the south that White Walkers are coming. I objected, but the new Lord Commander would not listen to me."

"And my brother Bran?"

"He left two days later. Snuck out at night. The men on watch said he wanted to visit the weir tree. They never came back."

**_Robb_**

**_By the time you get this letter I will be long gone. I had to leave in order to reach my destiny. You will understand when I return, but I had to go. Please do not come North looking for me I will be fine. _**

**_With regards _**

**_Your Brother Prince Bran_**

Robb wants to go, but he cannot risk the lives of his men just to find his brother nor can he let him wonder around the North. Robb decides to go alone and just as he makes his decision there is a knock on his door. "Enter!" It is Howland Reed. He had come with Robb, but not for the reason he said. "Lord Reed."

"You are going North to find your brother."

"Yes…Are you coming? Your children went with him."

"Forgive me Your Grace, but I had already known my children had gone beyond the wall."

Robb stares at him in disbelief. "Then why?"

"I came to tell you the truth about your brother Jon."

Of all the things Howland Reed would say, Robb didn't expect that. "I don't have time for this."

"Yes you do. Your brothers Jon and Bran have a destiny. Bran is the Next Three Eyed Raven. He will survive."

"And how do you know that?"

"My son like his grandfather is a greenseer. You are a warg; along with your brothers and sisters, and I know this because my son foresaw it."

Robb sits down, "Tell me."

"If you or I try to follow after them we will die. A man by the name of Cold Hands is leading Bran, Jojen, and Meera to the Old Three Eyed Raven. Cold Hands is actually your Uncle Benjen. He was changed by the Children of the Forest."

"Changed?" Robb asks confused, "Changed into what and why?"

"Benjen Stark was attacked by Wights beyond the wall. He would have died, but the Children of the Forest saved him. They used their power to make him a winter wraith, neither living nor dead. He serves them."

"Say I believe you. Why is all this important?" Howland tells him about the three eyed Raven, "And Jon?"

"He is the Prince that was Promised. His mother was your Aunt, Lyanna Stark."

Robb frowns, "But she was kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar."

"Rhaegar did not kidnap her. They fell in love at the Tourney of Harrenhal. They married in secret."

"What about his other wife?"

"Lyanna and Elia were friends. She did not mind. I was with your father when we found her. She was dying after giving birth. She named Jon Aegon the seventh. Your father named him Jon and kept it a secret. It was your Aunt's dying wish. Had Robert known he would have killed Jon."

"Jon is not a bastard."

"No he never was."

"And my father never betrayed my mother?"

"No."

It, tares Robb apart to keep all this from his mother. He is also anxious to tell Jon the truth. But all he can do is wait for Jon to return. As he waits a message arrives from Pinkmaiden. Jon Arryn had to bend the knee to Stannis who has a Dragon. A few days after that Jon and Mance return with the two Giants, three men, and a captured Wight.

"I'm a fool." Jon says after Rob tells him about Bran. "I should have known something was up."

"You aren't a fool. I am for rushing off to war to be a hero." Men had been sent to take the Wight around the wall near East Watch. Robb and Jon speak in his solar. "I have more to tell you."

"More!"

He places his hand on his shoulder, "Jon I know who your real mother is."


	43. Chapter 43

JON ARRYN

Jon had decided to wait to hear from Robb before he made a move against the Lannisters. He has scouts watching the King's Road and surrounding lands to Harrenhal. He will know if and when the Tyrell/Lammister forces move. Four weeks after Robb left a Raven arrives with a message.

**_To his Grace Jon Arryn_**

******_I have arrived at Castle Cerwyn. My family is fine, but my brother Bran has gone to the wall to make a peace with the Wildlings. I am going after him. Do whatever you have to defeat the Lannisters do not wait on me. Do not tell the Northern Lords about a possible alliance with the Wildlings until you hear from me again._**

**_With Regards _**

**_The King in the North_**

**_Robb Stark_**

Jon summons the banner Lords and reveals Robb's mission. Many are sympathetic and understanding as to why he had to leave. He also informs them that Theon has joined his sister and Uncle to hunt down Euron Greyjoy. "We will march west in two days." Jon announces.

The next day as Jon is breaking his fast with the Lords a messenger enters the hall and whispers into his ear. Jon cannot believe what he just heard. "My Lords!" The hall goes silent, "I have news from King's Landing. Stannis has taken the city." The hall breaks into uproar at the news. Jon raises his hand, "I have more news! This is hard to say, as I find it hard to believe. Stannis has a Dragon." It is so quiet that one could here a pin drop if it had been dropped.

"Can we confirm this?" Great Jon Umber asks breaking the silence.

"The men who sent the message saw a Dragon attack the Red Keep with their own eyes."

"If Stannis has a Dragon, then we are doomed."

Jon Arryn shakes his head, "Stannis wants to be King of all Westeros. He will give us a chance to bend the knee, before he destroys us with his Dragon."

"What of the Lannisters?" Yohn Royce asks.

"I don't know. No word…We hold off on marching West for now."

Jon orders the two thousand men at Harrenhal to leave the castle. Two weeks pass before a Dragon flies low over Pinkmaiden. An arrow with a message is shot into the courtyard and the Dragon flies off. Jon takes Edmure, Great Jon, and ten men with him to meet with Stannis at Harrenhal. They arrive five days later. "Your Grace…Lords Jon Arryn, Edmure Tully, and Great Jon Umber." Matthos Seaworth announces. Stannis meets them in one of the halls.

"It is customary to bow to a King." Ser Axell says.

"It is, but Stannis is not our King yet…There are things that must be addressed and settled." Jon Arryn replies.

"How dare you!"

Stannis raises his hand silencing Axell. "It is good you came Lord Arryn."

"Thank you your grace."

"But where is Lord Stark?"

"You may have heard that Euron Greyjoy attacked Winterfell. He has gone North to check on his family. I heard from him a few days ago. His brother Bran left for the wall to make peace with the Free Folk."

"I intend to head North as there is a greater enemy to tend with…Now express your terms Lord Arryn I will hear them."

"First the Lannisters, what became of them?'

"I took Joffrey's head myself…The rest of his family escaped the Red Keep. By now they are at Casterly Rock."

"And the Tyrells?"

"Alive all of them. They all bent the knee. Except Ser Loras that is…He is in cell until he does bend the knee."

"How did you come by a Dragon?" Great Jon asks.

"That is none of your concern. All you need know is that I can control and ride it."

"There is the issue of religion."

"There is only one god! The lord of light!" Ser Axell says.

"And perhaps this part of the meeting will go better without a zealot present." Jon says.

"Leave us!" Stannis commands.

"But my King." He looks at him and Axell leaves without saying another word.

"The people need to free to follow their own beliefs. Because if you continue this quest to try and force people to follow your god. There will be an uprising…Dragon or not."

Jon Arryn can tell Stannis does not like this and is relieved when he replies. "The people will be free to choose their own faith."

"Thank you your Grace." Jon bends the knee for the vale and swears an oath of loyalty. Edmure does so for the Riverlands, and Jon Umber on behalf of Robb Stark and the North. With the North, the Vale, the Riverlands and the Reach, Stannis has only the Lannisters and the Greyjoys to deal with. Then he can focus on the White Walkers. He asks to speak with Jon Arryn in private. "What will you do if Daenarys Targaryen crosses the Narrow Sea?" Jon asks. "They say she has three large Dragons."

"Yes I know…The Lady Melisandre has suggested that I marry her."

This shocks Jon, "And what of your current wife?"

"The Targaryens of old had more than one wife. I will offer her a marriage of equality. If she agrees our children will sit the Iron Throne."

Jon takes a sip of wine that had been offered to him, "I see and if she rejects your offer?"

"She will die along with her Dragons, but I am confident she will accept."

"Is this why you asked to speak with me privately?"

"No…I need you to speak with Tyrion Lannister on my behalf. I am giving you full power to represent me. There are two matters I will not relent on. One Jaime and Cersei must sign a confession concerning their children."

Food is bought for the King and Jon, "I can see Ser Jaime cooperating maybe. Lord Tyrion can probably convince him. Cersei is another story; she will hate you until the day she dies for killing her son."

"She should have thought about that before trying to pass off those bastards as my brother's children."

"They are innocent in all this."

"Innocent! Joffrey had Eddard Stark's head cut off or have you forgotten?"

"No I have not forgotten."

"And your head would have followed had things been different."

"I was speaking of Myrcella and Tommen. Still Cersei will not sign and you know what they say about the Lannisters. They always pay their debts."

"Not if I burn the lions in their den. Express this to Lord Tyrion when you see him. There will be no acts of vengeance against me or Lord Stark."

Jon stands up after they finish their meal, "I will leave tomorrow."

Stannis stands up, "Actually you will be leaving now, with me on Dragon-back. I will fly low around the castle and drop you off. Send word to me by Raven to Harrenhal." At first Jon was afraid as he climbed up behind Stannis on Saphron's back. Then the beast took off and all of Jon's fears vanished as he rode high in the sky flying west.

GENNA

Ever since her Lord brother Tywin Lannister had died; Genna Frey nee' Lannister had been trying to hold things together at Casterly Rock. Then news came of Tyrion's victory over Stannis and the Tyrells switching sides. Genna had always loved Tyrion from the moment he was born. How could she not, Genna and Tyrion's mother Joanna were very close, before and after she married Tywin. She tried to be a mother to Cersei, but Cersei always tried to emulate her father in every way. The girl was arrogant, cruel, manipulative, fierce, and unrelenting. She could also be just as ruthless as her father or she often tried to be.

Genna herself was a not a vengeful woman. She wants justice on the Starks, but if it meant a blood feud that would last generations, she would rather drop the matter. If the Lannisters took revenge the Starks would not drop it. The North Remembers is often said of the Northerners, the Starks would have to be wiped out root and stem; the way Tywin did with House Reyne and Tarbeck. That is something Genna is not willing to condone, as the children always suffer for the sins of their parents.

Then a raven arrives from the capital; and everything seemed to be going well for House Lannister. Stannis had taken the city with a Dragon. Genna could hardly believe it. Kevan had returned to Casterly Rock to help Emmon train more troops for the ongoing war with Houses Stark, Tully, and Arryn. "You think its true?" Genna asks looking at Kevan.

"It's from Pycel. He has always been loyal and if he says Stannis has a Dragon…Then gods help us."

"Please mother be merciful…Watch over the children Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen."

"Uncle I would like to take a hundred men and scout for Uncle Jaime, Tyrion, Aunt Cersei, and our cousins." Cleos Frey says, "Uncle Tyrion is clever, they may have escaped the Capital."

"No!" Emmon says objecting.

Cleos has more Lannister in him then Frey and Genna is glad of it. He has the golden hair, but the rest is Frey. "Go! Take the golden road and be safe."

"If my son is killed."

"Emmon be still!" Genna says. Nine days later a Raven arrives from Deep Den. Cleos stopped at Deep Den to change horses. Then he and his men meet up with Tyrion, Jaime, Cersei, Myrcella, Tommen, Podrick Payne, Sandor Clegane, Ser Preston, Ser Boros, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, and a woman named Shae, a mile from Deep Den. "Thank the seven they are alive."

"What of my son Lancel?" Lady Dorna Lannister asks. She is Kevan's wife.

"No mention of him. If he was captured, I am sure Stannis will treat him fairly." Genna replies.

With an escort of a hundred plus men Tyrion, Jaime, Cersei, Myrcella, Tommen and all the rest ride through the Lion's Gate. "Cersei…" Genna says trying to greet her.

"Its your grace Auntie or have you forgotten?"

Genna narrows her eyes, "I have forgotten nothing child…" She replies just as coldly, "…Perhaps you have not considered the Dragon Stannis now controls. And there is the fact that he now sits the Iron Throne. I would say your title as Queen Regent is no more."

"The Lannisters always pay their debts. And this one will be paid a thousand times over."

Tyrion sighs as Bronn helps him down from his horse and Podrick helps Shae off the same horse. "Can we discuss this later…I need a bath and some good wine."

"I agree." Jaime says.

Two hours later they meet in the Grand Hall. "Did any of you actually see the Dragon?" Genna asks.

"I saw it." Bronn says speaking up.

"And who are you again?"

"Ser Bronn of the Blackwater M'Lady…Knighted after the first battle of Blackwater."

"One of Tyrion's undeserving Sell-Swords." Cersei says.

"What of my son?" Dorna demands.

"He renounced his knighthood and joined some radical believers of the faith of the seven. Their leader calls himself the Sparrow." Tyrion says speaking up.

Dorna stands up and leaves running all the way crying. "Dorna!" Kevan gets up and follows her.

"We must crown Tommen King and…"

"Cersei!" Jaime yells interrupting, "We've lost, it's over."

"And you just want to hand over the Iron Throne, the Seven Kingdoms to Stannis? My son is dead! Father is dead!"

"And fighting a war we cannot win will not bring them back."

"This coming from the man, who outsmarted Stannis at the Battle of Blackwater."

"And by now Stannis has the Tyrells on his side and eventually the Starks, the Tullys, and the Arryns will bend the knee…We stand alone if we declare Tommen King."

"We have gold we can buy armies."

"Gold that will mean nothing if we are dead." Tyrion replies. "All we can do is survive."

Cersei stands up, "I will burn in the seven hells, before I bend the knee to Stannis!"

"You may just get your wish if we aren't careful." Genna says. Cersei storms away. After they discuss every possible plan should the worse come Genna goes to see Shae. "My you are beautiful." Shae is wearing a golden dress with sapphire jewels.

"My Lady I…Thank you."

"Call me Genna when no one is around."

She frowns, "Alright Genna…Tyrion…Lord Tyrion said you were nice."

"Did he? And what else did that little forked tongue charmer say about me?"

She smiles, "He said, that other than his brother you are the only one to show him love."

Genna walks up to Shae and takes her hand, "His mother and I were the best of friends. I have tried to protect him from his father. Tywin always blamed Tyrion for Joanna's death. I am not as arrogant as other Lannisters, but when I must I can be just as ruthless. I say that because Tyrion seems to love you."

"I love him. For him, he makes me laugh and he treats people born below his station like people."

"I am glad you said that. And I hope you mean it, because if you break his heart, I will have you chopped up into tiny pieces and fed to sharks. Other than that. I hope we can be friends for his sake."

Shae smiles, "So do I."

TYRION

He walks into his room to find Genna and Shae, "I hope the two of you are playing nice."

"I always play nice." She kisses Tyrion on the forehead, "I'll see the two of you at dinner." Genna leaves.

"You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you my lord."

"So did my aunt threaten you?"

"Of course she did."

Tyrion sighs, "I'm sorry, my aunt is very protective of me."

"I do not expect anything less from a lioness such as she."

Tyrion takes her hands, "Don't go anywhere in this castle by yourself. Cersei hates me and you. There are people in this castle who will do anything for her."

"I can take care of myself." She replies kissing him.

"I know, but if anything ever happened to you…Cersei will wish she had never been born." Things are uneasy at Casterly Rock. Cersei throws a fit, when Shae comes to the dinner table with Tyrion. Cersei is even more irate when Tyrion is officially made the Lord of Casterly Rock and the Warden of West. She tried everything in her power, what little power she had to try and stop it.

"Where are we going?" Bronn asks following Tyrion.

"It's a surprise." He opens a door and looks at Bronn who is dumbfounded. There are eight large chests filled with gold coins; the chests are open.

"All this…is all this for me?"

"Yes it is my friend. As promised. A Lannister always pays his debts."

"Well damn."

"Also I got you a castle. It is being remodeled…Tarbeck Hall…You can rename it if you so wish and you will need to come up with your own sigil."

"I will. Still doesn't mean I'm gonna kiss your ass."

Tyrion laughs, "No I wouldn't expect you too." Bronn looks at Tyrion, "What?"

"You are alright Tyrion Lannister."

"I appreciate that…It will stay here until your castle is ready to move into." A few days later Tyrion has a meeting with his family. "I am summoning all the Banner Lords to Casterly Rock." Tyrion says sitting at a table with Jaime, Kevan, Genna, Emmon, Cleos and Lyonel Frey. Cersei is also present.

"Why?" Jaime asks.

Before he can answer there is a great roar and the bells start ringing. "My Lord A Dragon!" A man declares running into the great hall. They all go to the battlements just as the Dragon lands below the path up to Casterly Rock. Someone dismounts the Dragon, then it flies off.

"Who is it?" Emmon asks.

"Jon Arryn…" Tyrion replies looking through a spyglass. "Jaime tell the archers to stand down."

"He'll make a great hostage." Cersei says.

Tyrion looks at her, "Jon Arryn is coming with Stannis' terms. We will hear him out." Jon Arryn is escorted safely in and offered guest rights. "Since you came here on Dragon back Lord Arrtyn. I can only assume that you have bent the knee to Stannis."

"Yes I have. So has Lord Edmure and Jon Umber on behalf of Lord Robb Stark."

"Tell me Lord Arryn, how does it feel to serve a child murderer?"

He sighs, but Tyrion says, "Please excuse my sister My Lord."

"No apologies necessary, but if Lady Baratheon or do you prefer Lannister?"

"Lannister! Robert is dead and good riddance."

"Lady Lannister…You will remember I gave you a chance to walk away. You chose to play the game of thrones and it cost you your son."

"How dare you!"

"Dare all you like. The truth is the truth. Your son would be alive right now had you taken my advise."

"Tell us Stannis' terms, before I forget you are here under guest rights." Jaime angrily says.

"Jaime calm down." Tyrion says.

They all listen and with different reactions. Tyrion, Genna, Emmon, Kevan, and the brothers Cleos Lynel are relieved. Jaime is reserved and Cersei, "No! I will not sign anything."

"Cersei!" Jaime says as she leaves the table.

Jon Arryn sighs, "I knew this would happen. That is why Stannis will keep the peace so long as Jaime signs the confession."

"But why do the children have to sign?" Genna asks."

"Stannis does not want them going around calling themselves Baratheons. He will not stand for it. He will allow you to legitimize them as Lannisters, but under no circumstance will he allow them to have the Baratheon name."

Tyrion looks at Jaime, "Well!"

"I want Robb Stark!" He says, "He beheaded my father."

"And Joffrey beheaded Eddard Stark, unjustly I might add. You were at war. Enough blood has been spilled."

"The Lannisters always pay their debts." Jaime boldly replies.

"Not this time and not if you want peace. Any acts of vengeance will be considered an act of war by the King. Take my council all of you. A life for a life. Ned may the gods grant him peace is dead. Lord Tywin paid the price, let it go."

Jaime stands up and walks to the hearth. "How long do we have to think about it?"

"Not long…The King wishes to reunite the Kingdoms for another war."

"Who…" Tyrion asks, "…the Dragon Queen? She has three Dragons."

"Stannis has a plan for her. But, I am speaking of the war with the White Walkers."

Tyrion laughs, "I almost forgot about that impending doom."

"You believe the White Walkers are real my lord?" Cleos asks.

"Yes I do…Too many accounts to discredit it as nonsense. Last report says that Lord Commander Mormont led some men, three hundred strong beyond the wall and fought them at the fist of the First Men."

"What was Mormont thinking?" Tyrion asks. He looks at Jaime, "Jaime do you agree?"

He sighs, "Of course I agree."

Tommen and Myrcella are called to the main hall, after Jaime signs. "What!" Is Myrcella's reaction.

"You lied to me!" Tommen says teary eyed staring at Jaime.

He looks down in shame, "I did it to protect you."

Myrcella grabs the paper, "Somehow I have always known that, my father was not my father. I mean none of us were like him." She says signing it. Then she sits staring into space as a thousand things run through her mind.

"You're a bunch of liars!" Tommen yells, "I hate you all!" He tries to run, but Genna grabs him and hugs him until he stops struggling.

"Tommen!"

Genna shakes her head looking at Jaime. Then she leads him to the table and sits him down. "Please sign son…"

"So are we bastards now?" Myrcella asks as Tommen signs the paper.

"You are Lannisters." Tyrion replies as Jon Arryn hands him the document to legitimize Myrcella and Tommen.


	44. Chapter 44

AEGON

The fleet arrives in Dorne after only a week at sea. The Elephants are unloaded to allow them to roam across the beach and so that those elephants that are sick can be attended to. Sunspear is beautiful with its open walkways, palm trees, and the water garden. Aegon finds it more beautiful than the island he stayed on in Pentos.

"My King may Introduce My brother, Prince Doran."

"My Prince."

"Please…You are my sister's son. Call me Doran my King."

"Only if you will do me the honor of calling me Aegon." He looks at Jon Connington, "My Hand, Jon Connington."

"It has been awhile My Lord."

"Yes it has my Prince."

"And this is Lord Commander Harry Strickland of the Golden Company."

"You are most welcome in my home My Lord."

"Thank you my Prince…"

"And how have you and my daughter been getting along?" Doran asks.

"The Princess is her own woman. I find her very intriguing. A challenge I am determined to meet."

They go inside to the main hall, "I am glad to hear it." Food and drinks are bought by servants. Doran makes a toast, "To Houses Targaryen and Martell…May we be stronger and continue to strive in the bonds of blood forged by Prince Rhaegar and my sister Princess Elia."

"Blood and Fire…Unbow, Unbent, Unbroken…" Everyone replies.

"I'm afraid I have some rather disturbing news." Doran says.

"What is it brother?"

"Stannis has taken the capital."

"How?" Jon Connington asks setting his drink down.

"He has a Dragon." Everyone bombards Doran with questions at the same time, but Aegon remains calm. "Please…All I know is what my agents and scouts have reported."

"Are you alright my King?" Jon asks.

"I am fine…So what if he has a Dragon. My Aunt has three…"

"No…" Oberyn says speaking up, "…We do not want a fight between Dragons. That would be disastrous."

"Then what?" Connington asks.

"We kill it and Stannis." Doran says. He points at something that is in the yard next to the open area of the main hall. A man uncovers it.

"A Scorpion." Aegon says.

"Used by our ancestors when the Targaryens thought they could break us. Every generation an elite group trains to use them. We have mounted them on our biggest war galleys."

"So we lure Stannis to the Capital by attacking it and when he comes we take down his Dragon." Aegon says.

"That is the plan my King."

Aegon sighs, it hurts him in his heart to kill a Dragon. One had not been seen in ages, but Stannis cannot be allowed to have one. "I thank you all for your support." He says turning to face them all, "I want it understood by every soldier fighting for me. No raping or pillaging, kill only those who take up arms against us…"

It takes several days to load the ships and extra time with those Elephants that are still sick from the sea voyage. "Why not just march the across land." Tyene asks.

"Too many eyes between here and King's Landing and besides we want this to be a surprise attack." Oberyn responds. "The rest of Westeros ignores us. Let them continue to do so at their own peril."

Six days pass before the fleet is ready to set sail. It carries Elephants, horses, supplies and an army sixty thousand strong. They sail out from Sunspear and into the broken chain of islands known as the step stones. They sail closer to Tyrosh and then along the coast of Essos. When they reach the waters just north of Pentos the fleet turns towards Westeros. They sail in between Dragonstone and Sharp Point. A few ships are left behind to shoot down any Ravens that might be sent to warn the Capital of their approach.

When the fleet nears Rosby, the army disembarks across the way near the godswood. A skeleton crew is left on board the ships for the attack. Just enough men to steer the ships and man the ballistaes, catapults and scorpions. Several scout ships had already been sunk. As the ships approach the Baratheon Fleet and what is left of the Redwyne Fleet they increase their speed and attack.

Stannis' fleet is caught off guard and overwhelmed as ships are rammed and pummeled by Dornish and Golden Company ships. In addition to the sigils of each House that serves House Martell every ship flies a Targaryen Banner. As the battle on the third battle blackwater unfolds the bells start ringing.

DAVOS

Davos is in the Tower of the Hand going over the never-ending flow of messages from Lords pledging their support to Stannis. He had recently learned to read because of Princess Shireen who is like a daughter to him. And he like a second father. The bells start ringing, "What is that?" Shireen asks.

Davos stands up, "I don't know. Go to your room and wait for me. Allard." His son is on duty, "Take the Princess to her room."

"Yes father."

As Davos heads to the battlements he is joined by his other son Dale. Several others join him like Roose Bolton and Garlan Tyrell. Garlan had decided to stay in King's Landing. The rest of the Tyrells had returned to High Garden. Loras is still in the dungeons. "Looks like the Dornish have decided to play the game of thrones." Lord Morrigen says.

They are joined by Melisandre, "I suppose your fire god didn't tell you about this?" Davos asks.

"Be respectful Lord Davos…" Selyse says joining them.

"My Queen." Davos says bowing, "Perhaps you and the Lady Melisandre should take refuge in the keep."

"The lord of light is on our side Ser Davos…If he does not save us. Then the King will come on his Dragon Saphron and save us."

"I will call on the power of our lord to destroy these infidels." But before Melisandre could do that Selyse snatches the choke collar from her neck.

"What are you doing?" No one moves as Melisandre ages rapidly and becomes an old hag.

"Fulfilling a contract!" Selyse says shoving Melisandre over the side.

"My Queen! What have done?" A guard asks.

Selyse removes her face and throws it at the guard. Then the mysterious assassin takes a rope and leaps over the side of the wall. "Kill her!" Lord Morrigen yells.

"Yes archers fire!" Davos says coming out of his shocked state, but the archers cannot hit the assassin because she stays close to the wall running along it.

"Get down!" A man screams as the first projectile comes flying from a ship now close enough to bombard the castle wall and the battlements.

"Fall back!" Roose Bolton yells as a flaming barrel explodes sixteen feet away.

"Back to the Castle." Davos yells. Just as Davos leaves the battlements his son Dale is caught in an explosion. "Dale!" Davos digs his son's lifeless burnt corpse from beneath the rubble and carries him inside.

"My Lord Hand what do we do?" Someone asks as Davos leans over his son.

"We fight the fuckers!" Roose Bolton says.

"No we pull all troops back and wait until the bombardment stops." Lord Morrigen says.

An argument breaks out. Davos slowly stands, "No! We hold the Red Keep…Until the King returns…Sure up the doors and fortify everything…" Davos has his son taken away until he can be buried. Then he goes to the Kingsguard Tower which has a window that faces the bay. Soon he is joined by other Lords and the Commander of the City Watch.

"Looks like the Dragon Queen has come early."

Davos is looking through a spyglass. "If this is her where are her Dragons?"

"Maybe she made a deal with House Martell and this is the calm before the storm comes."

"No the King sent people to speak on his behalf to Daenarys Targaryen."

"Maybe she killed them."

"Why aren't they coming ashore? They caught us off guard." Roose Bolton says.

STANNIS

Stannis is still at Harrenhal awaiting a Raven from Jon Arryn. Two days after he returned to Harrenhal a Raven arrives. "Good news My King?" Matthos asks.

"The best! The Lannisters have agreed to my terms. The ones that matter anyway."

"Cersei will not yield."

"No, but she is powerless…A lion without teeth or claws."

"You have done it Your Grace."

"There is still the Iron Isles and Daenarys Targaryen, but yes I have done it."

That is when Ser Axell bursts into the room, "My King and urgent message from the Capital…Its under attack from the Dornish and the Golden Company…" He says handing Stannis the Raven scroll. "They are brandishing Targaryen sigils."

"So the Dragon Queen wants blood…So be it."

"My King let me come with you."

"Stay here…You are in charge until I return." Stannis grabs a satchel of food, and a water skin. Then he heads up the Ghost tower where Saphron is waiting. The Dragon can feel his outrage and gets anxious. They take off flying towards the Southeast. As they approach the capital the sun sets. It only took a few hours to reach the city. From the height Saphron is flying Stannis can see thousands of ships pummeling the area around the mud gate and the wall facing the bay.

OBERYN

Prince Oberyn is aboard his personal ship the Viper. He wanted to be the one to deliver the killing blow on Stannis' Dragon. "DRAGON!" A man screams. Several others yell the same from the crow's nest of their ships. Oberyn smiles as the red beast flies over the fleet to high to shoot and attacks from the rear. The first ship bursts into flames. Then the second and a third, but before they take out a fourth ship a huge net is fired from one of the large Dornish galleys.

The people cheer as Stannis and his Dragon hit the water and sink into the depths of Blackwater Bay.

STANNIS

He doesn't panic, Stannis ignites his sword and cuts the net. Then he swims for the surface. He takes a breath and dives back down. He swims with all his might to catch Saphron, before she drowns. Stannis finally reaches the Dragon and cuts the net. As it rises to the surface Stannis catches onto a spike. He gasps for air, but then a sharp pain erupts in his skull.

"No!" Stannis yells as large scorpion spear is fired into the Dragon's eye. It screeches in pain.

OBERYN

Oberyn aims scanning the water waiting for the beast to come back up. He saw Stannis come up for air and then dive back down. Then he sees bubbles rise up on the water, followed by the Dragon's head. Oberyn had trained on the scorpions from his youth. He knows how to fire and hit a moving target. The best places to shoot a Dragon are its eyes, the base of its skull, its wings, or under the arm wing.

It only takes Oberyn a few seconds to aim for the eye as the Dragon comes out of the water. He fires the scorpion and hits the target. The men cheer as the Dragon screeches. Then someone else fires a second scorpion into the base of the Dragon's skull. "No!" He hears Stannis shout before the second scorpion was fired.

"Signal the fleet. Take Stannis alive." Oberyn commands.

AEGON

He impatiently waits behind the tree line with the army in the Kingswood. Aegon wanted to be on one of the ships to fight, but his men begged him not to place his life in danger. He did insist on leading the attack on the Red Keep if they were successful in taking down the Dragon. "My King…" Jon Connington says, "The Dragon is dead and we have captured Stannis alive."

Aegon nods, "Good! Mount up!" Like thunder or an earthquake. Aegon leads the gallop out of the Kingswood towards the Mud Gate. When they appear on the beach the ships stop firing at the castle. "FIRE AND BLOOD!" Aegon screams. Twenty thousand mounted spears, Dornish and Golden Company charge into the breech.

Elephants are sent to the Dragon Gate, but they are greeted by a hail of arrows from Bolton and men of the City Watch. Archers run behind the Calvary charge and take up positions on the wall. They shoot down men at the Dragon Gate. Meanwhile the Infantry runs through the breech. Aegon had left orders to spare no one who takes up arms against his soldiers.

Those that throw their weapons down are spared. Soon there is a huge crash as the gates are ripped down by two Elephants. There is fighting in the streets between the invaders and the city watch. "Rally to me!" Aegon yells, "Now to the Red Keep!" He commands. They enter the castle through the Dragon's Tower and overwhelm the defenders.

Aegon dismounts his horse and draws his sword. In three moves he disembowels a man. Another man is killed by Obara and the next is caught by the throat with Nymeria's whip. She drags the man across the floor from her horse. Serella had left Old Town after hearing from her mother. She enters the Keep brandishing a large bow and firing a steady stream of arrows. The arrow heads are so thick they go through shields with ease.

Aegon blocks an attack, disarms the man and uses his own sword to slash his throat. Now armed with two blades he cuts a bloody path through his enemies. Soon the defenders start retreating. "Lay down your arms and surrender!" A loud voice yells, "Lay down your arms and surrender!" Slowly the men obey. By midnight the Red Keep had been taken.

Aegon looks at the man who yelled the order, "You step forward." He obeys, "Who are you?"

"Ser Davos Seaworth. Hand of the King or it seems I was Hand of the King to Stannis Baratheon. May I have your name?"

"Aegon Targaryen." Ser Davos and his men are shocked by this news, "The Sixth of his name…Son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his wife Princess Elia…Rightful heir to the Iron Throne…King of the Andels and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms…Protector of the Realm."

"Liar!"

Swords are drawn, "And you are?"

"Ser Garlan Tyrell…Of High Garden."

"I am Jon Connington…I served as Lord Commander of the Royal army to Aerys Targaryen…This is King Aegon son of Rhaegar." Aegon watches as Garlan and everyone but Ser Davos drop to their knees.

"Before I bend the knee Your Grace…I would like to know what has become of Stannis?"

"He's alive." Aegon vaguely replies.

"His daughter Shireen Baratheon. I ask that you spare her. She is no threat to you."

"Unlike Robert Baratheon I do not condone the killing of children."

Ser Davos falls to his knees, "My King…"

By sunrise Targaryen banners are put up, as the flaming heart of the lord of light is taken down. The men of the City Watch had been slaughtered, they could not be trusted. Roose Bolton and his men placed under guard, they too could not be trusted. "What is your name?" Aegon asks sitting on the Iron Throne.

"Loras Tyrell Your Grace."

"Why were you in the dungeons and your brother not?"

"I would not bend the knee to Stannis, he only kept me alive to keep my family loyal."

"And will you bend the knee to me?"

"I will your grace…I only ask to face Stannis in single combat."

"Why?"

"Loras let it go." Garlan says.

"He murdered his brother Renly…I served him when he was King."

Jon Connington whispers into Aegon's ear, "I cannot allow that. In my eyes you served a false King."

Loras shocks his brother, by falling to one knee. "You are now my King."

"Rise. I ask that you both send raven messages to your father." Aegon accepts Fredrick Varn as his Master of Whipsers. Davos is given wardenship of Selyse Baratheon. Stannis is stripped of his titles and sent to the wall. Roose Bolton and his men will be given to the Starks in exchange for their loyalty. Aegon goes to the Steps of the Sept of Baelor and addresses the people. When he is done they cheer his name. Then Aegon sends an army five thousand strong to take Harrenhal.


	45. Chapter 45

DAENARYS

VARYS

Varys was able to gain an audience with the Dragon Queen Daenarys Targaryen. He explained why he was there and told her about her long-lost nephew Aegon Targaryen. She was pleased he was alive, not pleased that Mopatis had kept it from her. She expressed to Varys that in no way was she going to bend the knee to her nephew. She is a Queen in her own right and Daenarys has three Dragons. Varys pointed out that Aegon may be able to ride one of her Dragons. Not that she hadn't already considered it.

Varys was allowed to stay, but he had to earn Daenarys' trust. He started by gathering information on the Sons of the Harpy. A secret group that is causing trouble for Daenarys in Meereen. They had been ambushing her Unsullied guards and killing anyone who shows loyalty to Daenarys. Varys was able to uncover a few of their plots and hinder their plans before they happened.

Varys also suggested that she marry one of the Nobles of Meereen. After the announcement was made the attacks carried out by the Sons stopped. Varys was also able to reopen trade. When Daenarys' fiancée suggested that they reopen the fighting pits, Varys to his regret supported the idea. Then on the day of the great games the Sons of the Harpy struck. Daenarys, Varys, her servant Missandei, and many others would have died, if the Queen's wayward Dragon Drogon had not showed up.

The black Dragon swooped down into the arena and killed many of the Sons in their golden harpy masks. Then he flew away with the Queen on his back. In that short time Varys had risen to power and was given a lot of authority before she flew away on Drogon. Ser Jorah, Strong Belwas, and the Sell-Sword Commander Daario Naharis left to try and find her.

Varys sits in the solar going over reports from his little birds and spies. There were also messages from Lords all over Essos, desiring a marriage alliance with Daenarys. Varys is also working to set up a meeting with the Masters to discuss terms. "Lord Varys…" Grey Worm the commander of the Unsullied enters.

"Grey Worm, what can I do for you?"

"There are men here from Westeros. They wish to speak with the Queen."

"Varys!"

"Lord Estermont…It is good to see you again"

"Where is the Dragon Queen?"

"Her majesty is unavailable at the moment. What may I do for you?"

Estermont looks at Lord Gradison who nods, "I bring greetings from King Stannis."

Varys frowns, "Stannis? King Stannis?"

"You have not heard. News from Wetseros arrives late to the free cities. Stannis has taken the Capital and by now the great houses have bent the knee."

"I see and what does King Stannis want?"

"A marriage alliance of equality with your Queen."

"What of his current wife Selyse Baratheon."

"He will remain married to her."

"And why would Queen Daenarys accept such an offer?"

"Stannis has a Dragon as well…And he can ride and control her."

"Where did he get this Dragon?"

"We were not made privy to this information." Gradison replies.

"When do you expect her return?" Estermont asks.

Varys smiles, "Soon."

DAENARYS

Once again Dany finds herself among the Dothraki, but not as a Khaleesi; but as a prisoner. Drogon had rescued her from certain death, but the Dragon had carried her far away and refused to take her back to Meereen. Daenarys walked away from Drogon only to be taken by the Dothraki horde. A mistake she had made one of many. But Dany learned from her mistakes and as she traveled with the Dothraki a plan forms on how to make them hers once again.

**_"_****_You think her cunt hairs are same color as her hair."_** A Dothraki says from his horse.

Daenarys smiles to herself. She is now fluent in Dothraki and understands everything said around her. She pretends to not understand them. She had survived many things in her life to become Khaleesi of the Great grass sea, The Unburnt, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, and Queen of Meereen. She was going to survive this as well. Daenarys has to walk, following a horse by rope.

Eventually the Horde stops to make camp. Dany is bought before the new Khal. "I am Khal Jhoqo."

"I know who you are."

"You have heard of me."

"Do you know who I am?"

"If you please me you will be my new wife. If not I will give you to my blood riders."

**_"_****_Kill the bitch…She has the eyes of a demon." _**One of Jhoqo's wives says.

Dany responds in Dothraki, **_"I can be a bitch. When provoked to anger…And these are not the eyes of a Demon, but a Dragon."_**

**_ "_****_You speak our tongue…How is the possible?"_**

**_ "_****_My husband Khal Drogo taught me your tongue, before he died."_**

****Jhoqo and his riders exchange looks, "You are Khal Drogo's widow."

"I am."

Jhoqo walks up to her and cuts her ropes, "Apologies for my behavior. It is against our laws to touch the widow of a dead Khal."

"No apologies necessary. Now if you could provide me with a horse and an escort to Meereen I would be very grateful."

"I am sorry I cannot do this."

"Why not?"

"It is also tradition among the Dothraki that the widow of a Khal must join the Dosh Khaleen."

She smiles, "I'm afraid I have to decline."

"Decline all you like. Your place is with the Dosh Khaleen."

"I am the Queen of Qarth, Astapor…"

"You are nothing!" He says interrupting her. "You can either come with us or we give you to the Masters who have a large price on your head."

When they break camp Daenarys is given a horse to ride in honor of Khal Drogo. As she travels with the Horde Dany looks up and spots Drogon. She smiles, legends say that Dragons are very intelligent. He had placed her in this situation and now all she had to do was take advantage of it. Soon they reach the city of Dosh Khaleen. Daenarys is immediately taken before the Khaleen.

**_"_****_Khal Drogo's widow…"_**

**_ "_****_Nal Saveer…High Priestess of the Dosh Khaleen."_**

****They smile at each other, **_"When Khal Drogo died, why did you not return to us?"_**

**_ "_****_I do not belong here. I was a princess. Khal Drogo promised me the world and when he died. I had to make my own way. I am a Queen with her own Khalesar and I rule many cities now."_**

**_ "_****_This I know, but you broke tradition. It is up to us the Dosh Khaleen to decide what must be done with you. Do we keep you here or do we let Khal Jhoqo do as he pleases."_** Saveer snaps her finger and the other widows remove Dany's clothes. They bathe her and dress her in robes of the Dosh Khaleen.

**_"_****_I have thought about it and I would leave my fate to Khal Jhoqo…" _**

**_ "_****_Are you sure? You may not like the outcome."_**

**_ "_****_I make my own fate High Priestess."_**

**_ "_****_Tomorrow at High Moon you will stand before Khal Jhoqo."_**

****Later Daenarys is allowed to leave the temple. Ornela, one of the younger members of the Khaleen had befriended Dany and accompanies her. "Are you sure you wish to be judged by Khal Jhogo?"

Dany smiles, "Yes why?"

"Saveer the High Priestess wishes to grant you a place among us."

"Well I have other plans." That is when Ornela is grabbed by Daario. Belwas and Ser Jorah are with him.

"No don't hurt her!"

"She might scream." Daario replies.

"No she won't." Dany looks at Ornela, "You won't scream will you?" She shakes her head.

"Then we have to take her with us." Belwas says.

"No! I actually have a plan."

Ser Jorah smiles, "You always do Khalessi. What do you need from us?"

The next night at full moon Dany is taken before Khal Jhoqo and his blodriders, **_"The High Priestess says you wish to be judged by us."_**

**_"_****_No…I want what promised me."_**

They all laugh, **_"And what is that?"_**

**_"_****_An army. A kingdom. The World. So I have decided to lead the horde myself."_** They all laugh, but there laughs stop as Daenarys walks around the brazier and touches it with her hand. She does cry out or seem to be affected by the heat. Then she turns the brazier over. Jhoqo and his men run and scream in terror as one by one Dany turns over the braziers staring an inferno. They try to escape the temple, but the doors are locked.

As the flames engulf the temple, the Dothraki people gather around. Then to the shock of all the people Dany emerges from the burning ruins unharmed by the flames. **_"Blood of my Blood." _**Saveer says falling to her knees. Her words are repeated by many Dothraki who fall to their knees as well. Jorah, Daario, and Belwas are among them. They too fall to fall to their knees.

Two days later the horde rides behind Daenarys out of Vaes Dothrak. She is now Khaleesi of all Dothraki. After ten miles Daenarys smiles. **_"Stay here!" _**She commands and rides off alone. Three miles away Daenarys runs into Drogon. He is much bigger than the last time she saw him. After dismounting her horse it runs off at the sight of the Dragon. Dany climbs onto Drogon and she flies back to the Dothraki.

Drogon lands on a rock formation overlooking the Horde. Dany addresses them from Drogon's back. **_"Every Khal has chosen three blood r iders to be at his side…But I am no Khal. I will not choose three. I choose you all!"_** They cheer, **_"I will ask more of you than any Khal! Will you ride the wooden horses across the black salt sea?" _**They respond in the affirmative cheering and brandishing their weapons. **_"Will you kill my enemies in their Iron Suites?" _**Again they respond yes. As Dany speaks Jorah's love for her soars, but in his heart he knows that she will never love him, the way he loves her. Daario is inspired, but he realizes that he is not worthy of her. And Belwas, he is determined to keep her safe and never again allow an enemy near her. He would die for her and her alone.

**_"_****_Will you tear down their stone houses and give me the seven Kingdoms, the gift Khal Drogo swore to me before the mother of the mountains?" _**

MEEREEN

When Daenarys arrives on Drogon the city is under attack from the combined might of the free cities. Two thousand ships and an army one hundred thousand strong. She lands on the roof of the pyramid and meets with the masters. Some of them she had already met in Yunkai, Qarth, and some from Volantis and other cities that support slavery across Essos.

Words are said, then Dany mounts Drogon and takes off. Word had been sent to open the catacombs where Rhaegal and Viserion are kept. The two Dragons break their chains and join their brother in the sky. **_"Dracarys!" _**On her command Drogon blasts a ship with his fire. Rhaegal and Viserion do the same sinking ship after ship.

Meanwhile the Dothraki lead by Ser Jorah attacks the city as the gates are open, because of the Sons of the Harpy. They are attacking from within, killing citizens in the streets. When it is over all the slave Masters are killed save one. "Go back to your friends and tell them what has happened here. Tell them that negotiations are over. If they do not free their slaves immediately I will visit them, with my Dragons, my Unsullied, and my Dothraki…"

"Yes your Grace…Thank you."

"Also tell them I will need new ships. Since the Sons of the Harpy burned mine."

"I will deliver your terms my Queen."

She smiles, "Now get out of my sight." Slowly order returns to Meereen. The Sons of the Harpy disband. A new way of life has come to Dragon's Bay. Daenarys had renamed it and word quickly spreads of her victory. Peace envoys are sent from New Ghis, Volantis, Myr, Tyrosh, Pentos, and Lys. Ships arrive everyday to replace the fleet Dany lost to sabotage.

Dany finally meets with Stannis' envoys. "So you think that because your King has one Dragon…that I should marry him?"

"Stannis is the Prince that was Promised…Only he can stop the long night."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Stannis is not the Prince." A masked woman says entering the throne room.

"You!" Ser Jorah declares.

"You know this woman, Ser Jorah?" Dany asks looking at him.

"Yes Khaleesi…She was in Qarth and warned me about the warlocks."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Quiathe…"

"I beg your pardon woman!"

"Your King has fallen and his Dragon is dead. The Red Priestess Melisandre is also dead. Another now sits the Iron Throne." Quaithe says staring at Lords Estermont and Gardison.

"I don't care who you are woman."

"You love two women." Quaithe says interrupting Estermont. "But your mistress does not love you…All she wants is your wealth, titles and land. She did not lose the baby, she killed it. If I were you I would not annul my marriage." He stands there dumbfounded, "And you My Lord…You worry if whether or not your son, Benard will be a good lord after you. He will not…Change your will and leave everything to your son…Patrick."

"How do you know that?"

"Go now…The King you serve has fallen."

"Who sits the Iron Throne?" Ser Jorah asks.

Quiathe returns her attention to Daenarys, but it is Dany who says, "Aegon…My nephew."

"Yes, but his days are numbered. The Prince that was Promised is your brother Rhaegar's other son."

"Prince Rhaegar had no other children." Varys says speaking up, "Aegon was saved. I myself switched the babies, his siblings died in the sacking of King's Landing."

"Prince Rhaegar had another wife, he married in secret. She gave him a son. The wolf claimed him as a bastard."

"Stop speaking in riddles and name him!" Ser Jorah demands.

"Lyanna!" Varys says putting it all together.

"But Rhaegar kidnapped her." Jorah says frowning.

"What if they fell in love? I never truly believed Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna…It wasn't in his nature to mistreat women."

"Then…Ned Stark's bastard Jon Snow…" Jorah says remembering how the honorable Eddard Stark returned to the North with a baby he claimed was his. "Is the son of Prince Rhaegar."

"His name is Aegon the Seventh of his name. An ancient evil has awakened in Westeros and it brings the dead with it. The Prince will need your help to stop it. He is your destiny Dragon Queen and the answer to your riddle…The Dragon must have three heads…Look for the third among the Lions. I must go now."

"Wait…What do you mean by the Dragon must have three heads."

"Your questions will be answered when you cross the Narrow sea."

Daenarys' emotions are everywhere. After Viserys' death she believed that besides Aemon of the Night's Watch she was the last of her House. Then Varys comes and tells her about Aegon who he saved as a baby. Now there is another Targaryen, another Aegon. She stands up and leaves the throne room without saying a word.

"My Queen!" Jorah says, but he is ignored.

"Leave her." Daario says, "She needs to be alone now."


	46. Chapter 46

THEON

Theon would chase Euron to the edges of the world and into the seven hells if he had to. Even though he had been raised by the Starks, he had never forgotten what it means to be Iron Born. He proves it by his knowledge of ship riggings, his ability to swim, and the suggestions he makes for the new ships being built by his uncle the Reader.

"It seems your education on ships has not been neglected." Victarion says.

"Lord Stark…He was very good to me." Theon replies trying not to get emotional. "He made sure I knew all there is to know about ships and the sea. I was educated on the drowned god and such."

"Ned Stark's reputation is known even on the Iron Isles. I thank the drowned god you wound up with him rather than Stannis or Robert himself."

"I just wish we could have taken Joffrey's head of his miserable body."

"Now we have a new enemy to hunt…" Yara says.

"Euron." Theon says with a deadly edge to his voice.

"Whatever happens nephew. Euron is mine to kill."

"Whoever gets to him first!" Yara declares joining him.

Theon smiles, "Whoever gets to the bastard first the other two must by a year's worth of drinks."

"I'll take that bet." Yara says.

"So will I!" Victarion declares.

When they have over two hundred ships built. Theon pushes to go on the hunt. The Tully fleet remains at Harlaw to guard the ships still under construction. It is in the Step Stones that the scout ships meet up with Theon's fleet. "We followed that shit Euron and his fleet to Meereen. We believe he is trying to make a deal with the Dragon Queen." Captain Warner of Seagard says.

"Then we will make our own deal as well." Theon replies. From the Step Stones they sail around the southern coast and through the broken lands of Volyria. Into the Gulf of Grief they go and finally Dragon's Bay to Meereen. The ships in the harbor are being loaded with supplies to sail to Westeros.

"Your Grace…Theon, Yara, and Victarion Greyjoy of the Iron Isles."

They bow, "Your Grace…We come to make an alliance with you."

"Euron Greyjoy claims to be King of the Iron Isles and has already made an alliance with me."

"Euron is a lying, raping, murdering, dog!" Victarion says in anger.

"Uncle please." Yara says.

"Your Grace…We have come for justice against Euron Greyjoy." Theon says speaking again. "He lied to you, he is not the King of the Iron Islands. By tradition a King's Moot must be called and the Lords vote on our next leader. He is a murderer; he killed our father. A rapist, he cornered my uncle's wife, then he raped and killed her. He also attacked the Starks without provocation. You should not make an alliance with such a man."

"The Iron Born are known for Raping, reaving, and pillaging." Ser Jorah says.

Theon looks at him, "I remember you. Ser Jorah Mormont, sold poachers into slavery and ran away from the King's Justice."

"I also fought beside Eddard Stark to put down the Greyjoy rebellion."

"Enough!" Dany says.

"Apologies your Grace." Theon says, "We have three hundred and fifty ships and eight hundred more under construction in the Iron Isles. How many did Euron bring you?"

She looks at Ser Jorah, "About two hundred."

She sighs, "Summon Euron Greyjoy."

Euron enters the throne room and smiles when he sees the other Greyjoys, "Nephew, Niece, Brother! Have you all come to bend the knee to me and my Queen."

"No Euron we have come to end your miserable life."

"They accuse you of Murder, Rape, and lying are these things true."

"I have killed many men in my life My Queen. People who tried to kill me…"

"We speak of my father Euron Greyjoy!" Yara says yelling.

"Oh him. He was old and weak. He led us into a war we could not win. We Iron Born take what we want so I killed him."

"They accuse you of rape and murder."

"Rape! I have been with many women in my life…"

"You raped my wife you bastard!"

Euron smiles looking at Victarion, "I was only comforting her after she lost her child."

"You admit that you committed these crimes?" Daenarys asks.

"Not crimes. As Ser Jorah says, we Iron Born are known for such things."

"I want justice." Victarion yells.

"I have a man who offers me a hundred and sixty ships, if I take his hand in marriage…What does Theon Greyjoy want?"

"Our Independence from the Iron Throne."

She sighs, "I don't know if that is within my power. You see I have two nephews both of whom have claim to the Iron Throne before me."

"But you could speak to the one who sits the Iron Throne on our behalf." Yara says.

"True enough…Seize Euron Greyjoy."

"I demand a trial by combat!" He yells as the Unsullied point their spears at him.

"Yes by the gods give him a trial by combat and let him face me in combat."

"Alas brother my leg is broken…It has not fully healed. I will have to have a champion to represent me."

A man with Dothraki tattoos fights for Euron. He was once a pit fighter whom Euron freed to be his bodyguard. "Be careful Uncle." Yara says. They fight in the throne room.

With a roar Victarion charges the man. He is armed with a arahk and Victarion uses a large war axe. Victarion is strong and fast, but the Dothraki pit fighter is faster. He ducks and slashes Victarion across the leg. Then he slips the curve of the blade around Victarion's hand and disarms him. "NO!" Yara screams as Victarion's throat is slashed.

"Ha! The gods declare me innocent."

"You will not escape justice!" Yara whispers throwing her fighting axe.

"My king look out!"

Euron dodges the axe, but fails to notice the second axe Yara throws and is struck in the head. The Dothraki fighter charges Yara, but Theon blocks his path. Grey Worm throws his spear and kills the man. "You committed violence after a trial by combat." Daenarys says. "By the laws of gods and men, you should be punished. But seeing as to how you are from Westeros and I Queen of Essos. And you have not bent the knee to me yet. Technically I have no authority to punish you."

"Thank you Your Grace."

Later Daenarys meets with her advisors to make the final plans to sail West. The plan is to sail to Dragonstone, then send a message to King's Landing and finally find Jon Snow. "At last report Jon Snow joined the Night's Watch." Varys says.

"The Night's Watch." Dany knows well what the watch is. After the meeting she asks to speak with Theon in private. "You grew up with Jon Snow, tell me what type of person is he?"


	47. Chapter 47

ROBB

Robb sails up the east coast towards King's Landing from East Watch. His mother had given birth to a healthy boy she named Ned. Before leaving aboard a ship provided by Lord Manderly he sent Ravens to Casterly Rock, Pinkmaiden, High Garden, and King's Landing. The letters to Houses Lannister, Tyrell and his allies asks that they meet him in the Capital.

In regards to his brother Robb only says in a message that Bran is safe. He writes a separate letter to Sansa, telling her the truth and asking her to withhold it until she hears from him again. Mance Rayder is traveling with Robb. As they travel he makes an effort to get to know Mance. "You ever learned who your real parents were?"

"No." Mance looks at Robb, "Jon Snow tells me you defeated Tywin Lannister in battle and beheaded him."

"Aye I did."

"Your father was a good man."

"Thank you."

"If he were here, he would be proud of you."

"You speak as if you knew my father."

"I met him once on a visit to Winterfell with Benjen Stark long ago."

"Look when we get to King's Landing…Try be respectful to the King as possible."

"I'm not bending the knee."

"And you shouldn't have to, its just. Well Stannis…"

"I know all about Stannis Baratheon. Remember I use to serve in the Watch." As they are sailing pass White Harbor, a ship flags them down.

"Thank the gods I found you Lord Stark. News from the Capital." Captain Reilly of the Green Merman says.

"What is it?"

"Stannis has been defeated, his Dragon is dead."

"Is it the Dragon Queen?"

"No…Aegon Targaryen…Or at least someone claiming to be the son of Prince Rhaegar and Elia Targaryen."

"Damn!" Robb says.

"Shit is the word I would use." Mance says.

"Who is supporting him?"

"The Dornish and he has the Golden Company. Word came from the Capital. He is demanding that someone from each House come to bend the knee on behalf their House."

Robb shakes his head. "We will continue on as planned, when this Aegon sees what we have. He'll cooperate."

CASTERLY ROCK

The letter from Robb Stark arrives first, then two days later, a letter arrives from King's Landing. Tyrion reads both by himself, then he calls his family. "It seems there has been a change in the guard."

"What are you babbling about?" Cersei asks.

Jaime hands her the letter from King's Landing and the one from Robb Stark he passes to Jaime. "Keep calm when you read this."

"What the fuck does he want? And what could he possibly have to show us?" He hands the letter to his Uncle Kevan.

"Aegon Targaryen…Well this is a surprise. Targaryens are popping up all over now. The Dragon Queen and now this Aegon the Sixth." Cersei says, "If we play this right we can put Tommen on the Throne."

Tyrion shakes his head, "Do you think anyone will support is now? Especially after those documents were signed."

"We can claim he forced us."

"I am more interested in what Robb Stark has to show us." Kevan says.

"The letter came from East Watch. I am guessing he has proof concerning the White Walkers." Tyrion says.

"Tyrion you should go." Genna says.

He looks at her, "Are you alright Aunty?"

"I did not sleep well last night."

"Nor did I with your tossing and turning." Emmon says.

Later Genna goes to see Tyrion in his solar, "I decided that I am coming with you to King's Landing."

"Why?"

She sighs, "Personal reasons, but trust me I need to be there. And so does Jaime."

"Why?"

"I can't explain right now. But trust me…I have your best interest at heart." Tyrion didn't know what to think of Genna's cryptic attitude.

PINKMAIDEN

The letter from the Capital arrives first, then the message from Robb Stark. "I'll be damned if I see another Targaryen sit the Iron Throne…I say we go to war." Jon Umber says.

"Aye!" Many of the Northerners say.

"I agree with Lord Umber. We pledged ourselves to Stannis. To the seven hells with this Aegon." Lord Glover says.

"I say we declare our independence again." Lady Mormont says.

"My Lords and Ladies!" Jon Arryn says speaking up. "I would rather go to war as well, but remember. Daenarys Targaryen has three Dragons and will cross the Narrow sea at any time."

"The Dornish killed Stannis' Dragon. We can kill her Dragons as well." Lord Manderly the younger says. His father is in White Harbor.

Jon Arryn takes the other Raven message from his wife. "This arrived not long after. A message from Lord Stark…He is on his way to the Capital…He wants us to march our armies back North. He says he has proof about the White Walkers. He is also inviting the lords of the Great Houses to King's Landing."

"Does Lord Stark know about Aegon Targaryen?" Lord Rodrick Forrester asks.

"He does. I will place our forces under the command of the Blackfish." They all pound their fists on the tables. "Meanwhile Lord Edmure and myself will head for the Capital."

HIGH GARDEN

"I cannot believe it." Willas Tyrell says, "Aegon Targaryen." The message sent to High Garden was written by Prince Oberyn. Willas' longtime friend.

"Aegon the sixth of his name." Olenna Tyrell says, "Perhaps we can salvage the debacle with aligning ourselves with Renly, then the Lannisters."

"How?"

"Margaery should go with you Mace."

"Are you forgetting grandmother?" Willas says speaking up, "Prince Doran has a daughter as well."

"I have not forgotten. But perhaps we can show this Aegon that he has options."

"No!" Alerie says, "We played this game before and almost lost my daughter and two of my sons, "I will not stand for it this time."

"But…"

She stands up, "No Mace! And that is final. If you do this. I will leave this place and return to Hightower." She leaves the table ignoring those who call after her.

"Alerie!"

"Well…That decides it then." Olenna says.

"Garlan you will come with me."

"I am going as well father." Willas says.

"Why?"

"I have never seen a White Walker before…Curiosity."

"I am coming as well." Loras says.

ROBB

He takes a deep breath as the Red Keep towers above everything in the city. Its only equal is the Sept of Baelor. Robb had never been to the Capital. The Starks do not do well in its walls. Robb is hoping to break the curse. He has all intention of bending the knee, but Aegon and all the Lords must be made to understand what they are facing. Jon wanted to come, but his duties as Lord of the Night's Watch keeps him from doing so.

"Do you think the others have arrived yet?" Mance asks. As they traveled Robb and Mance developed a mutual respect for another.

"Lords Arryn and Edmure should be here…They were still at Pinkmaiden when I sent the message."

They are greeted on the docks by Jon Connington and ten Dornishmen. "Lord Stark welcome to the Capital…I am Jon Connington. Hand of the King to his Grace Aegon Targaryen."

"Lord Connington…I have heard a lot about you." They follow him to the throne room. Where Aegon is waiting with Lord Arryn and Edmure.

"Lord Stark it is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine Your Grace." Robb drops to one knee, "I Robb of House Stark do hereby pledge the loyalty of House Stark and all its banners to Aegon the Sixth of House Targaryen. May his reign be long."

"Arise Lord Stark."

He looks at Mance, "May I present Mance Rayder the King Beyond the wall and leader of the Free Folk."

"There is no King Beyond the wall." Jon Connington says.

"I did not demand to be King of my people…Nor was I born into it. The Free Folk bend the knee to no one. They chose me."

"I see…Then why are you here?"

"My brother Bran Stark when he was Prince of Winterfell and the North made peace with the Free Folk…My brother Jon Snow who is now Lord Commander of the Night's Watch supported that decision."

"You have something to show us?"

"Perhaps we should wait for the other Lords to arrive your Grace."

"As you wish…In the meantime I have rooms prepared for you and your men."

"Thank you your grace. Can you tell me of your aunt? And do you know if she is heading to Westeros?"

"I have not heard any news for a while now. Last report said the Free Cities were amassing an army against her."

"I pray to the gods old and new she survives and comes to Westseros. I fear we may need her and her Dragons."

"Join me for dinner Lord Stark…All of you. I certainly would like to hear of your exploits in the war against the Lannisters."

Robb found Aegon friendly enough. When he is alone he writes Sansa a letter in regards to Bran, instructing her to tell their mother everything. Before Jon Connington would send it off he had to read it first. At evening meal Robb tells the King about the battle of Golden Tooth. "You are quit the strategist Lord Stark…I am glad we are not facing you in war."  
"Then let us toast to peace." Robb says raising his goblet. Tyrion Lannister arrives first with his entourage. Then Mace Tyrell and his sons arrive. They are allowed to rest and get settled before Robb's meeting. When everyone is gathered Jaime walks up to Robb Stark. "Kingslayer…"

"Jaime." Tyrion warns.

He raises his hand, "I just want to say. That no matter what you have to show us. You and I will always be at war."

"As you wish."

Jaime smiles, "The Lannisters always pay their debts."

"And the North remembers."

"My Lords if you please." Aegon says.

"Your Grace, My Lords and Ladies…The Night's Watch was created to guard the realms of men…" Robb looks at Mance Rayder, "All men…Over the years the order has lost its way. They have been fighting the wrong enemy. And if we do not stand together the true enemy will kill us all."

"Are you speaking of the White Walkers?" Tyrion asks.

"I am Lord Tyrion." Robb nods to his men. They open the crate and Mance kicks it over. A Wight emerges from the crate screeching and whaling. It runs toward Aegon, but Mance and the men of the Watch yank the chain. It gets back to its feet and charges Mance who swings his sword and cuts it in half. Robb is given a torch, "You can kill them with fire." Robb demonstrates by setting its lower half of the Wight on fire. "Or with Dragonglass." Robb takes a dragonglass dagger and stabs it in the chest. The Wight stops moving.

The hall is deadly silent, "How many?" Mace Tyrell asks.

"We are not sure." Mance replies, "We know their numbers are well above a hundred thousand strong. That is what happens to those they kill. Their leader is the Night King. He has generals if you will. White Walkers. Like him they can raise the dead. No matter how long they have been dead."

Serella walks up to Robb, "May I see that?" Robb hands her the dagger, "Obsidian rock…Where did you get this?"

"It was dug up at the fist of the first men." Robb replies. "The Night's Watch found a cache of it. Not enough to equip an army with. Samwell Tarly killed a White Walker with a similar dagger."

"Serella!" Oberyn says signaling her to let him see it.

"Did you say Samwell Tarly killed a White Walker?" Mace Tyrell asks.

"Yes I did my Lord."

"Samwell Tarly." Garlan says, "Who knew he had it in him."

"We need to find more Dragonglass and fast." Tyrion says.

"You can find more in two places…Three, but there is no time." Serella says.

The Dragonglass dagger is being passed around, "Where?" Mance asks.

"Dragonstone…There is a mountain of it there. And Winterfell…The castle sits on a hot spring. Dig deeper and you will find Dragonglass."

"And the third?" Jon Arryn asks.

"Old Valyria, but there is no time, as I said and the place is crawling with Stonemen."

"Wait a minute…" Tyrion says, "I am not a Northerner, but doesn't the old legends say that White Walkers cannot pass the wall."

"The legend is true, but that does not mean there aren't ways to pass it." Mance replies, "The legends also say that the Night King made a horn. The Horn of Winter from the bones of his enemies and with it he can bring the wall down. Among my people there are Greenseers. People who can see visions of the future. All of them say that the wall will fall."

The throne room breaks into a cacophony of conversations happening all at once. "My Lords!" Robb says speaking up. "And Ladies. I have ordered my forces North to the wall to help defend it. But we need your help as well. We need food, weapons, oil, and we need your Aunt and her Dragons Your Grace as soon as possible. Whether or not the White Walkers can cross the wall."

"My people the Free Folk. Those of us who can fight are fortifying a few more castles on the wall. But as Lord Stark said, we need food and supplies."

"Wild Fire!" Jaime says, "I recall that your father…had caches of it hidden all over the city. Next to Dragonfire it's the best weapon we have."

"The White Walkers command the snow and wind. They can freeze things in an instant." Mance says speaking up. "I would only use the Wild Fire as a last resort."

"Perhaps we should freeze some and see if it is still flammable." Serella says.

Robb clears his throat, "There is another thing we must consider. If the White Walkers get pass the wall. We need to consider digging up the graves and burning them." The throne room erupts into pure outrage.

"You want us to desecrate the graves of our ancestors?" Mace Tyrell is the loudest in his objections.

"Silence!" Jon Connington yells.

Aegon stands up, but it is Jon Arryn who says. "We all have hard choices to make. And if the dead get pass the wall. This Night King will add those already dead to his numbers."

"Well said Lord Arryn. I would rather not allow the White Walkers to get pass the wall." He looks at Robb and Mance. "Lord Stark…Um…"

"Just call me Mance Your Grace. I am not a Lord and as I said, my people chose me to be their King."

"Mance…Do either of you know how much time we have?"

"No Your Grace."

"We have much planning to do. First…Lord Connington…Prepare a ship to sail to Meereen and tell my Aunt of our plight." They also decide to send men to Dragonstone to mine Dragonglass as quickly as possible. Robb will send a Raven to Winterfell and order them to do the same. During the meeting Serella explains that she read somewhere that Valyrian steel is affective against White Walkers. Tyrion reveals that he has a stockpile of Valyrian swords he got from Old Valyria.

"I do not think we should send all our forces North." Jon Arryn says.

Robb is studying the map that had been bought to the throne room, "I agree…Our forces, Stark, and Arryn can move North to the wall. The Tully forces can remain at Moat Cailin…"

"Why?" Edmure asks.

"Because other than the Starks, the Knights of the Vale are used to fighting in the cold." Jon Arryn says.

"The Lannister and Tyrell forces can move to Moat Cailin and fortify it with the Tully army. The Dornish and the Golden Company can remain here in King's Landing."

"The hell we will!" Harry Strickland says speaking up. He had been quiet up until now and he was going to speak with the King in private, but never got the chance.

"I beg your pardon." Aegon says.

"Our contract was to fight your enemies and help you take the Iron Throne. Your enemies are now your allies and you have the Iron Throne. Contract complete."

"One could say the contract is not complete." Jon Arryn says, "The White Walkers can be defined as an enemy."

"I will not play word games. Pay us and we will depart."

"How much more do you want?" Aegon asks.

"It's not about the gold. It's about survival."

"And if we are defeated what is to stop the White Walkers from crossing the Narrow Sea." Mance Rayder says, "They can freeze water with ease. Make a land bridge of ice."

"I…I must discuss this with my commanders." He leaves without saying another word.

"If he leaves…What do we do?" Jaime asks.

"We will have to reorganize our troops." Aegon says, "Send all heavy Calvary to King's Landing."

"If it comes to more gold I will pay it." Tyrion says. "Oh and one more thing. We need Ser Davos Seaworth."

"Why?" Jon Connington asks.

"He is the best seaman in Westeros and he can organize the ships to carry the supplies for the army." Jon Arryn says. With a plan in place Ravens are sent. Ships set sail heading for Dragonstone to mine Dragonglass, along with every Blacksmith they can find. And a ship is sent to find Daenarys Targaryen. Harry Strickland agrees to help fight with the allies. Later Robb beheads Roose Bolton for his betrayal. His men are sent to the wall.


	48. Chapter 48

THE ALLIANCE

GENNA

She paces back and forth in her room. She had kept this secret for so long and the masked woman in her dreams told her it was time. **_"Time for what?" _**Genna had asked. Then the Masked woman in her dreams told her. Tyrion was a piece of the puzzle, and answer to the riddle of defeating the Night King. Genna was there in the throne room when Robb Stark and his Wildling companion showed them the Wight.

"Cornella." Genna says summoning her handmaiden who had come with her from Casterly Rock.

"My Lady."

"Tell the King I need a private audience with him." By sunset Genna is summoned to the King's Solar.

"Lady Frey."

"Thank you for seeing me your Grace."

"It would have seen you sooner, but the preparations for the war with the undead take up most of my time."

"I know…And I would not ask for this meeting if it were not urgent. Your Grace, I ask you to keep this secret for the time being. At least until your Aunt arrives."

"Sounds serious."

"It is…" She takes a drink, "Joanna Lannister was my cousin. We grew up together and were like sisters. We told each other everything. Joanna was a beautiful woman; on the inside and out. She caught many eyes, including my brother. They fell in love. As you know my brother Tywin was Hand of the King to your grandfather."

"Yes I know…Lord Connington told me that they had been the best of friends before…Well before madness took him."

"No one knew this but Aerys had eyes for Joanna. When she chose my brother. He kind of backed off. After he went mad…" She wipes her eyes.

"What are trying to say My Lady?"

"One day Aerys went hunting or so he told everyone. He snuck back into the castle and cornered Joanna. He forced himself on her."

"Oh…I am so sorry."

"Thank you for saying that, but let me finish. She confided in me after she learned that she was with child. She couldn't tell Tywin. Had he known he would have gone to war or tried to kill Aerys himself. So together we got Tywin drunk and Joanna did the rest. Nine months later Tyrion was born." They sit in silence staring at one another for a long time. Aegon takes a drink.

"Why tell me this now?"

"Before we left Casterly Rock. I dreamed of a Masked Woman. She told me that it was time to reveal the truth. She also said that Tyrion was one of the heads to the Dragon."

Aegon stands up, "Oh my."

"You know what that means don't you?" She asks looking at his reaction.

"I know exactly what it means. Targaryen lore. During the height of our power there were many Dragon Riders, but three principle riders above all. The King or the Prime Dragon Rider and two other Dragon Riders. That is why the Dragon of our sigil has three heads. My Aunt is one or the Prime Rider, Tyrion is one for sure…"

"Are you the other?"

"I do not know. The legends say that Dragon Riders would have Dragon dreams. I have never had such a Dream."

"Tyrion has. As a young boy he would sometimes confide in me. He told me he dreamed of a Dragon when he was seven name days old. I told him to keep it a secret."

"But is there a chance you could control and ride one of Daenarys' Dragons?"

"I hope so and if not…I wonder who the other Rider is."

"Stannis. He rode a Dragon before."

Aegon shakes his head, "Yeah through blood magic. And his Dragon was not a real Dragon anyway."

TYRION

Tyrion had come to King's Landing with Shae. He did not trust her to be alone with Cersei. Tyrion is at the desk in his room writing messages, "What is on your mind my little Lion?"

Tyrion smiles, "The future. You."

"The Future. Me. What about the future? What about me?"

"You know I love you don't you?"

"I do and I love you."

"Then will you marry me?"

She gasps, "What did you just ask me?"

"I asked you to marry me."

"I…don't know what to say."

He laughs, "There is a surprise. Say yes woman."

"What of the other Lords of the West? What about…"

"What about the other Lords?" He repeats in a mocking voice. She hits him. "What about the love we have for each other."

"Your sister will not like it."

"Fuck Cersei." He takes her hands, "Will you marry me tomorrow. In the Sept of Baelor."

She grabs him and kisses him. "Yes."

Even though Tyrion tries to keep it a secret word quickly spreads about his impending marriage. "You rascal you." Bronn says.

"This was supposed to be a secret." Tyrion replies

"You're getting married and don't tell me." Jaime says.

"His Grace King Aegon." Someone announces entering the room.

"Your Grace."

"I hear Lord Tyrion is getting married."

"You heard right…I didn't want to make a big deal of because…well because."

"I understand. We cannot help whom we fall in love with."

"Would you like to attend the wedding your Grace."

"I would like that a lot Lord Tyrion."

SHAE

"What in the world was I thinking?" Shae says trying to pick her gown out.

"You were thinking that if you didn't say yes that I would chop you up and feed you to sharks." Genna says.

"I'm serious…I'm…I'm…"

"The woman Tyrion loves."

"I know nothing about being the Great lady of a House."

"Then it is a good thing you have a friend like me to show you." Genna gets up, "You are about to become Lady Shae Lannister. A lioness. Lions are proud. There is no shame in who you were. You are about to become a Lannister. Now…choose a dress."

Shae is unable to sleep that night. In the morning Genna helps Shae get ready. A small feast is prepared for after. Oberyn attends because of the King. And he had met Shae, they talked and he found her intriguing. Robb, Edmure, and Jon Arryn attend to show solidarity for the alliance in the upcoming war. Mace Tyrell and his sons Garlan and Loras do not attend, because of Shae's background.

LORAS

The Tyrells did not attend the wedding because of Shae's past and lack of nobility. Nobles of the Reach are known for their arrogance and looking down on those of low social standing. Loras stands in the window of his room staring out at Blackwater Bay. The halls of many ships that had been sunk in the bay can be seen sticking up out of the water. There are ships on the bay removing as much debris and salvaging what they can.

Loras himself had been shaken to his core by what he saw in the throne room. "Loras are you alright?" The Question is asked by his older brother Willas.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"No you're not. That Wight it has you bothered doesn't it."

"All my life I…I have tried to be fearless…And then you come face to face with something like that and."

"And it tests your metal in ways you did not think it could be tested."

"Yes." He replies with his back still to his brother. Willas joins him at the window. "This is not an enemy that can be intimidated or fought with in the usual manner."

"No."

He looks at Willas, "Are you afraid?"

"Yes, but I take comfort in the fact that there are ways to stop these things. We must hold on to hope brother."

"Hope…I want to fight, but I am so afraid."

"I wanted to ride with Garlan and you into battle against Stannis and the Starks, but my leg." Willas had been injured in a jousting tournament by Oberyn Martell. It was not intentional, the two men had been friends before and even after Willas' injury.

DAVOS

After Stannis' defeat Ser Davos returns to his small keep of Stone Rise in Cape Wrath. Out of the one hundred men he contributed to Stannis' cause only forty returned home. Stone Rise has one tower, a main hall, stables, twenty rooms, a small barracks, a small village surrounds the hold fast and a wooden wall. A cellar is under construction. Davos still has contacts among the smugglers and sometimes for a small fee he holds their goods.

Davos' wife is Lady Marya Seaworth, the daughter of a carpenter. They have seven children together or six now. Ser Axell refused to surrender Harrenhal to Aegon's forces. Matthos their third child died along with Axell and all his men. Marya always wanted a daughter so when Davos bought Shireen home she immediately fell in love with her despite her scarred face. All their sons became very protective of Shireen and love her like a sister.

"How about; Strong like Hurricane." Shireen says at the table in the main hall. She and her new adopted brothers are trying to come up with a motto for House Seaworth.

"No doesn't fit." Steffon the youngest son says. He is nine name days old.

"How about the Sea is in Our Blood." Stannis says. He is was named after Stannis Baratheon. Stannis is eleven.

"I like that one." Marya says placing a large tray of cooked fish on the table.

"Oh!" Shireen says excited, "How about…" She pauses for effect. "…Rising with the Tide."

"I like that one." Dale says.

"Like what?" Davos asks entering the main hall.

"House Mottos. Shireen suggests. Rising with the Tide."

"I like the Sea is in our Blood." Marya says taking a seat." They only have four servants. A kitchen servant, two housemaids, and a grounds keeper. There is also the stableman, the Maester and the man at arms.

"Let's put it to a vote then." Davos says. "All those in favor of the Sea is in our Blood raise your hands." Everyone laughs as Marya tries to force Steffon and a few of her other sons to raise their hands.

"No cheating mother!" Allard says.

"Alright then all those in favor of Rising with the Tide, raise your hands."

"A tie you are going to have to break it husband." Marya grabs her breasts, pushes them up, and shakes them. She is a voluptuous woman.

"Well I can't argue with that. The Sea is in our Blood."

"No fair!" Steffon says.

"Yeah mom." Allard says, "And how could you do that at the table. So un-lady like."

Shireen laughs. They pray to the seven, then they eat. It had been a month and some days since Stannis fell to Aegon Targaryen. "My Lord a Raven arrived from Capital." Maester Roryn says.

"I already lost a son…" Marya says after Davos tells her about the summons from the King.

"We won't be involved in the war. All we will be doing is overseeing supply ships." Davos says packing his things.

"You better come back home. All of you this time."

He kisses her, "I always come back home…I am leaving Dale here."

SANSA

The Starks were finally able to return to Winterfell, but only after Lady Catelyn gave birth to the baby. The repairs had been finished, a few weeks after baby Ned's birth. Sansa knows what is happening, because Robb gave her all the details. She was shocked to learn that Jon is actually her cousin and the son of Prince Rhaegar and her Aunt Lyanna. She wanted to tell her mother about Bran and Jon, but Robb had told her not to say anything until he sent word.

There are miners beneath Winterfell in the hot springs digging for Dragonglass. Gendry and many other blacksmiths are shaping it into weapons for the Night's Watch and the Northern forces are heading back home.

**_Sansa_**

**_How are you. I am fine and things are happening fast. Aegon and all the Southern Lords will support us in the upcoming war. I feel it is now time to tell mother everything. I am on my way home, but go ahead and tell her. Give my love to Talisa, Mother, Arya, and Rickon._**

**_With Love_**

**_Robb_**

Sansa decides to have Arya with her when she breaks the news. So she goes to the godswood to find Arya sparring with Syrio as usual. It is the first time Sansa has seen her sister fight. Arya was already a hero having killed Iron Born with her bow and sword skills when they attacked. "What brings you by?" Arya asks after the session is over.

"I need your help."

"Me? This is a surprise. What do you need my help with?" Sansa tells Arya about Bran, "What!" Arya yells interrupting her.

"Keep your voice down."

"Is he crazy? Has Robb gone mad? Mother is going to kill us all. And Jon why didn't Jon try to stop him."

"Jon had gone North to help try and catch a Wight. I only went along with it because mother was still carrying Ned. But I have more to tell you…Its about Jon." Arya listens and just stands there with a blank stare. "Arya say something." She does not move. "Arya?"

She sighs, "Jon is our cousin. Makes sense…Mother will not take this well either." Arya grabs Sansa's sleeve, "Come on…may as well get this over with."

When they enter Catelyn's room she is breastfeeding the baby. "Come in. My girls this is a pleasant surprise."

"Not for long." Arya whispers.

Sansa hits her on the arm, "What are the two of you up to?"

"We have something to tell you, but it can wait until you have finished feeding the baby." They wait and a few minutes later after burping him; Catelyn hands Arya the baby and she places him in the crib. "Mother we have something to tell you or at least I do."

"Is it about Bran?"

"Yes it is and Jon."

"My gods they haven't been hurt."

"No…Um…Bran…Bran went beyond the wall with the Reed Children."

"What!" They all look at the baby who stirs, but does not awaken. Sansa quickly starts talking again before Catelyn can say another word. Tears fall down her cheeks. "Why didn't Jon stop him?"

"He had already left to capture a Wight and show it to the southern lords and the King."

"How could Robb keep this from me? How could you?"

"You were still pregnant. Neither of us wanted to upset you with the baby on way. Howland Reed assures us that Bran will return safe and sound."

"The next time I see Howland Reed I may just strangle him."

"Tell her the rest." Arya says.

"There is more?"

"It's about Jon. He is our cousin, not our half-brother. Howland Reed told Robb. He was there when our Aunt Lyanna asked father to watch over her son. She named him Aegon the Seventh. Prince Rhaegar did not kidnap Lyanna. They married in secret."

"What about Princess Elia?"

"Apparently Lyanna and Elia were friends and allowed them to marry."

"I think I need to be alone now." Reluctantly Sansa and Arya leave their mother alone. Later Sansa finds her mother standing before a statue of Eddard Stark. His remains had been sent back to the Starks when Stannis became King. "Mother."

"For a long time, I would not speak with your father when he bought Jon home. And he was never unfaithful to me. I wish he were here, so I could scream at him."

"I wish I would have been nicer to Jon."

"So do I…All we can do is be and do better. By the gods if I had known I would have never allowed him to join to the watch."

"Perhaps we should write him a letter."

"Do so if you wish child. What I have to say must be said face to face."


	49. Chapter 49

JON SNOW

The days are growing colder and it could be felt especially at the wall. Everyday Jon would go to the top of the wall and look for his brother. His mind is everywhere. He had recently learned the truth of who he really is from Robb through Howland Reed. The man he thought was his father, promised he would tell him the next time they saw each other. Because of the Bolton's treachery that day would never come. When Jon heard about his father he thought he would never know the truth. Now he does; it is unsettling to know that man he believed was his father was actually not. There is comfort in the fact that he is not a bastard after all. In fact Jon is a Prince by all rights.

Jon wanted to ride to Castle Cerwyn and tell Lady Stark, but Robb talked him out of it. Not that Jon would have with her heavily pregnant. "Aegon." He says to himself. Every morning and at sunset Jon comes to the wall to look for his brother or cousin now. Howland Reed had remained at the Castle, to wait for the return of his children.

"You don't have to keep coming up here you know. They will come back." Howland says from behind.

"I know you say that. I know you believe it, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't look."

"Have you spoken to Maester Aemon yet?"

Jon had been putting if off. He is consumed with keeping the peace between the Free Folk and the Night's Watch. Then there are the acting Northern Lords of each House to contend with. "No I have not. I have been really busy."

"He is old I am afraid he doesn't have much time left."

The next morning Jon goes to see Maester Aemon. He breaks his fast with him. "Well this is a pleasant surprise Lord Commander."

"Yes I needed to speak with you. I recently learned some…wonderful news."

"What is it?"

"My mother was actually Lyanna Stark…Lord Eddard was not my father, but my Uncle. Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was actually my father. He did not rape Lyanna, they fell in love at the Tourney of Harrenhal. My mother named me Aegon the Seventh. My father…Lord Stark…named me Jon and took me as his bastard to protect me."

"All this time. All that bloodshed over a lie."

"Not all lies. Aerys did kill my Grandfather and Uncle."

"How long have you known?"

"Since before my brother Robb left. He told me and Lord Reed told him."

"I am glad at least one of my family members has been vindicated. So that would make you my Great Great Nephew."

"Yes it would."

"I got a letter from my Great Niece a while back. Daenarys Targaryen. Never got the chance to write her back though. What will you do when she comes to Westeros?"

"What can I do. I am Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. The Night's Watch is my family now. I can only hope she will aid us against the White Walkers."

"I meant will you tell her?"

He sighs, "I don't know."

"Jon Snow…You have your mother's family the Starks and your father's family the Targaryens, but only you can define who you are. Kill the boy and become the man."

A week later Stannis arrives at Castle Black in chains and under guard. "Unchain him." Jon commands. "Would you like some lemon water my Lord?" Jon asks.

"Yes thank you."

"I heard you had a Dragon."

"I did, those Dornish fools killed it."

"How did you come by it?"

"The pain is still fresh in my head, along with everything else. I would rather not talk about it Lord Commander."

"Well I will need you here at Castle Black. Your experience and skill will be of great benefit."

"When do I take my vows?"

"Now if you like. We do not serve the lord of light up here, but..."

"Do you have a Sept?"

"Yes."

"Then I will take my vows in the Sept. I turned my back on the seven for a lie. I hope they can forgive me for all the things I have done."

Two months after Robb left A Raven arrives from East Watch by the sea. Bolton men have arrived and Cotter Pyke Commander of Eastwatch wanted to know what do with them. Jon sends a message back by Raven telling him to divide them. Half at Eastwatch and the other half is to head for Shadow Tower. They are to take their vows immediately at Eastwatch.

During the first week of the month the first supply of Dragonglass weapons arrive from Winterfell; spears and arrows. A ship arrives at Eastwatch and another at Shadow Tower with the first supply of food from the Reach, Dorne, and the Westerlands. Everything is accounted for and evenly distributed among the Night's Watch and Free Folk.

Also men from the watch and of the Free Folk go hunting and fishing in the Gift to sure up their supplies. "Lord Commander." Gren says entering his solar.

"What is it Gren?" Gryff had killed one of the Free Folk while hunting. Problem is the only ones who witnessed it was a man by the name of Squirrel or that is what he is called by the Free Folk. A fight almost broke out, but the leaders of both hunting parties had the sense to bring the matter to Jon. "Do you realize what you did?"

"I expect no justice from you bastard!" Gryff says. "We all know how the Starks feel about Boltons and Whitehills." His words cause an uproar.

"Lord Commander!" Alliser Throne says speaking up. It goes quiet. "Might I suggest we close these proceedings."

"We demand justice!" Rattleshirt yells. "Or this fucking alliance ends here and now."

"Gryff!" Maester Aemon calls out, "Did you kill the man Roger?"

He hesitates to answer, because Maeter Aemon is well known for his ability to know a lie from the truth. "He's guilty!" A man named Ten Skins says.

"Quiet!" Jon yells, "Gryff Whitehill…We made an alliance with the Free Folk." He spits. "And according to that alliance…Any crimes committed by us against them will be punished by them and vice versa…Hand him over to the Free Folk."

"Lord Commander may I speak with you in private?" Alliser asks.

"I have made my decision. Hand him over." Some of the Watch brothers hesitate.

"You heard the Lord Commander…Hand him over."

They give him to the Free Folk and immediately they start beating on him. As they beat him they drag him from the main hall. Jon stares into the faces of those who did not agree with his judgement. It is tense, but the tension eases when the horn sounds once for returning Rangers, but there are no Rangers North of the wall.

"Bran!" Jon runs from the hall with men following. He heads down the tunnel and pauses as the gate is raised and he spots his brother Bran. Bran is not alone, there is a man riding a large Elk, two hooded figures, and Meera Reed. "Bran!" Jon hugs him and as he does, Howland Reed runs pass them and hugs his daughter.

"Jon…Its my fault." Bran says crying, "He's coming and it is all my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"We should talk inside." A familiar voice says.

Jon looks to the owner of the voice, "Uncle Benjen?"

His skin is pale and his face looks drawn tight. There are holes in his skin, "That was my name before I became this…Now I am known as Cold Hands." He points to the cloaked figures, "This is Leaf…" She removes her hood shocking those gathered. A legend come to life, a Child of the Forest. "…And this is River. Both Children of the Forest." River removes his hood as well.

They go inside to the main hall. Many are curious about the Children of the Forest and about Benjen Stark. Many thought he was dead. They find his visage haunting to say the least. "It is all my fault?" Bran says again in the hall. The Senior members of the Watch are present.

"What is your fault?"

He looks down in shame, "The Three Eyed Raven is dead." Leaf says speaking up, "The Old one…He was killed by the Night King."

"You went to the three eyed Raven to train." Jon says.

"Yes…" Bran says looking down.

"Bran Stark became…Impatient. A quality that does not speak well of your race Jon Snow." River says.

"He dream walked without the Old Raven." Leaf says. "Curios to see something the Old Raven showed him."

"What?" Jon asks.

"The day you were born." Leaf replies.

"Oh!" Jon says taking their meaning.

"What is so special about the day the Lord Commander was born?" First Builder Yarwyk asks.

"Nothing!" Jon quickly replies.

"That is not the point…' Leaf says, "Bran did not wind up in the place he meant to. He was redirected by the Night King. And the Night King marked him."

"Marked him?" Jon asks.

Cold Hands takes Bran's arm, pulls up his sleeve, and shows everyone his arm. There is a blue glowing hand print on his arm. "What does it mean?' Bowen Marsh asks.

"It means that I have doomed us all." Bran says in tears.

"The magic on the wall keeps the White walkers from passing through, over, or around the wall." Leaf says speaking up, "But the Night King has magic of his own. With that mark on Bran he can nullify the walls magic in this area." The hall breaks into an uproar.

"We should have left him on the other side of the wall!" Yarwyk yells.

"If what they say is true this boy has doomed us all." Alliser Thorne says.

Benjen opens his mouth and wales. Everyone but Jon, the Children, and Bran grab their ears in pain. "The Night King will come through the wall here…We must get ready." Leaf says when Benjen stops.

"By the seven Benjen Stark, What the fuck are you?"

"I am what they made me…I am what the Night King was meant to be. Only less. I serve the three eyed Raven, Bran Stark. Time is against you. I must take Bran to Winterfell."

"We will stay here and help you fight." Leaf says.

"Wait!" Jon says remembering something, "Where is Jojen Reed?"

Meera looks away teary eyed, "He died saving my life from the White Walkers." Bran says.

"When the Night King touched Bran Stark. He was able to enter our sanctuary. You must pull all your men off the wall and now." Leaf says.

Jon says one last goodbye to Bran. Then Bran mounts the great Elk with Cold Hands and they ride off south. Castle Black comes to life as Ravens are sent to the other castles. All forces are to converge on Castle Black. As the Children explain it, it is the only place on the wall the Night King can break through at. The magic in the rest of the wall is still strong enough to keep them out.

"Lord Commander may I speak with you in private."

"What is it?"

"Valar Morghulis." The man says.

Jon recognizes the voice which had changed, "Jacqen H'ghar?"

"Come…" Two days had passed since Bran returned. They go to his Solar.

"I've been wondering where you were."

"A man has been watching from the Shadows."

"I guess you were right about me being a Prince."

"Jacqen H'ghar asked to speak with Jon Snow because some of his brothers plot against him."

"Who?"

"Alliser Thorne, Othell Yarwyk, Bowen Marsh…A man was hired by Quaithe of Ahsaii to protect Jon Snow."

"I do not know a Quaithe."

"She knows you my Prince…Jacqen would kill these men, but only if you command Jacqen." Jon runs a hand through his hair, "Jacqen H'ghar will have to kill them anyway, especially if they attack Jacqen's Prince."

"Can you get me proof?"

"They meet in private, they trust Jacqen as Markys, they will deny their treachery."

"When will they strike?"

"Jacqen does not know this yet. Most likely they will attack when the Night King comes…"

Jon stands up, "I can't lock them up."

"The Prince can accuse them of treason and execute them when they are caught in their lie."

Jon sighs, "Will you reveal yourself as a Faceless Man if I do that?"

"Jacqen H'ghar is sworn to the Faceless Men…If Jacqen reveals himself they may try force Jacqen to stay with the Night's Watch."

"Fine just testify against them." Jon summons Alliser and the conspirators to the main hall after everyone else. "Ser Alliser, Bowen Marsh, First Builder Yarwyk…Aron, Ser Richard, Hobbs, and Luke would you stand before me." They all do. Then they sneer as Markys stands beside Jon. ""Ser Alliser, Bowen Marsh, First Builder Yarwyk…Aron, Ser Richard, Hobbs, and Luke…I charge you all with treason and sentence you all to death by hanging."

The hall breaks into an uproar, "Treason! What proof do you have?" Bowen Marsh demands.

"I was there!" Markys/Jacqen says testifying. "I had a feeling you all were up to something so I acted as if I was against the Lord Commander. Ser Thorne led the meeting and expressed his desire to get rid of Lord Snow."

"You fucking traitor!" Yarwyk screams charging Markys, but the guards hold him.

"I cannot believe my ears." Maester Aemon says speaking up, "In the long history of our order there has never a group of brothers plotting to kill their own Lord Commander."

"Take them away and build a gallows for them." Five days later Ser Alliser, Bowen Marsh, First Builder Yarwyk…Aron, Ser Richard, Hobbs, and Luke are all placed on the gallows. "Any last words?" Jon asks.

"I did what I did for the watch. You betrayed us. When you made a deal with those Wildlings. Your brother destroyed us when he went North of the wall…" Alliser Thorne says, "I die in peace knowing I will not live to see the wall fall."

Jon walks up to Marsh. "Tell my family I died fighting the White Walkers." Hobbs spits at Jon. The rest give their last words. Jon walks up the rope. He sighs and cuts it. "Burn the bodies." Jon orders.

Over the next few days supplies arrive, men of the watch and the Free Folk. Then barrels of Wild Fire arrive from the Capital. A few men had been left at Eastwatch and Shadow Tower to receive the supplies arriving. "Lord Commander!" A man yells running. "Maester Aemon is dead." They hold the largest funeral rights ever. Even the Free Folk attend, because Aemon had spoken up for them and he had tended some of their sick earning their respect.


	50. Chapter 50

BRAN

Benjen Stark and his mount could travel for days without stopping, but Howland and Meera Reed are with him, so he stops to make camp. "Self-pity and guilt will not help us defeat the Night King." Benjen says looking at Bran.

"Jojen, the three eyed Raven…Summer…It was my fault."

"That is what life is son." Howland says, "Making mistakes and learning from them. My son, knew he would die if he went with you; he did anyway. Now did Jojen die for nothing? Or can you find it within yourself to become the new three eyed Raven."

Bran had to let it go, Howland's Reed's words offered him comfort and the strength he needs to see pass the guilt and blame. He took everything said to him to heart and began telling himself that it was not his fault. Slowly he starts to accept the fact that all people have a destiny and it is Bran's destiny to be the next three eyed Raven.

The moon and stars fill the sky. And those animals that sleep during the day come out and fill the night with their calls. Bran closes his eyes and after a few minutes his eyes turn white. He is in the mind of a nearby bird. After a while he returns to his mind. As they travel Bran focuses on mastering his ability to warg. After five days of traveling they reach Winterfell.

Catelyn comes running into the courtyard with Sansa and Arya following. Rickon is in the yard already training. "Bran!" She yells as he dismounts the Great Elk.

"Hello Mother."

"Hello Mother he says!" Her emotional expressions are all over the place. She grabs him into a tight hug. "Don't you ever do that again."

"I'm sorry I had to."

Bran is a little embarrassed with the emotional display, but he allows his mother to have it. "I'm am glad you are alive and well. Sansa have the servants draw a bath for your brother."

"Yes mother. Come Bran."

As Bran is taken away Catelyn notices Benjen Stark. He wish he could stay for that conversation. "Why did you go? You had us all worried."

"I had to. You will understand in the days to come." After Bran bathes and eats Maester Walken on Catelyn's orders checks Bran out. Ever since the incident with Ramsey Bolton Maester Walken had stayed at Winterfell. He was supposed to go back to old town, but he loved the North too much. After Luwin was killed he became the Maester of Winterfell. "I told you I am fine."

"Your Lady Mother wanted me to examine you and examine you I will young man."

Afterwards Bran heads to the godswood. Winterfell is buzzing with activity. Men are building up the defenses. Fire traps and trenches are being dug. The dead are being dug up and destroyed. The lower levels of the crypt are being sealed off with everything thinkable. And the smithy is a blaze working day and night to turn Dragonglass into weapons.

As Bran leaves the Great Keep Cold Hands follows him across the training yard. A few people stop and stare at Cold Hands. Others avoid him completely. "They are afraid of you." Bran says over his shoulder.

"I am not human anymore."

They enter the godswood to find Howland Reed and Meera waiting. Arya is also present. "Remember. Time is like a River, it flows all at once, sometimes the river branches off into other rivers. Possible futures."

Bran looks at Cold Hands, "You almost sound like him."

"He placed in my mind all you would need to know in order to complete your training." Bran sits down, takes a deep breath, and places his hand on the tree. His eyes turn white. Many images pass before his mind past, present, and future. Some future images are a little more clouded than the others. Bran sees a red sun burst with a spear going through it. The sigil of House Martell. Then he sees a red viper.

_"__What did I say about interrupting my training?" __**A Princely man says to his valet.**_

_ "__Forgive me my Prince…But there is a Septa here asking to see you."_

_**He frowns**__, "Don't recall bedding any Septas. She got a name?"_

_ "__She said to tell you that her name is Lemore."_

**_DORNE THE AGE OF HEROES_**

**_Bran sees Princess Nymeria crossing the Narrow Sea and landing in Dorne._**

**_CASTLE BLACK – THREE WEEKS FROM THE PRESENT_**

**_Bran sees the wall fall and the army of the dead. He sees the Night King standing on a pile of ice and snow. Castle Black is buried underneath. He takes an ice spear and hurls it at someone._**

**_THE RED KEEP 19 YRS AGO_**

_"__My King we let Tywin Lannister and his army into the city. They are sacking the city." __**A man says to King Aerys**_

_"__Burn them all!" __**He yells, **__"Light the Wild Fire and burn them all!"__** Bran sees Ser Jaime Lannister take his sword and kill the man. Then he kills two more men and turns his attention to the Mad King.**_

**_WINTERFELL THE PRESENT_**

**_Everything goes foggy, then Bran sees himself in the godswood. His mother is watching along with Sansa, Arya, Cold Hands, and Maester Walken. Someone else is present, the Old Three Eyed Raven. _**_"__You! Your alive!"_

_**The Old Raven smiles, **__"In a manner of speaking…This is an echo of myself. Before the Night King killed me…I left an impression of myself in the tree."_

_ "__Then all the trees are connected."_

_ "__Yes you understand…They are connected and filled with memory. But only the three eyed Raven can access those memories…Of lives past, present and those to come…"_

_ "__What do I do?"_

_ "__As you saw you only have three weeks before the Night King comes…Once he passes the wall mankind's chances of survival drop dramatically. I have one last thing to teach before I go."_

_ "__I am so sorry!"_

_ "__Regrets will cloud your visions…Now the Wights that serve the Night King. They have forgotten who they were in life…You have the power to remind them and free them."_

_ "__Can I free them all?"_

_ "__No…The Night King has power as well and those that have served him the longest cannot be saved. You can save those he has reanimated within the last few days. He may keep them hidden and away from battle." __**The Old Raven starts to fade away.**_

_"__Wait don't leave me."_

_ "__The magic that holds this memory together is fading. You are the Three Eyed Raven now…Know…ledge…i…s…p…ower…Tra…in…yo…ur…sel…"_

Bran awakens and looks around. The sun is setting. "What did you see?" Benjen asks.

"I saw him. The Three eyed Raven…He left a memory of himself in the tree…We have to send word to Castle Black, Moat Cailin, and the King. The Night King will attack in three week's time."

"Bran are you sure?" Catelyn asks.

"I am sure…bring me food. I need to train and I need to see more."

"No!" Benjen says, "You need to rest and regain your strength."

"But!"

"When you dream walk it is not just mentally. It is spiritually and your body is affected as well. You have time Raven…Rest."

Bran does not like it, but he follows Cold Hands' advise. "We have something to tell you." Sansa says in his room."

"What?"

"Its about Jon. He is actually our cousin. His mother was Aunt Lyanna…His father was…"

"Prince Rhaegar…" Bran says, "That is what was in the Tower." He says interrupting.

"What Tower?" Arya asks.

"The Tower of Joy in Dorne…Where Ser Dayne was killed by father…" Bran remembers how his father beat Ser Dayne and he remains quiet.

"You saw it? You saw father's fight?" Arya asks.

"I'm tired now…I need to go to bed." The next day Bran goes to the godswood after eating. He takes a deep breath and places his hand on the tree.

"Remember…in order to gain control You must relinquish it." Benjen says.

"Right."

**_Bran sees a wedding. There is a young man who resembles a younger version of his father Eddard Stark. Then he sees a young woman escorted by Lord Jon Arryn. They marry in the godswood at Winterfell. Arya is there with Gendry holding hands, they have four children, three boys and one girl. His mother is present as well. She is older, but still beautiful. Robb stands by Talisa with seven children. Four boys and three girls. Suddenly it starts snowing and the wind blows; A fog rolls in and when it clears everyone is dead._**

Bran comes out of his trance, "What did you see?" Cold Hands asks.

"I saw…My mother…older. I saw Robb and Talisa with their children. Arya and Gendry were married with four children…I saw my brother Ned…He was getting married to someone. I think it was Lord Arryn's daughter."

"And then what?" Bran lowers his head, "I told you before. If you wish to learn to control it, you must learn to let go. Do not allow what you see to affect your mind."

"I saw them all dead. They were dead!"

"You saw a possible future…Two possible futures. A fork in the river of time. Which ones come true depends on you."

"Me!"

"The three eyed Raven is a guide or that is what he is supposed to be."

"Then how come the old Raven didn't guide?" Bran asks raising his voice. "Why didn't he stop my father from dying if he could see everything?"

"He did, when he was needed. If your father had not died, Robb would not have become the leader he was meant to be. And you would not have gone on the journey to your destiny. The path of the Three eyed Raven is hard. It is hard to know what things to interfere with and what not to intervene with. In the coming days you will have do a lot of intervening, if man is to survive. Eat regain your strength and then you will fly."

After he eats, Bran puts his mind into a flock of Ravens. At first he struggles with it and fails. It takes three days to master it, but eventually he does. Within the first week, he masters all types of animals, flocks of birds, packs of wolves, horses, and even fish in the river and sea. The trees allow him to expand his mind to any animal in the world.

In the second week Brans starts to be able to control where he Dream Walks. It takes a lot of concentration and he can only do it once a day. All the other times he must ride the currents and go wherever the visions take him. On fourth day of the second week Bran sees Sansa's death. At Winterfell along with the rest o his family. His brother Ned is made into a White Walker, "Should I tell them?"

"That is up to you, you are the three eyed raven." Benjen says. "There are consequences to telling them. There are also consequences to not telling them." Bran sighs, "You can also see possible futures based on decisions that you make or influence. Choose the best path to saving your family."

"They are your family as well." Bran replies.

"I serve the Three Eyed Raven. Do not spend all your time on this. You have not mastered all your powers yet and you only have ten days left. Before the Night King strikes."

"Don't remind me." That evening there is a knock at Bran's door, "Come in."

It is Meera Reed, "I came to say goodbye…We are leaving tomorrow morning…I am going with my father to Moat Cailin. All of our people are there."

"Oh…Well I hope to see you again."

"So do I."

"Goodbye Meera."

As she said, Howland and Meera leave the next morning. At midday Robb arrives at Winterfell with the Stark and Vale armies. "Hello Robb." Bran is in the main hall eating, when he arrived.

"Well you have gotten bigger."

"So have you? Did you speak with Cold Hands?"

"Yes I did. This is Lord Arryn, Lord Arryn my brother Brandon Stark."

"It is a pleasure to meet you young man."

Bran takes a breath and his eyes turn white. "Bran! Bran!" Robb says in concern.

"Its alright." Catelyn says, "He is in one of his Dream states. Though I have never seen him do it without the help of the tree." An hour passes before Bran returns to his mind.

"I think you and your troops should stay here." Bran says.

"But why? Jon is expecting reinforcements."

"And you won't make a difference if you go. The Night's Watch and the Free Folk will slow the dead down."

"Listen to the Raven." Cold Hands says entering the main hall.

"So we just let all those people die?" Jon Arryn asks.

"Not all of them will die. Many will survive, but something monumental will happen at the wall and I must know what it is." Bran stands up, "Excuse me." Robb and Jon discuss the logistics of keeping their army at Winterfell, while Bran goes to the godswood with Cold Hands. It is well after sunset when Bran comes out of his trance.

"For a minute I thought we lost you." Cold Hand says.

"I know how to save my family."

"And the other problem?"

Bran eats and goes to bed, then the next day he meets with Robb and Jon Arryn. "Robb and Lord Arryn you must remain here with your armies."

"I do not like this."

"The Night will divide his forces…Once he is pass, the wall he will send a large force here to kill me."

"Why you?" Jon Arryn asks.

"He is the Three Eyed Raven…" Cold Hands says speaking up, "The memories of the entire world. The Night King kills him and the Prince he has won."

"Then we should find a place for you and Jon to hide." Robb says.

Bran shows him the mark on his arm, "There is no place for me to hide and Jon must be at the wall. It is the first step towards him becoming who he is meant to be."

"You said the Night King will divide his forces. He is sending one group here, where will, he send the other?" Jon Arryn asks.

"I do not know…But I will find out." He looks at Robb, "The Broken Tower…I need a hundred men to do something for me."

"What?"

"It will be a crazy plan, but it will save Mother, Ned, Sansa, Talisa, Rickon and everyone else who can't fight."

"What about Arya?"

"Arya is a fighter and you will need every sword you can get your hands on." It was a crazy plan, but Robb was known for his crazy plans in war and he liked this one. On the second day of the third week it starts to snow all over the North.


	51. Chapter 51

THE BATTLE FOR THE NORTH

**_To All Lords and Ladies_**

**_Let it be known that within the next three weeks minus the time it took for you to receive this message. The Night King will strike, please make all take all steps to sure up your defenses…We will hold them for as long as possible_**

**_With Regards_**

**_Lord Robb Stark _**

KING'S LANDING

Aegon walks the battlements near the Gate of the gods. "Three weeks! Now we only have eleven days." It had taken ten days for the Raven to get to King's Landing. He looks at Jon Connington, "Any word on my Aunt?" The Sand Snakes walk behind them.

"No my King."

"Your Grace!" A man says running up.

"What is it?"

"Another ship with Dragonglass weapons has arrived."

"Send a Raven to Dragonstone…Tell them to ship the Dragonglass here and will forge it. It will save time."

"We have more time than others your Grace." Lemore says, "The dead will attack the wall in eleven more days. It takes an army more than a month to march from the wall to King's Landing."

"Depending on how fast the dead move." Serella says, "Also they do not need to stop and rest."

"Any word from Moat Cailin?"

"The Tully, Lannister, and Tyrell forces are in place and ready. They also got reinforcements from Lord Howland Reed."

"Good. Is Lord Frey Cooperating?"

"He is, his entire army is at Moat Cailin."

MOAT CAILIN

The Raven arrived from Winterfell within three days. "Three Weeks and now we have eighteen days left. May the gods old and new help us." Brynden Tully is in charge of the forces at Moat Cailin. Jaime Lannister is second in command and Garlan Tyrell is third command. "Are we finished with the trenches?"

"Aye my Lord."

A horn, sounds, "My Lord! Riders coming." The riders fifteen hundred strong are a mix of men of the Watch and Free Folk.

"We came from Castle Black, Lord Commander Snow thought we would be of better use here then at the wall. My name is Edd Toilet and this is Rattleshirt…I command the men of the Watch and he commands the Free Folk."

"Ser Loras is in command of the Calvary forces report to him."

"I think we should send all the food we are not using to White Harbor. Just in case." Garlan says.

"No the men will need to eat and fight, if they make it this far."

"I hate all this waiting. Why don't we just take the fight to them." Jaime says.

"If they make it pass the Watch and the Free Folk. Then we will be here to greet them. And what a greeting we will give them." The army at Moat Cailin works tirelessly building catapults, traps, barricades, and anything else that will slow the enemy down. They also have Wild Fire bought from King's Landing.

CASTLE BLACK

Jon meets with his commanders in the main hall. The Raven had arrived two days after it was sent. Jon reads it before them, "We have done all we can…Made all the preparations we can…But we will keep working up to the last minute. Because of certain circumstances…My brother's army will remain at Winterfell." There is grumbling among those gathered. "It is for the best. His Calvary will be of no use here and it has started snowing. We will have to hold the dead for as long as possible…Dismissed."

"May I speak with you in private?" Mance Rayder says. He had returned North to lead his people and help Jon keep the peace between the Watch and the Free Folk.

"Yes what is it?"

"I know you are the Prince."

Jon frowns, "How do you know that?"

"Your brother or should I say cousin told me. I kinda already knew. Anyway I think you should leave."

"I am the Lord Commander I can't leave."

"And you are the key to stopping the White Walkers. If you die we are all doomed."

"No I am not leaving…My place is here." And before Mance could say another word Jon walks away. The days are shorter and the nights longer. The snow falls and piles up and the defenders remove as much of it as they can to keep the trenches clear. They hold off to the last minute before dumping the Wild Fire in the trenches. The army is stationed a mile from Castle Black. All food and useable items had been removed. There are a few men on the wall to signal the arrival of the White Walkers.

"They will attack at Night." Leaf says to Jon and Mance. Sunrise of the last day of the third week. As the sun sets, the torches are lit. "They are here." River says. No sooner had the words left his mouth that the horn sounds from atop the wall; three blasts.

"Get ready!" The order is echoed throughout the army. "Get Ready!"

The men on the walls use rope to get back down to the ground. There is a rumbling sound, then great chunks of ice fall off the wall revealing the stone beneath it. The stones on the wall start glowing in the crevasses. A crack appears on the wall and splits in three ways. One goes up and the other two go down.

"The Wall is cracking!" A man yells.

"No shit!" Mance says from Jon's side.

"Steady!"

"Hold your ground men!" Stannis yells.

Two more cracks break off from the one that went up. They spread out from the halfway point. And then more spread out from the two going down. Then the wall starts to fall. Down it comes in a loud crash that produces shockwaves and huge debris cloud. Leaf and River raise their hands and dispel the debris cloud. The gap in the wall is fifty feet wide and the debris from the wall is twenty feet high. Then River walks up to a small line that had been drawn in the dirt. He takes a dagger and cuts his hand. He drips the blood in the line that he and Leaf had drawn.

The blood starts to glow, spreading left and right around the gap. That is when a fog rolls in and the wind blows, but it does not get pass the barrier. Soon they hear screeching and wailing. "Archers Nock!" Jon commands. The dead come running over the debris and castle black which is buried underneath. They screech and whale, but when they hit the place where River and Leaf made they shatter and die. They stop and stare at the living.

"Fire!" Mance yells.

"Fire at will!" Jon says. A hail of Dragonglass arrows is shot at the Wights. They fall down dead again when hit. Soon the Wights start running back up the debris and through the gap. The defenders cheer as they run. "It's not that easy." Jon says.

"No it is not." Mance replies.

A scaffold had been built for four men. They have spyglasses and are commissioned to write important things down and send it by Raven. They have four Ravens. "There coming down the wall." A man screams looking through a spyglass. The Wights had climbed up the wall from the other side and are now diving off the top beyond the barrier Leaf and River made.

"Shit!" Jon says as the dead hit the ground to the left and right of the gap. "Archers Fire!" Once again a hail of Dragonglass arrows are fired into the falling dead on the ground. Then a huge stone is thrown from atop the wall killing dozens of archers.

"They have Giants on the…" The man is cut off as the scaffold tower is struck by a huge boulder. That is when the Giants fighting for the Free Folk fire their large Dragonglass tipped arrows at the Giant Whites on the wall.

"I think it is time we light trenches." Stannis says.

Jon nods, "Light trench number one!" A green flame sprouts up cutting off the dead as they charge the front lines. "Catapults!" Barrels of Wild Fire are flung at the Wights. The fuse had to be lit at the right moment for the barrel to explode. Thousands of Wights die burning from the green explosions. "Catapults hold!" Jon commands. The dead stop dropping from the top of the wall.

"Now what?" Mance asks.

That is when River and Leaf start shaking and fall to their knees. "What's wrong?" Jon asks.

"The…N…ight…King…is using…the horn." It sends waves of pain through River and Leaf. The ground starts shaking again, as a mile east of the gap, another gap is made by the Horn of Winter. River and Leaf stand up at the same time. "He will attack us from the east…" Leaf says.

"Shit!"

"Perhaps we should sound a retreat." Mance says.

"Not yet." Jon says, "Defensive formation b!" Jon yells. The army shifts to face east, as the fog rolls towards them "Fire at will!" Screeches and whales echo from the fog as it gets closer. In the flashes of explosions figures can be seen bursting into flames and dying again.

"Light the trench!" Mance commands. A mile-long trench bursts into flames halting the dead. But then a White Walker appears and makes a gap in the fiery wall for the Wights to swarm through.

"Spears!" Jon yells. The command is echoed through the ranks and the Wights run into a wall of Dragonglass spears.

"Push them back!" Mance yells.

Inch by inch the Wights advance. That is when the Giant Wun Wun and the other Giants run to the front lines. They carry the trunks of cut down trees, they ignite the ends and wave the flaming logs at the Wights burning dozens at a time. No one notices as the Night King appears at the top of the rubble in the gap. He aims his ice spear and throws it. It flies through the barrier towards Jon. At the last minute Mance notices. "No!" He leaps in front of the spear. It impales him and sends Mance flying into Jon. He two is impaled and they hit the ground.

"Mance!" Karsi yells, "You fool! You damn fool. What the hell did you think you were doing."

They yank the spear out and separate them. "Burn me. Burn me now…I don't want to be one of those things."

"Stand aside." River says. "We can save them."

"If you intend…" He spits up blood as he talks, "…to make me like cold hands. No thank you."

"Leaf save him, I will save Jon Snow." As they get started both men die.

"What are you doing?"

"Bringing them back to life. They are both important."

They shove a small sliver of Dragonglass into their chests. Then they take a flask of sap from the weeping tree and pour into the hole. It closes and their veins start to turn black beneath their skin. Suddenly Jon and Mance sit up screaming.

"What the hell!" Mance says.

Jon touches his chest, "I was dead."

"And now you alive…"

"Sound the retreat!" Stannis yells.

By now the Wights have overwhelmed four ranks of the defenders. An ice spear flies across the battlefield and strikes Karsi killing her. That is when Cold Hands rides up on his Great Elk. "Jon Snow it is time to leave."

"Uncle Benjen! What are you doing here?"

"The Three Eyed Raven sent me. Jon it is time to go."

"I can't…" That is when Mance hits him over the head.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Stannis asks.

"He is the Prince that was promised, and if he dies again we are all doomed." Mance says.

Cold Hands lifts an unconscious Jon up with one hand and places him across the Elk in front of him. I can take ten more. And pull them by sled. A makeshift sled is made and Mance along with Stannis a several others are placed on the sled. "The two of you are not coming?" Cold Hands asks Leaf and River.

"We will remain here and help as many as we can." Cold Hands rides off south with Jon and ten people dragged by the sled. Meanwhile two more trenches are lit and the survivors retreat west and south. There are ships waiting at Shadow Tower to take people to Bear Island. Some flee to Deep Wood and Last Hearth. River and Leaf make it possible for them to escape. With a victory the Night King raises his hands and reanimate those that died in battle. A flock of Ravens fly overhead. Bran uses his power to restore their memories and the recently risen dead turn on the Night King. The Night King King takes away his power and they fall back dead again. The Night King looks up in anger at the Ravens flying overhead and they stare back at him. With a wave of his hand the fog covers the Night King and his army.


	52. Chapter 52

BATTLE OF THE NORTH

PART II

COLD HANDS

Dragging the sled with ten people slows the Great Elk down, but it does not tire it. "Can we stop!" Magnar asks yelling.

"We will stop when we reach Winterfell. The Three eyed Raven needs to show Jon Snow how to defeat the Night King and time is against us." After three days of non-stop traveling they reach Winterfell.

ROBB

When Cold Hands arrives with Jon and the others, he is waiting in the courtyard. "What happened?" Robb asks.

"We lost!" Magnar says, "That is what the fuck happened."

"We should talk inside." Mance says. Everyone is present. "I would say the Wight Army will be here in six to nine days."

"And we will give them one hell of fight." Jon Arryn says.

"We gave them a fight as well and it was all for nothing." One of the Free Folk replies.

Stannis is standing up with his arms folded, "That Child Leaf, she said Jon was the Prince that was Promised. How can a bastard be a Prince or thee Prince."

"Jon is not a bastard!" Arya replies angrily.

"Arya!" Catelyn says.

"He is not the King anymore and he is no threat to Jon."

"What is she talking about?"

Catelyn sighs, "Jon's father was Prince Rhaegar and his mother Lyanna. They fell in love and married in secret…Now you know Lord Stannis."

JON

Jon awakens in his room to find Arya sitting beside his bed. "Welcome back."

He sits up rubbing his head, "Where…How did I get here?"

"Uncle Benjen bought you here."

"Now I remember. Mance hit me over the head." Arya laughs, "It's not funny."

"Sorry." Arya gets up and returns with Maester Luwin and Lady Catelyn.

"How do you feel?"

"Hungry…Any survivors returned?"

"A few hundred…"

Maester Walken holds his finger up and makes Jon follow it with his eyes. "He'll be fine."

Sansa enters holding baby Ned, "Want to meet your baby..." She hesitates, "…Cousin."

Jon smiles, "Ned." He says taking the baby. They bring food to Jon's room. "Where is Bran?"

"In the godswood." Sansa says.

"Every day he…Dream walks and he becomes someone else." Catelyn says.

"I'm sorry, had I known what he was up to."

"Leave us…I want to speak with Jon alone." Arya is the last to leave.

"Jon…I owe you an apology."

"Why because I'm not really a bastard." She just smiles, "I'm sorry that was mean."

"No, you are right…I was not very pleasant to you. You were an innocent child and I took what I thought was my husband's infidelity out on you."

"You had a right to be angry. I wish…I wish he would have at least, told me the truth."

"So do I…"

The talk with Catelyn Stark wasn't easy, but Jon accepted her apology. Afterwards he finds Robb, Jon Arryn, Mance, Stannis, and Magnar talking in the yard. Jon walks up to Mance and punches him. "I disserved that."

"Yeah you did. So what is the plan?"

"Survive as long as possible. The Night King wants Bran dead."

"Why?"

"He is the three eyed Raven." Robb replies. Before Robb can say more Cold Hands walks up.

"Jon Snow, Brandon Stark needs you in the godswood." He follows Benjen across the courtyard to the godswood.

"Hello Jon."

"Bran." He tries to hug him, but Bran does not return the affection, he seems distant and unemotional.

"We are going on a journey Jon…Only you can stop the Night King, but I must show you how."

"I don't think your mother will allow us to leave the castle."

"Take my hand."

Jon hesitantly obeys. Then Bran touches the tree and both their eyes turn white.

**HARRENHAL – TWENTY YRS AGO**

_"__Where are we?"_

_ "__Harrenhal twenty years ago…The Tourney hosted by Lord Whent."_

_ "__This is amazing…"_

_ "__In order for you to accept who you are, who you will become. You, must understand where you came from."_

_ "__Is that?"_

_ "__Your mother Lyanna Stark."_

_ "__She looks like an older version of Arya."_

_ "__She is like her in looks and attitude. Watch."_

JON ARRYN

"The Night King's forces will be here in two days." Cold Hands says.

"What about Jon and Bran!" Catelyn asks. "They have been at the tree for the past two days! No food or water."

"The Three Eyed Raven is strong enough to sustain them both." Cold Hands says.

"Maybe you are not human and gods help me my son is changing before my eyes."

"If your try to wake them their minds will be destroyed. Leave them be."

Catelyn gets up and leaves the main hall. Jon Arryn gets up and goes after her, "Cat wait."

"What!" She angrily replies.

"I know this is hard."

"How can you possibly know?"

Jon sighs, "Eddard was like a son to me. And you…That makes you my daughter. What are the words of House Tully."

There are tears running down her face, "Family, Duty, Honor."

"Yes…I am in this with you. Whatever you need. A shoulder to cry on…An army to fight." She falls into his arms. "Let it out."

"Thank you."

ROBB

The day had finally come and everyone at Winterfell is getting into position. "They will attack at Night." Cold Hands says.

"Are you going to help us fight?" Robb asks.

"My duty is to the Three Eyed Raven…I will be in the godswood to protect him and Jon."

"So will I…" Arya says.

"And me." Gendry says joining them.

"I do not like this." Catelyn says.

"Mother please, don't fight me. Just do as I ask."

Talisa, Sansa, and Rickon are present. Talisa is four months pregnant. "Be safe."

"I will."

Jon's wife is at the Eyrie. He writes her a letter and sends it off before the battle starts. All those who can't fight are sent to the Broken Tower to hide. Jon will lead the Calvary forces. The trenches are ready, the fire traps are set. The troops are in place. "Here they come." Stannis says as the fog rolls towards them from the North.

"Light the trenches!" Robb commands. A green wall of fire erupts all the way around Winterfell. "Catapults!" Stannis looks at Robb, "Lets take out as many of these dead shits as we can." As the barrels of Wild Fire explode shadows of the Wights can be seen breaking left and right to surround Winterfell. All round from Winterfell barrels of Wild Fire are loosed at the dead.

"Save your arrows!" Robb commands. His orders are repeated.

"My Lord! They are breaking through the East Gate!" A man says as he sees the signal from man on the east gate.

"Do they need reinforcements?"

The man signals back, "No!"

"Keep me updated. Shit…" He looks at his squire, "Olyvar signal Lord Arryn to attack at the East Gate."

JON ARRYN

Jon Arryn's forces are stationed a half mile south of Winterfell. "My Lord the signal…We are to attack the East Gate."

"Sound the attack." Jon says to his squire. They gallop north and turn east, then they turn back west through Winter Town. They smash right into the Wights who are waiting for them. Because of the massive charge Jon and his Calvary forces are able to make a huge dent in the dead army. As Jon rides he spots a giant Wight getting ready to hurl a stone at the wall. He takes out his spear and throws it at the Giant Wight. Down it goes with a huge thud. The Calvary forces try to regroup, but the Wights charge them. Jon has to ride further to put some distance in between them and the enemy to make another charge. "Rally to me!"

Jon is wielding a Valyrian sword provided by Tyrion Lannister. They charge again building up speed and slam into the oncoming horde of the dead. He swings right and then left. Each Wight he hits falls dead again. Then his horse is impaled through the neck by a White Walker. Jon is almost trampled by the charging horses of his own Calvary. He rolls out of the way and gets to his feet.

"I'm getting to old for this shit!" He turns to a Wight charging him and screeching. But the Wight is killed by Ser Vardis.

"My Lord it is safer on horseback." That is when he is stabbed from behind by a Walker.

"No!" Jon charges the blue-eyed monster. He receives a slash on the face. He steps back and impales the Walkers horse. He lands on his feet and as he does Jon rolls forward and stabs the White Walker through. It shatters and many Wights die along with it. Jon finds a horse and rides off towards the south gate where his men are heading.

STANNIS

He was disappointed that he is not the Prince that was Promised. And above all things he misses his Dragon Saphron. He wish he could rub the fact that Lyanna Stark loved Prince Rhaegar over Robert. Still Stannis likes the idea of fighting for the Prince. "They need reinforcements at the East Gate."

Without waiting for orders Stannis runs toward the East Gate and is joined by others. The archers had to pull back to the Guard's Hall and the armory to cover the defenders. "Phalanx!" Stannis yells, "Don't let those fuckers through! Charge!" Stannis assumes command as Lyn Cobray of the vale had fallen in battle. Stannis rushes to the Vanguard swinging his sword like a mad man. Driven by the thoughts of his daughter who is under the care of his best friend Ser Davos. They couldn't use the Wild Fire inside the walls or set the castle on fire.

Stannis kills a White and then comes face to face with an Ice Spider. "What the fuck is it?" A man screams, "What is it?" It spits at him and he turns into a statue of ice. Stannis grabs a spear and hurls it at the ice Spider. The creature screeches, turns to ice and shatters. That is when a White Walker walks through the breech.

It places it's hand on the ground, ice spikes sprout up impaling people. Stannis charges the Walker. He swings his sword, the Walker flips side ways and lands on it's feet. Then it attacks Stannis, eventually the Wight impales him in his spear.

ROBB

The North is still hodling, but inch by inch the Wights gain ground and they are running low on Wild Fire. "Archers! Fire at Will…"

"My Lord…The East Gate has fallen."

"Dam!" He looks at Jon Umber, "Hold them here."

"Aye."  
"You men with me!" Robb leads them through the walled path towards the East Gate. "We can bottle neck them here…On the roof get your asses on the roof."

When they get roof the walls and buildings Olyvar spots a signal from the Hunter's Gate. "My Lord the Hunter's Gate has fallen."

Robb looks just in time to see the man signaling fall to a Wight. "Come on Bran now is the time." That is when the Broken tower explodes on the south side facing inside the wall and tumbles towards the North killing many Wights. He smiles, "It worked." The two bottom levels had been sealed off and reinforced. That is where all those who can't fight are hiding. A level had been dug under the Broken tower to house more people.

"Archers!" Robb screams.

ARYA

Arya paces back and forth as fires can be seen in all directions of the godswood. Bran and Jon are still doing what they are doing in the Dream State. "I wish they hurry." Gendry says.

"Be quiet." Cold Hands says. "They can hear what is going on around them in the Dream State. They do not need distractions."

"They are climbing the walls." The man in the godswood says.

"Here they come." Arya says nocking an arrow. There are torches all over the godswood to see through the fog and falling snow. Arya sees movement and looses an Arrow. The Wight dies screeching. She loses a second and third on pure instinct, not taking the time to aim, but hits her target. There are forty other archers in the woods with them.

Cold Hands takes a few steps and opens his mouth unleashing a whale of his own. Several dozen Wights fall dead once again. "Next time lead with that." Gendry says covering his ears.

That is when a wall of Ice Spikes come at them, "Look out!" Cold Hands places his hand on the ground and shatters the ice spikes. That is when a Walker appears leaping off the wall.

"He is mine!" Cold Hands says. An ice sword rises out of the snow. Cold Hands snatches it up and charges the Walker. They start fighting an incredible speed. That is when a Second Walker appears.

"Look out!" Arya yells firing her bow at the Walker. He dodges her arrow and charges Arya.

"Not Today." Before she can attack Syrio pushes her out of the way and fights the Walker. Syrion dances around the Walker, but he is faster. He cuts off Syrio's right arm. He falls to his knees and that is when Arya throws her Dragonglass Dagger into the Walker's back. It shatters and a few seconds later the other one shatters.

The survivors gather around Bran and Jon forming a protective shield, but they are surrounded by Wights on all sides.

JON

_"__Jon it is time!" __**Bran says in the Dream State. **_

Jon's eyes open and he looks around as the Wights charge. Jon's eyes glow as he takes out his sword long claw. It had been given to him by Jeor Mormont after he saved his life. A power goes up the blade and it bursts into flames. Then Jon raises the sword and a great light erupts from the sword illuminating the godswood. Every Wight is instantly incinerated. The light dies down, but Long Claw's blade is still on fire.

Everyone in the woods looks at Jon in awe and wonder. Jon had witnessed the love his parents had. Prince Rhaegar was not a kidnapper or rapist. He was not even a mad man as many branded him when they thought he kidnapped Lyanna. Rhaegar was a good man who liked to sing. He cared about all people Noble and common. He never wanted to be a warrior, but he learned how to fight so that he could bring his father down.

Jon's mother Lyanna, was everything they said about her. Fearless, strong, kind, she loved to ride horses and she would not be defined by her station or as a woman. She liked Robert, but as friend. She never wanted to marry him. Lyanna and Rhaegar fell in love at the Tourney of Harrenhal. From their love Jon was born and named Aegon the Seventh of his name. Jon is a Prince, a Dragon, a descendent of Azor Ahai. With this knowledge Jon was able to access the great power that he had inherited through his father's bloodline.

The power he wielded over fire and light had to be channeled through Valyrian Steel. He could not unleash the power on his own, if he did it would slowly kill him. And with that knowledge Jon was able to summon it and destroy the Wights. When the Wights saw the great light from godswood they began to retreat.

Jon rides out of the godswood on Cold Hands' Great Elk. He raises his sword again just as the Wights are running for the East, South, and Hunter's gates. Once again a great light shines from his sword. Those who are human have to shield their eyes. Many Wights are incinerated, but many more escape. When Jon is done he is breathing heavy, using his power twice like that took a heavy toll.

"What the hell was that?" Jon Umber yells running up as Jon slumps over on the Great Elk.

"Get him inside…He needs rest and food." Cold Hands says running up.

As Jon rests word of what he did spreads like wild fire through Winterfell. When he emerges from his room everyone even the Free Folk bow to him. Later he meets with the Robb, Jon Arryn, Mance Rayder, and the leaders. "I need to go after them."

"No!" Bran says, "You do not need to chase them. You will face the Night King soon enough."

"But the army at Moat Cailin."

"The Dragon Queen has landed at Dragonstone…She will come looking for you Jon. Best wait here for her."


	53. Chapter 53

DAENARYS

THE NIGHT KING

When the Prince unleashed his power the Night King felt many of his warriors die. His plan would have worked, if not for the Children. They had bought the Prince and the other one back to life. He sent a large force to attack Winterfell; the ancestral home of Bran the Builder. They were to kill the new Raven and the Prince, it seemed as if they would work, but at the last minute the Prince awoke and unleashed his power.

All was not lost for the Night King, he changes tactics to attack White Harbor. The human fools did not dig up and burn their dead. The Night King will raise them, kill as many as he can and add them to his army then move on. The Night King possesses the memories of everyone he has animated. He can use that knowledge for himself. The most useful knowledge is that of the people he had recently animated.

Using the rising and falling snow as cover the Night King and his army are practically invisible. They can also use to the fog to hide from enemies. He freezes the river and travels across the ice moving faster to the city of White Harbor. When they arrive his forces hide in the four feet of snow around the city. Then he waits until midnight.

When the moon is high the Night King sends his Walkers to enter the city through stealth. There are men on patrol walking the battlements. One man turns and finds a Walker standing behind him. He stabs him in the gut. Another throws an ice spear and impales another guard. The men in the bell towers are killed along with those in the archer towers.

They sabotage the catapults and make their way to the graveyard. The guards manning the fire traps in the graveyard are killed. Then the Night King raises his hands animating the dead. The soldiers just killed awaken with blue eyes. The dead in their graves claw their way out of their graves. Thousands upon thousands, several generations of dead.

"White Walkers! The White Walkers are here!" A Man screams waking up the city, but it is too late. The Dead move through the city killing people. Those that rise again adding numbers to the Night King's army. But the people of White Harbor aren't completely caught off guard. There are ships on the bay carrying soldiers. And certain sections of the city had been abandoned to start a fire. Not willing to test the living the Night King leaves White Harbor with his new fresh recruits.

DAENARYS

Upon arriving at Dragonstone Daenarys finds men hard at work mining Dragonglass. Their leader is bought before her. "My name is Lord Yronwood…Your nephew the King sent me to oversee the mining of Dragonglass."

"Why are you mining Dragonglass?" Ser Jorah asks.

"It kills White Walkers and their soldiers the Whites…We have been making weapons from the stuff."

"Carry on…" Dany commands. She looks at Jorah, "Ser Jorah, you Belwas, and Daario will come with me on my Dragon. Missandei tell Grey Worm and the fleet captains to sail for King's Landing I am going ahead of them…"

"Yes My Queen…"

She issues orders in Dothraki to Vargo the Dothraki commander before leaving. From Dragonstone Daenarys flies on Drogon with Rhaegal and Viserion following. It doesn't take long and by high noon they reach the city. Dany circles the city with her Dragons and then heads to the Dragon Pit. "There!" Ser Jorah yells pointing. It has been years since he had been to King's Landing, but he remembers the important landmarks.

All three Dragons land in the pit. **_"Rhaegal, Viserion…Stay!" _**She commands in old valyrian. Viserion whimpers, **_"Stay! Drogon fly!" _**The Black Dragon roars and flies back to the Red Keep. Dany has him circle the castle three times then land in the Dragon Tower. The Tower is a hundred feet high and is the tallest Tower in the Red Keep. The Dragon Tower is on the North side of the castle.

Like the Map room on Dragonstone there is a huge opening only this one is large enough for three Dragons. "Perhaps I should have bought Rhaegal and Viserion." Daenarys says dismounting. The Dragon hold is still littered with the bones of long dead animals. Drogon sniffs the remains and snorts. **_"I know I will get you something to eat, but you must be patient…" _**Drogon purrs, then he growls smelling an unfamiliar scent.

Belwas, Jorah, and Daario draw their weapons, "Who goes there?" Daenarys asks in a commanding tone.

"I am Jon Connington…Hand of the King to your nephew Your Grace…We saw you fly around the castle on your Dragon…Welcome to the Capital.'  
"Take me to my nephew."

They follow him to an old lift that had been recently repaired and given new ropes. "In preparation for your arrival we he had new ropes installed on the lifts in the tower. Your Nephew's idea. Faster than going up and down the steps."

"Yes." When they reach the bottom, they walk up a long hall to the main keep. Aegon is in the throne room with Prince Oberyn, his guards the Sand Snakes, and his allies.

"Queen Daenarys…Aunty. Welcome home." Aegon says standing up.

"It is customary to bow to a King." Oberyn says.

Dany looks at him, "It is, but I am a Queen in my own right. The Queen of all of Essos. My days of bowing to men are long past."

"Forgive my uncle. Sometimes he speaks before he thinks. I do not expect you to bow."

"Good I did not come here to take the Iron Throne. I came as an ally to fight the dead."

"May Inquire about your armies?" Aegon asks.

"I command the Second Sons two thousand strong, The Unsullied eight thousand strong and I command the Dothraki…Sixty thousand strong." A wave of talk crosses the throne room at the mention of the Dothraki. "I bought them all here to fight the dead."

"May I ask how you came to command the Dothraki?"

"I will Your Grace."

"Please we are family…Call me nephew or Aegon."

"Very well nephew. I will be happy to tell you, but not now. I believe time is against us. What are the last reports from the North?"

Aegon looks at Jon Connington, "The last we heard is that the Night's Watch has fallen. The dead marched on Winterfell, but somehow they have repelled the attack. We also heard that the dead attacked White Harbor…The only army in their way is the one at Moat Cailin…Houses Tully, Lannister, and Tyrell are there. Seventy-five thousand plus strong. They could be under attack right now."

"I need to speak with you in private nephew…What I have to say is not for the ears of everyone."

"Leave us all of you…Lady Genna, Lord Tyrion the two of you stay."

Many confused looks are passed around about why Genna and Tyrion are allowed to stay. Dany addresses Aegon first, "Have you had any Dragon Dreams?"

"I'm afraid not." She can hear the sadness in his voice.

"Tyrion has." Genna says speaking up.

"Aunty…Why are you bringing that up? It was years ago."

"Look for the third head among the Lions." Daenarys whispers.

Genna kneels down in front of Tyrion, "Tyrion I am so sorry to tell you like this. I had hoped I would never have to."

"Tell me what?"

She takes his hands, "Your Mother and I were best of friends…She caught the eye of many men. One of them was Aerys Targaryen. It was after your mother had married my brother. Aerys told everyone he was going hunting. He snuck back into the castle. He cornered your mother and raped her."

"What!"

Daenarys' heart sinks, another crime committed by her father the mad King. "She became pregnant with you. She confided in me and together we got my brother drunk. She seduced him to make him think you were his…"

Tears are falling down his face, "Tywin Lannister was not my father?" She shakes her head, "My father was the mad king and he raped my mother."

"I am so sorry Tyrion…Your mother asked me to keep this a secret from you and Tywin. I could not tell you."

"So I'm a bastard."

"You are my nephew. My sister's son and I love you. She loved you."

"Did she ever think about or consider getting rid of me."

"It never entered her mind. I asked her and she would not here of it. Your mother loved children. She loved you, remember when I told you of how she would sing and rub her stomach." They hug.

Danerys has to wipe her eyes, "You are my brother Lord Tyrion." Daenarys says speaking up. "Family is very important to Targaryens…And I would consider it an honor to get to know you."

Tyrion looks at her, "I would like that."

"Now…Any word on Jon Snow."

"Jon Snow?" Aegon says, "The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch?"

"He is blood. His father was Prince Rhaegar and his mother Lyanna Stark. They fell in love at the Tourney of Harrenhal and married in secret."

"So my father did not kidnap Lyanna Stark."

"He did not kidnap or rape her. My brother, your father was innocent."

"How did you find this out?" Tyrion asks.

"A masked woman named Quiathe told me. He is meant to ride one of my Dragons."

"Well I'll be." Tyrion says.

"Nephew would you send nine cows, twelve pigs, and thirty-six sheep to the Dragon Pit."

"They eat that much…" Aegon asks shocked.

"Yes…If I don't feed them they will go looking for their own food."

Daenarys leads Tyrion to the Dragon Tower, with Shae and Aegon following. Tyrion had told Shae privately about his true parentage. As they walk, Daenarys instructs Tyrion on commands to ride a Dragon. "They understand Valyrian best, but you can talk with them in about any language. They are very intelligent." She teaches him the Valyrian words. Tyrion is a fast learner.

"No saddle!" Tyrion asks looking at Drogon.

"I'm afraid not…I have never had to use one."

"Please someone fetch me ropes and chains…"

They wait until it is bought. Daenarys climbs up onto Rhaegal to calm him, then she has Tyrion climb up, but he needs help. Aegon joins them as well with Shae. "Aunty aren't you coming?"

"I think I will stay on the ground."

Everyone laughs as Drogon stands to his full height. He runs to the edge and leaps spreading his wings. "Oh my goodness!" Tyrion yells. Daenarys laughs at the different expressions coming from behind her. Tyrion sits in front of her to keep him safe. Soon they reach the pit where men are waiting with the animals she requested. Ser Jorah, Belwas, Daario, Jon Connington, and the Sand Snakes are waiting as well.

They tie the animals to a rope that goes into the Dragon Pit and ties around a wheel. Several men turn the wheel forcing the animals to their fate with the Dragons. The Dragons wait until all the animals are inside before they roast them with their fire and start devouring them. When the Dragons are done eating Daenarys and Tyrion enter the pit to see which one would accept Tyrion.

"This one is Rhaegal she says." When Tyrion approaches Rhaegal turns his head away and snorts.

"I don't think he likes me."

"That is Viserion."

Tyrion walks across the Dragon Pit and as he approaches the White and gold Dragon it turns his head to him sniffing. Viserion stands up and looks down on Tyrion. He then licks him and purrs. "I guess I am meant to ride him." Tyrion says after falling backwards on his butt. They twine a rope and chain together and wrap it around Viserion. It has cuffs attached to the ends and hooks on the side. All Tyrion has to do is reach down and latch his legs in.

The first few times climbing he needs help. Daenarys insists that he learn to climb Viserion on his own without help. Eventually Tyrion gets it and now it is time to fly. They practice for several hours before leaving for Moat Cailin.

MOAT CAILIN

At Moat Cailin Brynden the Blackfish is in command with Jaime Lannister in second command. Garlan Tyrell is in third command. "Fucking Manderlys"

"What's wrong?" Jaime asks after swallowing a piece of fish.

They sit at meal in the main hall, "The idiot was ordered to dig up all the dead and burn them. Instead he places fire traps over the graves. The White Walkers killed the guards on duty, destroyed their catapults and then rose the dead."

"Didn't they have a fire traps set in certain parts of the city?" Loras asks.

"Yes they did, but now the Night King has more troops in his army."

"Do we even know how many he has?" Garlan asks.

"Who can say, but this shows that we are not dealing with a mindless enemy. They can strategize just as well as we can."

White Harbor isn't that far from Moat Cailin. In fact it is fifty miles from the castle. As usual the White Walkers attack at night. Their arrival is announced by unnatural weather changes. The fog, the blowing wind and snow storm. "Light the fuckers up! Catapults!" Bryden yells. The Main Castle sits on a hill. Then there are the six towers around the hill. Only Five are usable. In each Tower four catapults had been built on the roofs. Archers fire their Dragonglass arrows from the windows.

"My Lord shall we light the trenches?" A Tully man asks.

"Light trenches one and two."

The light from the fire pierces the thickness of the fog as the battle unfolds. "My Lord signal from Lizard-Lion's tower…It is breeched."

Brynden sneers, "Signal the Calvary to attack."

LORAS

Loras rides with his brother. The Calavry is position for the attack. "Steady men!" From the corner of his eye Loras can tell Garlan is looking at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!"

"My Lords they're signaling."

Garlan draws his Valyrian sword, "Attack!" A roar erupts from the twenty-thousand men charging the enemy. They slam into the enemy trampling them down in a heroic ride.

Loras slashes left and right. His armor protects him from the now and again stab from the Wights as he rides through them. At the last minute Loras sees a huge club coming at him. He leans to the side and looks back, watching as the Giant Wight strikes again killing three men with one swing. Soon the Giant is killed by a Knight of the Vale with a spear to the leg. The Calvary tries to regroup, but they are overwhelmed by the Wights. Loras is yanked off his horse. He swings widely screaming as he is stabbed multiple times by the Wights.

JAIME

Jaime leads the Infantry forces. They impatient wait in the courtyard. "My Lord they are signaling us." A Lannister man says to Jaime.

He takes a deep breath, "Alright lads…Our time has come. Let's send these fuckers back to their graves!" The gates open and they charge down the hill cheering. Howland Reed is with Jaime. "Spears!" Jaime yells as the Wights charge them with a trench of fire to the left and right to bottleneck the dead. Jaime kills seven Wights with his spear when it snaps. He draws his sword and decapitates a Wight.

He swings wide and kills three Wights with one swing. Jaime raises his armed gauntlet and blocks an attack. Then he notices a Giant White coming at him. "Shit!" Jaime throws his Valyrian sword high and catches the Giant in the chest. Down he comes with a crash. Jaime snatches a Dragonglass sword from a dead soldier. He stabs the man so that he cannot rise again to fight.

As the battle progresses Jaime's forces are slowly pushed back to the castle. All seems lost when a roar splits the sky. Then a huge torrent of flames incinerates the Wights in front of the castle. The heat is so intense that Jaime must remove his armor. Howland Reed grabs him and drags him back to the main entrance. When Jaime comes to himself he notices a Dragon fly overhead. He along with many others run to the battlements. They cheer as three Dragons unleash a fire storm on the dead.

"DRAGON QUEEN! DRAGON QUEEN! DRAGON QUEEN!" They chant. The Wights start retreating. One of the Dragons lands at the southern gate of the castle. The other two Dragons fly off to the North.

"Ser Jaime! Your still alive."

Jaime smiles, "You sound disappointed Blackfish."

"No such thing…You live up to your reputation with a sword. I saw you kill that Giant."

"We need to gather the dead and burn them."

"Yes I already have men on that. One of the Dragons landed at the South Gate."

"I am with you."

"JAIME!" He couldn't believe it but Jaime is hearing Tyrion's voice. He starts running and slides to a stop. "Jaime thank the seven you are alive."

"What in the seven hells are you doing here?"

"Saving your life believe it or not."

DAENARYS

She couldn't wait around for thanks. Dany had to find Jon Snow for only he could stop this war against the dead. She is not alone, Jorah Mormont is riding with her, to show her the way to Winterfell. Jorah had been pardoned by Aegon for his past crimes and as a reward for all the times he saved his Aunt's life.

Tyrion was left behind to watch the area around Moat Cailin and he wanted to find his brother and see if Jaime was still alive. At the halfway point between Moar Cailin and Winterfell Drogon and Rhaegal had to land and rest. "Is this wise Khaleesi?"

She looks at Jorah, "Even Dragons have their limits Ser Jorah."

"I only mean we are out in the open."

She looks at her Dragons as they curl up, yawn and lay down. "We will be fine they would not have landed here if it wasn't safe. But stay close to them."

By sunrise the Dragons are rested and ready to leave, but first they hunt down some deer for meat. Then they fly on to Winterfell. They circle the castle three times before landing by the Hunter's Gate. Some people come out to greet her. When they see the Dragons they drop to their knees. "Arise good people."

"I'm Robb Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North."

"Lord Stark…I am Daenarys Targaryen…This isSer Jorah Mormont…I am looking for Jon Snow."

Jon is standing beside Robb. He walks up to her, "I'm Jon Snow. My father was Prince Rhaegar, my mother was Lyanna Stark his second wife…She named me Aegon the Seventh of his name." They feed the Dragons and then Daenarys starts showing Jon how to ride Rhaegal. She also meets Jon's Family and Mance Rayder.

News arrives from Gulltown. The Night King had been spotted near the city. Unlike in White Harbor Lord Arrys a distant relative to Lord Arryn rules the city; had the sense to dig up the dead and burn them. The Night King didn't attack the city because of it. So he slaughters the hill tribesmen and adds them to his army.


	54. Chapter 54

THE FINAL BATTLE

JON SNOW

It takes five days for Jon to learn how to properly ride Rhaegal. Jon and Daenarys had to spend a lot of time together. As they do the two develop an unspoken attraction to one another. Sometimes they would have to train at night. "Be safe." Robb says as Jon gets ready to leave on the sixth day.

"I will." He hugs Talisa and then Arya, Sansa, and all the rest. "When I get back I will take you for a Ride on Rhaegal." He whispers to Rickon. He smiles looking at his mother who folds her arms.

Jon climbs up on Rhaegal and then he takes off with Daenarys. They fly south and do not stop until they reach Moat Cailin. "All is well…I am considering marching the army to King's Landing." Brynden says.

"No you should stay here. Bran told me to keep this army here. Until it is over."

"Where is Tyrion?" Dany asks.

"He flew to Casterly Rock…We received a message just before you arrived. The Night King attacked Casterly Rock and the city of Lannisport. Tyrion is going to fly on to King's Landing."

KING'S LANDING

AEGON

It is snowing all over Westeros even in Dorne. The clouds blot out the sun even during the day. In some places the snow is five feet deep. Aegon stands on the balcony as Tyrion lands in the Dragon Tower. He watches with a little envy and jealousy. He grew up on tales of the Targaryen Dragon Riders. Now there were three and he was not one of them.

"So tomorrow how would you like to for a ride Your Grace?" Tyrion asks at evening meal.

"I would like that."

The next day Tyrion takes Aegon for a ride. There fun is cut short as a fog approaches the city, the infamous sign of the Wights. "They are here…" Aegon says.

They fly back to the castle only Tyrion lands in the courtyard. Jon Connington and several others are waiting. "Bring my armor." Aegon commands.

"My King perhaps you should stay in the keep...Others can lead the battle."

"I am not one to ask others to risk their lives and I myself am not willing to do the same" When he is dressed Aegon marches out with the Sand Snakes in their Kingsguard armor. It is black and red with Targaryen sigil. They wear red cloaks, the armor designed by Aegon. Aegon's armor is gold and silver. He heads for gate of the gods. The defenders are already firing Wild Fire and Dragonglass Arrows into the fog.

"Are the Dothraki in position?"

Ser Jorah translates his question to Vargo, _**"The Dothraki are in position."**_

Tyrion flies overhead and commands Viserion to unleash a blast of flame into the fog. Hundreds are incinerated in the inferno. That is when Harry Strickland sends his Elephants to flank the Wights from the North. But, one of the White Walkers throws an Ice Spear into an Elephant's head killing it.

"Send the signal!" Aegon commands from the wall. At the signal the Calvary charges from North with the Dothraki howling as they charge. Aegon looks at Jon, "Something is not right."

"How?"

"They have the numbers why are they throwing their entire army at the Gate of the gods.  
"A distraction." Jon replies.

"Signal Lord Tyrion." Before they can send the signal an Ice Spear strikes Aegon in the chest and sends him flying off the wall.

"No!" Jon yells running down the steps with Sand Snakes.

"My King." With the last of strength Aegon hands Jon a raven scroll and dies. "No…no… no…no…no!"

NIGHT KING

It is a distraction; the Night King is interested in the Dragon lying at the bottom of Blackwater Bay. He raises his hands and waits. The water stirs and the dead Dragon Saphron rises up out of the water. He removes the spears from its eye and neck. Then he places his hand on the Dragon. In the places it is missing flesh, ice grows. Ice grows on it's eye, neck, wings, left leg, stomach and on parts of it's tail. When the Dragon Wight is whole the Night King climbs onto its back and they fly off.

The Dragon blasts a hole in the Mud Gate. Then thousands upon thousands of Wights storm the breech. As they do the Night flies at the Calvary making a third charge. The Dragon blasts them with blue fire, turning many of them to solid Ice. Now the Night King directs his Dragon towards Tyrion and his Dragon.

TYRION

Tyrion is about to dive on the Wights again. "Come on Queen Daenarys where are you?" Then Tyrion sees a huge explosion from the Mud Gate. "What in the Seven hells?" He directs Viserion in that direction to investigate. Halfway there they are tackled by the Wight Dragon. "Son of Bitch!" Tyrion says as they are rattled by the hit. When Tyrion comes to himself his eyes stretch when he beholds the Wight Dragon with one blue eye and one eye of Ice.

The two Dragons bite and claw at each other making horrible screeches as they do. Viserion manages to break away from the Dragon and fly away with it chasing. Tyrion looks over hos shoulder. "Dam he's fast. **_Viserion Fly faster!"_** Tyrion commands. As they dodge the blue fire Tyrion searches for something he can use against the Ice Dragon. Then he remembers that there are a few Dornish ships on the bay. As he flies towards the bay the Wight Dragon stops chasing them and loops back towards the City.

"Shit!" Tyrion says looking back.

PRINCE OBERYN

He looks up as Tyrion flies overhead with the Ice Dragon chasing him. "Oberyn!" Lemore yells running with Serella.  
"What are you doing here?"

"The Mud Gate has been breeched…And those things have a Dragon."

"I can see that!"

"Father! The Scorpions…we need to bring some ashore." Serella says.

"None of them have Dragonglass."

"We remove the steel heads and sharpen the wood and place as many Dragonglass arrow heads on them as possible or we use spear heads."  
"Go I need to find Connington." Oberyn stops, "Lemore! Serella! Be careful the both of you."

"We will."

"Ser Jorah send the Unsullied to defend the Mud Gate."

"Of course. Grey Worm with me!"

Oberyn runs and finds Jon many hours later in a house. They had just burned Aegon's body. "My Lord! I sent the Unsullied to th emud gate, but they cannot hold it alone...We need more men."

"I have watched over him since he was a child…And I let him die." He blankly says.

Oberyn slaps him, "Pull yourself together man. The city is falling to shit. Is this how you honor the King's memory?"

"Right! Lord Blackmont! Take some men to the Mud Gate…Hold those fuckers!"

He salutes, "We will…"

GREY WORM

The Unsullied are taught to fear nothing. They run through the streets to the Mud Gate as the dead pour in. _**"Unsullied!" **_Grey Worm yells, _**"For our Queen!"**_

With reckless abandon they charge the Wights. Stabbing with Dragonglass spears. They are also armed with other Dragonglass weapons. The Unsullied try to bottleneck them, but the Wights come over the wall. _**"Pull back!" **_Grey Worm commands. They fall back to the Red Keep. As they do Lord Blackmont arrives with reinforcements.

"Set off the fire traps!" Blackmont yells. The battlements by the mud gate burst into flames. That is when Tyrion flies overhead bathing the Wights in fire. Archers are placed on the inner wall battlements of the castle. _**"Phalanx!" **_Grey Worm commands. They lock shields and thrust with their spears in a desperate attempt to push back the dead.

JON

From afar off Jon can see fire, fog and smoke. The Dragons had to stop twice to rest since leaving Moat Cailin. He looks at Dany and signals with his head. She nods and will fly towards the Mud Gate while Jon directs Rhaegal to the rear of the army. As Rhaegal dives Jon unsheathes his sword Long Claw. He sends his power through the sword and unleashes a great light. The fog is dissipated and many Wights are instantly incinerated. The defenders are stunned by the great light and cheer when they see how many Wights have been destroyed.

As Jon flies overhead he can hear their cheers and see them waving. **_"Dracarys!" _**Jon yells sensing Rhaegal's eagerness to unleash his fury. That is when he notices the Night King on Stannis' Dragon. Tyrion and Daenarys are chasing it. **_"Rhaegal…drop me in the river and go help your mother and brothers…"_** He says to the Dragon. Rhaegal flies to the river and turns upside down. The ice is thin and breaks through it. Jon ignites his sword to warm himself. Then he unleashes a light storm upon the Wights charging him.

DAENARYS

When Jon sends her the signal Daenarys orders Drogon to fly on. She spots Tyrion Immediately and then she sees the Wight Dragon. "Okay!" She says, **_"Dracarys!" _**The Wight Dragon dives beneath the torrent of flames, while Viserion flies up and over them. She pulls up beside Tyrion "How is Viserion?" She yells asking.

"Getting tired!"

"Go high I will try to lure him towards you!" He nods and pulls away. **_"Come Drogon it is time to go hunting!" _**In response he roars and together rider and Dragon search for the Wight Dragon. That is when Jon, unleashes his power. It is the first time Dany had seen him do it. "Wow!" She spots a shadow fly by and they give chase into a cloud. On command Drogon unleashes his fire into the cloud.

The Night King and his Dragon are silhouetted in the clouds. Then a blast of blue fire shoots out of the cloud. Drogon redirects his fire into the path of the Ice Dragon's fire. Both fire blasts collide in a display of bright light. That is when Viserion blasts the Night King and his Dragon, but neither are affected by the fire. "Shit!"

The White Dragon flies off; Dany and Tyrion give chase. Soon they are joined by Rhaegal, but he has no rider. The Night King dives towards the Northside of the City. As he does two White Walkers aim their Ice Spears. "Pull away!" Dany screams. They miss Drogon, but the other Ice Spear goes right through Viserion's wing.

Rhaegal snarls tackling one of the White Walkers as the other leaps onto the Night King's Dragon and they fly off towards the North. Rhaegal throws the White Walker across the field and it is stabbed by a rider on his horse. Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion are too tired to pursue. Jon rides on a horse through the fields unleashing his power to catch any Wights left behind. Then he rides through the city. Some Wights escape, but not many.

It is a great victory darkened by the King's death. He is carried on a shield to the Sept of Balor, his body had already been burned. When Jon Connington sees Jon Snow, he walks up to him and drops to one knee. "My King…"

"What are you doing?" Jon asks.

"I know who you are. I know who you really are…Son of Prince Rhaegar. It was your brother's last request, that if anything happened to him. You should be King."

"Rhaegar's son!" Prince Oberyn walks up to Jon and stares at him. "I can see Prince Rhaegar staring at me through grey eyes…" Oberyn drops to one knee, "My king…"

Jon shakes his head, "Please stand up. I cannot be your King…I am sworn to the Night's Watch. And besides…The Night King must be hunted down and killed."


	55. Chapter 55

_**A/N Sorry about this...As I was writing the next chapter I realized that the Dothraki and the Unsullied are in King's Landing so I am adding them to the battle in the previous chapter in a rewrite**_


	56. Chapter 56

THE HUNT

JON

"I do not wish to be King." Jon says for the fifth time. A day had passed since the battle. Jon meets with Daenarys, Jon Connington, Prince Oberyn, Arland Black acting Lord Commander of the Golden Company. Harry Strickland had been killed in battle. Varys, Lemore, Serella, Jorah, Missandei, and Grey Worm.

"You did not wish to be Lord Commander of the Night's Watch either." Lemore says, "Some of us have greatness thrust upon us. Others are born into greatness. You are a combination of both. Born to greatness and it is thrust upon because of who you are."

Jon sighs, "I do not define myself by what others expect of me. I know who I am and where I came from. We are wasting time discussing this…We should be hunting for the Night King."

"Jon is right." Daenarys says, The Dragons have rested. We need to find the Night King and finish this."

"When do you want to leave?" Tyrion asks.

"Tomorrow. The sooner the better."

"We should take at least two or three more people with us…Just in case." Tyrion says.

After the meeting Jon goes to his room to be alone. Aegon the Sixth had left a letter for him.

**_To My Brother_**

******_If you are reading this then I am dead. My one regret is not having the chance to know you. Had I known of your existence I would gladly face a thousand Baratheons to be a part of your life. I have heard of your exploits with the Night's Watch and I ask that if at all possible you take the Iron Throne and if you find that you cannot. Then allow our Aunt to take it and give her your full support._**

**_With Love and Regards_**

**_Your Brother Aegon the Sixth_**

****"Farewell brother." Jon says teary eyed. Later as Jon gets ready for bed there is a knock at his door. He opens to find Daenarys. "Dany, please come in."

"I see Aegon left you a letter as well." She says after walking over to the night table.

"Aye he did." There is an awkward silence, that is disturbed by a Raven that flies into the room from the balcony. "Bran!" Jon says smiling. Jon and Dany leave his room and go to the Dragon Tower. Then they follow the Raven to the Isle of Faces on the godseye lake before Harrenhal. When they land they are greeted by Children of the Forest living on the Island. They escort Jon and Dany to the tree and they place their hands on it.

**WINTERFELL**

**In a dream state they are at Winterfell in the godswood with Bran. ****_"Hello Jon. Hello Dany."_**

**_ "_****_Hello Bran."_**

**_ "_****_Bran is everything alright?"_**

**_ "_****_With the family. Yes everything is alright. The Night King is flying back North to the lands of always Winter. You must hunt him down and finish what you started."_**

**_ "_****_Yes we will leave on tomorrow."_**

**_ "_****_Good when you reach the wall go to the tree where you took your vows…I will show where to find the Night King…Also Jon you must set aside your sense of pride and take the Iron Throne…It is your destiny."_**

******Jon sighs, ****_"I choose my own destiny."_**

**_ "_****_And what of your love for Daenarys?" _****He looks at her and she smiles looking away, ****_"You love her and she loves you."_**

**_ "_****_Regardless of my feelings…" _****He replies looking at her, ****_"…She is my Aunt. And I swore an oath to the Night's Watch."_**

**_ "_****_Night gathers and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death…You did die for the Watch Jon and you are free of that vow. The Children bought you back to life to fulfill your destiny. Kill the Night King and there will be no more need for the Watch. Either way you are free of that vow."_**

****After talking to Bran, Jon and Daenarys fly back to King's Landing. As they do the sun rises. When they arrive Jorah, Tyrion, Oberyn, Grey Worm, Missandei, and Vargo are waiting. "We should leave tomorrow…I'm tired." Jon says. He leaves Daenarys to explain why they left in the middle of the night. Jon stays in his room avoiding others. His mind is a battlefield of conflict. He hates the idea of using word trickery to take the Iron Throne. Of course Bran had a point, kill the Night King and he is free of it.

Then there is his feelings for Dany. Feelings he wishes to act on, but his sense of honor will not allow him to. For she is his aunt on his father's side of the family. At noonday Jon get's a visit from Tyrion. "Are you planning on hiding the rest of your life?"

Jon smiles, "What brings you by?"

"You. You have a life some people can only dream of. People love and care about you. And yet you would waste it on a life, a vow, an order who has seen its last days. Especially if you kill the Night King."

"Thank you for your words. I will figure this out." Later Daenarys comes to see him again. When she enters the room they kiss passionately and start removing the one anothers' clothes. They make love for many hours. '"What did we just do?" Jon asks.

"We gave in to our desires, passions, and basic Targaryen instincts."

"You have any regrets?"

"For years I grew up with the knowledge that my own brother would either marry me. Or he would try to rape me. Then I was given to Khal Drogo…Eventually I learned to love him. He was taken from me. Then you came into my life…You are my nephew. Do I have regrets? No, not about this. Do you?"

Jon smiles, "I have no regrets…And I will find the Night King…kill him and free myself of the Night's Watch." The next morning Jon, Grey Worm, Daenarys, Strong Belwas, Tyrion, and Prince Oberyn leave to hunt down the Night King. They fly until they reach Hharenhal, where they rest for a day. Then it is on to Moat Cailin, where they stop again to allow the Dragons to rest.

When they reach Winterfell, Bran is waiting along with the rest of the family. Catelyn objects, but she allows Jon to take Rickon and Arya for a ride on Rhaegal. The next day they leave to hunt down the Night King. After three days they reach the wall and make camp by the Heart Tree.

**_"_****_The Night King has returned to the place where he was created." _****Bran says speaking to Jon and his companions via the tree.**

**_ "_****_Who created him?" _****Ser Jorah asks.**

**_"_****_The Children of the Forest."_**

******This news shocks them all, ****_"If they created him why can't they destroy him?" _****Dany asks.**

**_"_****_The Night King was created to fight the First Men, but the First Men made peace with the Children…Then the Andels came. They saw the heart trees and Children as abominations…One of the Children…Star by name used blood magic to free the Night King and unleash him on the humans. Her spell also gave the Night King the power to free himself from the Children…They lost the power to kill him…"_**

****Through a flock of Ravens Bran leads them North, to the lands of always winter. At the base of the Mountain stands two of his White Walkers. The Night King sits on his Dragon at the Vary top of the Mountain. "Kill them…" Jon says, "The Night King is mine." He commands Rhaegal to fly. At the same time the Night King charges them. Jon takes out his sword Long Claw. He ignites it blinding the Night King and his Dragon. Rhaegal dives launching Jon through the air. With his sword out he stabs the Wight Dragon in the head.

The Night King is unable to protect his Dragon from Jon's power and it explodes into a shower of ice and mist. Rhaegal appears catching Jon, but the Night King King hits the ground and remains motionless for a few minutes. By now the two White Walkers are dead. Jon dismounts Rhaegal and walks toward the Night King. He raises his flaming sword with a shout. At the last minute the Night King gets up and blocks the attack.

They fight back and forth, the Night King is fast, but Jon is able to hold his own. He uses his power internally to increase his own speed to match the Night King. It comes down to technical skill. When Jon is cut on the arm he unleashes the power of his light through his sword. The Night King is blinded and that is when Jon impales him. He turns to ice, shatters, and dies.

"It is over." Jon says falling to his knees He is joined by Rhaegal, the other two Dragons and his companions.

"Well done my Prince." Dany says. She drops down in front of him and kisses Jon on the lips in front of their companions.


	57. Chapter 57

A UNITED KINGDOM

JON ARRYN

**_My Dearest Wife_**

**_I feel that I must travel to the Capital and help establish the new government. Hopefully I will be home before the baby comes. If it is a boy we will name him after my father, Jasper. If it is a girl Cordylia after my mother…I miss you so much._**

**_With Regards_**

**_Your loving husband_**

**_Jon Arryn_**

Jon sends the letter by messenger. It had stopped snowing and the skies are clear, the sun is shining. The weather is still cold and in some places the snow is high. He writes the letter the night before and then leaves for the Capital the next morning with Robb. They leave by Dragon as Daenarys, Jon, and Tyrion stopped at Winterfell to rest the Dragons.

They stop at Riverrun to pick up Lord Edmure. In all the trip takes six days including the stops they needed to make and time it takes to feed the Dragons. Upon arriving in the Capital everyone gets settled before a meeting is called. The meeting takes place a week later in the throne room to accommodate the guests.

"I believe the first order of business that needs to be discussed is the Stormlands." Varys says speaking up.

As they talk food is served, "I suggest we legitimize Gendry Waters…" Robb says speaking up, "He fought bravely at Winterfell. He is the son of Robert Baratheon."

"I support that motion."

"I protest!" Lord Estermont says, "My House was allied with the Baratheons by marriage…

My House should be elevated to Lords of the Stormlands."

"Gendry should be rewarded for his bravery. We cannot allow the name Baratheon to fall into obscurity." Jon Arryn says, "He may be a bastard, but he still has Baratheon blood."

"And who would give their daughter to such a man."

"My sister Arya Stark has grown very fond of Gendry…The two can be the Lord and Lady of Storm's End."

Reluctantly Lord Estermont agrees. Next they discuss the refugee situation and reconstruction. Work teams are already burning the scores of dead. With Tywin, the Mountain, and Lorch dead there was no one to put on trial for crimes against House Targaryen. Tyrion had explained to Daenarys the reason Jaime killed her father so the issue was dropped and Jaime given a pardon.

"What of the Night's Watch?" Robb asks.

"With the Night King dead…" Jon says speaking up, "…We feel that the order is no longer needed, but the Free Folk have agreed to occupy most of the Castles on the wall. Just in case…Also we will continue the practice of offering criminals a chance to serve on the wall…"

"Does that mean you will not be returning to the Watch?" Robb asks.

"No I will not."

They discuss other matters and then Dany names Ser Jorah as Prime Minister of Essos to rule in her name. When every possible subject is addressed, Daenarys announces her engagement to Jon Stark. Her coronation takes place three days later. A feast is held, but Jon is anxious to get home and since he had pledged his support to the new Queen Jon heads for home.

Before leaving Jon meets privately with Robb, "I hear your wife had a son."

"You heard right My Lord."

"I have always liked the idea of a marriage alliance with Houses Stark and Tully…If my first child is a girl or we have other children would consider a bethrothal?"

"Of course."

THE EYRIE

Jon travels by ship to Gulltown and then across land to the Eyrie. Isabella is eight months pregnant. Jon dives into being a husband and Lord. Jon does not pay attention to the passing of time and a month later Isabella gives him a baby girl. They name her Cordylia Arryn; a feast is held and Ravens are sent out. The other Lords of the Vale cannot attend because of the High snows. Jon finally is able to become the father he always wanted to be.

"How many do you want?" Isabella asks lying in his arms holding the baby.

He smiles, "We have time. We will wait a year."

"I want to give you a son to carry on the family name."

"I'm not going anywhere." A year later they have another daughter and name her Bella Arryn. And a year and half after that she gives birth to a son and they name him Jasper. Cordylia grows into a beautiful young woman and on her tenth name day is taken to Winterfell to meet her betrothed.

THE STARKS

ROBB

The Winter lasts nine long years. During which time Robb and Talisa have five children. They name them Torrhen, Robert, Lyanna, Cora, Arryn, and Theon. Within three more years Joan and Catey are born. Torrhen is a lot like his Grandfather Eddard Stark. Robert is like Robb in more ways than one, he inherits his father's warging ability. Lyanna takes after her Aunt Sansa and Cora is another Arya. Arryn and Theon are the most mischievous of the bunch; they to inherit the ability to Warg.

Joan takes after her older sister Cora and follows her around. Catey and Sansa are the best of friends. Arryn and Theon are sent to ward with Lord Arryn at the age of eight. Cordylia wards with the Starks at Winterfell. She and Torrhen fall in love as they grow up around one another.

Robb is a better Lord and Warden than his father. He hates being compared to his father, because he feels Eddard Stark would have made a better decision. Robb spends a lot of his time trying to keep the peace between the Lords of the North and the Free Folk. Not an easy job with the Winter over and the roads open. Eventually both sides learn to live in peace.

"A Raven arrived from Storm's End My Lord…Your brother by Law Lord Gendry Baratheon is hosting a Tourney."

Robb takes the letter. He sighs after reading it, "I don't have time for a Tourney."

"Make time." Talisa says.

"Yes…" Catelyn says, "And we will be able to meet Gendry and Arya's children."

ARYA AND GENDRY

Arya and Gendry marry five years after the Night King's death. Then by ship they travel to Storm's End. A year later she gives birth to a son. They name him Robert Baratheon. Then there is Syrio, Stephon, and Sansa. When the Winter is over Gendry holds a Tourney two years after snows melt. Robb comes with his family, the Queen and Lord Protector show up with the young Prince on Dragonback. Prince Aemon is eight years old. He has two siblings Princess Rhaenys (6) and Princess Elia. Jon Arryn and Isabella attend as well with their children and wards.

The Tourney lasts a week and ends with Ser Donald Selmy son of Arstan Selmy of Harvest Hall. He wins the Joust, the sword, and the archer contests. Gendry had participated and was unseated in the final match by Ser Donald.

"He should have yielded to his Liege Lord." Robert angrily says. He is six name days old. As the oldest Gendry and Arya allow him to attend the feast. The other children are in their shared room being watched over by the Septa.

"I think your father did well." Arya says to her son.

"So little Miss I will never marry and be some Lord's wife…How is married life?" Sansa asks teasing.

"Fine how is Old Maidenhood."

Sansa is actually engaged to Lord Brandon Tallhart. "That's enough you two." Catelyn says. "It took the right kind of man to change Arya's heart and mind about marriage."

Arya smiles lovingly at Gendry, "Yes it did."

Bran had grown distant and spends a lot of time by himself. It is his niece Cora who is able to keep him grounded. Eventually Bran goes to visit Greywater Watch. He reconnects with Meera and they eventually marry. Rickon becomes a Knight of the realm and travels the world. He meets a young woman in Braavos and they marry. Ned the youngest gains Knighthood at twenty and one. He joins the Queen's guard.

THE LANNISTERS

TYRION

Tyrion and Shae have a baby the first year after the Night King's death. They name him Tommen. She has two daughters, twins they name Joanna and Myrcella. Their youngest is named Tytos. When Gendry's Tourney comes up the Lannisters refuse. There is still bad blood over the death of Tywin Lannister. All his children are born regular size people. The Maester believes they get it from their mother.

Tyrion is kindhearted and a generous Lord, but when he has to Tyrion shows the strength of House Lannister. "I want to go to the Tourney!" Tommen complains.

"You want to go smile in the face of the people who killed your Grandfather?" Myrcella who is ten asks.

"It is a show of weakness not to go. The Lion does not concern itself with the opinions of the sheep." Tommen had heard members of his family say those words.

Trion smiles, "No son, but we do not deal with only sheep."

"Whatever sigil they brandish their opinions still do not matter."

"I understand your opinions son. I do not go out of respect for your Uncle and Great Aunt. They asked that we not attend." When Tyrion says this Tommen lets the matter go. Family is very important to him. It is the one lesson Tyrion drives home to his children.

JAIME

Tyrion once told Jaime that he would find love again. He did and eventually marries Lady Alysanne Lefford. They have a son they name Tywin after Jaime's father. His name will be Tywin Lefford to keep his mother's family name alive. The truth about the Mad King had spread across Westeros thanks to Tyrion and Varys; so many people stopped calling Jaime Kingslayer and oath-breaker. He was counted among the heroes of Westeros

Three years after Gendry's tourney Jaime is invited to capital. As he rides through the streets people cheer and throw rose petals before him. The procession heads for the steps of Baelor. Many nobles are present including Robb Stark. "Ser Jaime Lannister…Take a knee." Daenarys proclaims. "For your unwavering bravery and upstanding morality in the face of madness and tyranny. I Daenarys Targaryen Empress of the East and the West Proclaim this day to be forever celebrated as the Day of Ser Jaime Lannister…The Day of the Young Lion.

No longer will he be called Kingslayer, but a hero of the people."

"I was not expecting all this." Jaime says to Daenarys, Jon Stark, Tyrion, and Jon Arryn.

"It was Lord Arryn's idea." Jon Stark says.

"Your brother did most of the planning."

Every now and then Jaime looks at Robb and he him. Eventually the two make their way towards each other. "I'm surprised to see you here Lord Stark."

"I'm here because my brother the Lord Protector asked me."

"Must be nice to have a Queen protecting you."

He smiles, "I didn't know I needed protection."

"You killed my father."

"And your son killed my father. We were at war."

"We could finish our war in a duel. Just me and you."

"The Lannisters always pay their debts…But not this time. It warms me at night Ser Jaime knowing how bad you want your revenge, but can never have it." He watches as Robb walks away tempted to punch him in the back of the head.

"Lord Stark!" He stops and looks back, "Enjoy the Day of the Lion." Robb raises his goblet in salute. Jaime returns to Golden Tooth a week later.

BRIENNE

She had been in hiding with a close friend and ally of her father's. When Gendry held his tourney Brienne attends. Her father is also at the Tourney. "My dear sweat daughter…" They hug, "…By the gods I thought I lost you."

"I missed you father."

"And I you."

The bounty on Brienne's head was lifted after Daenarys became Queen. Not that anyone was looking for her after Stannis was removed from the Iron Throne. Still Lord Tarth was not willing to risk his daughter's safety and instructed her to stay hidden. Brienne also attends Daenary's proclamation feast for Ser Jaime Lannister.

She is at the table and accidently bumps into Sandor Clegane. "I am so sorry…" She pauses looking at his face.

"What the fuck you looking at?"

"I…Nothing…"

"You're a woman?"

She frowns, "Yes I am…Again excuse me I did not see you." She turns to look back as she is walking away. There is a man Ser Bronn talking with Sandor.

BRONN

Bronn looks across the room and watches as Brienne bumps into Sandor, "Who is that with Sandor?" He asks to Tyrion.

"Lady Brienne of Tarth."

He smiles walking across the room. Bronn had recently married a young woman, not of noble birth, but a young beauty living on his lands. They married after the snows melted three years ago. It was a large wedding and many lords of the west showed up. More so to gain the favor of the Lord of Blackwater Castle; it is well known that Bronn is very close friends with Lord Tyrion Lannister. His young wife had already given him a son he named Tyrion.

"Destiny sometimes starts out like that you know."

Sandor looks at him, "What the fuck you talking about?"

"I saw Lady Brienne bump into you…The Maiden strikes again."

"Piss off…No woman would want the likes of me."

"She's not just any woman is she? Brienne of Tarth…Wanted for killing King Renly. They say she bested two knights the day Renly died. She may not be a beauty say like the queen or Lady Margaery over there, but a beauty in her own right. If I were not happily married I would have a go at her."

"You are crazy."

"Maybe…But where is a monster such as yourself gonna find a woman suited to be a match for the Hound?" He pushes Sandor, "Go get her big man."

SANDOR

His feet started walking in her direction. She wasn't an unattractive woman, just tall for a woman. And she seemed awkward in the dress she is wearing. Was it destiny, that she bumped into him? Much of what Bronn said made sense. "Why the fuck am I walking towards her?" Sandor asks to himself. Brienne is talking with Margaery Tyrell.

"I swear it my lady."

"I believe you Lady Brienne…" They stop when Sandor walks up, "Ser Clegane…"

"Excuse me ladies…Um…Thank you for saying that Lady Tyrell…But I'm not a Knight."  
"Lord then…With your brother dead that makes you the Lord of Clegane's Keep."

"Yes it does…I…I…"

She looks at Brienne then Clegane and smiles, "Excuse me. You know what they say, two is company and three is a crowd…"

"Wait you don't have to…" Brienne says, but she walks off before Brienne can stop her.

"I just wanted to apologize for my rudeness earlier."

"No need to apologize the fault was mine."

"Right…I heard what happened with King Renly…I was wondering if you would tell me the story."

She looks around, "Well I have told that story so many times. What is one more?"

"You seem uncomfortable." Sandor says after she tells him about Renly.

"I always am in these settings."

"So do I…You want to leave?"

"With you?"

"If you don't mind being seen in the company of a Monster."

She sighs, "Are you trying to win a bet with Ser Bronn of the Blackwater?"

He frowns, "No why would you say that?"

"I saw the two of you talking."

"He said that I should apologize to you if I spoke unkindly."

"Oh." Bronn was right and that is how their relationship began. Sandor didn't know if it was destiny, the hand of the Maiden or dumb luck. He and Brienne had a lot in common, as they both had been the butt of many jokes throughout their lives, because of their looks. A year later they married and had eight Children together. The world became a prosperous place and enjoyed many years of peace under the rule of Daenarys Targaryen and the Jon Stark.

The day finally came when Jon Arryn's daughter Cordylia marries the heir of Winterfell Torrhen Stark. Everyone related by blood and marriage is present. Even Tyrion is present with Shae, but he is there, because Jaime gave his okay and because of Dany and Jon. Jon Arryn the ever proud father is able to give his daughter away looking forward to the day he can hold his first grandchild.


End file.
